Power, Wealth and Social Status
by Excessively Complex
Summary: These three things have ruled Bellatrix Black's early life and seem to be all her family think about for her and her two sisters. She meets the Dark Lord, she leaves Hogwarts, she's marked, she trains, she marries, but not to who you think. LVBB. OOCish.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black was sixteen and on her last summer holiday from Hogwarts when she had first seen him. That day was the first day of her life.

The man was tall, with a full head of black curls, lily white skin with a strong and masculine jaw line and cheek bones, thick black eyelashes and bright blue eyes. He was without a doubt the most handsome man she had ever seen. Bellatrix could never resist a good looking man with a dark aura, and as he stared into her eyes she knew he was _very_ dark indeed. She was transfixed by him, she could tell he was dangerous instantly and that excited her. Perhaps he was a Death Eater.

Bellatrix had met many suitors, some young, and some old. Cygnus and her mother, Druella, were keen to see their eldest daughter make an excellent marriage. Of course, they were only interested in what he would gain from it, never thinking how she felt about each man. But then here was a different sort of man from all the others she'd met before and she wondered if he could be another suitor. If that was the case then her parents had really got it right for once.

The man smiled at her, and Bellatrix felt her knees weaken slightly as he moved towards her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, and he didn't seem to want to look away from her either.

Cygnus broke the spell by coming out of the office they had both been in and shutting the door behind him. Bellatrix hastily looked to her father, and she was questioning as she did.

"Bellatrix, we were just coming to find you;" Cygnus said walking towards her. One hand rested on her shoulder. "My Lord," he said, turning to the tall man, who was still watching Bellatrix intently. The man turned his attention to Cygnus, although Bellatrix was sure he was having difficulty in doing so. She didn't even hear that her father had addressed the man with a title. "This is my eldest daughter Bellatrix. Bellatrix, this is the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, she had been ogling over the Dark Lord? This man was powerful, she had only ever dreamt of meeting this man but she had never thought in a million years it would happen, his servants, his Death Eaters – They were all men. She bowed her head to him. "It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, my Lord," Bellatrix said softly, peeking up at him from under her eyelashes, hoping with every fibre that he liked what he saw. She was sure he did, from his reaction to seeing her.

Cygnus turned to the Dark Lord. "Forgive me, my Lord, I must leave for the Ministry at once." He looked back at his daughter. "Bellatrix will you see that the Dark Lord is well looked after?"

"Of course, Father," Bellatrix said softly, her eyes flicking towards the handsome Dark Lord for a moment. He looked about thirty; surely this man was older than that?

"I shall owl you this evening, my Lord," Cygnus said and with a bow he turned on his heel towards the apparation room, leaving Bellatrix and the Dark Lord very much alone in the house together.

The Dark Lord smiled at Bellatrix once more, and her stomach lurched. She wanted him. "The pleasure to meet you is all mine, Miss Black." It was the first time he'd spoken and his voice was very sexy. Slowly, he reached for her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Bellatrix held his gaze as she smiled at him. "You must call me Bellatrix, my Lord," she murmured, slightly breathless.

"I think I shall call you Bella," Voldemort responded, finally letting go of her hand.

Her eyes lit up, although she didn't know exactly what to say to that. She settled on something safe. "Would you like to stay for a drink?" Bellatrix asked him, slightly uncertain as to whether he would stay or not.

Voldemort smiled at her. "I would love to stay, Bella," he said much to Bellatrix's surprise, and she led the way to the sitting room. They sat down together, and before they knew it they were deep in conversation. They had a lot in common, Voldemort wanted to know all about her life, Hogwarts, the classes she took and her social life inside Hogwarts. Bellatrix wanted to know about Voldemort's aims, followers and supporters, and soon they both began to know a lot about each other.

"Are you betrothed, Bella?" Voldemort asked suddenly, as she finished telling him about the ten OWL's she'd received.

Bellatrix laughed softly. "Difficult to know, my Lord, it changes daily I am sure."

"Do you want to marry?" he pressed, and Bellatrix wondered why he was so interested in her potential husbands.

"I don't want to be a housewife, I would be bored," Bellatrix said honestly. "I want to do something with a purpose." She paused, looking at him in contemplation. "I would love to join you, but what husband would allow that?"

Voldemort smiled. "In that case, I had best lay my claim on you before you get married," he said, and as Bellatrix turned to look at him and ask what he meant, she felt his hand press against the back of her neck, pulling her forwards. Their lips met, and Bellatrix could hardly breathe, he was an amazing kisser. As he pulled away, Bellatrix could feel his hand in her hair, stroking her soothingly. She rested her chin on his shoulder, not quite sure what he meant still.

"I think I could use a woman in my ranks," Voldemort told her quietly. "Especially one as beautiful and talented as you."

Bellatrix smiled. "Well, they want me to finish school before anything is decided, so there is still time." She paused. "I think I have just decided exactly what I want from my life, though."

Voldemort chuckled. "And what would that be, Bella?"

Bellatrix smirked, leaning forwards and kissing him briefly. "You."

The Dark Lord nodded, smiling. "I love how bold you are," he said, kissing her and holding her tightly to him.

Bellatrix lay back in his arms, for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke once more. "I must leave you now, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix sat up, and turned to look at him. "When will I see you again?" she asked him, trying to hide her concern. Voldemort ran one hand down the side of her face, ending it with a kiss on her soft lips.

"As soon as is possible, I will deal with it," were Voldemort's final words before he was gone.

_x-x_

And he did deal with it. Two days later, while Bellatrix, Cygnus, Druella and her two sisters sat having breakfast, an owl arrived. It was a big, black owl, which Bellatrix thought nothing of until her father gave the letter to her to read. It was from the Dark Lord.

_Mr Black,_

I am writing to you to invite your daughter Bellatrix to my Manor. After having such a delightful afternoon with her two days ago, I'd very much like to spend the day with her. I will await her in the outskirts of the forest of my Manor at 11 O clock today; I believe you do know that location, my friend.

LV.

Bellatrix excused herself from the table, after realising that it was half past ten already. She ran to her room to decide what to wear, and settled on plain black robes, with a silver and emerald sparkling clasp to hold them closed around her. She combed her hair, and applied some make up hastily, before returning back downstairs for her father's directions to the forest.

She hastily disapparated, and appeared in a very dark and misty forest she'd never seen before. She looked around her, hearing things from all around. The trees were dark green, and there were leaves and twigs on the floor, crackling as she walked on them. The wind was quiet, and the fog seemed to be intensifying. She soon realised she was shaking, and that feeling increased when she heard footsteps, twigs breaking and leaves crunching. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Voldemort there, watching her; the way now clear as the mist parted. He walked over to her, his robes flowing behind him. Bellatrix realised how much of an important man he really was. "Welcome, Miss Black, to my humble home," he said with a smirk. He put a hand on the small of her back, and pushed her forwards, around a tree.

She blinked, sunlight hitting her, and saw a great Manor in front of her. It was built out of orange bricks; the windows were gleaming pleasantly in front of her. As though in a trance, Bellatrix found herself right outside the front doors almost instantly. Was she dreaming? Voldemort showed her into a large room. It was very beautiful, with large wooden panels on the walls, and dark gold and silver paper above it.

"Have a seat," said Voldemort. Bellatrix walked forwards and sat down on the couch, hardly knowing where to look. "A drink?" he asked, watching her carefully. Bellatrix nodded. "Whatever you're having," she replied softly. This time, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. The way he moved was so graceful; his movements were like liquid. He sat down, and passed her a glass of red wine, which she accepted with a charming smile.

"I'm glad to see you again, my Lord," Bellatrix said after she'd taken a sip. It was delicious wine, sweet and full.

"I am very glad to see you, as well," Voldemort replied with a smile. He set his glass on the table next to him, and looked at Bellatrix. Bellatrix, placed her glass down next to his, and crawled down the couch to him, so she was almost on his lap. She reached up to kiss him.

Voldemort placed his hand over her lips before she could, and Bellatrix pulled back in confusion. "Before I kiss you any more, Bella, you need to understand me, and you need to answer my question."

Bellatrix, in her confusion nodded, and watched him as he began to speak. "Bellatrix, I am the Dark Lord, as you well know. I aim to purify the world of mudblood and muggle lover scum, and kill all of those who try to stop me. I am not a nice man. I torture, and I kill and I do not care who I hurt to get what I want." He paused, to let all of this sink in. "Two days ago, I met you, Bellatrix, and as soon as I saw you, I wanted you to be my own. You're beautiful, you're witty and intelligent. I knew as soon as I saw you that you are special. You will be mine, yet only if you are willing to be. Tell me now; is that what you want?"

Bellatrix didn't need a moment to think, she knew her answer. "It is what I want, my Lord." Voldemort gave her the first smile that she knew he really meant. It was evil, cold, and… gorgeous. She couldn't help but think it.

The Dark Lords eyes seemed to be turning red; Bellatrix could see colour moving through them in tiny rivers, meeting to form a lake in the middle. "You must never doubt your decision, Bella; from now on you will be mine." His voice was beginning to get very strong and commanding, and Bellatrix knew she should be scared, but his power thrilled her.

Bellatrix smiled devilishly at the Dark Lord. "I am yours," she breathed, moving closer to Voldemort once again. This time, nothing would stop the kiss. It was deep and warm, and Bellatrix felt the Dark Lord's tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth to allow his full access, and she rubbed her tongue against his, exploring. She'd never been kissed like this before, and she knew that no one would ever match the Dark Lord's standards.

When they finally parted, Voldemort's eyes had returned back to normal. "You're mine," he murmured, his eyes looking down onto Bellatrix's hands. "I'll show you the rest of the house now; you'll need to know your way around it for when your training begins, when you have left Hogwarts." Bellatrix stood up, and followed Voldemort as he gave her the tour of his Manor.

On the first floor was the room they had just been in, which Bellatrix supposed was the parlour, a kitchen and a very big dining room, with a long table going down the centre of it with lots of chairs, enough for at least thirty people. He took her up the grand staircase - Bellatrix could just imagine herself walking down this staircase in a long red dress with a trail, wearing a tiara with the Dark Lord on her arm - and showed her two smaller meeting rooms, both with circular tables in them. She supposed this was just for meetings with his Inner-most supporters and followers. Across the hallway were all the other bedrooms, and there were about twelve of them, all with bathrooms. Bellatrix knew she'd be able to stay here whenever she liked, though it probably wouldn't be a guest room she'd be sleeping in.

They mounted another flight of stairs onto the third floor, which seemed to have two very big rooms to it. One, as Voldemort told her, was the ball room, and another was his Throne room where all the main meetings were held. When they were halfway up the stairs, which were hidden by a door in front of them, which was strangely buzzing with magic, Voldemort stopped her with his arm.

"This floor, Bella, contains my private rooms. There are only a few Death Eaters who have ever been up here, and you are the only one privileged enough to receive a tour of it." He paused, with a small smirk, and continued up the stairs. He went on to show her his own sitting room, dining room, his study, and then finally, what she'd been waiting for the most, his bedroom.

The first thing she saw was a four poster bed, with black velvet curtains around it. The covers were a thick black material, with a gold pattern on it; Bellatrix fell in love with it instantly. Hardly thinking, she walked fully into the room and went to touch the curtains. They were soft, yet rough with that velvet feel beneath her fingers. The Dark Lord walked up behind her, and put his arms around her from behind, before turning her around and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Bellatrix reached up and touched Voldemort's curly hair. "My Lord, what will I be to you?" she asked him softly.

Voldemort looked down at her beautiful face, wondering what had brought on that sudden question. "You will be my most faithful and trusted follower, one day, Bella." He paused, that was not entirely all of it. He'd been thinking over the last few days, thinking a lot. He knew he did not ever love, but he also knew he was human. Though he protested about it normally, deep down inside he knew it, and he knew he could feel alone, and possibly even love, one day. He doubted Bellatrix would believe this; he'd even be shocked if she did. 

"I'm still in school, why would I be important to you?" Bellatrix responded, after a moment of thinking

Voldemort sighed. In a way he was glad she had asked him now, he could tell her. He didn't know how to put it into words. "Even the Dark Lord needs someone to be close to, someone to confide in." He didn't say anything else, but Bellatrix understood. He had seen her and known right away that she was the one that would be his confidant, someone who would love him and not need that love back, as long as there was trust and an ability to be able to speak openly.

Bellatrix smiled, squeezing him tightly to her for a moment before glancing suggestively at the bed.

"Not today," he murmured. "I am quite happy to wait until school is finished, and I think you should wait as well, until you are ready."

"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you mean," Bellatrix said sharply, instantly defensive.

Voldemort smiled, and ran his hands through her hair gently, and lent forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Forgive the assumption," he said, still smiling at her. "The Black girls are respected very much in our society; I naturally thought your Father would have made sure you would save yourself for marriage."

"What makes you think he didn't try?" Bellatrix asked; a seductive smile present on her lips. Voldemort shuddered involuntarily, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, and that smile was not helping matters. Before he knew it, her hands were on him, touching his chest, running her fingers smoothly down his body. She knew what she was doing alright. Voldemort grabbed both of her hands, pinning them together in order to stop her.

"There are a few people I want you to meet before you leave; I believe they will be here shortly."

"Your friends?" Bellatrix asked as the Dark Lord led her towards the door.

"You could call them that," Voldemort replied, with a smirk. "They call themselves the Death Eaters. You will be one, soon."

"Your servants then," Bellatrix said quickly.

Her bluntness made Voldemort smile. "Yes, Bella," he said. "Be warned, they tend to go for gorgeous women. I have no doubts that you can protect yourself, however; they are exceptionally trained Wizards, and have age and experience; something that you do not possess."

"I have no reason to fear them," Bellatrix replied, which left Voldemort resisting the urge to carry her back to his bed and make love to her until she passed out with exhaustion.

"You have not met them yet," Voldemort murmured, stopping outside the room he had described earlier as the meeting room. He opened the door, and Bellatrix instantly noticed hushed voices coming from the room. "Gentlemen," Voldemort said, entering. "This is Bellatrix Black, my young protégé, about to enter her seventh year of Hog-"

"Lucius!" Bellatrix cried, stepping forwards, upon the sight of her sister's fiancé. The men around the table laughed quietly, as Lucius smirked. As she continued to look around the table, she noticed several faces that had been to her house before to speak to her Father. Rodolphus Lestrange was one of the men she had been considered to marry, but her Father had hastily severed all ties to him two days ago when the Dark Lord had met her. She didn't understand it. He was from a rich, powerful family, _and_ he was especially good looking. Perhaps it was because of his age - he was nearing twenty-five, almost nine years older than her. Age never bothered Bellatrix. As long as they were good looking and rich, she was happy.

"Sit down, Bella," Voldemort said aside to her, beckoning to the seat next to him. "Dolohov, what happened?"

A man with a long face next to Lucius spoke. "It was mayhem, my Lord; we were attacked and outnumbered by about five to one."

"So you lost." The tone had changed to a very dangerous one, and for the first time, Bellatrix understood why he was so feared. He was terrifying. His face hadn't changed at all, except for his blue eyes, which seemed to be suddenly glowing an eerie red colour like they had been previously that day. Bellatrix wondered why it happened, it seemed to be when he was feeling angry or passionate. The men around the table all seemed nervous now, except Lucius, who was his usual cool self.

"Of course not, my Lord," Dolohov said hastily. "We won with minimal casualties. It was unexpected, but clearly not impossible."

Bellatrix was hardly listening. She suddenly began to wonder if she had made a mistake, what if something she was asked to do didn't quite go according to plan? Would she be murdered, or tortured? Shouted at? She swallowed unconsciously, eyes meeting Lucius's for a moment. His eyebrows rose, in a typically Malfoy gesture, but Bellatrix knew he was wondering what she was doing there. She had thought the same thing when she had seen him in the room. She looked away, back to Voldemort, whose serious face was still the most handsome she had ever seen.

She struggled to follow what they were all talking about during the meeting. Things moved so fast, strange names were brought up, and she found she was quite relieved when it was all over, and the Death Eaters finally left her and Voldemort alone together.

"How do you know Lucius Malfoy?" Voldemort asked her, when they were gone.

"He is engaged to my sister, Narcissa, and I know him from Hogwarts. He was in the year above me," Bellatrix answered, not looking at him.

Voldemort looked at her, and slowly reached forward with his hand, and tilted her chin so she was looking back into his eyes. "I have scared you," he said, smoothly.

"A little," Bellatrix admitted. "But you have to be like this in order to succeed."

Voldemort nodded. "You have nothing to fear, Bella; I have your respect, have I not?"

"Of course you do!" she said swiftly.

"Good." He kissed her keenly for a few, short moments, before letting go of her long brown hair, and moving away from her. "As much as it pains me, I shall take you back to the apparation point now-"

"-But, my Lord, my father said -" Bellatrix started to say, before stopping herself, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bella…" Voldemort followed her, and took her by the hand. "I have to go away for a few days. It might even be a bit longer… I had to see you today before I left; I wanted you to know how I felt… I…" He paused, eyes fixed on hers. "We might not meet again before you go back to Hogwarts."

"I know," she answered him softly, as they headed towards the apparation point. When they got there, Bellatrix turned back to him, words forming on her lips.

"My Lord, it's my birthday, on the twenty fifth of August. As I am coming of age, my parents have planned a party for me, a grand ball…" Her eyes were bright. "I would be delighted if you could come... As my guest of honour."

"I shall not be making you promises which I cannot keep, but I shall do my best to be there, Bella." He kissed her, tenderly this time, struggling to wrench himself away from her. "My best is all I can promise."

"It is good enough for me," Bellatrix replied softly. Her hand rested soundly on his cheek for a moment, as she spoke again. "I will think about you every minute until I see you again."

"I shall write." Voldemort smiled. "Adieu, my sweet," he whispered, and as she vanished, he knew he was in trouble. He knew that he was going to fall in love with this bold, beautiful young woman, and he knew that all he wanted as her hand in marriage. And he made no mistake in knowing he was going to get it.

_x-x_

_Miss Black,_

_This is my first day in Albania. I do not mean to stay here for long, the weather is not to my liking, nor are the people. The locals are dreadfully disrespectful; one cannot help but wonder what being the most feared Wizard in existence is about at all. Unfortunately, this Country is important to me, for reasons I cannot put into something as insecure as a letter. You have my word that, someday soon, I will tell you all about this, about my transformations and magical powers. I believe that we should wait, until you are older, more experienced in the world, though I am sure you will disagree. I understand you have a thirst for knowledge. We share this, my Bella. I understand equally that there is nothing more bothersome than wanting to know an important piece of information, and being told you are not old enough. You will learn, when your training begins, I promise._

_If you can spare a moment or two for the man who will be shaping your future, I would very much enjoy a reply. My raven will know where to find me. I hope you are enjoying your summer, Bella._

_Your bored lover,_

_Voldemort._

_x-x_

_My Lord,_

_I am pleased to see that you understand my needs, though probably more then I know. You're a strong, talented man, aren't you? In more ways the one, I should imagine. Well, whatever the case, I am sure that you used the magical powers (Or powers of seduction...?) for finding out the information you wished to. I think maybe I use this sort of power in a very different way, to the ways you have done in the past. Don't misunderstand; I don't sleep with people for gossip. Bellatrix Black has taste and she likes to lead stupid men on. Is it wrong that making them cry amuses me? Now, at least, you know how many times a day I am complimented on my good looks and charm. Appalling as it is, the only man I am not related to that I have seen over the last week was old blondie - Lucius Malfoy. I'll admit, it is nice to have someone I can whisper with about you, but Lucius is an arrogant bastard. Does anyone really like him? Goodness knows how my sister can be attracted him._

_I fought with Andromeda today. We were out in the garden, and she tried to jinx me... I'm not sure what happened, I was angry with her, and my wand sort of... Spun out of control, and... Before I knew it, she was under the Cruciatus Curse. It all went rather quickly. I took it off her right away, but the sheer power I felt from it, was amazing. An amazing experience. I've never done it on a human before, only animals. She ran away from me, the poor girl was obviously terrified. Again, is it wrong that it only amused me that I did not care? Well. She didn't tell mother or father, so I'm off the hook. Besides, she's a Gryffindor mudblood lover; she deserves everything that is coming to her._

_Next time you write, don't bother telling me to enjoy my summer. Why am I going to? I have two younger sisters, complaining that I can use magic, and they cannot. I have two very annoying parents, who talk of nothing but marriage, and my social position. Why should I care about my social position? I'll be too busy working hard for you to be concerned with marriage. Besides, I'll never be loyal to my husband while you still breathe. It would save a lot of arguments if they would just consider you for a moment. Now they are talking about my marriage to a man over double my age, with a face like a Hippogriff's bottom. All for power and money. Goodness, why don't they just marry me off to you, it would make me happier, and you're good looking and far more powerful then he will ever be. Or maybe you could just persuade my Father that I should remain unmarried until I am at least twenty...? Please do something!_

_Yours forever,_

_Bella._

_PS: Your lover? Is that what I am now? I like that._

_B.B_

_x-x_

_Bella,_

_Rest assured, I shall speak to your Father to be certain that you will not be married off for a couple of years yet, and when you are, it shall be a match that I approve of, as your Master. One day I shall have more control over you then your Father, but we must keep that thought to ourselves for now, my beauty._

_As for the spell, I am most impressed that you already know how to do that, my training is not going to take half the time I expected if you can master a spell from a book. Especially a spell like the Cruciatus Curse. You should not feel bad for either of those reasons, my dear. I am pleased that you feel this way, you will not survive if you feel useless emotions such as guilt. It seems I was mistaken, you are equipped with the mental maturity you need, I was foolish to think otherwise, Bella._

_Well, today I am in Germany, Munich to be exact. The beer here is good, but the magic... Hmm. Not altogether what I was expecting. Not to my standard, but I am very picky, and will accept only the best. However, I have met a very interesting character – her name is Akasha, and from what I can gather, is an ancient vampire. It appears she is the High Priestess of Scandinavia, known in other parts as the Mother of the Ghast. I crave to know more about her, but something tells me I will only find out more, and meet her again, if I move onwards to Scandinavia. Having someone as exciting and powerful as her, fighting for my cause would be a great achievement, something you would enjoy as much as I would, I am sure._

_I look forward to your next reply, Bella._

_Voldemort._

_PS: Yes, Bella, whatever else would I know you as? I cannot wait to feel those luscious lips of your against my own... I do believe I shall fall asleep adequately tonight, with many thoughts such as that..._

_V._

_x-x_

_My Lord,_

_A vampire? It sounds dreadfully exciting; I've never met a vampire before. I do hope you won't fall for any of her seductive charms. Well, you don't fall for mine, so I see no reason for you to fall to hers. I hope things are going well for you._

_There is something strange going on, with my mother and my father. I mentioned to my mother that we had been corresponding, and by the end of the day, my engagement to that old man had been cancelled. It's happened twice now. I was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange, and then as soon as I got an invite around to your house, it was cancelled too. Perhaps my father does want me to marry you, after all. Personally, I see no point in marriage. Well, in my marriage. I'm only ever going to be loyal to you, there is no one else I would want to be loyal to, and no husband is going to like that._

_I jump about in excitement whenever I receive a letter from you. Narcissa and Andromeda have no idea that I correspond with you, but mother and father know. I don't let them read the letters, or anything, but they are aware. I think that they are exceptionally proud of me. Well, I know for sure that I am going to do better than either of my sisters – A mudblood lover, and an air-head. My point is, every time I receive an owl from you, something changes within me. I ache for your touch, my heart beats faster, I smile, and the middle of my chest feels as if it could explode. I have never felt like this for anyone. What is it? Surely I cannot have fallen in love with you already. We hardly know each other, yet I feel as if we've been in each other's arms for a lifetime already._

_My birthday is a week away. I can hardly contain my glee, you are returning in a week. Well, you'll be doing your best to return. It counts as the same._

_Your devoted subject,_

_Bella._

_PS. Shut up. Teasing a beautiful young woman such as myself is highly improper, and calls for more discipline on your part. I would never write such things in a letter._

_Though I shall also be dreaming of us shagging. Much love, my Lord._

_B.B_

_x-x_

_Beautiful Bella,_

_I'm coming back. I should be back either on your birthday, or the day after. Either way, you will see me within the week, where I have several things planned for you._

_You are feeling lust. Great lust, need... You've never been turned down before, or made to wait this long. The feeling grows as it waits. As for your parents, I promised I would speak with them, and I shall. You shall not be disappointed._

_I write hastily as I am anxious to return to you as soon as possible, I must continue to travel. Remain in your current state for a couple more days, my lovely one._

_Yours impatiently,_

_Voldemort._

_V_


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix descended the stairs of the Grand Staircase, leading into the ballroom in which her party was being held. Her dress had been delivered straight from London, it was dark purple satin - hugging her upper body tightly, and falling in long, flowing waves at her feet. Her hair was left loose, much to her mother's disgust, and she had swept deep, smoky purple eye shadow along her eyelids. The first person she saw was her cousin, Sirius, sulking in a corner. She pointedly ignored him, and moved onto the next person she saw - Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah look, the Dark Lord's protégé," he said, smoothly, into her ear. Bellatrix knew he would be smirking.

"Not jealous, are we?" Bellatrix teased. "You know he only trains the best."

"No, Black, he only trains _you_. No one else has ever received that privilege." Lucius leant closer. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Bellatrix merely laughed. "Perhaps, Lucius, perhaps," she said, and then noticed her best friend from school. "Excuse me, better people to talk to," she added, with a sly grin at the blonde. "Oi, Parkinson!" she called, to a tall, brown haired girl, with a squashed yet pretty face, who was standing lone at the bottom of the staircase.

"There you are! Happy Birthday!" Posey replied, coming forwards and hugging Bellatrix. "Who are you so dressed up for?"

Bellatrix took Posey's arm, and pulled her to one side. "Between you and me, the Dark Lord might be coming tonight. How exciting is that!" she said, excitedly.

Posey looked shocked, but still gave a girly squeal. "You've met him? He's coming to your birthday celebration?"

"I've done more then met him, I'm his protégé," Bellatrix said. "And he promised he would do his best to come. I've had letters from him too." Someone tapped lightly on her shoulder, and she turned around, recognising a man from the one meeting she had attended.

"Forgive the intrusion, Miss Black," he said bowing. "My name is Mr. Gibbon; it is a pleasure to meet you." He bent his head, and kissed her hand. "May I have the honour of dancing with you?" Bellatrix giggled, and nodded.

"Yes, you may, Mr. Gibbon," Bellatrix replied, taking his offered hand with a smile, and a wink over her shoulder at Posey, who sighed, and went to speak to Narcissa. When their hands were clasped together, and the dance began, Gibbon spoke.

"I have a message for you, from the Dark Lord," he said, quietly.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock. "Is he coming? When will he be here?" she said hurriedly.

"Yes, he is coming, Miss Black," Gibbon replied, with a smile. "He will be here just before midnight, but he wants you to meet him in the garden, by the fountain." Bellatrix glanced at the clock. It was just past ten. She sighed, and nodded. After another couple of dances, she excused herself from Gibbon, and went off to greet the rest of her guests, thanking them for their compliments and presents, with beautiful smiles and polite gestures, but inside she was so excited she could hardly breathe. When midnight finally approached, she went outside, with her glass of champagne, and another to give to Voldemort when he arrived. She sat on the side of the fountain, lost in thought, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, and saw the Dark Lord quietly standing there, staring at her.

A smile on her lips, she walked up to him, and silently handed him his drink, sweeping a curtsey to him. "My Lord," she murmured, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet," Voldemort said, his hand slipping into her hair. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her, and Bellatrix could taste wine. "You look enchanting, I expect you have every single man in there hanging onto your every word."

"As always," she responded, taking a nervous sip of her drink. "I appreciated your letters."

Voldemort nodded. "I appreciated your replies."

"I enjoyed writing," Bellatrix replied levelly, eyes firmly on his.

The Dark Lord felt his stomach flip over a few times, as he struggled not to apparate her away to his home and ravish her. He reminded himself how much more beautiful, and matured she would be if he waited until she had finished school.

He remembered the black velvet box he had in his robes to give to her; he pulled it out and placed it in her hand. "A gift for the beautiful birthday girl," he murmured.

Bellatrix looked to him, eyes widened, as he pressed the box into her hands.

He guided her to sit down on the edge of the fountain, and he sat next to her, close, one arm around her. "Come, open it," he said. Bellatrix smiled, and slowly, opened the box. Inside was a thin, golden chain, very fine, with a shiny, gold, fairly small, rose pendant on the end. It was decorated with rubies, and Bellatrix could instantly tell it had cost him a fortune.

"Oh, it's exquisite," she breathed. "Thank you, thank you!" she said, putting her arms around his neck and cuddling close to him.

"Let me see what it looks like," Voldemort injected, picking the necklace out of the box, and putting it around her neck, doing the clasp at the back, first making sure her hair was out of the way. He gradually pulled strands back, and looked to her. He smiled. "The necklace becomes you," he said. "Or should I say, you become the necklace?"

Bellatrix laughed, kissing him. There were shivers running down his spine. This was going to be the death of him, he could tell. "This is my return gift, seeing you in your full radiance and beauty." They sat together for a while, kissing, and holding each other. "Bella, my sweet, I have business to discuss with your father…"

Bellatrix pouted. "Can your business not wait?"

Voldemort chuckled. "This business involves your future, my sweet, surely that is important to you?"

Bellatrix sighed, and nodded.

"If you ever wish to stay the night at my Manor, Bellatrix, or _more_, I first have to get your father's permission," he said softly. "You are aware of this."

"I'll be of age!" she burst out.

Voldemort grabbed her hair, pulling her to him for a long, passionate kiss. "Your father isn't a Death Eater, Bella," he said after a moment. "I do not want to upset him unless I have to. He is head of a very old family, my sweet, he is important, perhaps not quite as important as you, but nonetheless, he is. You will live with me after you have left school, but I would rather act with his permission." Bellatrix nodded. "I am sure he will be honoured at my interest in you, my dear, he should be extremely pleased that I am going to further your magical education, I have not trained anyone else before, and I do not intend to train anyone else after you."

With a smile, Voldemort stood up, and Bellatrix hastily did the same. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've missed you so."

"When I have spoken with him, I shall come back out and dance, and stay by your side until the party is over."

"Stay later," Bellatrix said; a mischievous glint in her eye. "I want to show you my room."

Voldemort laughed. "Bellatrix Black," he scolded. "Do not tempt me with a bed until you have finished school."

"Can you not trust yourself?" she teased, as they approached the house.

"Oh, I trust myself not in instigate anything, and I also trust, equally, your skills of seduction." Voldemort smirked, taking her arm in his, and leading her back into the house.

"Bellatrix, there you are." It was her mother's voice, somewhere in front. Bellatrix didn't care, all she could think about was getting Voldemort into her bed. "My Lord, how lovely to see you, I did not know you would be here tonight." Voldemort stepped forward to the woman in front of them, and kissed her hand. "Mrs Black, how wonderful to see you," he said, charmingly. "Where may I find your husband? I have a small matter of business to discuss with him, about your beautiful daughter Bellatrix."

Druella pointed him out in the crowd, and Voldemort smiled, and thanked her, and continued onwards, leaving Bellatrix at the bottom on the stairs with her mother. Bellatrix sighed. "What does he want to discuss with your father?" Druella asked, one eyebrow raised. "I hope you haven't upset him already. He's an important man."

Bellatrix contemplated the idea cursing her, but restrained herself. "Actually, he wants to train me in the Dark Arts," Bellatrix said smugly.

Druella looked vaguely surprised. "I see," was all she said, her tone cool. Bellatrix wondered if the only time she could please her mother would be the day the gave birth to her tenth child. "I have something for you." She turned on her heel, and Bellatrix assumed she was meant to follow her mother. They ended up in the master bedroom of the house, and Druella pulled out a plain white box from under the bed.

"Your wedding dress?" Bellatrix asked, as Druella opened it.

"This was always to be yours," she said. She pulled out the dress, and Bellatrix gasped. She'd only ever seen this in the pictures of her parents wedding day, and it was nothing in the pictures compared to this. The dress was tailored magnificently on the bodice, adorned with tiny rubies and diamonds and pearl droplets. The skirt was lace, intricate lace, many layers of it sewn together, making it beautifully full. There were rubies sewn along the pattern, becoming more and more elaborate as the dress reached the ground, ending in a metre long trail. "It is tradition for the first married, the eldest daughter, to wear her mother's wedding dress in my family." She paused. "If you impress the Dark Lord enough, you will find a very good husband. You may even find he has an interest in you himself."

"Calm down, mother," Bellatrix said quickly. "He has only shown an interest in training me, not marriage."

Druella pulled the dress sharply from her hands, and put it back in the box. "For now, at least," she said coolly. Bellatrix frowned. Was this the reason that her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange had suddenly been called off? Because her parents thought the Dark Lord wanted to marry her?

"We should return, the guests will wonder what is going on."

They reached the stairs, and suddenly Cygnus was in front of them. "Come with me," he said hastily, grabbing her wrist, and leading her towards his study. Once inside, Bellatrix noticed Voldemort in there. The man didn't look at her, only at her father. She wondered what was happening, why he wasn't looking at her.

"What's happening?" she asked, softly, worried.

"You want to go and live with the Dark Lord, and be trained by him?" Cygnus asked sharply.

"Yes, of course I do, Daddy," she said, a smile coming to her lips.

"And whatever else the Dark Lord asks of you?" Cygnus pressed on.

Bellatrix's earlier thoughts about marriage came into her head for a moment, but she hastily pushed it back. "Of course, Daddy, the Dark Lord's views are my own in every aspect."

Cygnus simply looked back to Voldemort. "Then my answer is yes, my Lord," he said, and Bellatrix instantly got the feeling that they were talking about something different. Something other than the training. "She's a good girl, and I can get the marriages I want from the two other sisters, neither, unfortunately, are as promising as she is, but they'll make me powerful, all the same."

Voldemort chuckled. "What makes you think this won't make you powerful?" he asked, standing up.

"Powerful and rich," Cygnus responded, with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do," Voldemort said, with a smile. "Pleasure doing business with you, Cygnus," he said, shaking the man's hand. Bellatrix looked expectantly at her father as the Dark Lord started to leave. "Go with him, my dear," he said softly, smiling. "I'll sort out the guests."

Bellatrix smiled. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, hugging him, and then quickly running to catch up with Voldemort. "My Lord!" she said breathlessly.

Voldemort turned around, a smile on his lips. "My sweet," he murmured, kissing her hair, arms enveloping her tightly. "Come, I think I suddenly wish to see your bedroom. It would be wonderful to find out more about you, we hardly know one another." Bellatrix smiled widely, and led him up the back steps towards her bedroom, so they would not be spotted on the main staircase.

"I always used to sneak out of here at night, my parents never knew about this short cut until Andromeda told them." Bellatrix scowled. She hated her youngest sister. They came to a wall at the end of the corridor. "I think she was jealous because she didn't have a secret passageway to her room." She pushed lightly on the wall, and it opened, and as they stepped in, Voldemort realised it was a bookcase. "Clichéd, I know," she said, with a smile.

The room was dark, decorated in a very dark red with satin bedspreads and curtains around her mahogany four poster bed and across her windows, all the same red colour. From the ceiling to the top of the bed, there was black lace, stretched downwards, creating a beautiful effect. There was a large mirror, decorated in gold, sitting on top of a large mahogany dressing table with a small stool, a black velvet cushion on it. There was make up scattered along it with different perfume bottles, a hair brush and accessories. Across the room from that there was a large wardrobe, and next to it a desk, with papers strewn on it. Voldemort noticed his last letter on top of the rest, carefully opened, no creases on it at all. When he looked closer, he could see his words were smudged, as if it had been repeatedly read, over and over. The book shelf was just next to that, filled with both new and old books. He noticed a plush red rug on the floor, covering over the middle section of floorboard. Just next to the dressing table there was another door, leading into a large bathroom, decorated similarly. Behind him was a sofa, red velvet, which Bellatrix was seating herself down on. "Drink?" she asked, a smirk forming on her lips. She tapped the wall with her wand, and a shelf unfolded, and several bottles appeared, with ice and lemon in a big bowl, a few crystal glasses lined up along the back.

"There will be less of that when your training begins," Voldemort chided, but he sat down nonetheless, one arm around his newest lover. "Brandy? You drink brandy?" he asked, shocked.

"Wouldn't expect it from a _pure young girl _like me, would you?" Bellatrix replied, sarcastically. She put two ice cubes in a glass, and poured him some brandy. "And no," she said, handing it to him. "My father does not know about this, and I would appreciate it remaining the same."

She turned back, and poured herself a drink before sitting down next to him. "To the future," she said tapping Voldemort's glass.

"To _our_ future," Voldemort responded; a smile on his lips as he took a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, Bella," he said after a moment. "If anything you do upsets me too much, I shall deal with it myself."

She hastily set down her drink, and laid her head in his lap, putting on her puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't want to hurt me," she said, softly, a sad smile on her lips.

"No, but I will punish you if I see fit too," Voldemort replied, hands in her hair. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and sat up, picking up her drink again. "My favoured servants have to learn to be good if they want to stay firmly on their perches."

"I'll have other ways of remaining there," Bellatrix replied, her voice sugary sweet, but Voldemort wasn't deceived.

'_More ways then you could imagine,'_ Voldemort thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "I'm sure you will, Bella." He sighed, looking at the girl next to him. "I wanted to come up here so we can talk, seriously, about your future."

Bellatrix nodded with a smile. "I know. You're going to train me and I will be your most feared and loyal follower. I'm going to be your beautiful lover."

Voldemort stood up, impatiently.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked, watching him carefully.

Voldemort turned around to face her. "I am thirty years your senior, I have killed and tortured many men, for crimes lesser then your sneaking out at night, or smuggling alcohol into your bedroom, and I want you to do the same, in my name, going against maybe what you want, or believe, for what I want and believe." His voice was completely emotionless. "Is that truly what you want?" Bellatrix stood up, slowly, and walked towards him.

"I know all of this," she responded. "But I fell for you the minute I saw you. I've heard a lot about you, what you've done, what you'll continue to do, and I know you were at school a few years below my father… But I don't care." She sounded so fierce, so passionate. "Because I have my own goals too, and you're involved in them. I dream of becoming rich, and powerful, marrying a gorgeous bloke, having fun, and making my family proud. And you will help me with at least four of those goals, perhaps not the marriage, but the rest I am sure…"

She suddenly stopped, and looked up at him. She noticed his gaze had softened, he was staring at her.

"Would you like my help in marriage?" he asked her, so quietly she could hardly hear it.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked, stupidly.

"I didn't speak with your father just about your training. I asked him if I could marry you."

Bellatrix was silent. She stared at him; dumbstruck.

"I should have waited to ask you, I know, Bella. I couldn't wait to know. A marriage has been on my mind for a while, but I never expected to find someone as perfect as you are." Voldemort tilted his head, staring at her.

Bellatrix set her glass down with a gentle thud before turning back to him. "You really… Want to marry me?"

Voldemort nodded. "I can honestly say you're the only woman I have met I could stand to be with for the rest of my life, forever."

"My Lord, I never expected this," Bellatrix breathed, her eyes wide, burning with curiosity. "When?"

"When you have left school, preparations will be made. It will remain a secret from the Wizarding World, so I will propose to you officially when you have left. Until then, you are my betrothed, if, of course, you are in agreement."

"I am in agreement," Bellatrix said hastily. "Good gracious, I am in agreement." She smiled up at him, and lent forward for a kiss. She found his fingers on her lips, stopping her.

"We will wait," he murmured. "Nothing has changed in that sense. If you go down to your father now, and tell him of your decision, you have his permission to come to my manor and stay for the next two days, and I have promised him that we will not do _anything _together until we are engaged, and I fully intend to honour that. He thinks you are still a pure, innocent young girl, and though I know different, I do not want to upset him, as I have explained. He also has concerns that your reputation will be ruined if things fall through." Bellatrix opened her mouth to complain, but Voldemort's fingers tightened over it. "Bellatrix, I may not agree with him, I don't think things will fall through between us, but I _need your father to win this war I am fighting_. Please, my sweet, beautiful Bella, understand that. If you want me, we will wait."

Bellatrix pulled his fingers away from her mouth, and nodded. "I understand, my Lord," she said, her voice ringing happily. "Let me put some things together, hold on." She quickly poured him another drink, and started first at her wardrobe, pulling a black bag down from the space above it, and pulling out two sets of robes, one black silk and the other deep purple cotton. "My mother gave me her wedding dress tonight," she told Voldemort as she folded the sets up. "I mean to wear it on our wedding day."

"I cannot wait to see it, Bella," Voldemort replied, watching her from the couch. "You might want to bring a dress for tomorrow night. The rules of staying at my manor include dressing up for dinner."

She nodded, and opened her wardrobe again. "Anything in particular?" She leafed through the dress section in her wardrobe. "Sexy? Classy?"

"Classy," Voldemort replied quickly. "You are mine, remember. I will kill anyone who looks twice at you."

"Ruin my fun," Bellatrix responded with a smirk. She pulled a black gown out. "Ooh you will adore this dress," she murmured appreciatively, looking down below the hems of her robes and dresses in the wardrobe, and rummaging around. "I know the perfect shoes." Voldemort found himself amused as he watched her potter around the room, wondering what had happened in the last couple of months to make him be seated there, in Bellatrix Black's bedroom, listening to her talking of clothes, and shoes. Now she was around her dresser, dropping various bits of make up into the bag, along with her hairbrush, and some jewellery he couldn't see. Of course, he had plenty more surprises lined up for her when they got back, his family had left him enough of the stuff, so much he couldn't sell it all, and was just going to give Bellatrix the whole attic, filled with dresses and diamonds, inherited from his Slytherin relations.

"Alright, I'm ready," Bellatrix said, eventually. Voldemort smiled.

"Good girl," he murmured, pulling her onto his lap for some kissing. "Come, let's go and speak to your father before we depart," he said, standing her up. He took hold of her hand, and kissed it. "You're beautiful," he murmured. Together, they walked to find Bellatrix's father, who was still amongst some of the later staying guests.

"You have made your decision?" he asked her, softly, so that no one else was going to hear.

"Yes, Daddy," Bellatrix replied, smiling. "I have pleased you?"

"Very much indeed, my beautiful girl," he said, and hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Your mother told me of her gift. You will wear that on your wedding day." He kissed her forehead again, and pushed her gently away, so she was standing half way between her father and her future husband, who had respectfully given them a little distance. "You are the best thing to happen to this family. Never forget it. Now, go. Enjoy yourself." Bellatrix turned, and walked back towards Voldemort, noticing that her lovers gaze was on her fathers. Voldemort smiled, and nodded slowly, and respectfully, before he turned, and took Bellatrix's arm, and lead her out into the gardens.

"What did I do," Voldemort murmured. "To deserve such a beautiful companion?"

"Killed and tortured a few innocent muggle's, clearly," Bellatrix said, mockingly.

Voldemort sighed. "Will you ever fear me?" he asked, casually.

"Doubtful," Bellatrix replied. "Very doubtful."

The Dark Lord laughed. "Come on, you disrespectful wench," he snapped, though he was still laughing. He grabbed her hand tightly. "And I hope you're a good little submissive in the bedroom, otherwise you will be in trouble." He disapparated sharply. Bellatrix followed him, laughing.

"Not at all, you'll have to tame me," she said, replying to his earlier comment. "My goodness, it's creepy in the dark," she said, looking around the forest they'd appeared in. "Can you not apparate directly into the house?" she asked him.

"I can," he replied. "And you'll be able to when you receive the Dark Mark. Until then-" He pointed his wand at a pebble, and said "_Portus_". He glanced at Bellatrix. "I'm lazier then you could imagine."

Bellatrix giggled, and together they touched the pebble, and were transported directly into Voldemort's bedroom. "Why walk when you have magic," Bellatrix said, laughing still.

"We think alike," Voldemort said smiling, throwing the pebble out of the window. "Unpack your things, Bella, and I shall go and get us wine."

"Red wine," Bellatrix replied, as she started to pull out her robes and her dress, putting them on their separate hangers, and opening the wardrobe. She cleared a space at one end, and put them in, placing her shoes under the bed. She turned, and searched the room for somewhere to put her other things, and settled on the bedside table, on the left side of the bed, furthest away from her. She walked around the bed with her bag, and put everything inside the drawer which she happily realised was empty. She sat on the bed, and suddenly felt wonderfully at home.

Voldemort returned with a bottle of wine, and two glasses. "Are you not in the slightest bit tired?" he asked her.

"I'm mostly nocturnal," she said, grinning.

"Alike again," Voldemort replied. "Strange."

"Destined," Bellatrix murmured, taking the wine he was offering her, and sitting comfortably against him.

"If you believe in such things," Voldemort said sardonically.

"You have no soul," Bellatrix replied, mordantly. Voldemort swatted her off of him.

"I will smack that rear end of yours until it bleeds," Voldemort threatened.

"Please do," Bellatrix said, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"Be content we can cuddle up together all night," the Dark Lord spoke, pulling her roughly backwards into his arms.

"You know as well as I do you'll be happier when we can shag solidly until four in the morning, and then go to sleep," Bellatrix replied cynically.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you actually are seventeen at all, you seem about twenty five to me…" Voldemort said. "But I am sorry, Bella, I am exhausted. Tomorrow I have a lot of things to sort out, I did only return here momentarily before I left for your party."

"Where else have you been?"

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Voldemort replied. "There is a lot about me you do not know yet, but you will, in time."

Bellatrix nodded, and opened the drawer of the bed side table, pulling out her nightdress. "Be right back," she said, running into the bathroom. She was tempted to strip off in front of her new man, but decided it wouldn't be fair to put either of them in that situation yet. She was going to be modest, just as her father wanted. She quickly removed her evening dress, all signs of makeup, jewellery, and her shoes. She piled everything up neatly, and headed back into the bedroom, noticing Voldemort instantly, who was in bed, wearing nothing on his top half. She swallowed. Was he wearing anything on the lower half? He sat up a bit further, and Bellatrix realised thankfully he was wearing very tight boxer shorts. He really was stunning.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at her nightdress. Granted, it was very short, black, silky and see through in a couple of places, but at least nearly half of her body was covered. She put the pile down on the table, and got into bed.

"My nightdress," she replied. "A taster. Just like you're giving me, you sexy thing." She ran her hands down his chest. It felt as much like silk as her nightdress did. Voldemort waved his hand, blowing out the candles with an unseen wind.

"Go to sleep," he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"But I'm the birthday girl," Bellatrix replied after a moment. Voldemort made a quiet noise of agreement, and tightened his arms around her.

"Do as you're told."

Bellatrix sighed, but it wasn't long before her breathing fell into a regular pattern of deep, quiet rises and falls of her chest, as Voldemort's arms enveloped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix awoke the next morning, her spirits high. Voldemort was fully dressed, sitting over her with a smile on his face, tenderly stroking her hair. She'd certainly never woken up that way before, mostly she kicked her lovers out of her bed before going to sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful one," Voldemort said, leaning forwards and kissing her on the lips.

She smiled back, and sat up, "Good morning, evil one," she replied, and Voldemort loved the way her voice was thick with sleep still. He chuckled. "What's the plan for today?" Bellatrix asked, yawning.

"I have important meetings, I'm afraid, my sweet," said Voldemort. He didn't look too happy about the prospect, but didn't comment on it at all. "So I suggest you get up and dress, and we shall have breakfast together, then I have a sort of task for you."

Excited, Bellatrix jumped out of bed and began to get ready for the day. When she was dressed in a very fine set of black robes, she followed him to the smaller dining room. As they ate, they conversed lightly. As Bellatrix began to clear her plate, Voldemort spoke again.

"We shall meet again in here for lunch, but the Death Eaters will be staying for dinner as well, do you remember where the formal dining room is?" At Bellatrix's nod, he continued. "It will be served at half past six, so if you can be there just before that, looking like a goddess in that wonderful dress I am so excited to see. For lunch, I shall meet you back here at half past twelve."

Bellatrix laughed. "Of course... And what was this task you had for me today?"

"Ah." Voldemort stood, and held out his hand for Bellatrix to take. She hastily stood up, and took his hand, and followed him up every set of stairs there was in the manor, leading up to the very top. As they got there, Bellatrix noticed a spiral staircase. "Up there, my sweet, is the attic. Go up there and spend the morning looking through the stuff; I think you'll be interested in most of it. Choose whatever you like, and take it down to our bedroom." He lent forwards, and kissed her roughly on the lips. "Remember, my sweet, when we are married, this house and its contents will be yours, in your own right." And then he was gone.

Slowly, Bellatrix climbed the staircase, her wand held in front of her. It began to get darker, so she lit her wand. At the top of the staircase was merely a door. Carefully, she reached out and opened it, half expecting something to jump out at her as she did. When nothing happened, she took a step over the threshold. The attic was huge, at least the size of the ballroom. Her wand light created shadows. With a flick of her wand, she made the candles suspended around the outside of the room ignite, and she was finally able to see the whole room.

There were large boxes and chests, covered in cobwebs and dust, large rails filled with robes and dresses. There were shoes, rows and rows of shoes and boots, for men and for women. In the corner, there were stacks of furniture, rich tapestries and rugs, now covered in grime and dirt.

Bellatrix gasped.

She would never need to buy a dress again.

Carefully, she began sifting through the rails of clothes, picking up anything she liked. A purple velvet dress made its way into her collection, a silk Slytherin green dress following that. She couldn't wait to try everything on, and show her favourites to her lover. After a while, when she ran out of arm room, Bellatrix laid her collection down on one of the smaller boxes, and went to a nearby chest. It was filled with long cloaks, lace, and velvet, silk... Every material and colour in existence was in there. She picked out a black lace one, green velvet and purple silk, but knew whenever there was an occasion she needed anything for, she only had to come up here. She decided to make the attic her magical project, she would clean it all up and get it looking presentable at every opportunity, and have everything in the room hanging neatly arranged and hung up. After a couple more hours of looking through the clothes, she realised that it was almost half past twelve. She ran down the stairs, and into the dining room, anxious to see Voldemort.

He was already seated, and pouring himself wine. He smiled as he saw her. "Hello, beautiful," he said, holding out a hand to her. She accepted it, and sat down next to him, taking the wine he'd given her. "How has your morning been?"

"It's been wonderful," Bellatrix replied, her eyes on his for a moment. "I was hoping you would let me sort the room out, tidy it a bit."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "I'll set the elves to it if you want-"

"No," Bellatrix cut in, her eyes now on her food, tucking in, suddenly starving. "I want to do it myself. This whole place... Well, you said it, it'll be _ours_ soon, and I want it to feel that way." She flashed a smile at him, and Voldemort felt his stomach lurch in the usual way, whenever she smiled at him. "How's your day so far?"

"Dismal," Voldemort replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Sometimes I wish that all of my followers could be as intelligent as you or Lucius are... I suppose they will come in time, and will be my higher followers."

Bellatrix smirked at his last comment. "So... That means I will be?" she asked, her tone settling on completely innocent. Voldemort had already become immune to this tone of voice.

"You'll be married to me," he snapped, but he was smiling, as he finished off his meal.

"Mm and won't I be perfect," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Beautiful... Witty... Intelligent... In fact, everything a man could dream of." Her smile was still innocent, and she kept her gaze down as he looked back over to her, as if she was too afraid to look at him. He wasn't deceived. He sat back in his seat, and continued to watch her eat, knowing that she was completely right, and that he would never be the same again now he had met her. He took a sip of wine, his eyes never leaving her.

"But you'll be mine," he spoke up as she finished eating. "Mine to ravish."

Bellatrix finally caught his gaze, and held it, a seductive smile on her lips now. "Not fast enough." She stood up, and lent over him, capturing his lips in a long kiss. "I suppose you have to get back to your work now," she said with a sigh.

"Indeed I do," Voldemort replied, also sighing, pulling her onto his lap, smoothing down her hair. "You're covered in cobwebs."

"You should consider cleaning your attic more often then," Bellatrix replied with a smirk, her arms around his neck. "Would you mind a lot if I chose one of the dresses upstairs to wear tonight instead?"

Voldemort kissed her once on the lips, and stood them both up. "I told you, it's all for you," he replied as they reached the door. "Choose something beautiful for me, won't you," he called over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor in the opposite direction to her.

Bellatrix smiled, and headed upstairs to choose her dress, and to get ready.

x-x

Voldemort appeared at the door of the bedroom just as Bellatrix was applying her lipstick. She stood back from the mirror, and turned to face him. "What do you think?" she asked, smiling at him. Voldemort swallowed lightly.

"Nice," he said quietly, and took a step towards her. Nice was an understatement. Her dress was white, a plunging lace bodice and long A-line skirt, fanning out with lace and silk to a short trail at the bottom. With white shoes, her brown hair curled around her shoulders and down her back, her eyes black and her lips blood red, she looked like the perfect fallen angel. Voldemort was shocked; he'd been expecting a sultry red or wicked black, not pure white. It certainly suited her.

"Thank you," she replied smirking, looking back to the mirror, knowing she looked far better than just nice. Voldemort strode towards her, and spun her back around to look at him.

"You look like an angel," Voldemort whispered in her ear. "And I desire you above any other woman I have ever seen." Slowly, he pulled back from her, and kissed her hand. "You shall be a diamond in a sea of black." As she turned back to the mirror, he noticed a diamond choker on the table next to her make up. He picked it up, and put it around her neck, looking at her in the mirror. She smiled; her eyes on his in their reflection.

"There are some beautiful robes upstairs, perhaps I should bring them down for you to look at?" she asked him, watching as he opened his wardrobe.

"If I find them in my wardrobe and I feel like wearing them, I shall," Voldemort replied, pulling out a set and throwing them on the bed.

Bellatrix shrugged indifferently. "You men are all the same," she murmured, now fastening diamond studs into her earlobes.

"Indeed," Voldemort replied, stripping off his dirty robes and pulling on the clean set. Bellatrix glanced at him in the mirror, and smiled. The robes were plain black, heavy velvet, tailored tightly at the waist, dropping down in long, fluid lines. "Don't you have better things to be looking at?" Voldemort asked her, smirking as he finishing buttoning the robes up.

"Not really," Bellatrix replied lightly, walking slowly towards him, her hands against his chest in a very seductive manner. "You look so very handsome, that is all."

Voldemort chuckled and kissed her hard on the lips. "And you are very, very sexy, Bellatrix Black," he said, squeezing her hands in his own tightly. "Are you ready?" At Bellatrix's nod, he gave her hands one last squeeze, and led her out of the room towards the grand staircase. "You'll be sitting next to Lucius and myself, I thought you might appreciate knowing someone," Voldemort continued conversationally to Bellatrix as they descended the steps.

"It shouldn't be a problem anyway," Bellatrix responded with a smile. "I can dazzle anyone with my wit."

"I am certain of that," Voldemort said quietly, but he was smiling down at her.

"Before we go in there," Bellatrix said, nodding to the closed door of the formal dinning room they had reached, in which she could hear people talking behind. "How much do they know about us?"

"Nothing, my beauty," Voldemort replied with a smile. He reached down and tapped her lightly on the ass. He lent over her, and whispered into her ear. "You'll have to act like you're scared."

Bellatrix laughed lightly. "You'll be lucky."

Voldemort smirked at her as he opened the door and walked in, followed by Bellatrix who was also smirking as she entered, mostly because she could feel the gaze of every man in the room on her. As she sat down at the top of the table, she noticed that even Lucius was staring at her. "Gentlemen, for those of you who do not know, this is Bellatrix Black, my protégé, who will be staying with us for a couple of days before her return to Hogwarts." Bellatrix ducked her head down as if she was shy and nervous about having herself introduced in this way, but Lucius's gaze on her remained cool.

As the meal was served, Lucius lent over to her, pretending he was reaching for the potatoes. "Your innocence does not fool me," he murmured, and his smirk was altogether too obvious for her. "Remember, I went to school with you for six years."

"I haven't any idea what you are talking about, Mr Malfoy," Bellatrix replied icily, and fairly loudly so that Voldemort at least could hear her.

"I'm sure," Lucius replied, taking a sip of his wine. "And how is dear Mr Wilkes? Still going out with him?"

Bellatrix glared at Lucius, and turned briefly to look at the Dark Lord, who was listening carefully. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, but Bellatrix was not fazed. "No, Lucius, of course not, I've moved onto better things since then." She paused, noticing that the rest of the table were talking amongst themselves. Voldemort had moved onto the person to his left now he was satisfied with her answer. "Anyhow, Mr Malfoy, I don't think you should be speaking to me about relationships. My poor sister Narcissa, she wants to be courted by her man before she gets married, I can't imagine that happening now."

Lucius scowled at her and turned back to his meal. Satisfied, Bellatrix looked back to Voldemort with a grin. The Dark Lord merely shook his head sarcastically and poured Bellatrix a glass of wine. "You return to Hogwarts soon, Bellatrix?"

"In five days, my Lord," she replied, and suddenly realised that wasn't very long at all. She'd only be there until tomorrow afternoon at the latest, and then Voldemort would probably be too busy to spend time with her.

"Not so long then," Voldemort murmured. "We'll speak about this later, Bella."

"Thank you," she whispered, and continued to eat. She spend the rest of the meal listening to Voldemort's conversations with the man opposite her, and his conversations with Lucius, wondering when she would begin to understand what was going on, and what the Dark Lord was planning in this early stage of his takeover.

"You seemed quiet, beautiful," Voldemort said to her as they got into bed together for the second time.

"There's a lot to take in," Bellatrix responded. She flashed him a smile. "I'm sure you'll explain everything."

"When you've finished Hogwarts." Bellatrix was sick of hearing those words. She turned over in bed with a sigh. "I know, Bella, it's not easy." There were fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. "But it's not even a year. Nine months."

"I don't want to go back," Bellatrix whispered into the darkness of the room. "I'll miss you so much."

Finally, Voldemort turned her head to look at him, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You'll see me at Christmas. I promise that." He paused, and then added "I know for certain I will wish to see you." Bellatrix merely made a non-committal sound in the back of her throat, but she did roll over into his arms all the same. "Good girl."

"Don't patronise me, you git," Bellatrix said sleepily. Voldemort chuckled, and squeezed her tightly into himself, and kissed her hair. He'd never let his lovers speak to him in that way before, but with Bella... He couldn't help himself.

Merlin help him.

x-x

Bellatrix returned to her parents house the following afternoon, a sulky expression on her face. This was the last place she wanted to be, there were now four days left of her holidays. As she walked into the parlour, Narcissa was seated by the fireplace, reading. She looked up. "I was expecting you back sooner," she said, snapping the book shut, and Bellatrix felt the urge to slam her face inside of it.

"Father knew how long I would be."

"That's not what I meant," Narcissa said, her voice girly and pretty. Bellatrix scowled. Narcissa was actually wearing a white dress with high heeled silver shoes and pink lipstick. "I was expecting this important man you were staying with to have thrown you out, with your behaviour."

Bellatrix was about to turn away, when she realised just what Narcissa had said. "You mean Father didn't tell you who it was I have been with?" She couldn't hide her smirk as Narcissa realised she'd given that fact away. "Oh well. At least one of the Black girls can be trusted with our reputation." She turned and walked out of the room, and headed towards the upstairs sitting room her Mother and Father usually resided in.

"Ah, Bellatrix, you're back," said Cygnus as she entered the room. With a grin, Bellatrix kissed him on the cheeks, and then Druella, and sat down.

"Yes, I've had a brilliant time," Bellatrix responded. "Mother, the Dark Lord has a whole attic filled with the most beautiful clothes, and he's given the entire room to me." She smiled happily at her parents, but Druella was tight lipped, as usual.

"Did you sleep in a guest room?" she snapped, and as Cygnus sighed in annoyance, Bellatrix realised this topic had already been debated between her parents. Druella turned to Cygnus. "I've told you, I will not relax until she has a ring around her finger."

"I trust the Dark Lord, and I trust Bellatrix," Cygnus said firmly. "Now enough on the matter, I want my dinner." As they walked down the stairs, Bellatrix noticed Lucius stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Black," he said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Hello, Lucius," Cygnus replied. Bellatrix smirked at him, so he'd finally decided to court Narcissa?

"Is Miss Narcissa decent yet? I have a reservation for us." Bellatrix realised that this was the reason that her sister was so dressed up.

"Of course, I shall go and fetch her," said Cygnus and Druella followed him into the parlour.

Bellatrix and Lucius stared at each other. Bellatrix spoke first, quickly and quietly. "If you mention to anyone that I am the Dark Lord's protégé, including my sister, I shall make sure for certain that you are skinned." Her eyes flashed at him. "Clear?"

Lucius merely smirked. "I have my own orders, you know."

"And I am sure they match my own." Bellatrix smiled sweetly as Narcissa came into the hallway. "I was just saying, sister, it will be odd with no Lucius at school this year."

Narcissa laughed coolly. "I'm sure it will." She turned stiffly back to her family. "Goodbye, Mother, Father." She nodded coldly to them, and then turned, taking Lucius's arm and walking through the front door as if she was the Queen of England.

Bellatrix chuckled as the door closed. "Narcissa isn't happy, is she," she said.

Cygnus smiled grimly. "She'd better behave tonight. We need the Malfoy's on our side, I hope she doesn't frighten him away."

"The Dark Lord has honoured our family," said Druella. "Everyone is anxious to be part of it now."

"I hope so," Cygnus replied. "Thanks to our Bellatrix here."

Bellatrix smiled. Yes, her life was going to be very exciting from now on. She couldn't wait to get this upcoming year of school complete, so that she could fulfil her destiny and become the wife and loyal follower of her beloved Dark Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days were quiet for Bellatrix, she did very little but sit around, wishing she was at the Dark Lord's manor. There she felt more at home then at her family house, or at Hogwarts. She was just getting out of the bath when her Mother tapped on the door and informed her that she had an invite to dinner from the Dark Lord and that she was allowed to stay there until she returned to Hogwarts the next day.

Gleefully, she dressed and asked her Mother if she would send her Hogwarts trunk on that night.

Finally, she was at the manor, directing an elf to take her bag to the bedroom. Smoothing out her black gown and raking her fingers through her chocolate hair, she headed calmly for the dinning room where she could hear voices coming from. As she stepped in, she noticed that there were a lot more people attending this dinner then there usually was, and that, yet again, she was the only woman present.

"Ah, there she is," Voldemort said loudly, standing up. "I was beginning to wonder if you received my owl."

Bellatrix stepped towards him and curtseyed, and allowed him to kiss her hand. She sat down in the empty seat next to Voldemort as she spoke. "My Lord forgets that a woman needs adequate time to beautify herself," she said with a smile.

"A woman like you should need little time to beautify herself, it comes naturally, Miss Black," Voldemort replied. Bellatrix allowed her face to colour slightly. As the meal was served, and the men began to talk amongst themselves, Voldemort leant over and whispered into her ear. "I have a surprise for you after dinner, Bella."

Bellatrix smiled. The meal passed, taking longer then Bellatrix had hoped it would, and finally the Dark Lord excused himself and his young protégé, claiming they had much to discuss before the next day, and Miss Black's return to Hogwarts. Instead of leading her to the bedroom, as she'd hoped that was the surprise, she was led up the stone stairs of a tower. They reached the top, the warm August air hitting Bellatrix, the moon shining and the stars twinkling down at them.

"Your house is beautiful," Bellatrix murmured, looking down over the grounds.

Voldemort slid his arm slowly around her body, pulling her close to him. "Our house," he corrected her quietly.

"Soon," Bellatrix replied. "Not soon enough."

"The moment will arrive quickly, I am sure," Voldemort responded. "As you know, you're back to school tomorrow." Bellatrix nodded. "Which means, we will not see each other until Christmas. Of course, I shall write daily, but I believe you're the sort of girl that would want something with you all of the time?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Oh come on, what's this surprise? It was killing me all the way through dinner." Voldemort chuckled, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a long, thin box covered in black silk, and handed it to her. She opened it. Inside, there was a silver bracelet with seven charms hanging off of it, a pointed star, a small ring with a ruby at the end of it, two tiny silver snakes, one coiled and one spread out, a shiny champaign bottle, a rose just like the one on her necklace, with tiny rubies set into it, and a tiny little tiara.

"They each represent something about you, and your life." Voldemort placed it gently on her wrist, and did it up carefully. "And there is one more for you when you leave school, I shall give that to you then."

Affectionately, Bellatrix reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. It's the best present I could have."

They stood up on the roof of the tower talking all night, until Voldemort decided that it was time for them to go to bed. Bellatrix knew she could have stayed up there all night, and slept on the train, but Voldemort wouldn't hear it. Instead, she had to be content that they were in bed together. She wasn't going to let that be the end though.

"Can I tell my best friend about us?" she asked as the room blackened into darkness.

"If you trust her. What's her name?"

"Posey Parkinson."

"Ah, the Parkinson girl, of course you can tell her," Voldemort replied, pulling Bellatrix into his arms tightly. "I might have guessed you'd be friendly with her."

"She was at my birthday party, though I suppose you didn't have much chance to see her." She smiled, thinking back to the night of her birthday, and the events that had unfolded there. She wriggled slightly in his arms to get herself more comfortable. As sleep began to take her, she spoke once more. "You do know that you've always been the man every Slytherin girl dreams of getting," she murmured.

Voldemort frowned. "I had no idea," he replied, his hands running up and down her arms.

"It'll be fun to smile knowingly every time they mention what they'd like to do with you," Bellatrix continued softly, yawning.

"I'm sure you'll still be able to join in considering you've done nothing to me yet," Voldemort commented. "Shut up and go to sleep, you horrible wench."

Bellatrix smiled, and tilted her head slightly to kiss the side of his face affectionately. She really was going to miss him while she was at school.

x-x

"Bellatrix!" a girl screamed as Bellatrix followed Voldemort through the brick wall at King's Cross station. Bellatrix squealed happily as Posey raced towards her, and hugged her tightly.

"Posey!" Bellatrix replied, laughing. "Oh my god, I have got so much to tell you on the train, fancy going to get us a compartment while I say my goodbyes?" She gestured to Voldemort, who stood watching in interest.

Posey's eyes widened as she noticed who her friend was with. "Oooh," she replied, her eyes fixed on Voldemort, before she snapped out of it. "Of course." She grinned, and turned and got onto the train.

"I told you they all fancy you," said Bellatrix, turning to Voldemort. The Dark Lord pulled her close, his hand in her hair.

"I know." He smiled, but his face grew serious rapidly. "My beauty, I have many enemies at the school," he said very quietly, into her ear. "And if any one of them found out what we are planning, they will not stop until you are dead. Be very careful. Trust few people, always be aware." He kissed her hair gently. "Go on." He pushed her back slightly, pretending not to notice her eyes filling up with tears. "Write when you are settled in."

"I will," she replied, determined not to cry in front of him. "Be safe." She took a couple of steps back, her hand finding her charm bracelet.

"You too," he called as she got onto the train. Wiping her tears away, she walked down the row and found the cabin Posey had saved for them both. As she stepped in, the train began to move. She looked out of the window, spotting Voldemort walking down the platform, his hand raised in farewell. Their eyes met, and for a second Bellatrix just wanted to dive back out of the window, into his arms. He blew her a kiss, half a smile on his lips. She waved back, blowing him multiple kisses until he was unable to keep going down the platform. She watched him fade away into the distance, feeling tears prickle her eyelids once more.

"Bellatrix?" Posey murmured from behind her. "What is between you two?"

Bellatrix turned to look at her, and smiled, before sitting back down. "This is a complete secret. If this ever gets out, I will go to prison." She continued in a low voice. "The Dark Lord and myself are getting married."

Posey's eyes widened, her eyeballs looked as if they were about to pop right out. "What? When did this happen?"

"On the night of my birthday. I'm also his protégé, as you know, and I'm also falling very much in love with him." She sat back, her head leaning against the wall.

"And he...?"

"I don't know about that." Bellatrix smiled, and laughed. "Could you imagine if he told me he loved me back? I wouldn't believe him. A man like him... I would be terrified."

"Oh, Bellatrix, I wouldn't be... He would never hurt you if he did. It's nothing to be scared of, surely?" Posey asked quietly, before she laughed. "Oh my goodness, Bellatrix, this is amazing! What about Rodolphus Lestrange, anyway? Weren't you meant to be marrying him?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "Since I started writing to the Dark Lord, they stopped trying to find me a man to marry, all engagements were called off." She lowered her voice. "Besides, he's one of the Dark Lord's supporters. I met them all, at his house, I stayed there for a few days. Oh, Posey, his house, it's to die for! You'll have to visit."

Posey smiled. "Why? What's good about it?"

Bellatrix paused, thoughtfully. "Well. It's about six stories high, almost as big as Hogwarts. His attic is filled with dresses." Posey's eyes widened again. "Oh, I can't do it justice by describing it, you can come and visit over Christmas and stay a few days."

"Won't the Dark Lord mind?" Posey asked nervously.

"No. He really won't. He's always busy during the day, anyway, and it's not like we sleep together."

"Why not?" Posey asked, confused. It was well known that Bellatrix Black was no sweet girl when it came to the bedroom.

"Father." She rolled her eyes. "Thinks my reputation will be tarnished."

"Already is," Posey responded, with a smirk.

Bellatrix feigned hurt. "Thanks, Posey. Thank you for being such a supportive friend."

Posey laughed.

x-x

As soon as the feast was over, Bellatrix went straight to her dorm to write to Voldemort. She was being overly eager, she knew, but he'd told her to write as soon as she was settled, and now she was.

_My Lord,_

_It is too terrible. Everything seems too damned boring now I'm back here, life with you was interesting. Always something new happening. I've changed so much being with you. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm different. _

_I miss you already. So badly. There will be a Hogsmead weekend soon, can you get there? I'll let you know the date and time. Even just for an hour, just for lunch. _

_Bella. _

x-x

_My Beloved,_

_I can tell that you are very upset, much more then you let on. I know what is happening to you. It happens to every woman, at a different point in their life, not usually this young, I must admit. Perhaps I'll leave you to figure it out alone. I have changed you, and it's a change that will follow you for the rest of your life. Try not to distance yourself from your friends. You will need them throughout this next year. _

_Of course. We shall meet at Hogsmead and I shall take you out for lunch. Don't forget, you must come alone. Write to me when you know._

_L.V._

x-x

"What do you suppose each of these mean?" Bellatrix murmured to Posey during a Potions lesson, fingering her charm bracelet. "He said they each have a meaning, they are part of my life."

"The ring is obvious," Posey replied, feigning writing down from the board. "Marriage. The champaign for celebration, do you think?" Bellatrix nodded slowly. "The rose because it matches your necklace."

"Oh, yeh, I didn't think about that..." Bellatrix replied. "The tiara because he treats me like a Queen."

"No, I think it's because he wants you to be his Queen," Posey murmured. "Queen of the Death Eaters."

Bellatrix snorted softly. "I don't think he'll take it that far." She paused, looking carefully at their teacher before continuing her conversation. "The star." A memory came back to her. "Oh, he's always looking at the stars."

"That's not part of your life," Posey reminded her. "Perhaps it's because you're named after a star."

"I might ask him, if I ever get to see him again..." Bellatrix sighed. "This snake is for Slytherin, it looks just like the snake on our House emblem," she said, pointing at the spread out snake. "And this one..." She looked at the coiled snake. That was the hardest of all.

"This one you need to ask him about," Posey replied. "Any ideas what the last one is going to be?"

"No. He just said I'd have it when I left school. But there's so much going to happen when I leave school, I don't know which one it is... Marriage, becoming a Death Eater, training... I wonder if I'll get the mark before my training."

"That horrible tattoo?" Posey asked, sounding surprised. "You actually want it?"

"I think it's beautiful," Bellatrix replied softly, her eyes fixed on the coiled snake.

x-x

"What are you so happy about?" Macnair asked Bellatrix as she walked into the common room with a grin on her face. She'd been completely miserable for the first two weeks of being back at school, but now she was happy. In twenty one days she would be seeing Voldemort again.

"Hogsmead," she said to him randomly, before spotting Posey coming through the entrance of the common room. She took her to one side. "I got another letter," she said softly, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her. The entire room wanted to know why Bellatrix Black was suddenly so happy.

"From -"

"Yes."

Posey smiled, knowing how much Bellatrix looked forward to her rare letters from the Dark Lord.

"And?"

"We're going out for lunch during the Hogsmead weekend."

Posey grinned, and squeezed her best friends hand. "And? There's something else."

Bellatrix held up the letter he'd written her, and read out the last couple of lines. "_I have never wanted to be in the presence of a person so badly," _she read, unable to help her smile. _"You are ever present in my thoughts, I often have to stop myself from talking about you too much lest one of my followers should realise how I truly feel, before I work it out myself. Your absence driving me this mad only proves to me that I love you. I love you. I love you. Bellatrix Black, I don't think I can live without you." _

She folded the letter up and pressed it against her heart. "He loves me," she gasped. "The Dark Lord... Loves me."

"Are you terrified like you thought you would be?" Posey asked, knowing full well that her best friend wasn't.

"No, no, no," Bellatrix replied, louder now. People were watching her again. "In love!"

The seventh year boys all made clapping and cheering noises, followed up by a round of kissing sounds. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and turned to glare at them. By themselves, she liked each of them. When they were put together, they were worse the toddlers. "Bellatrix Black's finally in love!" Morpheus Rowle said loudly. "Who's the lucky man?"

Bellatrix winked at Posey, before she turned, walking slowly towards the group. The room had gone quiet now, everyone wanted to hear this. Rowle looked like Christmas had come early when she wrapped an arm around his neck, and drew him in closer. She knew that this would get back to Voldemort, but she didn't care. He loved her. She leant in close to him, and whispered. One of the boys wolf whistled.

"Someone you want to be like, someone you want to know, someone you will know," she said softly into his ear. "And if you ever speak to me like that again, I will kill you." She stepped back, still smiling, but Rowle had gone white. "You will keep my lover a secret, won't you, darling," she said, playfully flicking his nose with her fingers.

"Y... Yes..." he replied. Bellatrix smiled, and turned away from him. The seventh year boys all crowded around Rowle, but he refused to speak. A few moments later, Bellatrix noticed him going to his dormitory.

"What did you say to him?" Posey asked.

"I told him if he ever spoke to me like that again I would kill him." Bellatrix smiled at the look of horror on Posey's face. "I know this is not a path you would ever wish to take, Posey, but it is my wish to be like the Dark Lord, his equal in every way. And to achieve that, I have to be like this."

"You're so different, Bell," Posey said in awe. Bellatrix smiled confidently.

"I'm so much better, you mean," she replied, her pride showing in her voice.

And she was.

x-x

Bellatrix had sent Voldemort a note telling him the date and time and place she would meet him, but didn't reply about anything else his previous letter had said. She wanted to save that for when she saw him.

On the morning of the Hogsmead weekend, she got up early and washed her hair, letting it dry into it's natural curly state. Using emerald clips, she pulled it back from her face, and walked towards her wardrobe. She needed the right outfit, something sexy yet casual that would look right with a thick jacket. She chose her black jeans, green stilettos and a chiffon emerald top which came just past the waist band of her jeans. She put on her rose necklace, and made sure her charm bracelet was safely in place.

She was one of the first out of the school ground, anxious not to be late for her lover. Her fur coat was tight around her, a fur hat keeping her ears warm. Outside the secluded area of the Shrieking Shack, Bellatrix felt safe, no one ever came this far up.

"You look nice." The familiar voice behind her made her turn around, and Voldemort was sitting on one of the posts of the fence around the shack. He gracefully jumped off. Bellatrix guessed he had been invisible while sitting there waiting for her.

"Thank you," she murmured, a small smile on her lips.

"Your last letter was short, I trust you are well?"

"I am very well," Bellatrix replied as he walked slowly towards her. "My last letter was short because I have something I wish to say to you, that cannot be done justice in a letter. I have forced myself, painfully, to wait until today."

Voldemort was right in front of her now, towering over her. "Really," he said, sounding interested.

"I love you, too," Bellatrix replied quietly, her eyes fixed on his. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you."

Voldemort chuckled, his hand finding it's way into her hair. "You're a special lady. My own Dark Lady, my Dark Queen." Posey's voice came floating into her head for a moment. _"Queen of the Death Eaters..." _

"What do you have in mind for the rest of my life, truly?" Bellatrix asked him, suddenly.

"What ever you like," Voldemort replied. "My wife... My queen, you shall have whatever you want."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked him, searching his well masked eyes.

"Because you're my companion."

"Say you love me," Bellatrix whispered.

"I love you," Voldemort replied, swooping down and claiming her lips for his own. "I think about you every moment of every day."

Bellatrix gasped, and kissed him back, hard. "My Lord," she murmured. Slowly, she brought his hands to her lips, and gently kissed his fingers. "I shall serve you like no other."

"Damn right," Voldemort responded, taking her hand and leading her around the back of the Shrieking Shack. "I did hear something slightly disturbing, though, about you and Morpheus Rowle. I do hope it isn't true."

She frowned up at him, startled. "What have you heard?"

"That you slept with him." Voldemort's gaze on her suddenly became very hard. "Bella, if this is true, I want to know. I shall not punish you, but if it should happen again..."

"It is not true!" Bellatrix bit back, pulling away from his grip. "He was rude, I told him I would kill him if he spoke to me like that again! Who is feeling you these lies?"

"Don't, Bella!" Voldemort replied, warningly. "You would ask the same if you heard rumours about me."

"Or maybe you could trust me!" Bellatrix replied, staring at him.

Voldemort was silent, he merely turned away from her, sighing quietly.

"Don't you trust me?" Bellatrix asked, in disbelief.

"I do." Voldemort turned around. "You're young. I merely thought you would want to be enjoying yourself with boys, not saving yourself for me."

"I've worked out what's different about me," said Bellatrix, her eyes fixed on his. "I've grown up."

"You have." Voldemort nodded, and stepped towards her. Bellatrix didn't move. "You're a woman, not a girl, or so I hope."

"A loyal woman, like I always promised you."

Voldemort was shocked at the amount of power and passion in her voice. He stepped closer to her once more, and kissed the top of her beautiful head.

"Come. I'll buy you lunch." He took her hand once more, and disapparated with her to Knockturn Alley. "How long do you have, my beloved?" he asked her as he looked wearily over his shoulder to check they weren't being followed, and to also check that she would be safe coming here with him.

"I have to be back at the castle at six," she replied quietly, aware of how dangerous Knockturn Alley was, even at the best of times.

"Good, we have plenty of time." He led her down the lane, and straight into Borgin and Burkes. "I have some business first," he murmured.

"Burke," Voldemort said, announcing his presence. The man behind the counter looked straight at him, before turning a ghostly white.

"Milord," Burke replied, bowing his head somewhat. Bellatrix hung back, watching carefully.

"Do you have it?" Voldemort asked coldly, glancing to Bellatrix for a moment.

"There was a... Problem... S... Sir," Burke responded, his voice shaking.

"A problem?" Voldemort stepped towards Burke. "Nothing serious I hope?"

"W... W... Well..." The old man continued to shake, but he didn't seem to want to speak.

"Perhaps I can coax the explanation from you," said Voldemort. Bellatrix could see his wand slowly raising. "Crucio." Burke clearly hadn't been expecting the spell, but he fell backwards onto the floor, screaming and crying. This had been the first time Bellatrix had seen the curse performed properly, she felt like she was glued to the spot, unable to move. The curse stopped, and so did the screams, but the crying didn't. Voldemort turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised as if asking her what she thought.

Bellatrix met his gaze, and for a moment Voldemort looked concerned, and then she smiled.

Voldemort shook his head, and leant over the counter, looking down to the man behind it. "I shall return in a week. You had better have it here then."

He turned, and took Bellatrix's hand once more, leading her out of the shop, and continuing down the alley. "I thought I'd upset you then," Voldemort murmured, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Of course not," Bellatrix replied. "You forget, I have performed this spell before. I understand it's effects."

"You don't fully understand it's effects until you've felt it," Voldemort replied. "And a powerful curse is far worse then a weak one, you understand that."

Bellatrix laughed. "First year stuff, darling."

"For you, I am sure." His arm around her tightened. "I look forward to training you. I expect you to be a good student."

"I pick things up easily," Bellatrix replied, following Voldemort into a seemingly grubby little pub called the Dancing Dragon. Once they were inside, she noticed it was not grubby at all. There were chandeliers and velvet seats.

"They serve the best steak in the entire Wizarding World," Voldemort murmured as they were shown into a private booth. The staff seemed to know exactly who he was, and exactly what he wanted.

"The usual bottle, my Lord?" the waitress asked, no sign of nerves around the Dark Lord.

"Yes, thank you, Alera," Voldemort responded, looking at Bellatrix for a moment and then smirking. "Two glasses."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied, writing it down. She handed them both the menu, but Voldemort didn't bother opening his.

"A usual haunt of yours?"

"Yes, I make a point to come here a couple of times a week when I can, they always save me this table," Voldemort replied, watching her carefully. "The food is worth it, and it's a nice place to bring business to."

Bellatrix noticed the prices at the side of the list of dishes, and raised an eyebrow. "I can tell," she murmured, as Alera brought the wine over.

"What can I get you?" she asked, setting the wine down.

"My usual steak, Alera," Voldemort said.

"And for the lady?"

"The Scottish smoked salmon canapé, please," Bellatrix replied, handing her the menu.

"Thank you," Alera replied, turning and walking away from them.

"This is going to cost a small fortune," Bellatrix said quietly as Voldemort poured them their wine.

"Nonsense. Bella, you had better learn that money is not a problem for me. Besides, this is nothing compared to the Valerian. It's twenty two galleons for a starter there, for goodness sake." Voldemort paused. "But it is the best food in the world."

Bellatrix laughed. "Perhaps you'll have to take me there some time."

"I have every intention of doing so. I shall await the most special occasion I can think of, and take you there and spend a fortune on you." Voldemort handed her the glass of wine. "Tell me what you think of that."

Bellatrix took a sip. "Mm, spicy."

"Indeed it is," Voldemort replied, sipping his own wine. "It's a pity we couldn't come here tonight, it's usually much more lively." He paused, and watched her for a moment, a small smile coming to his lips. "So. How is school going, my beloved?"

"Slowly," Bellatrix replied, smirking.

Voldemort chuckled. "And your NEWTs?"

"Boring as hell. I can't wait until I can be learning real magic."

"I am tempted to agree with you, and if it was my choice I would let you drop out now, but your Father wants you to continue."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I wish he'd think a bit more like you."

"I know."

Their food arrived quite suddenly, and Bellatrix tucked in. it was all delicious. "So, what do you plan to teach me?" Bellatrix asked a few minutes later.

Voldemort swallowed his mouthful of food. "The Dark Arts." He took a sip of his wine.

"Not going to elaborate then?"

"Not yet," Voldemort replied, with a smile. "I haven't begun your schedule yet, I suppose I should begin to plan it soon."

"I hope you're not going to have me writing essays," Bellatrix commented with a smile.

"Of course not," Voldemort replied, raising an eyebrow at her in surprise. "This is practical, no writing involved. Don't worry, you'll be free of all of that when you leave school."

Bellatrix looked relieved. "I have one more thing to ask you," she continued. "The coiled snake on the charm bracelet, what does it mean?"

Voldemort smiled. "Are you aware that I am the Heir of Slytherin?"

Bellatrix blinked in surprise. "I wasn't, no."

"I speak Parseltongue, she language of the snake, most commonly associated with Salazar himself."

"Wow..." Bellatrix responded softly, her mind whirling. She was marrying the Heir of Slytherin? Their children would be the Heir of Slytherin?

"That was there to represent our future, should we ever have children. It's a long way off yet, I know, but it is important."

Bellatrix smiled. "True. But it's been on my mind."

Voldemort stopped eating, and looked up at her. "That can wait. I'm not having one of my best fighters out of action for my child."

"I'm not even trained yet," Bellatrix replied with a smile.

"I'm confident you'll be my best."

The Dark Lord continued to eat, leaving Bellatrix wondering whether she actually would be the best or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix and Posey were sitting by themselves in the Great Hall the next day, talking over the events of Bellatrix's Hogsmeade weekend, when her boyfriend from last year came over, and sat with her, one arm loosely around her neck.

"Hey, baby," Wilkes said, grinning. "Why haven't I had an invite to your room yet?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and pushed his arm from her neck. "I've actually found my senses again," she snapped at him. "Go away, I'm trying to have a private conversation here."

Wilkes looked upset for a moment. Last year, he had been infatuated with her, constantly sending her streams of presents, jewellery, flowers, chocolates. And Bellatrix, being Bellatrix, had encouraged it, and having become bored with her present boyfriend of the time, had slept with Wilkes repeatedly just to get back at the other one. At the time, she'd almost liked Wilkes. "What's the matter with you, Bellatrix?"

"I want you to leave me alone," Bellatrix snapped at him, turning to look at him now. "What's the matter with _you_? Last year was nothing, nothing to me." She moved her head closer to him, and hissed venomously; "You're an insignificant little flea in my world. I have moved onto better things, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone_ before I kill you._"

As Bellatrix stared at him, Wilkes turned white. He didn't appear to doubt that she would kill him. Slowly, he stood up, and began to make his way out of the room. "Don't come near me again," Bellatrix called after him. He sped up.

Posey looked at Bellatrix, shocked. "You have changed," she said in a small voice.

"I'm tired of silly little boys." Bellatrix met her friends gaze for a moment.

"I'm scared for you, Bellatrix," Posey replied, her gaze not leaving Bellatrix's for a second. Bellatrix sighed lightly, leaning forwards and placing her hand onto Posey's.

"I love you. You're my best friend. Try to understand that there is nothing to be afraid of." Bellatrix bent closer to Posey. "Perhaps if you met the Dark Lord, you'd see, he'll do anything he can to protect me, and he's a powerful wizard. He would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for him. The whole country will soon be at War, and I will be the wife of the leader of the opposition. Do you understand now?" Bellatrix spoke softly, her eyes still fixed on Posey's. "There is no hope of anyone except the Dark Lord to win. He has power, knowledge, that only few can even _dream _about, and he will pass that onto me. And when we do win, I shall be high at his side, and the world shall be mine."

She sat back from Posey, and took a sip of her drink. "And that is why I am different. I know what my life is going to be now. Nothing can hurt me."

"That's your choice. It's a path I can't follow you down, though."

Bellatrix nodded. "I don't want you to." She stood up, slowly, looking down the Slytherin table, her gaze meeting Narcissa's suddenly. "Excuse me, I have a letter to write." She was half way down the steps to the dungeons when she heard footsteps behind her, and Narcissa caught up with her. "What do you want?" Bellatrix snapped at her sister. "I told you not to disturb me in school."

Narcissa looked as if she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Bellatrix, I just... I got a letter from Lucius today..."

"Good for you," Bellatrix replied coldly, reaching the door to the common room.

"He says that I won't be able to see him over Christmas because he'll be away on holiday with Marcalie Rookwood." Narcissa burst into tears, and Bellatrix hastily spoke the password, and dragged her sister towards her dormitory, glad that there were only a few people in the common room along the way.

"That little slag," Bellatrix snarled, sitting down on Narcissa's bed. Marcalie Rookwood had been in the year above Bellatrix last year, in the same year as Lucius, and there always had been rumours of them sleeping together. Now she supposed that they were true. She tilted her head, and looked at Narcissa. "Cissy, what would you like to do to her?"

"Kill her," Narcissa snapped back angrily. "I want to rip her limb from limb."

"And Lucius?"

"I want him to pay me the respect I deserve."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "You're my sister. You'll get that respect, have no doubt about it."

Narcissa looked up, a small frown lining her features. "How will you do that?"

Bellatrix pondered for a moment, before deciding that she could trust her sister. "Remember the important man I went to stay with?" Narcissa nodded curiously. "That was the Dark Lord." Narcissa's face became a picture of shock, her mouth was shaped like a rounded 'O'. "And we're getting married." Bellatrix nearly laughed out loud when Narcissa's eyes turned the same shape as her mouth. "But that is a complete secret, and you'll be disowned if you tell anyone, and should it get out, I will see to it that Lucius is no longer yours."

Narcissa nodded her head eagerly. "I promise, Bellatrix, I really do!"

"Alright," Bellatrix replied, with a small smile. "I'll have this problem dealt with. Write back to Lucius and pretend that you are merely saddened by this, nothing more, nothing less. Be indifferent. Tell him that a boy in the year above you is coming to stay over Christmas anyway. That's the way to deal with Lucius. And then next time you see him, it is vital that you are cool, and aloof with him."

"But I want to see him!" Narcissa replied indignantly.

Bellatrix sighed lightly. "And you will. In fact, Lucius Malfoy will be at your beck and call from then on." She smiled, and patted her sister reassuringly on the back. "I shall go and write to my betrothed for now. I shall see you later. Do cheer up, sister, you will make your eyes blood shot." As she walked across the hall into her own dormitory, a small smile crossed her lips. She drew the curtains around her bed, and began to write her letter.

_My Lord,_

_Your loyal follower Lucius Malfoy has upset my sister Narcissa greatly. I would be most grateful if you would inform him that it is your wish for him to marry Narcissa during the summer holidays of next year, so that she can return to school as the new Mrs. Malfoy. It is your wish for Narcissa to be an example of how a Pureblood lady should be, for all of Hogwarts to see. If you would also make it clear that she needs to want the marriage, she needs to be seen to be happy, and continue being happy, I will forever be in your debt. And trust me, darling, you will need that to fall back on once we are married. _

_Can we have a Christmas party at the Manor, with everyone invited? On Christmas Eve, with ice sculptures and snow. It would be so beautiful. And it gives me a chance to choose another dress. I need something to look forward to. _

_It is nice to finally end one of my letters with these words:_

_I love you._

_Bella. _

As she rolled the parchment up, and gave it to her owl to deliver, Narcissa came in, holding her own piece of parchment.

"How does this sound?" she asked, in excitement. "_Dear Lucius. I am, of course, saddened to hear __this, but you must not worry as one of the boys in Bellatrix's year is going to come and stay with me this Christmas after all. I do have an inclination that he has a soft spot for me, he is always very kind. He even sent me some flowers and chocolates last week. You won't mind at all if I go out with him, after all, I don't mind that you're going away on holiday with a woman. I except I shall see you over the summer at the very least. Narcissa Black." _

"Wonderful," Bellatrix replied. "You'll soon see. This will work."

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Bellatrix's reply was on her bed the next afternoon when she'd finished her lessons. She was thankful that her owl was at least a sensible creature and knew where to leave her letters.

She opened the seal, and began to read.

_Bella,_

_Of course I have done as you asked, but you're being very mysterious. And as for the party, I had already been planning one as a surprise, but I expect this way is better. You're overly suspicious at the best of times. So far I have invited the Black's, Malfoy's, Parkinson's, Lestrange and Rookwood families, as these are very important. Every one of my followers and supporters has been invited with their partners. _

_I must-_

The door burst open, and Narcissa ran in, excitement clear on her face. "Guess what!"

Bellatrix placed the letter face down on the bed. "Lucius?"

"Yes! He's not going any more. He says he is very angry with me to assume that I can encourage flowers and that sort of thing from another man, and that it is his wish that we should marry during the summer holidays so that I can return to school and set a good example to Hogwarts about how a Malfoy should behave! You're so amazing, Bellatrix, I'm glad you're my sister!"

Narcissa dived out of the room again, and Bellatrix felt very smug about her manipulation. Now Lucius wouldn't be such a threat to her family when he became part of it. Bellatrix returned to her letter.

_I must remind you that there is now less than a month until the Christmas Holidays. I have met with your Father since Hogsmeade, he came for dinner. He says you are welcome to stay with me during the Christmas Holidays, as long as your family see you on Christmas Day and New Year's Day. I have no objections, and from what I could understand there is to be a huge New Year's celebration this year at your parents home, where I have been invited as the guest of honour. I am sure it will be a delightful evening, and I look forward to meeting new people. I expect you to be by my side for such events, as my protégé, officially, of course. My Queen must know everyone and everything. _

_Bellatrix, my Queen, I love and adore you more than any other. _

_Your soon to be husband._

_Voldemort. _

_P.S; I trust you like my gift. _

Inside of the envelope was something heavy, Bellatrix noticed. She peered in, and noticed a pair of earrings inside, a simple tear drop shaped amethyst on each clip. There was a note with it.

_Purple has long been considered a royal colour. Perhaps that is why I think it suites you so wonderfully. ~L.V. _

Looking in the mirror, Bellatrix put the earrings in, and smiled. They did suit her. She decided that it was time to start wearing the colour more often so that everyone knew how much it suited her.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Bellatrix was completely relieved when she stepped off of the train. Soon she would be back in the arms of Voldemort, and that was where she was always happiest. Narcissa walked past her, and into the barrier, calling back over her shoulder.

"See you at the party, Bellatrix, have a nice time!"

Bellatrix smiled. "You too, Ciss. And remember.... Aloof." Narcissa laughed, and vanished from sight. Suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere, and she found herself dragged through the barrier. To shocked to scream, Bellatrix came through the barrier, and looked around her. A familiar voice hissed in her ear.

"Follow me." Relaxing now, and smiling, she did as she was told and followed him out towards the station entrance. When they were outside, she was walked towards a red car, and sat in the back seat. The other back door opened, and Voldemort became visible again.

"What is this?" Bellatrix asked, shocked.

"The best way to travel if you don't want to be discovered." He poked the back of the drivers head with his wand. "Drive, muggle!"

"Oh my goodness, I am in a muggle car with a muggle," Bellatrix murmured as they pulled away.

Voldemort chuckled. "Shut up." He pulled her close to him, and kissed her hard, their tongues fighting the usual battle for dominance, and the Dark Lord winning the competition as he usually did. As they pulled away, Bellatrix ran her hands through his soft curls, and she felt his hands caressing her sides. "The picture of radiance, as ever, Miss Black."

"My Lord is too kind." Bellatrix smirked, and kissed his lips briefly once more. "Are you going to tell me why we are in a car with a muggle?"

"They're trafficking the floo network today, I don't want anyone to see that you're coming to mine alone while you're still in school," Voldemort replied. "They will make enquiries. I expect they're watching my house, but they won't see anyone of age enter, that is for certain."

"I see." Bellatrix nodded, sitting back into her seat. "How long in the drive to yours?"

"An hour." Voldemort turned and glanced out of the back window of the car.

Bellatrix was surprised. "Muggle's take that long to travel?"

Voldemort looked back to her briefly, with a smile, before looking back out of the window. "Yes, Bella, it's slower then even broomstick. There are things called speed limits, so that people walking on the streets don't get hit by the cars."

The muggle stopped at a red traffic light. "What is this all about then?" Bellatrix asked, watching as several more muggle's walked across the road in front of the car. The light turned amber, then green, and the muggle continued to drive.

"Traffic lights. Red means stop so that people can cross over the road." Voldemort turned, and settled back comfortably in his seat, relaxing.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Weird."

"The good news is, we're not being followed. I had feared that they were trafficking floo today for a reason, but clearly not." He tilted his head and looked at Bellatrix.

"How do you know all of this?" Bellatrix questioned him quietly.

"A number of reasons," Voldemort replied. "I grew up in muggle London. I lived in muggle London for a great deal of time after I left school. I thought it important that I should know what was going on in their world as much as in my own, not to mention it is central to everything." He smiled reflectively down at her. "I'll take you out and show you around a bit. You can't defeat something you don't understand."

"That is true," Bellatrix mused. "They wear some strange clothes. They must be looking through the window and wondering what I am wearing."

Voldemort chuckled. "No, sweetheart, it's spelled. They can't see us. We're invisible to them. We could be having sex back here and they wouldn't know." Bellatrix turned her head to look at him sharply, an expression of hope crossing her face. "That wasn't an invite," Voldemort continued, looking out of the window in case he changed his mind.

"Couldn't I just please you?" Bellatrix asked him suggestively, leaning forwards and kissing down the side of his neck, feather light and soft, as she slid her hand slowly in his robes, her hand touching his smooth, warm skin just below his rib cage. Slowly, she buried her head inside of his robes, kissing over his shoulder blade. He moaned softly.

"Bella..." Voldemort said hoarsely. As she continued, she removed her hand from his robes, and began to unbutton his fly as she felt his trousers tenting. He pushed her hand away, but a few moments later it had returned. She reached inside, and pulled out the warmth of his hardness, her kisses now stopped as the surveyed him. Now completely satisfied with her new man, she bent forwards and took him into her mouth. "Bellatrix, stop this-" he began, but cut off with a moan. His hand moved down and grabbed her hair, as if inviting her to go on.

A few minutes later, when it was all over, Bellatrix sat up, licking her lips. Voldemort tucked himself away, fuming with his lack of self restraint. "I can't believe I let you do that." He put his arm around her neck, and led her down, so that she was laid with her head on his lap. "I'm afraid to say that it was wonderful." Bellatrix laughed, and Voldemort felt shivers going up his spine.

"It really was," she replied to him, reaching up to stroke his face affectionately. He closed his eyes, and kissed the palm of her hand. "Pity you were incapable of stopping me, _my Lord." _She smirked.

Voldemort looked down at her, and then a moment later, took one of her fingers into his mouth and bit down gently on it. "I'll now be taking back your Christmas present."

Bellatrix faked surprise. "You mean to say that you only bought me one?"

"Yes," Voldemort answered dryly. "But it was very expensive. And I haven't finished thinking up beautiful things to buy you yet."

Bellatrix laughed, and kissed the side of his leg."Anything you get me will be too much. All I want for Christmas is you right beside me."

The Dark Lord put his fingers into her hair, gently massaging her scalp. "You shall get that, when you return from your parents."

"I'll get you all to myself once Mother has finished pawing you," Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not coming," Voldemort replied.

"What? Why? Of course you're coming, you cant be alone on Christmas Day for goodness sake. Mother will love it. So would Father. You could drink whiskey together all night. Doesn't that sound wonderful? A night of manly whiskey?"

"You need some time without me," Voldemort replied softly. "You'll get bored."

"Like I don't spend enough time without you at school," Bellatrix snapped, sitting up and shifting into her own seat.

Voldemort sighed. "If it means that much to you, I will come, but you better behave around me while we're there. Don't give them any reason to think anything beyond an innocent kiss on the cheek has occurred."

"I told Narcissa about us." Bellatrix turned, and laid back down on him.

"Did you?" Voldemort asked, his face indifferent but Bellatrix could tell he was concerned.

"She won't tell anyone. Not after the favour I did for her with Lucius Malfoy." Bellatrix smirked. "Thank you for that, my love. You really sorted that little problem out."

"You did a wonderful job of manipulation there, my beloved, I am proud of you."

Bellatrix sat up as the Manor came into view, the sun shining from behind it, the windows gleaming in the pale light as the leafless trees swayed in the winter breeze. Voldemort slipped his hand around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I always forget how beautiful your house is," she whispered."Our house."

Voldemort chuckled. "I'm glad you are seeing it that way, beautiful." Bellatrix suddenly felt very aware of his eyes on her, and she turned, and met his gaze. Her stomach lurched as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"You're missing the view, my Lord," she murmured, her eyes not leaving his for a moment.

"Not at all," he replied softly, before kissed her softly and slowly on the lips. Bellatrix could feel herself melting against his body. "You're a new woman, Bella. My new woman." Voldemort's tone was empowering and strong, and Bellatrix loved the control he had over her. "I own you. Tell me."

"I am yours," Bellatrix replied, and just that alone thrilled her. "You will own me and love me and keep me and control me until we live no more. And I will love you forever, and be yours forever."

As the car stopped in the drive, Voldemort roughly pulled Bellatrix out of the car in his own blinded passion, kissing her hard, and they were still kissing when the Dark Lord set alight the car, and the man inside of it, and as they both burnt into ash, and even a thick black column of smoke and flame could not pull them apart.

Some time later, as the man was no longer living, and the car was a pile of rubble, Bellatrix and Voldemort were still clasped in each others arms.

"We should get inside. You're shivering."

Bellatrix smiled up at him, outside she was, but inside she'd never felt so hot in her life.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Please leave a review!**

**Excessively Complex.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix went back to her parents house to get ready for the Dark Lord's party on Christmas Eve, after choosing a dress from the collection in the attic. This event was going to be extremely important to her, for her career as a Death Eater, and for her relationship with the Dark Lord. She decided to go for a scarlet dress, tight fitting and backless, clinging to her curves, a long slit up the back of it. Her hair was long and straight, and she was wearing shiny red shoes to match the gown. She looked fantastic, and knew it.

When her family reached the party, Andromeda excluded in case she embarrassed them around such important people, the ballroom was full. Bellatrix knew that the Dark Lord would make his entrance a bit later down the marble staircase, so she decided to help Narcissa with Lucius. Bellatrix had gone to extreme lengths to make sure Narcissa looked the perfect Slytherin Ice Queen, dressing her up in a green and silver gown, with a corset and loose, flowing skirt. Her blonde hair was piled at the top of her head, emerald clips adorning it.

"Lucius is over there," Narcissa muttered. "Who's he with?"

Bellatrix looked around, and spotted Lucius's blond hair instantly. She smirked, and turned back around. "Rodolphus Lestrange, of all people," she replied with a small chuckle. "Malfoy and Lestrange. I thought their families were rivals."

"I suppose they are all uniting now we have the Dark Lord," Narcissa replied quietly.

"Hmm." Bellatrix took Narcissa's arm. "Come. We shall go and speak to them. Remember what I told you."

"Yes, Bellatrix, I know," Narcissa replied, rolling her eyes, but following her sister anyway.

"Malfoy!" Bellatrix greeted loudly, as they reached the pair. Lucius stared coldly at her, and then noticed Narcissa. The ice in his eyes melted away instantly.

"Narcissa," he breathed, his eyes wide. "You look... Enchanting..."

Narcissa smiled coolly. "Thank you, Lucius," she replied, her tone matching her smile.

Rodolphus looked to Bellatrix, and nodded. "Bellatrix, looking wonderful as ever."

Bellatrix smiled at him, once she'd had enough of looking at Lucius's disgruntled expression. Clearly he'd been expecting Narcissa to melt into a puddle at his feet. As she looked at Rodolphus, she realised just how gorgeous he was, but she pushed inappropriate thoughts out of her mind, knowing she was falling in love with a far greater man. "Hello, Rodolphus," she said.

She didn't mind Rodolphus, though she'd heard things about his older brother, Rabastan, hitting his wife, she wasn't going to assume Rodolphus was the same. As she did so, she noticed a stirring around the marble staircase. At the top of the steps, stood the Dark Lord, about to walk down. Most people had gathered around the bottom of the staircase, but several people stood back, the Malfoy and Black families in the centre. Bellatrix stood at the very back of the group, knowing she would be sought out the most by the Dark Lord, her sister beside her. Another arm slid around her from behind, and then Bellatrix noticed Posey.

"Hello, darling," Bellatrix said as a greeting, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa," Posey said nodding to them both. "I see your Dark Lord is looking as wonderful as ever," she said quietly to Bellatrix, who nodded with a smile.

"Isn't he just?" Bellatrix said. Slowly, the Dark Lord was getting closer, she could see him looking around at different people at every opportunity he got as if he was searching for a certain person. She sighed with pleasure. It felt so nice to be that adored. She could see him now shaking hands with her Father, kissing her Mother's hand, and then moving onto the next family, greeting them with a coolness she'd never seen before. She knew that she hadn't honestly seen the Dark Lord's nasty side yet, and she also knew that it would be a shock when she did.

The crowd in front of them had dispersed now, and suddenly Voldemort was stood right in front of her, staring into her face. A moment later, Narcissa nudged her in the ribs, and she hastily stepped forwards and curtseyed deeply to him. Snapping out of his trance himself, Voldemort took her hand and kissed it, bowing low over it. He lifted her hand up, holding tightly onto it as if he could never let go. "My Lord, I don't believe you have met my sister, Narcissa, properly yet." Voldemort nodded as Narcissa bobbed a curtsey.

"A pleasure," he said warmly, with a smile to her. "She is every bit as lovely as you, my dear," he added to Bellatrix. "You are Lucius's fiancée?"

"Yes, my Lord," Narcissa replied demurely. "We are to be wed in the summer." Bellatrix glanced across the room to Lucius, who looked less than pleased that the Dark Lord was more interested in his bride then in himself as he stood against the wall watching them, everyone else in the room continuing their conversations, dancing or eating or drinking.

"And this," Bellatrix continued, gesturing to Posey. "Is my dear friend Posey Parkinson."

As Posey curtseyed, Voldemort smiled, letting go of Bellatrix's hand for a moment. "Posey, you are most welcome," he said in a low voice. "As I understand it, you are to be staying with us for a couple of days in the next week?"

Posey nodded. "If that is not an inconvenience to you, my Lord," she replied softly, her eyes downcast nervously.

"No, it would be wonderful," Voldemort said quietly. "If it makes my Bella happy, then it shall be so." Posey sharply looked up, her eyes meeting Bellatrix's for a moment, who smiled in an _'I told you so' _way. "You have nothing to fear," he continued softly. "She is in the best of care."

Posey looked surprised. "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked him suddenly.

Bellatrix's eyes widened, she was about to step in to save Posey's life, when Voldemort chuckled. "You wouldn't be a very good friend if you weren't worried." He reached down, and kissed her hand, and did the same for Narcissa, before taking Bellatrix's hand once more and leading her towards the bar. Voldemort poured them a glass of wine each, before turning back to face her, raising his glass. "To the most gorgeous woman in the world," he murmured.

Bellatrix laughed, tilting her head back slightly. She reached forwards, and tapped her glass against his. "To the Dark Order and it's handsome leader – If only the light side could be this beautiful." Voldemort chuckled.

"I drink to that." They both took a long sip of their drinks, before Voldemort took a step back from her. "I must return to my guests, beloved. Make sure you have a good time, and save that first dance for me." He reached over, and kissed her cheek, before taking two steps backwards, and with a final smile, turning back to the party.

Bellatrix's mother came over, and Bellatrix wondered if she was going to nag about something, the fact her dress was too tight or because she was wearing too much lipstick.

"That man is charming," she murmured. Bellatrix looked over, in surprise, even jumping a little.

"He is," she said coldly in response, looking over to where Narcissa was standing, coolly next to Lucius. "Well, Narcissa is pleased with her match."

"Is she?" Druella asked. "It doesn't really matter. She's going to marry him just as soon as he stops sleeping around with everything that moves."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, hoping with all of her heart she never ended up like her mother. "Narcissa wouldn't like to hear you talk that way," she said quietly.

Druella turned her head sharply to look at her daughter. "Don't get arrogant, you're not married to him yet."

Bellatrix laughed. "Yet," she said dismissively. "Soon, though."

"We'll see," Druella said coldly. "He's got a reputation."

With a shrug, Bellatrix turned back to the bar and helped herself to more wine. She hoped Voldemort would hurry up and come back.

"Father approves."

Druella laughed coldly. "Of course he does," she said scathingly. "But you're not going to be making any babies, are you, whilst you're gallivanting around with airs and graces and silly ideas of world domination."

Bellatrix exhaled a breath, completely shocked.

"Your father invited the Dark Lord for dinner tomorrow, is he coming?" Druella continued as if she hadn't just said anything.

Bellatrix smiled. "Yes, he will be, and I hope you will be polite."

"Don't speak to me like that," Druella hissed. "I'm your mother, and I'll be the one that has to sort out a marriage for you if this ends badly."

Bellatrix was about to retort when she noticed Voldemort coming back towards them. She smiled at him, and when he was close enough, he slipped an arm around her waist. "Mrs Black, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her coolly. Bellatrix was sure he knew what her mother thought, but he hid it well.

"I am," she responded coolly. "You'll be joining us tomorrow?"

Voldemort bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for the invite. I am honoured." He turned back to Bellatrix, sensing her unhappiness. "Dance?" he said, offering her his hand.

"Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, taking the given hand and following the Dark Lord to the centre of the room. Once they were safely close to each other, Bellatrix spoke again. "Couldn't keep away for ten minutes, could you," she murmured.

"That slit up the back of your dress is ridiculously sexy, of course not," he responded. "A gentleman just came up to me and asked why you were still at Hogwarts at twenty-three years old."

"What?" Bellatrix asked, leaning back from her lover sharply. Hastily Voldemort pulled her back into him, and continued to turn with her. Bellatrix felt relieved Voldemort hadn't mentioned her mother at all.

"I told him you were merely seventeen, and he laughed. He said he had been told that you were twenty-three years old and had been quite shocked when I remarked you would be leaving for Hogwarts again soon."

Bellatrix smiled slightly. "Do not remind me."

"Either way, Bellatrix, they all want you. Every single one of them wants you for themselves or their sons." Voldemort's eyes were fixed on her own. "Which, with your blessing, gives me an awful lot of power."

"Do explain," Bellatrix replied thoughtfully, as he turned her under his arm.

"Your father and I have signed a contract over you." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, hardly impressed at this statement. Voldemort chuckled. "No different to what would have happened if a marriage had been confirmed. You know as well as I do, your father has ownership over you until you marry, then it is your husband who owns you." Still not liking what he was saying, Bellatrix nodded. She had never liked to see it that way, but knew it to be true nonetheless. "And you must do as they say in all areas."

Bellatrix sighed. "My Lord-"

"No, just wait," he told her softly. "Wait. Mine and your father's agreement is different. The contract in which we have signed states that you are his until the day you graduate from school, and after that, you are in my care. You are my protégé. Your marriage is in my hands. You will marry who I want you to." He paused, staring deeply into her eyes, then his tone changed to a much lighter one. "Which, as it stands, is me, but no one will know that except for your immediate family." Bellatrix smiled and the dance ended, Voldemort led her off the dance floor and out into the garden. It was snowing.

"And if I die," he continued, pronouncing the "if" with a tone of dislike, "You are returned to your father to be remarried." Bellatrix's eyes widened somewhat. "I wouldn't worry about that happening though," he hastily added as he caught sight of her expression. "I will be teaching to you all about what I have done in my own quest of immortality." Voldemort glanced over his shoulder, before kissing her briefly on the lips.

"I would like to know what your point is," Bellatrix murmured, her eyes staring into his.

"My point is..." He looked down to her. "They all will constantly think I am looking for a husband for you, as they will not know about our marriage. Some men will go to great lengths for power, and to merely think about being married to the Dark Lord's trusted protégé... They would do anything for me."

Bellatrix laughed. "I like it," she said, grinning. "I like it very much."

"I hoped you would."

"I enjoy to see men fighting for my affection. Of course, it has never worked out with any man that has won it that way. In fact, the only man I have actually liked and stayed with for over a fortnight is you."

Voldemort chuckled. "Come, you're shivering. Though I can hardly pretend to be surprised, Miss Black, you are not wearing much."

Bellatrix slid her arm around him. "Is that a complaint?"

"Of course not, my love," Voldemort responded. "Whatever made you think it was?"

Bellatrix laughed again, and together they walked inside, though not as close as they would like to have been, and soon they had to circulate amongst the guests again. Bellatrix was having fun, she enjoyed to meet new people that she knew she would one day rule over, and be introduced as the Dark Lord's protégé. She had countless offers to dance all night, and declined all, protesting that she could not bring herself to leave her Master's side.

In bed that night, Bellatrix slept the best she had slept in a while, her lover's warm form close to her, and dreams of a shiny silver crown as she was made the Dark Lord's Queen.

x-x

Bellatrix swanned into the Black family's formal sitting room the next day, a smug smirk planted firmly on her face. A fur coat was wrapped tightly around her body, but that wasn't what she was pleased about. Her throat was glittering with a new necklace, just a simple silver chain with a diamond shaped emerald hanging from the end of it. It was now her most treasured gift from the Dark Lord, though she had loved her velvet covered book on the Unforgivable Curses and couldn't wait to read it.

The Dark Lord followed behind. This wasn't his ideal Christmas Day, but Bellatrix wanted him with her, and her parents insisted she was with them. Truthfully, he was just glad he could be at her side. Bellatrix had got him a very old bottle of red wine, which, she had told him, was for his lips only and he was not to share. She had also got him a book, another very old copy which she had made Burke search for in his shop, he had complained that it had taken him two hours to find. Bellatrix had wanted to curse him very much at that point, but refrained. The book contained some very rare potions and spells, and she knew how much he enjoyed reading about such things.

"Ah, Bellatrix," Cygnus called, standing up to greet her. He bowed his head slightly to Voldemort. "My Lord," he continued. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Cygnus," Voldemort responded, holding out his hand and shaking Bellatrix's Father's hand.

"Happy Christmas, Daddy," Bellatrix said, smiling. She walked further into the room, and sat down. "Happy Christmas," she said to Druella, Narcissa and Andromeda.

"Lucius will be here soon!" Narcissa burst out suddenly. Voldemort stopped what he was saying to Cygnus, and turned to look briefly at Narcissa, who coloured darkly.

"Oh, he is gracing us with his presence this year then?" Bellatrix asked coldly. "How wonderful."

"Why don't you have a drink, Bellatrix?" Cygnus said, a smile on his lips as he poured himself and Voldemort whiskey's.

"If you're insisting, Daddy, red wine sounds fabulous."

Cygnus nodded and poured her a glass of wine, passing it to her. Bellatrix smiled smugly at her sisters, who would not be drinking wine until they were of age. Narcissa scowled, but Andromeda didn't notice. She was sulking, Bellatrix supposed. Andromeda always hated family events. "I do hope you are not spoiling her, my Lord," Cygnus said as the pair sat down.

"Quite the contrary. She knows I do not approve of heavy drinking."

"Coming from you?" Bellatrix asked incredulously, before remembering they were not alone. Druella tutted, and Andromeda smirked. Narcissa look scandalised. The Dark Lord chuckled.

"My dear, you know a glass of wine with a meal does not count as heavy," he responded, smirking at her.

Bellatrix would have retorted if she had not noticed the expression on her mothers face. Her family had no idea how close she actually was to the Dark Lord, and probably wouldn't approve if they did. Instead she nodded her head, and sat back, taking a sip of her wine. At that moment, Lucius entered the room.

"Season's greetings," he drawled coldly, kissing Narcissa's hand. Bellatrix's sister merely nodded to him, but as soon as his back was turned, she flushed pink and ducked her head. Bellatrix caught her attention and shook her head slightly, but otherwise ignored Lucius. "Apologies for my lateness, I had an issue which needed to be taken care of." He glanced to Voldemort, catching his eye before nodding. Voldemort smiled for a moment, before looking away.

"Not at all," Cygnus responded. "Whiskey?"

"I would love some," Lucius responded, taking a seat next to the Dark Lord. He received his glass with a cold smile, and after taking a sip, set it down. "Any news?" he said to Cygnus.

"I have heard rumours of Dumbledore's new standing against you, I assume you know of what I speak?" Cygnus said, turning to Voldemort. He had Bellatrix's attention immediately.

"Naturally," Voldemort replied, taking a sip of his whiskey. He slowly set the drink down on the table. "He thinks he can keep it from me. He is mistaken."

Bellatrix suddenly understood what Voldemort had been saying during dinner the other night. She had overheard him speaking about a new uprising against him, but had no idea that Dumbledore was in charge of it all.

Lucius nodded. "I can think of a few seventh years who would join him," he said darkly. Bellatrix was about to say agree with Lucius, when her mother stood up.

"Girls, a little help is needed in the kitchen." Andromeda was only too happy to escape, Narcissa followed begrudgingly, but Bellatrix didn't move. "You as well, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix looked up. "Mother, I would prefer-"

Druella looked sternly at her, not impressed at being disobeyed. "You're a woman. This is for the men." Bellatrix looked to Voldemort for support. The Dark Lord seemed to be engrossed in the conversation, but caught her gaze, and nodded towards the door. Bellatrix scowled and stood up, angry at not being allowed to stay. To be included in this sort of conversation was her right, in a few months she would be a marked Death Eater, and wife of the Dark Lord. It was her business to know what was going on. She glared at Voldemort as she left the room, but he didn't notice.

"I'm one of them now, Mother," she hissed when they reached the kitchen.

"Not yet," Druella responded calmly.

"I need to understand now!" Bellatrix retorted angrily.

Druella turned to face her daughter. "He has been spoiling you. I knew it."

"No, he treats me like an adult!" Bellatrix snapped. "I am of age. You do not have control over me."

"Yes we do," Druella said, taping a saucepan with her wand. "You are still in our control until the day you leave Hogwarts." Narcissa was stood in the corner, carefully not looking their way. "End of discussion. Go and set the table."

Sighing, Bellatrix moved into the formal dinning room, and set the table with a flick of her wand. Her mother always took her time to set the table, she had to do each part separately otherwise everything crashed to the ground. Bellatrix realised at that moment how much more powerful than her mother she was. _All the more reason to be able to stay in the sitting room,_ she thought angrily. Her mother and sisters were both destined to forever be housewives. Bellatrix was different. And she was going to prove that to her disbelieving family.

x-x

Posey was staying at the manor for three days between Christmas and New Year. She arrived by portkey, and Bellatrix met her at the forest to show her up the grounds. "Did you enjoy the Christmas party?" Bellatrix asked as they walked.

"Very much, it was beautiful," Posey responded. "The house looks so different in day light, at night it is positively frightening. Very spooky."

"It's a lovely house at all times," Bellatrix replied. "I'm afraid I hardly got to see you, I was so busy meeting all of the Dark Lord's followers, I had no time for myself."

"That is quite alright," Posey said with a smile. "You looked as if you were enjoying yourself, at the Dark Lord's side."

"I truly was," Bellatrix replied. "He's in meetings all day today. Of course, I'm not allowed in until I have the mark. It's a pain." She opened the front door, and led Posey quietly up the staircase. "I shall show you to your room."

They continued to the third floor, and Bellatrix took the second corridor on the right, and opened the first door there. "Here. This is not the best room, I'm afraid, the Dark Lord has a gentleman staying this week also. Business. Again." She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Posey gasped as she stepped inside. The four poster bed was bigger than even her Hogwarts one, the room lavishly decorated in a deep purple. "I hope you like it," Bellatrix commented slyly.

"It's beautiful," Posey murmured.

"I know. The Master suite is even better. I will show you." She took Posey's bag, and placed it on the bed. "Come on, you've only seen the boring bits of this place."

Bellatrix could hardly contain her excitement at showing Posey the dress filled attic.

x-x

Bellatrix and Posey were about to go downstairs and get some food before bedtime that night, when there was an almighty crash, the slamming of a door, and raised voices. They hurried down the stairs to see what was happening, Bellatrix in the lead. The pair looked over the banister, just in time to hear and see Voldemort in the hall, with a man in front of him.

"-Incompetence!" Voldemort shouted at the man in front of him, who was shaking in fear. "The simplest of jobs are made to seem impossible-" He threw the man to the floor, and kicked him hard in the side. Posey whimpered and moved closer to Bellatrix. "When am I going to find someone competent? I have half trained students that are better then most of you-" He paused, raising his wand. "Crucio!" he screamed, the spell hitting with such force it pushed the man along the floor slightly. Bellatrix watched in interest as the man writhed under the spell, but Posey turned her head and shut her eyes. Panting slightly, Voldemort lifted the spell.

"Get out of my sight!" he hissed angrily, and the man hastily scrambled to his feet, and half crawled, half walked out of visibility. Voldemort turned, and suddenly he was looking right at Bellatrix and Posey's shaking form. Bellatrix pulled her friend gently into her arms, so her back was to the Dark Lord, and looked slowly at Voldemort, who raised an eyebrow at her. Slowly, she smiled, and Voldemort smiled back, knowing that she wanted to be able to do that herself. He blew her a silent kiss, before nodding questioningly to Posey. Bellatrix shrugged and beckoned in the direction of Posey's bedroom. Voldemort nodded and disappeared back into the meeting room a moment later.

"Are you alright?" she asked Posey. Her friend stepped back slightly, and nodded.

"I just don't like watching that, is all," she murmured. "I think it's my bed time, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix nodded, and accompanied Posey back to her room, before heading down the stairs to the meeting room. She entered quietly, leaning against the door as she closed it. Voldemort glanced up at her, before nodding and continuing what he was saying. Slowly, Bellatrix walked down the long table, before kneeling at Voldemort's side, innocently kissing the side of his leg. Hidden from anyone's view, by the table, Voldemort's hands moved to her hair, playing and stroking as he spoke.

When the meeting was over, the pair went straight to the bedroom. "Is Posey alright?" Voldemort asked her quietly.

"She has no stomach for such things," Bellatrix replied with a small smile.

"But you do, beloved..." Voldemort murmured, kissing down the side of her neck gently.

"Mm, yes I do," Bellatrix replied. "I won't be tolerating any rudeness from anyone."

"And I won't be protecting you," Voldemort responded with a smirk.

"I won't want your protection," Bellatrix replied, smirking, and pushing him down onto the bed before falling on top of him and kissing him. A few moments later, Voldemort pushed her off, chuckling.

"Excellent attempt, darling."

Bellatrix smirked. "I thought so." She sat down next to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to be the only female Death Eater for now, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are." Voldemort stood up, and began to undo his robes.

"Those men aren't going to like it," she observed.

"I have been asked three times this week if you are betrothed." He smirked down up at her, before climbing into bed. "Trust me, they like you."

Bellatrix gasped. "Who?" She walked around the bed, and got in on the other side.

"That would be telling." Voldemort smiled across at her, before holding out his arms. Slowly, Bellatrix moved towards him, her mind reeling. "All of the younger ones are interested in marrying you, along with a couple of the elder ones..." Smirking, he reached towards her and kissed her cheek. "Pity... None can have you..."

"I hope you didn't hurt them," Bellatrix said quietly.

"Hurt them?" Voldemort asked incredulously, before his face changed to a slightly amused expression. "Beloved, I may not mind them asking to have you, but if any man touches you, I will kill him."

Bellatrix silently rolled her eyes. "That is going a bit far. What if I want them to touch me?" she asked him with a smirk.

Voldemort glanced at her, his eyes narrowed. "Bellatrix."

"Sorry," she mumbled back. "You know I would never do that to you."

The Dark Lord silently pulled her close to him, and kissed the top of her hair. "You are young."

Bellatrix nodded silently, agreeing with him. "Goodnight," she murmured sleepily into his chest. "Love you."

Voldemort nodded down at her, smiling as he saw her eyes closing. He had to stop being quite so loving to her. Maybe things would change by the time she got her mark, then he could stop being so nice to her. Sighing in contentment for now, he shut his eyes, anxious for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those people who do not have accounts with Fan Fiction. net, you will not be aware that we have a hits counter in our profiles. I would just like to say I am shocked at the amount of visitors from different countries that I have (I'm from the UK), and would love to hear from you all! So please leave a review, it means so much to me to know the people that read my stories!**

**Also, there have been quite a few comments about the last line of the last chapter. My response is 'Give It Time!' You will see.**

x-x

Bellatrix was more nervous about tonight's party than any other she had been to. This time, it was hosted at her parent's house, guests that had been at Voldemort's party, along with her members of her family.

She and the Dark Lord were to arrive together. Posey had left two days previous, recovered after her brief fright that had taken place in the Manor. She was more wary of the Dark Lord than she had ever been before. Bellatrix was only marginally concerned about this; she couldn't exactly see Posey running off with a Gryffindor.

Bellatrix surveyed herself in the mirror one last time. Tonight's gown was different. It was black, long and straight, a silk, strapless gown until the long sleeves and neck, which were made from lace. Even her mother would approve of this one. She'd pulled her hair back into an elegant knot and wore simple black earrings as the only jewellery.

Voldemort entered. "Sweetheart, are you nearly ready?" he asked, going straight for his wardrobe to change.

"Closer to it than you," Bellatrix responded.

"I have only to change," Voldemort said with a grin. He finally looked at her properly. "Are you trying to prove you can be modest to me or something?"

"No, my Mother," she replied, making a face of disgust.

"Well, you look gorgeous." He stood behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "In fact, I am glad. You look like the dutiful daughter. The very, very beautiful, dutiful daughter." He kissed the top of her hair and moved back to changing his robes.

"Thank you, darling," Bellatrix replied, feeling a lot better about the dress suddenly. She watched him dress, before walking towards him and kissing him lighting on the neck. "I want to kiss you," she murmured, looking into his eyes. "At midnight."

"And so you shall, my beloved," Voldemort replied, kissing her nose. "But for now, we need to go. I don't think arriving fashionably late is a good idea for this party."

Bellatrix grinned, taking his hand and kissing it. "I just hope there's no family drama's tonight. My sister isn't like us, after all."

Voldemort looked surprised. "Narcissa?"

"Andromeda."

The Dark Lord nodded. "I had forgotten about her. Perhaps she could be a threat."

Bellatrix glanced at him sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, beloved," Voldemort responded, squeezing her hand. He lent forwards, and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Come on, sweetheart." He led her out of the room, towards the Apparition point at the bottom of the grounds.

When they reached the Black's house, it was bustling with activity. House Elves were trying to complete the decorating, and setting the tables of food and drinks. Druella was running around crazily, shouting orders. She glanced in their direction, and came straight over. "Bellatrix, you're actually dressed suitably for once." She turned to the Dark Lord. "My Lord, it's wonderful to see you again."

Voldemort took her hand and kissed it. "Mrs Black, enchanting as ever. The house looks beautiful as well."

"Thank you," she said, before noticing something that wasn't perfect and rushing away to sort it out. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Lets get a drink, darling," she muttered, pushing him in the direction of parlour. When they entered, there were already a few members of her family in the room, Cygnus, Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda (Wearing her usual sulky expression), Abraxas, Lucius's Father and a few others Bellatrix didn't know. Voldemort seemed to know them all, and he went straight over to them to talk.

Narcissa smiled at her, and instantly came to greet her. "I'm disappointed in the dress, Bellatrix," she said, grinning.

Andromeda came over. Bellatrix turned and stared at her. "Go and help Mother, Andromeda, we're having a private conversation here."

Andromeda glared, but did as she was told. Ever since Bellatrix had put the Cruciatus Curse on her, Andromeda had been deathly afraid of her older sister. Bellatrix smiled at Narcissa. "This dress is going to impress a lot of people tonight, mark my words," she said. "How's the guest list shaping up?" Narcissa drew her away from the other men, smiling excitedly.

"Very well. Lucius's Father has already expressed how delighted he is at the announcement of our marriage."

"So he should be," Bellatrix murmured appreciatively.

"Mother says all of her family, the Rosier's, will be here tonight, along with our Aunt and Uncle Black and our cousin Regulus."

Bellatrix smiled in delight. "Reggie is coming? How wonderful, I shall have to introduce him to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, his parents are very interested in getting him known, said Mother. Then there's the Bulstrode's, of course, Uncle Orion's brother and sister, and then that's as far as it gets for exciting. Mother said Sirius is refusing to come tonight; quite scandalous." Narcissa's eyes were wide, the very thought of dishonouring her family name was always a horrible suggestion to her.

"We are better off without him, sister," Bellatrix responded, glancing towards the drinks on the table. "What do you want?" she murmured softly to Narcissa, who looked surprised that Bellatrix was willing to sneak her a drink.

"White wine spritzer, please," she responded quietly. Bellatrix nodded, and headed towards the table, first pouring herself a glass of red wine, and then in a normal glass pouring white wine, topping it up with lemonade. She glanced up, noticing Voldemort's gaze on her. She smiled mischievously at him as he came towards her. "Two drinks, Miss Black?" he said in a hushed tone.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," she replied smiling at him.

"I didn't think you got on with your sisters," Voldemort said, pouring himself a glass from the bottle she was drinking.

"Narcissa's grown up recently," Bellatrix explained, butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her.

Before either could say anything else, Abraxas Malfoy came over. Bellatrix smiled, and allowed him to kiss her hand. "Your young _protégé_ grows more beautiful every time I see her, my Lord," he said to Voldemort.

The Dark Lord nodded, a smirk on his lips. "She does indeed, Abraxas. I often wonder why I am going to marry her off to one of my followers once she has completed her training and not keep her for myself."

Bellatrix smiled sweetly at him. "My Lord knows I will always do his bidding."

Voldemort chuckled as Abraxas lent closer to her. "I must thank you, Miss Black, I have heard that you were part of making the wedding between my son and your sister happen in good time." He exchanged a quick look with Voldemort, with made Bellatrix assume that Voldemort had told him what had happened.

"I work in the interests of my family, and for the welfare of our Pureblood society, Mr Malfoy," Bellatrix replied, and she could see Lucius scowling in the background. Clearly he didn't get on well with Abraxas. She wondered if Lucius was going to grow up and be just like his Father, with long, straight blond hair and a cane in which he stored his wand.

"You must call me Abraxas," he said, and Bellatrix knew this was a rare occasion, and that Abraxas Malfoy was not on first name terms with many people.

"And you must dance with me tonight," Bellatrix replied, smiling flirtatiously at him.

Voldemort stepped forwards, and kissed her hand. "My dearest," he said, and she heard a slight accent on the word 'my'. "Remember, the first dance is always mine."

Bellatrix nodded to him, smiling properly now. "Of course, my Lord, there is no other man who I could dare have my first dance with." She ducked her head slightly. "Excuse me, I must go back to my sister." Smiling, she turned, and walked back to her sister, and handed her the drink. "To the ball room," she said, grinning. Narcissa followed her.

"Mr Malfoy seems to like you," she said. "Or Papa, as he now says I must call him."

"Darling, you're an important woman now. You're a Black, and a Malfoy. Two most pure families."

Bellatrix paused as they entered the Ball Room. She'd never seen it this way before, it looked stunning. Silver decorations hung in every direction, huge tables were filled with beautiful looking food, cloth of silver on every flat surface, candle sticks floating around the room. "Mother has been working on this since Boxing Day," Narcissa muttered. "Can't you tell." The room was almost half full already.

Suddenly, Bellatrix found a man attached around her neck. "Reggie!" she said loudly as she noticed his unmistakable long hair. He stepped back from her, grinning. He was so good looking, ten years her senior, every woman he met wanted him.

"My, Trixy, haven't you grown!" said Regulus, looking her up and down.

"Don't call me that," she said, slapping his arm, laughing slightly.

"Ooh, of course, you're too important for all of that now," he said, grinning. "What's this I hear about you being trained up?"

"What's this I hear about you being interested in joining a certain _club_?" Bellatrix replied quickly.

"More what my parents want," Regulus replied, grinning lazily. "Since I haven't got a Ministry job, they think I should be doing something with a purpose."

"They're right," Bellatrix replied smiling.

"Don't you start as well, baby cousin," Regulus said, rolling his eyes. "I've said I'll join up. It's got to be worth it."

"It is, Reggie," Bellatrix said. "I will introduce you to Him later on." Leaving Narcissa to talk to her cousin, Bellatrix headed over to the table of food. Rodolphus Lestrange was already helping himself.

"Mr Lestrange," Bellatrix said, nodding to him.

"Bellatrix!" he said startled, jumping back. He stared at her dress. "You look... Fantastic..."

Bellatrix smiled. "Thank you, Rodolphus," she murmured. "Thought this dress is not what I would like to be wearing, but it keeps Mother happy."

"Of course," Rodolphus said, softly, bowing his head slightly. "But it suits you very well, if you do not mind my saying."

"Not at all," Bellatrix replied. "I expect I shall dance with you later tonight."

Rodolphus nodded, and Bellatrix couldn't help but think it was a tad eager.

x-x

Bellatrix was slightly merry by the time she was on her fourth dance with the Dark Lord. It was almost midnight, and she was very excited about seeing the new year in with her beloved Voldemort by her side. Abraxas Malfoy has already danced with her twice, much to Lucius's disgruntlement. Once again, she was receiving a lot of attention, much to her Father's delight, and much to her Andromeda's disgust.

"You're a credit to me," said Voldemort quietly to her, as they moved around in quick circles. "Everyone is commenting on it. Everyone wants something to do with you."

Bellatrix smiled. "You know what I want?" Voldemort shook his head. "I just want you."

The Dark Lord nodded. "A few more months, my love, I promise. And then you can have me, every night."

With a sigh, Bellatrix nodded. "Few more months," she muttered. The dance ended, and the clock began to chime. Voldemort grabbed her wrist, and dragged her towards the garden where they could be alone. The guests inside began to count down, but Bellatrix and Voldemort simply stared at each other for the final four seconds that were left in the year 1968. On the last moment, as the cheers erupted inside, their lips met, in a slow, warm kiss.

"ANDROMEDA!" came a sudden, loud scream from inside. It was her mother's voice. The room fell silent. Hastily, Bellatrix pulled away from Voldemort and ran back inside. Andromeda had her arms around a boy with sandy hair, Druella was staring, horrified. Simultaneously, Cygnus, Narcissa and Bellatrix walked towards where the scene was taking place. Clearly, Andromeda had just been kissing the boy.

"Who is this?" Cygnus demanded angrily. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Andromeda said defiantly, her dark gaze fixed on her father's. The boy looked vaguely scared. Bellatrix suddenly recognised him.

"What do you think you're doing, Andromeda?" she asked, stepping forwards, very aware of all the guests watching. "Father, this is Ted Tonks, a Gryffindor in Narcissa's year, and a M_udblood_." The guests around them all gasped, and there were murmurs from around the room. Bellatrix realised Voldemort was stood behind her, watching the scene with cool indifference, but she could tell he was concerned really because he had his wand out.

"Leave!" Druella shouted at Tonks. The boy faltered, looking at Andromeda for advice.

"Meda..." he murmured.

"I'll be fine," she said, softly to him, confirming with a nod. Slowly, Tonks moved away from the Black family, casting each member a frightened look, before running as fast as he could, out into the garden.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Voldemort murmured in Bellatrix's ear.

"I think my sister is going to be the one to die," Bellatrix muttered back, her eyes not leaving Andromeda's shaking form for a second.

"Can I not invite my own guests to a party, taking place in my own home?" Andromeda demanded angrily.

"Not someone like him," Cygnus replied, his own wand out.

"What's wrong with him?" Andromeda retorted. Bellatrix hissed angrily.

"Into the parlour, now," Druella said to Andromeda, her voice very cold. She cast Bellatrix and Narcissa a look. "You two as well." Nodding briefly to Voldemort, Bellatrix followed her Mother and her two sisters into the parlour.

As soon as the door was shut, her Mother's gaze was on Bellatrix and Narcissa. "I hope that you two didn't know about this," she said grimly.

"I wouldn't tell those two about it anyway," Andromeda said rudely.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I am disappointed. You should be blasted from the family tree for this. You and Sirius make a fine pair."

Andromeda stared at her sister. "You!" she said, laughing slightly. "You need to get down off of that high horse you're on. You think you're so much better than anyone else. In fact, everyone at this party thinks that they are better than everyone else. It's disgusting. I don't want-"

"That's enough." Cygnus had entered the room. Andromeda wasn't brave enough to cross him. She decided to glare at the floor. "Go to your room. You will stay there for the rest of the holidays."

Sulkily, Andromeda did as she was told. As soon as the door was firmly closed, Cygnus spoke again. "Is there nothing you can do?" he said, looking at Bellatrix.

"She has always loathed me," Bellatrix replied, her voice thick.

The door opened and Voldemort came in, followed by Lucius. Bellatrix walked straight into Voldemort's arms, trying not to let tears spill from her eyelids. She had failed her family by not ensuring Andromeda had made it to Slytherin. Voldemort held her close, stroking her hair soothingly. Bellatrix was certain he knew what she was thinking; he knew her best out of anyone else in the entire world.

"Andromeda is a failure," said Druella in a hard voice. "We have failed."

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself," came Voldemort's soft voice. "Two of your girls are perfect examples of how a Pureblooded young lady should conduct herself. I for one do not feel let down by your family in the slightest."

"Your views are of great importance to us," said Cygnus wearily. He sounded tired to Bellatrix, so she turned around, and hugged him instead.

"I must see to the guests," said Druella, and Bellatrix was momentarily annoyed that her mother cared more about their guests then her daughter.

"I'll come with you," said Narcissa quietly, following her mother with Lucius. Bellatrix noticed that Lucius was holding her hand, and knew from that he was falling in love with her sister. In itself, that cheered her up.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Bellatrix," Cygnus said quietly, squeezing her slightly.

"I find myself saying that a lot of the time too," said Voldemort, pouring three glasses of brandy. "Drink this. You've had a shock." He passed one to Cygnus, one to Bellatrix, and kept one for himself.

"Thank you," Cygnus murmured, raising his glass. "To Bellatrix."

"To Bellatrix," Voldemort replied.

Bellatrix bowed her head, still fighting back the tears. She knew that one day soon they were going to loose Andromeda. And while she didn't like the girl, she was still her sister. This matter was not going to be forgotten in a hurry.

x-x

Bellatrix strolled confidently into the Dark Lord's office a couple of days after Andromeda's disloyalty had come to a head, ignoring the looks all the other Death Eaters, waiting for their chance to speak with their Master, were giving her. Though a lot of the men were helplessly in love with her, a fair few felt threatened by her presence as they felt she would steal their chances of glory. They all knew she already exceeded them in power, and that she would always remain the Dark Lord's firm favourite. This meant Bellatrix was never nervous around them, and had nothing to fear from them. The Dark Lord's word was law, and no one would ever go against his wishes unless they wanted to face severe pain.

Voldemort glanced up, wondering who had dared enter his office without being called, then seeing it was Bellatrix looked back down to his work. "I thought you were busy today, sweetheart," he said, dipping his quill into his ink pot and continuing to write.

Bellatrix nodded. "You've actually forgotten, haven't you," she stated, sitting down in front of his desk.

"Forgotten what?" Voldemort asked irritably, with a sigh. "Bella, I am extremely busy."

"I go back to school tomorrow." She sat back in the chair, arms crossed, staring at him.

Voldemort looked up, and then hastily put his quill down, cursing quietly under his breath. "I have grown so used to your presence, I am tempted to keep you here." Bellatrix's eye's lit up for a moment. "It is not possible," Voldemort said quietly to her. "Your Father has already lost one daughter this week, and doesn't need to loose another." Bellatrix sighed lightly, but nodded. "How about you go and tell the elves we will dine alone in my private rooms tonight," he added, with a small smile in her direction. He knew how she liked to have him all to herself.

Bellatrix grinned, and jumped up. "Thank you," she said, leaning over his desk and kissing him on his cheek, before diving speedily out of the room to make preparations for their last night together. Voldemort sighed gently, he really was going to miss her, and he knew it was going to be a longer parting this time; news he still had to break to Bellatrix.

x-x

When Bellatrix entered the Dark Lord's dinning room, she was surprised to see him already in there, changed in his best robes. She was even more surprised to see that the room was lit by hundreds of candles, all suspended over the dinning table, creating a lot of shadows that most would have found frightening, but Bellatrix thought it was beautiful. She was relieved that she had changed into a exquisite gown, black, and completely backless. The Dark Lord usually hated it when she wore anything that sexy when the rest of the men were present, but tonight... He was staring at her with pure lust in his eyes.

Bellatrix stepped further into the room, pausing for a moment to curtsy to him. Voldemort beckoned her to him impatiently.

"Why do you have to be so flawless?" he asked, as she took his hand and sat down next to him.

"Forgive me," Bellatrix murmured, her eyes fixed on Voldemort's. The Dark Lord lifted her hand to his lips.

"Never," he murmured, before placing a soft kiss on her hand. Bellatrix resisted the urge to shiver. "Are you hungry?" Voldemort asked, while pouring her wine.

"Yes," she responded. "These candles are charming."

Voldemort nodded, and tapped his wand on the table. Instantly a huge feast appeared, a whole roast chicken, tureens of stuffing, potatoes, vegetables and pots of gravy. "They make this room look very creepy," he said, beginning to help himself. "I thought you would appreciate it."

"You know me so well."

"Not well enough," Voldemort responded, and Bellatrix was very aware of his eyes lingering on her breasts for a moment. Bellatrix couldn't help but shudder that time around. "Are you cold?"

"Not at all," Bellatrix murmured, her eyes downcast. She took her plate of food, and began to eat, wishing this wasn't their last meal together for a couple of months.

"I have something to tell you," Voldemort began, wishing with all his heart he didn't have to say this. Bellatrix was instantly alert, one eyebrow raised, staring at him.

"Yes?" she asked, suspiciously, thoughts of cheating and deception running through her head.

"The moment has called once more, where I need to travel abroad," the Dark Lord said, painfully aware that she was likely to get upset.

"Oh." She was silently, looking back to her plate as she slowly cut her meat. "For how long?" she asked, now looking back to him.

"I am not sure, but there is a lot I need to do, I should say six months at least." He looked carefully at her, judging her expression. Bellatrix had a wonderful talent for hiding her emotions, something that he admired very much in a person, even though sometimes it was no use to him.

"So you will be back on the day that I leave school?" Bellatrix inquired softly, her eyes still blank, as she looked up at him.

"There is nothing that can or will keep me from that day," Voldemort replied, nodding to her.

Bellatrix's face broke into a smile. "Then I am happy. That day is quite possibly one of the most important, and special, days of my life."

"I'm not sure about that." Voldemort lent towards her and kissed her briefly on the lips. "I can think of many more occasions which merit greater excitement than leaving school."

Bellatrix glanced sharply at him, trying not to laugh. He was gazing at her breasts again. "I'm up here, darling," she said, and now she was laughing.

"What?" Voldemort said, his tone innocent. "I do not know what you are speaking of."

"I'm sure you do," Bellatrix responded, still smiling. "In repayment, I want some wine, please," she added, grinning.

Voldemort sighed, and reached for the bottle and a glass. "Are you aware I have not been spoken to like that for a great many years?"

"It'll do you good," Bellatrix replied, laughing again as he passed her the drink. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Voldemort said, returning to his dinner. "I have never spoken to a Lady so beautiful as you, so I think I may be inclined to forgive you."

"You are very kind," Bellatrix replied, chuckling. She took a sip of her wine, savouring it's delicious taste. Wine was very important to the Dark Lord; he was always well stocked up on expensive bottles, and Bellatrix knew she was going to miss it greatly over the next six months.

A few minutes later, once they had both finished eating, Voldemort raised his goblet, and Bellatrix, with a small smile, repeated the gesture herself. "To your graduation," he said softly.

Bellatrix's smile widened. "To our next meeting." She finished the glass and set it down on the table gently.

"What is your first lesson on your return?" the Dark Lord asked, reaching for the bottle and refilling her glass.

"Potions, unfortunately. I always hate having potions first thing on a Monday, Slughorn is always dreadfully cheery, while the rest of us feel we should still be in bed." She continued to drink.

"Slughorn was my teacher, you know," Voldemort said quietly. "He taught me one of the best things I ever learned."

"What, Potions?" Bellatrix asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Voldemort responded. "I will teach it to you, one day, I promise, beloved."

Bellatrix nodded, watching as he poured himself more wine, and began to drink. She could feel herself beginning to get slightly tipsy. "Can I ask you something?"

Voldemort glanced at her, before nodding. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why did you not tell my Mother I was to stay in the room, on Christmas Day?" It had been bothering her, and she needed to know now, rather then wait six months to find out.

"For a number of reasons," Voldemort replied. "Come here." Bellatrix picked up her glass, and walked around the table towards him, about to kneel at his feet before he stopped her, and pulled her onto his lap. "For one, it is not my house, therefore not my rules. Secondly, I would also prefer that whilst you remain at Hogwarts, you do not know about what is going on in my world. You are very close to Dumbledore every day, my greatest enemy." He paused, a took a sip of his wine. "Not to mention the fact you are completely untrained in the ways of Occlumency and Legilimency, something in which Dumbledore excels at."

"He will already know that I support you," Bellatrix added on, reaching for the bottle and emptying it into her glass.

"Of course he does," Voldemort replied, opening a new bottle with a wave of his hand. "Which is why I want you to keep a low profile for the rest of the year. Focus on your studies."

Bellatrix nodded. "I know I can be cheeky, but I want you to know that I hold you in the highest respect possible, and I will always obey you."

The Dark Lord glanced down at her in surprise. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I wanted you to know how much I respect you," Bellatrix murmured, her eyes fixed on his. "I love you. This is going to be such a long six months."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Voldemort replied, leaning into a kiss. "I promise I shall write at least twice a week, more if I can. I'm going to miss you terribly." Their lips met, and stayed together for longer this time, passion increasing. Bellatrix smiled up at him when they finally pulled apart.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Voldemort murmured.

"Right now?" At Voldemort's nod, she grinned. "I want to keep drinking."

"You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," the Dark Lord reminded her.

"You said that last time," Bellatrix reminded him. "Only back then, I was more scared of you then I am now."

Voldemort laughed at that, and he continued to as she reached for the bottle of wine once more. "You win," he said, claiming her lips ferociously. "Let us remove ourselves into the next room, I believe there is a greater choice in there." Wrapping his arms around her neck, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her into the sitting room, placing her on the sofa. "By the time I finish making this drink, I expect to see that wine bottle empty, or I will punish you."

Bellatrix snorted. "You're on." Taking the top to her lips, she began to drink the remains at the bottom of the bottle, finishing just as he turned around, three glasses in his hands.

"Well done," Voldemort said, grinning, and handed her a glass of very dark liquid. "And here is your reward."

Bellatrix surveyed the glass. "It looks more like a punishment."

"It could be either." Voldemort smirked. "Down it, please, Miss Black." He raised his own glass of the liquid, before they simultaneously swallowed the drink. Bellatrix coughed, her throat was burning.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, sitting up slightly. The sitting room began to spin slightly, so she laid back down.

"Black Firewhiskey," Voldemort replied. "Frightfully expensive. It's the hardcore stuff."

"Enough to kill a girl," Bellatrix muttered.

"Not you, sweetheart," Voldemort replied, drinking his second drink hastily, before turning to her. Bellatrix leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, the kiss then deepening into a passion filled embrace. "Perhaps..." Voldemort's hand found its way into her long chocolate hair. "We should take this to the bedroom?"

Bellatrix giggled, kissing him as he lifted her into his arms once more, and took her into the bedroom.

x-x

**Did they or didn't they – What a question!**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bellatrix awoke to an empty bed the next morning, her head pounding and her mouth dry. She moaned softly, sitting up blinking, glad the curtains were still tightly shut. She wondered where the Dark Lord had got to on such an important day. The only thing was, she couldn't remember why it was important... With a jump, she suddenly realised that she was going back to Hogwarts today. She groaned again unhappily.

Bellatrix sulkily reached for the glass of water that was left on the bedside table, before noticing a note folded neatly on the table, neat writing forming her name on the front of the page. Hastily, she reached for it, opening it carefully so that it would not crease.

_My Beloved,_

_Something came up. It's half past five in the morning. I think I may still be slightly drunk, in all honesty. Meet me for breakfast at nine, try and have everything ready so that the last two hours can be purely about us. _

_Voldemort._

Bellatrix smiled at the idea of the Dark Lord being drunk whilst out with his Death Eaters on an important mission. She wondered what had happened, but knew she wasn't going to find out today. She got out of bed, and started to get ready, trying to ignore the pain in her head. At almost nine O' clock, she was ready, and headed down the stairs to find Voldemort. Half way down the staircase, she heard him barking orders, and he didn't sound particularly happy.

"Lestrange! Get yourself back to the Ministry and find out how much they know about this mornings work." Bellatrix reached the bottom of the stairs in time to see Rodolphus Lestrange bow hastily. Noticing Bellatrix, he looked up, and she could see how Rodolphus's face lit up when he saw her. "Now, Lestrange!" Voldemort shouted. Rodolphus bowed again, and turned on his heel, walking out of the house as quickly as he could.

Bellatrix walked towards the Dark Lord slowly, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "Bella..." His expression had softened slightly. "I have one more thing to deal with, wait for me in the breakfast room." Bellatrix nodded, watching as Voldemort walked away with a few people towards the dungeons, leaving her with Lucius, who was smirking at her.

"You and the Dark Lord seem pretty close," he said slyly, walking towards her. Bellatrix looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Lucius knew too much for her liking. He'd already seen her with her arms around the Dark Lord as he comforted her, on New Years Eve.

"Yeh, and you're going to keep your mouth shut about it," Bellatrix responded angrily.

"Calm down, fiery one," Lucius replied with a smirk at her. "I was only commenting... We are nearly family, after all." He stared at her knowingly.

"Lucius, you have a reputation for being a cold, uncaring bastard," said Bellatrix coolly.

"I do indeed," Lucius replied, and he almost sounded proud about it.

"So you better watch yourself, because you're falling in love with my sister, and that's enough to damage your precious reputation," Bellatrix said, and now it was her turn to smirk.

Lucius stared at her. "She is quite unlike any woman I have ever met," he said softly.

"Why, because she doesn't spend her life chasing after you?" Bellatrix laughed. "Go on, Lucius, run along, you know you're desperate to go and see her off, you just don't want anyone else to see you doing it."

Lucius shot her a glare, but turned around sharply anyway. Bellatrix entered the breakfast room, and helped herself to coffee, waiting for the Dark Lord. He returned quickly. When he did, Bellatrix noticed that there was a long, reddish stain running down the front of his robes. "What's that?" she asked. Voldemort looked down and cursed softly, before running his fingers lightly down the stain. It slowly faded away.

"Is that your blood?" Bellatrix asked, concerned.

"No, sweetheart," he replied quietly, taking a cup of coffee. "We discovered a traitor, it's all dealt with now... Well, will be shortly." He smirked. Bellatrix assumed that this meant the person was still being slowly killed. "You'll be doing all this, fully into it, this time next year," Voldemort continued.

Bellatrix sighed. "I know." She glanced down at her coffee.

"Eat," Voldemort ordered her softly. Bellatrix looked up at him, and saw a small smile on his lips as he watched her. "You look rough."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Thank you, that's such a nice thing to say." Shooting him half a glare, she reached for the plate of buttery, warm toast, and began to tuck in.

"I like to think we have a very open, honest relationship," Voldemort responded with a smirk. "You still look beautiful." Bellatrix fought hard to retain her smile, and Voldemort pretended not to see.

"When do you leave?" Bellatrix asked quietly, a few moments later.

"Tonight," Voldemort replied, looking at her from under his eyelashes. She was carefully studying the jam jar, not willing to make eye contact with him and get upset. "We'll be suffering together, I wouldn't worry."

Bellatrix snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "You're travelling around the world in a search for new Dark Magic, I would hardly call it suffering."

"Bella..." Voldemort said warningly. "We can't keep having this conversation..."

"I know," Bellatrix replied quietly, regretting her outburst already. They both finished their meals in contemplative silence, and then Voldemort stood up.

"Come to my office briefly," he said to her, a somewhat brighter smile on his face. Bellatrix stood up and kissed him as high as she could reach, just along the bottom of his chin. He chuckled. "No stilts today then?" he asked, referring to her usual very high shoes, which naturally weren't allowed at Hogwarts.

"Very funny," Bellatrix replied as they made their way up the stairs to the Dark Lord's study. The house was quiet now. "After school, the heels will never come off."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't wear those while you're training or out on a mission."

"Watch me," Bellatrix replied smoothly, grinning at him. "There is a branch of magic you will never understand."

Voldemort glanced at her in surprise as they entered his office. "Oh, really?" he asked, doubtfully, opening a mahogany cupboard with numerous shelves inside, each supporting huge files and folders, and sheets of paper. Bellatrix pretended not to be looking, but she was desperately trying to see what was in there really.

"It's called women's magic," Bellatrix replied, sitting down on the desk after she realised she might as well just wait now. "Don't even ask," she said, as he turned around to look at her, with a smile on his face.

"Wasn't going to," Voldemort said, smirking. He pulled a folded rectangular piece of paper, yellowing slightly, from the shelf, and handed it to her. "Here."

Bellatrix unfolded it eagerly, and found herself slightly disappointed when it turned out to be a very old looking map of the world. One corner was ripped off completely. She looked back up at the Dark Lord. "What is this?" she asked quietly.

"Map of the world," Voldemort replied, turning back to the cupboard.

"Obviously," she muttered, but Voldemort didn't hear. He shut the door, and sat down next to Bellatrix.

"Let me show you." He sat the map on his lap, and moved his fingers over England. He lightly tapped somewhere over London, and the map suddenly changed into the area he had tapped, zoomed right in. Bellatrix could see beautiful pictures of landmarks, St Paul's Cathedral was there, Big Ben, and something labelled Buckingham Palace. "The Muggle Queen lives there," Voldemort said, pointing to the Palace. He slid his finger upwards, and the images changed. There was quite a large area with no houses or roads – it looked like a field was there. "That's where we are now, obviously it's unplottable..." He reached for his wand, and gently prodded the map with it. A small red light appeared, blinking occasionally. "And that is me," he said, grinning at her. "This will show you where in the world I am whenever you want to see. Just tap it with your wand." He began to fold the map back up again. "London has the most detail on it, I know the city like the back of my hand... The rest of the world is still fairly detailed though, I've done a lot of research for this."

Bellatrix smiled, and picked up the map, holding it closely to her chest. "Thank you... There's still so much I don't know about you."

The Dark Lord stood up, and set the map down on Bellatrix's lap, before moving in front of her, and kissing her briefly on the lips. "Be careful with that though... If it fell into the wrong hands..."

"I understand," said Bellatrix softly. She couldn't believe that in less than an hour, she wouldn't see him for six months. She put her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his chest. She could feel Voldemort's fingers gently caressing her hair.

"Are you alright?" Voldemort asked her softly. Bellatrix merely nodded. "If you don't count down the days, it goes faster. If you don't think about it..." Bellatrix nodded again, and sat back to look at him.

"There will be a lot to keep me busy, I wouldn't worry," Bellatrix replied, with more confidence then she actually felt.

"Good." Voldemort's lips touched her forehead briefly. "Come on, we need to go." Bellatrix nodded. She picked up her shiny red handbag, opening it. Her shrunken trunk was inside. "Got everything?"

"Yep," Bellatrix responded lightly, trying to smile. Her hangover really wasn't helping this situation. She put the map carefully into her bag, and then snapped it shut. "Right." She glanced at Voldemort. His face was impassive.

"Here's the portkey." Silently, Bellatrix placed her hand on the small silver compass Voldemort had laid on the table. A few seconds later, it turned a glowing blue, and they were transported to King's Cross. Bellatrix hardly noticed the Muggle's around them. The Dark Lord was staring at them in dislike. Platform's nine and ten were looming.

Before she knew it, Bellatrix was stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, steam puffing from the train, almost ready to leave. Voldemort's hand closed around hers. "Sweetheart, I promise you this will be fine," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," Bellatrix responded, turning to him, and smiling, really meaning it now. She knew that in six months, ultimate happiness would await her. She reached up, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Over his shoulder, she could see Lucius and Narcissa stood closely together, and Lucius was staring at Bellatrix with a knowing smirk. Scowling at him, Bellatrix pulled away.

"If you need anything, owl me, and I shall do my best to give it to you," Voldemort murmured in her ear, his hand in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bellatrix whispered back.

"I will await your owl," Voldemort said, as he took a step back from her. Slowly, he released his grip on her hand, and Bellatrix nodded, smiled and turned on her heel, stepping onto the train. As she walked down the inside of the train, through the windows she could see Voldemort watching her for a while, before turning to Lucius, and beckoning him towards him. Lucius followed, glancing over his shoulder once more to Narcissa. At the last moment, his gaze caught Bellatrix's through the window, and he nodded to her, almost understandingly. Bellatrix knew that he was loyal to the Dark Lord, and that would never change.

Bellatrix continued down the corridor on the train, knowing that somewhere Posey and her other friends would have saved her seats. Straight ahead of her, she noticed Sirius and his friends heading her way. She rolled her eyes, but continued walking. Potter nudged Sirius as he saw her, and Sirius looked her way. "Bellatrix," he said, nodding coldly to her.

"Sirius," Bellatrix replied just as coldly, before pushing past the four of them. There had always been something odd about that Lupin, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it-

"Andromeda told me what you did."

Bellatrix stopped dead, before turning around to face Sirius. "Excuse me?"

"The Cruciatus Curse." Sirius didn't look scared, even though he was a two years younger than her.

Bellatrix chuckled. "I hope you aren't trying to threaten me, Sirius... You and my sister are in enough trouble as it is. Myself, Narcissa and Reggie think that it's time for a little bit of blasting to be done."

"We're his family," Potter snarled, stepping forwards, pulling out his wand. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and with a flick of her wrist, Potter's wand had soared from his hand, into her own. Shaking her head, she threw it down onto the floor, and continued her journey down the train. She didn't have to walk far to find Posey. Entering the cabin, the girls grew silent, all looking up at her. "Hi," she said, as they all moved up so she could sit next to Posey. There were words of acknowledgment, but Bellatrix wasn't interested. She rested her thumping head on the table, and shut her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Posey asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Too much wine," Bellatrix replied. "And Firewhiskey."

The girls snickered. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"We heard about your sister," said Marella Rosier, straight to the point as usual. Bellatrix glanced at the girl, coldly.

"Indeed," she said. Marella looked nervous, Bellatrix was well known for her temper and ability to cast the best curses. No one in Slytherin wanted to get on her bad side. The only person that ever argued with her in public was Lucius Malfoy when he had been at Hogwarts. They had always been the leaders of the gangs – Bellatrix of the females, and Lucius of the males. Both had exceptionally clean pureblood lines, and both were cold, good looking, rich and powerful. No one could compete with them. No one wanted to try.

There was silence in the carriage now. Bellatrix was too hung over to care. She rested her head on the window, watching the outskirts of London pass them by. Usually, she would be holding court, in charge and centre of attention, but today she couldn't be bothered. Her mind wondered.... Back to the events of the previous night. They'd had such a lovely meal, and then spent the night drinking. Granted, she couldn't remember much...

Suddenly, a thought hit her. Her last recollection was of Voldemort suggesting they should take things to the bedroom. Panic set in. It would have been unprotected... Which would have been a huge risk, since Bellatrix wasn't going to sleep with anyone else until she was married, so she no longer took her contraception potion.

Bellatrix frowned. Surely the Dark Lord, even in a drunken state, wouldn't be so stupid. She pushed the thought from her mind. She'd woken up in her nightdress, nothing would have happened.

She jumped as a hand touched her arm, and turned around, before realising it was Posey.

"What are you so jumpy for?" Posey asked, a smirk on her face. "How much actually did you drink last night?"

"There were quite a few empty bottles this morning," Bellatrix admitted softly.

"Oh, how I envy you," Posey grinned. "Drinking with the Dark Lord..."

Bellatrix smiled. "You should be jealous about more than that!" They both burst into laughter, but were interrupted again.

"Bellatrix, your sister..." one of the girl said, sounding scandalised. Bellatrix's head shot up, half expecting to see Andromeda in the doorway, snogging the mudblood. Narcissa was stood in the doorway, surveying the scene coolly.

"Do you have a moment, sister?" Narcissa asked coldly, looking to Bellatrix, who nodded and stood up, removing herself from the cabin slowly. When the door was firmly shut behind them, Narcissa's iciness dropped instantly. "Andromeda is sat in a cabin full of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs, our cousin and his friends included... Along with her boyfriend... When I walked past, they were kissing..." Narcissa looked ready to cry. "Our own sister, kissing a mudblood!"

Bellatrix sighed. "Write to mother and inform her. She'll be glad if it comes from you, I can't always be the dutiful daughter." Narcissa nodded slowly, but still looked upset. "Ciss, we can't do anything now. Andromeda has made her decision. It won't be long until she's blasted from the family tree. Give it until she's sixteen, and then..." She shook her head. "We can only hope that your marriage, and my high position with the Dark Lord will take the attention away from her. We must be careful what we say to her from now on."

Narcissa nodded again. "I know, Bellatrix... It's so difficult. I am so used to being able to confide in her... Well, not recently, of course," she added on hastily. "But when we were young."

"Well then, you had better begin to confide in me," Bellatrix responded coolly, slightly put out that Narcissa didn't think that Bellatrix could keep her secrets.

"I have started to," Narcissa responded, with a smile, not noticing Bellatrix's annoyance.

Bellatrix couldn't help but smile. "Would you like to sit with us?" she asked, after a moment. She knew Narcissa always wanted to be the centre of attention, and though that was Bellatrix's forte, she wanted to keep in it the family after she'd left.

Narcissa hesitated. "Are you sure..?" Bellatrix usually didn't want anything to do with either of her sister's during term time. She had always felt that she saw enough of them during the holidays but now... She knew how much she'd changed in the last few months. Narcissa mattered a lot to her. Narcissa was always so loyal, and that was something Bellatrix respected.

"I am sure." The two girls smiled at each other, and Bellatrix couldn't remember ever feeling like she wanted to be close to another woman like she did with Narcissa. They were about to go back into the cabin, when Bellatrix spoke once more. "You'll be my bridesmaid, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Only if you're mine," Narcissa replied, smiling. "And only if I can dance with the Dark Lord."

"You will be his Sister-in-law," Bellatrix responded, smirking. Narcissa's eyes widened, clearly she hadn't thought about that. "Come, we'll begin that letter to Mother. She'll be surprised if it comes from both of us."

Narcissa nodded, and followed Bellatrix into the cabin. "Ladies," Bellatrix said softly, and all the girls instantly stopped talking and looked up. "For those of you who have not met her, this is my sister, Narcissa. I hope you will all make sure she is looked after." Bellatrix's 'friends' were a mixture of Slytherin Pureblood girls, from different years. Some of them she genuinely liked, others she only put up with because of their blood status. And because her parents told her to. Once she had left Hogwarts, these girls would need a leader, and ice queen Narcissa was certainly the natural option, especially if she was then going to be a Malfoy.

"Is it true you're going to marry Lucius Malfoy?" asked Eedie Rookwood. Narcissa stared coolly at her, slowly raising an eyebrow. Bellatrix hid her smirk, thinking that Narcissa was going to make a great Malfoy. Narcissa clearly hadn't forgotten that Eedie's older sister had been rumored to be having an affair with Lucius when they had been in school together.

"Why, yes it is," Narcissa responded, as she sat down, icy as she usually was with people she didn't know.

"And you can tell your sister that," Bellatrix added, grinning. The difference between the two sisters was that the blonde was more subtle, where Bellatrix enjoyed to see people in discomfort.

Eedie coloured visibly, and sat back in her seat. Narcissa rolled her eyes in Bellatrix's direction, who merely smirked. Posey looked amused. "Are you looking forward to it?" Posey asked.

"I suppose so. He's quite good looking," she said, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't care. Bellatrix nudged her, trying her hardest not to laugh. Narcissa was fingering her engagement ring under the table, and Bellatrix knew she was missing Lucius already. She glanced down to the charm bracelet on her wrist, and fingered the ring that was attached to it.

The two sisters were really going to need each other this term.


	9. Chapter 9

**There's a link to a poll on my homepage, I would be very happy if you could vote for this story in it! **

x-x

_My Love,_

_Here I am, back at Hogwarts. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Narcissa saw Andromeda kissing the Mudblood on the train. It gets worse, as Andromeda was in detention for sneaking into the Gryffindor common room. Its disgraceful, such a waste of pure blood. But it can't be helped; there is nothing we can do about it now. Of course I feel as if it's my fault. We all do. _

_I miss you terribly, but I am glad I am back at school. Narcissa and I have grown very close, which is nice I must admit. Exam preparation is beginning to get a lot more vigorous, but in all honesty I am not finding it that difficult. It's not challenging enough. I hope you will provide me a challenge... I am sure you will. _

_Write soon. I will be watching you._

_All my love,_

_Bella. _

_x-x_

_Bella,_

_As, no doubt, you will know, I am in Bulgaria. Why not, I thought. It turns out I am very well known over here, already, and they have told me that they would help me out for definite. Of course, Durmstrang is in this country, a school which I would have preferred you to go to for your final year, but they are funny about having women there. I'm sure you would have had a brilliant time, constantly surrounded by men. They have such an excellent curriculum, not narrow minded like the Hogwarts one. It would have benefited you greatly. _

_However, my training is going to cover anything you could ever need, so it isn't too much of a concern. _

_I hope that your NEWT preparations are going well. If you are having difficulties with anything, write to me and I will explain. _

_I love you._

_LV._

_x-x_

The weeks were passing for Bellatrix, with the occasional letter from the Dark Lord, hard study and a whole lot of pressure regarding her exams. Voldemort was a great help, offering guidance and support that no one else could offer her.

It was her night for patrol, being a Prefect, and she was just coming up the steps from the dungeons when she noticed Abraxas and Lucius in front of her. Grinning, she caught up with them, pleased to see an outside familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, once Abraxas had greeted her warmly, and Lucius looked at her coolly, and almost expectantly.

"There has just been a meeting of the Governors, and I thought Lucius should be present since he will be taking over from me very soon." Abraxas paused, glancing around him. "Have you heard from him?" he asked, softly.

Bellatrix knew instantly who 'him' was. "Of course, we write often," Bellatrix replied. "He is anxious to make sure I am fully prepared for my exams before my training."

"He has, I think, been hoping that we will see you... And assure him that you are well."

Bellatrix smiled. "Abraxas, please assure him that I am in the best of health."

Abraxas glanced towards Lucius for a moment, before looking back to Bellatrix. "And your sister?"

"Well also. I am sure she would love to see you. Will you not come to the Slytherin common room?" Bellatrix said, a knowing smile on her face. Lucius was pining for Narcissa.

Abraxas smiled and kissed Bellatrix's hand. "Of course." Bellatrix grinned, and turned around, leading them back down towards the dungeons. Speaking the password softly, the door slid open and let the trio in. The common room was quiet, but Bellatrix's girlfriends were all in there, Narcissa was close to the fire, slightly separated from them, reading a book with deep concentration. Bellatrix was aware of how beautiful Narcissa looked with the orange glow of the fire on her.

There were whispers amongst the girls when they saw the Malfoy's, they all were probably deeply in love with Lucius, and were in awe of his father.

"Narcissa," Bellatrix called, and Narcissa looked up, then her expression changed to that of surprise. Hastily rearranging her face, she stood up, and put down her book, perfectly composed.

"Lucius, Papa," she said, stepping towards them. Lucius greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, and Abraxas kissed her hand. "What do I owe for this honour?" she asked coolly. The girls behind her were craning their necks to get a good look.

"We had a meeting of Governors," Abraxas spoke. "And happened to meet with your sister in the hallway."

"You look well, Miss Black," Lucius said suddenly, and Bellatrix couldn't believe that he was still that formal with her.

"Thank you," Narcissa replied, still perfectly composed, and made Lucius's quick words look rather foolish. Bellatrix hastily hid her smirk.

"We had best depart," Abraxas said, but he also looked amused. "Bellatrix, I hope to see you soon." He reached over, and kissed her hand once more.

"You as well, Abraxas," she replied, reaching over and kissing him on the cheek. "Very soon," she added on, softly, so that only he could hear. "This wedding will happen."

Abraxas stepped back. "Glad of your assistance," he said, and then they were gone. Bellatrix turned back to Narcissa, who simply shrugged and went back to her book. She could see a pleased gleam in Narcissa's eye though. Bellatrix went and sat back down, centre of attention once more.

"You actually call him Abraxas?" said Eedie Rookwood. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone call him that before."

"Of course, he is a very close friend," Bellatrix said casually, combing her fingers through her hair. "I'm a very valued member of the Pureblood society." She glanced over at Narcissa, who was dreamily staring into the fire, her fingers on her engagement ring once more. "And you probably just haven't been to enough parties with him there to know."

Eedie looked slightly offended, but didn't dare say anything. She sat back in her seat, her arms crossed on her chest. Bellatrix smiled to herself, she was seventeen and already in control of these girls. She was born a leader.

x-x

_My love,_

_Abraxas came to school. I know we've been parted two months already, but there is nothing to be concerned about, my love, I am in perfect health, I am not overworking myself and I am happy. Very excited, but happy. Still, if you would like to see that for yourself, I don't mind! _

_It's the holidays again soon, really looking forward to a quiet fortnight at home, with my books. _

_100 days until I graduate. 100 days until I see you. _

_Bella. _

_x-x_

Curled up on her bed, Bellatrix took the map out. The red dot was flashing over Greece. Smiling, she zoomed in, and noticed that he was in Athens.

She rested her head on the back of the bed. This map wasn't actually helping her, it was making her ache for him, worse than ever before. She detested that feeling. Slowly, she reached over to the pile of letters from him that were sat on the bed next to her, and took the latest one into her hand, rereading it.

_Dearest beautiful Bella, _

_I am in Greece, and in the Capital City. It is going well, very well. I have gained so much support in these countries, I do not think I will have to travel like this again for a while. _

_I'm missing you so much, I can't even begin to imagine how it must be for you. I wish you were in my arms right now. I haven't ever been like this over anyone, but then I've always been able to have them whenever I've wanted. _

_I am sorry that this letter is short, my beloved, I have to continue. You will not leave my thoughts, I promise._

_L.V._

Bellatrix slid down the bed, tears forming in her eyes; tears of frustration and anger and lust. She wanted him before, but needed him now.

She fell asleep with the letter clutched to her breast, dreaming of when she would see him again.

x-x

The Easter holidays were finally upon them, and Bellatrix and Narcissa were sitting next to the swimming pool at the end of the back garden of their house, enjoying the Easter sunshine. They had cast warming charms around the pool, giving in the air of being inside, and were laid out, relaxing quietly; the only people except the house elves that were home.

"I wonder when Lucius is going to visit," Bellatrix said, sitting up and wiping her sunglasses clean. She was wearing a black bikini top and black hot pants.

"Give him a chance, Bellatrix, it is only the second day of our time off," Narcissa replied. She was silent for a minute, before speaking again. "Do you think the Dark Lord will visit?"

"Ooh, wouldn't that be nice," Bellatrix said wistfully.

"Where was he last?"

"France," Bellatrix replied.

"Not very far away," Narcissa remarked.

"No, indeed," Bellatrix responded, trying not to let herself get too hopeful about it. She sat back and shut her eyes.

There was a loud crack as one of the House Elves appeared. Bellatrix didn't bother to open her eyes. "Two guests for you, Miss Narcissa," it said.

"Very well," Narcissa replied. "Send them down." There was a crack again, and the elf was gone. "Two guests..." Narcissa observed.

"Perhaps he brought Abraxas with him," Bellatrix murmured, the heat seeping into her skin and making her feel very relaxed, the gentle rippling sound of the pool washing over her. A few minutes later, there were voices coming towards them. Bellatrix knew she was going to have to move in a minute, but really didn't want to. She was hardly listening to the voices, convinced it was Lucius and Abraxas.

"Ladies," an all to familiar voice said. Bellatrix frowned. That voice belonged to...

Very quickly, Bellatrix's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. The Dark Lord was stood before her, smirking down at her. "Why, Miss Black..." he began, in his usual sarcastic drawl. "You hardly appear dressed for an important visitor."

Bellatrix grinned, trying her hardest not to get up and throw herself at him. "Well, perhaps, my Lord, if you had told me you were coming, I would have dressed appropriately."

Voldemort laughed. "Come here, sweetheart," he said softly, looking at her admiringly.

Slowly, Bellatrix stood up and walked towards him, their eyes not leaving each other's for a second. As soon as they were close together, Voldemort's hands where in her hair, and Bellatrix's arms were tight around his neck, and they were kissing each other hard. "You're so beautiful," Voldemort whispered into her ear when they finally pulled apart.

"This is such a happy moment," Bellatrix replied smiling up at him. She glanced over to Narcissa and Lucius, who were sitting opposite each other, slightly awkwardly. She realised they both probably wanted to be able to greet each other in the same way Voldemort had just greeted Bellatrix in, but so far hadn't gone any further then a cool kiss on the cheek, and neither wanted to make the first move. Looking back to Voldemort, her smile grew. "How long are you here for?"

"Tonight, until early tomorrow. I've only been in France, as I am sure you are aware." He was smirking again.

"I had no idea," Bellatrix replied, unwilling to take the bate.

Voldemort laughed once more. "I'm sure," he said, pulling her closer for another kiss. "You will join me for dinner tonight."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I might," she said coolly.

"You will," Voldemort said, his fingers momentarily tightening possessively in her hair.

"I'd much prefer to stay in with my parents," Bellatrix said, before grinning and kissing him again.

Voldemort released his hold on her, chuckling, before addressing Narcissa. "And you must come as well, Miss Black, you're very welcome in my home now you and Lucius are formally engaged."

Narcissa inclined her head towards him. "I am honoured, my Lord," she responded coolly.

"My lady," Voldemort murmured, turning back to Bellatrix and kissing her hand, his eyes not leaving her face for a moment. He drew her away from Lucius and Narcissa. "Lucius has something he wishes to speak to Narcissa about," he said softly. "Let us remove ourselves to the house."

Nodding, Bellatrix followed him to the house. "Allow me to go and dress," Bellatrix said, grabbing his hand and leading him up to her bedroom. "What did Lucius want to speak to my sister about?" she asked, hastily putting on her robes.

"No idea," Voldemort replied, but Bellatrix was convinced that he did know. She didn't comment though, Narcissa would certainly tell her later that night. Bellatrix walked towards him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look even more gorgeous now I haven't seen you for months," Bellatrix said softly.

Voldemort smiled. "Would you prefer to come to the manor now?"

"I think perhaps I should wait for Narcissa. Are you in any rush?"

"Not at all," Voldemort replied, sitting down on her bed. He noticed that the room had changed, the sheets were black like the ones in his bedroom, and instead of deep red, the room was now dark green. "You've changed your room."

"I am about to marry the heir of Slytherin," Bellatrix pointed out.

"Yes, the wedding isn't so far off," Voldemort replied softly. "However, you have exams first. You know I'm expecting you to perform well."

"You can see my revision timetable if you would like," Bellatrix said, walking towards her desk and picking up a piece of paper. She smiled, and handed it to him. There was a complicated looking timetable on the page, with each of her five subjects, and each module, highlighted in different colours. "You never have asked me which subjects I am taking."

"The hardest, I see," said Voldemort. "Also exactly the same ones as I took." He caught her gaze, and she smiled.

"All those years ago," she said, smirking. "And don't tell me, you got all O's?"

It was Voldemort's turn to smirk now. "Yes, of course. What do you think you are going to get?"

"O's for Potions, Defence, Charms and Transfiguration, and an E for Arithmacy." She paused. "Arithmacy is a pointless subject."

"No it is not," Voldemort replied. "And I am glad that you took it. Study often for Arithmacy and you may find yourself to be surprised."

Bellatrix sighed lightly. "I know." She put the timetable back down on her desk, which Voldemort noticed was heavily littered with papers and textbooks, and letters from him. On her pillow was a Charms textbook. She was obviously taking her Newt's very seriously, and Voldemort was pleased to see it.

There was a knock on Bellatrix's door. Flicking her wand, the door open, and Narcissa entered, though loitered near the door. "Lucius had to go," she said quietly.

"He has only a small task to complete," Voldemort said, standing up. "He will be at my manor within the hour." Narcissa smiled slightly, and Bellatrix could tell that she didn't know whether to be cool towards the Dark Lord or not.

"Then we should go there now," Bellatrix said, straightening out her robe. She saw Narcissa had dressed now as well. The only thing wrong was slightly smudged lipstick. She raised an eyebrow, but wasn't going to comment in front of Voldemort.

"Darling?" Bellatrix held out her hand to Voldemort, who took it and kissed it again. Bellatrix turned back to Narcissa. "I have got something to show you. Don't worry bringing a dress to change into."

"Bellatrix has enough make up and hair stuff to sink a ship at my manor as well," Voldemort said. "My room used to be tidy..."

"Sweetheart, no complaining, you would hate it if I was ugly," Bellatrix said, as they made it to the corridor where they could disapparate from. Voldemort laughed sarcastically, before disapparating. "He always does that when I'm winning the battle," she muttered, before putting her arm around Narcissa and disapparating them both too. Voldemort was waiting for them in the forest.

"You do have more make up then the average girl," Narcissa said, and Voldemort laughed again.

"Glad to see you on my side, Miss Black," Voldemort said, putting his arm around Bellatrix and kissing the top of her head. He pulled away slightly, and put his arm through hers, before offering his other arm to Narcissa with a charming smile, who accepted. Together they walked towards the house, and Bellatrix was so pleased to be back. The house, for once, was quiet, Bellatrix observed as they reached the grand staircase. "Ladies, I have some business to attend to, I shall meet you in my quarters later."

"You've adjusted the wards?" Bellatrix asked him, beckoning to Narcissa.

"My dear, adjust them yourself," Voldemort replied, kissing her briefly with a smirk, before turning on his heel and striding into the waiting room, where Bellatrix could hear a few voices.

"I hope he realises I have never done anything to do with a ward before," Bellatrix said softly, and Narcissa laughed.

"You're a natural at anything like that," Narcissa replied, following Bellatrix up the stairs. "You do realised I haven't been past the ball room yet, don't you?"

Bellatrix nodded. "This is going to be such a treat," she said. "But then again, you're going to be living at Malfoy Manor soon, so you better get used to it." She shot Narcissa a sideways glance as they walked up to the fourth floor, and towards the hidden doorway which led to Voldemort rooms. Gently, she rested her hand against the doorway, and it opened, slowly sliding across. She pressed her wand against the doorway, closing her eyes in concentration. She felt a slight shift in the barrier along the door, and realised, with satisfaction, that she had done it. "Come," she said to Narcissa, who looked slightly nervous, but walked through unhurt. They mounted the steps, and Bellatrix led her straight towards the next dark staircase, which led to the attic.

"What is up here?" Narcissa asked apprehensively. Bellatrix lit her wand, and pushed the door open. She flicked her wand again, and the candles around the room erupted into dancing flames. Narcissa stepped forward, her face a picture of shock.

"The Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin, as I have told you. This is one of many things that was passed down to him. And now, these are mine."

Narcissa headed over to one of the railings. "I don't believe it, any dress you could ever want is in this room."

"And you can come here whenever you like as well," Bellatrix replied. "I want to share this with you."

Narcissa walked right to the back of the room, on the far left side, and began looking through the rails. Bellatrix started in the middle, not too sure what she wanted to wear tonight. Suddenly, Narcissa cried out. "What's the matter?" Bellatrix asked, concerned.

"I walked into the cupboard, didn't realise it was there," Narcissa replied, laughing slightly.

"There's a cupboard over there?" Bellatrix asked, walking towards her sister. Sure enough, there was, much grander then any of the others. Slowly, Bellatrix opened the door of it, her eyes widening when she saw what was in there.

A single dress, made of dark green silk. She pulled it out, awestruck. It had a full skirt, and a proper corset, covered in cream lace - it was obviously real Victorian, a true vintage gown. Bellatrix had fallen in love with it.

"I am getting married in this dress," said Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord will adore it."

Narcissa had turned back to the dresses. "It is very you," she said quietly. She had picked out a dark blue dress which Bellatrix thought would contrast nicely with her hair. Bellatrix had found a deep red dress, which she knew would be very sexy with a plunging neckline. Voldemort wouldn't chastise her for it tonight, she knew. Even with all of the Death Eaters there, this was still the only night they would have together for a good few months yet, and Voldemort, like any other man, liked sexy dresses. After grabbing some matching red shoes, she beckoned to Narcissa. "Come on, dinner is at seven, we don't have long."

Bellatrix was joyful when they reached the Master Bedroom. Narcissa seemed impressed. "Oh, it hasn't changed a bit," Bellatrix said, pulling off her robes and putting the dress on. "So, come on, what did Lucius say?"

Narcissa smiled, changing her clothes also. "Nothing," she said, still smiling to herself. Suddenly, she turned back to Bellatrix. "Alright, he told me that he thinks..." She laughed. "That I am beautiful. And then, he kissed me. Right on the lips."

"Any good?" Bellatrix asked.

"Very," Narcissa replied, smiling happily. "I think he might love me, you know."

"He does," Bellatrix confirmed.

"He's told you?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"Narcissa, its so obvious. When he stops playing games with you, you can stop playing them back."

Narcissa smiled, applying her make up now. "I'm so nervous about seeing him tonight."

"I know how you feel," Bellatrix replied, putting on her usual red lipstick.

Voldemort came back in. "Ladies," he said, bowing his head slightly. Then he looked at Bellatrix and his eyebrow raised. "Bellatrix, what have I told you?" he asked, his tone slightly cold.

"Oh, stop being so concerned," Bellatrix snapped. "Who, exactly, are you worried I am going to run off with?"

Voldemort sighed, his lustful gaze betraying his cold tone. He stepped closer to Bellatrix, his eyes meeting Bellatrix's. She coolly raised an eyebrow at him. "You look very nice," he said, begrudgingly. He glanced towards Narcissa who was trying not to watch the scene. "You as well, Narcissa." He returned his gaze to Bellatrix. "You know why I am concerned," he said softly.

"No I don't," Bellatrix replied, turning away from him and looking back into the mirror, fastening long, silver earrings, dripping with blood red jewels into her ears. "You are paranoid."

"You would do well to remember who you are talking to," Voldemort replied, his voice bordering on dangerous now.

"Fine, I will change then," Bellatrix hissed angrily, looking away from him, moving towards the wardrobe. Voldemort grabbed her swiftly, roughly pulling her into his arms. Bellatrix struggled slightly, trying to get away from him but he was too strong, and Bellatrix almost found herself getting turned on by his iron grip.

"Stop," Voldemort whispered into her ear, kissing her hair. "You look so beautiful, it makes me want you so badly."

Thankfully, Narcissa was staring out of the window at this point, looking out for Lucius, and couldn't hear them. Bellatrix relaxed, and half smiled up at him. "My love, I just want to make you happy tonight," she said, kissing the bottom of his jaw affectionately. "No body would dare come on to me, you know that," she continued, glad when he reached down and kissed her full on the lips.

"I know that." He kissed her hand briefly. "I just wish..." He trailed off, kissing her on the lips. "You know what I wish. You know how I feel, how much I want you..."

Bellatrix stepped closer to him, and put her arms around his neck. "And I want you at least a million times more, it kills me, waking up besides you every morning, knowing that your body is ready for me and knowing that mine is ready for you..."

Voldemort let out a very soft moan, before grabbing her hair and kissing her roughly. "Enough," he growled into her ear. Pulling away, from her, he spoke louder. "Come, Ladies, we do not want to let those poor Death Eaters starve."

With a final needy glance at Bellatrix, they walked down the stairs together, and waiting at the bottom of the steps on the third floor was Lucius. He bowed slightly to Voldemort, who nodded in reply, before stepping towards Narcissa and kissing her gently on the lips. Smiling warmly at him, Narcissa put her hand on his arm, and allowed herself to be led into the dining room.

"Good evening," Voldemort said to everyone in the room, who hastily silenced themselves and stood up. "As you are probably aware," he said, as he reached his seat at the head of the table. The spaces to his right and to his left were, as usual, for Bellatrix and Lucius, and the seat to his left and down one was for Narcissa. "There are some new faces amongst us tonight." He beckoned down the table. "Mr Yaxley," he nodded to a young man Bellatrix recognised from Lucius's year, "And Mr Franklyn, both have been initiated tonight. Also," he beckoned to Narcissa. "This is Miss Black, sister to Bellatrix, engaged to Lucius." Bellatrix winked at Narcissa knowingly.

The meal was served, and Bellatrix could see how good Lucius and Narcissa were going to be together. They were both acting cold, but Bellatrix could see how much they liked each other from the way that they looked at each other. She couldn't stop watching them, it was such a strange thing to witness.

Voldemort leant towards Bellatrix. "Stop staring," he muttered. Bellatrix smirked at him.

"Lucius kissed her," she said softly.

"I don't care what my followers get up to in their spare time, nor do I wish to," Voldemort said in response. "Unless it is you. Then I care."

Bellatrix laughed, and Narcissa glanced over, rolling her eyes. Bellatrix laughed harder. "Well, I care," she replied to Voldemort.

"I'll train that out of you," Voldemort said, grinning. Bellatrix suppressed the urge to reach over and kiss him.

"Is that possible?" she asked him.

"With my ways, anything is possible," Voldemort replied with a smirk. Bellatrix giggled, and she could feel envious gazes of the other Death Eaters on her, wishing they could be at Voldemort's right hand, laughing and flirting and getting away with it.

"What ways are those, my Lord," she said, leaning forwards, the swell of her breasts close to him. It took all of the Dark Lord's self control not to reach out and touch them, or even to look properly at them. Coolly, he raised an eyebrow at her, but Bellatrix knew he was far from cool and probably very worked up.

"So, Bellatrix," called Lucius across the table, sensing it was time to step in now. "How go the NEWT's?"

"Slowly," Bellatrix replied, taking a sip of her wine. She noticed that Narcissa still looked slightly nervous. Narcissa probably was never going to be close to the Dark Lord, she simply wasn't interested in politics, only her marriage, and her future children.

"It'll be over soon," Voldemort said to her, taking a sip from his glass of wine. The rest of the meal passed, and soon it was time to go home again. Bellatrix clung to Voldemort as he walked both of the Black girls to the apparation point at the end of the grounds.

"I don't want to go," Bellatrix said, burying her head into his robes.

"I have to go soon," Voldemort said, kissing her hair tenderly. "I love you."

Bellatrix pulled back from him, and kissed him gently on the lips, unwilling to kiss him passionately because she knew the consequences of doing so. "I love you too," she whispered, before putting her arm around Narcissa to disapparate them both. Voldemort blew her a kiss, and Bellatrix smiled, and finally disapparated back home.

x-x

Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired, and looked it. She was studying hard for her exams, which would be over in less than a week. She was bored, horribly bored, and couldn't wait for a change.

She examined her complexion carefully, pleased to see it was still flawless. She was still thin, her cheek bones more pronounced then ever, and she knew if she ever lost weight they would be too prominent.

Still, she still felt as if she needed something to be different about her, from every other girl. Her eyes settled on her hair. A lot of girls had hair the same colour as her. Slowly, she removed her wand from her pocket, and pointed it at herself, with a quick spell. Black spread from the roots of her hair, down to the ends.

Bellatrix smiled. It suited her very well. Voldemort, she knew, would like it. It went with her dark brown eyes, black clothes and eye make up. In a week, they would be together again, and this time they wouldn't be separated for a long time.

x-x

Bellatrix rested her head against the window of the train. Exams were finally over, she had never worked so hard for anything in her life and was hoping to get a lot of O's. Even though it made no difference to her future, she wanted to please Voldemort.

Posey nudged her. "We're nearly in London," she said quietly. Bellatrix turned around. The girls in the carriage were all gossiping and giggling, excited to be home, Narcissa was in the centre of them, joining in with their conversations coolly.

"I know," she responded, grinning at Posey. "I cannot believe this moment is finally here. It's been such a long year for me."

"I know, Bellatrix," Posey replied softly, smiling. "I am so happy for you."

Bellatrix looked back out of the window, the train was beginning to slow down now as they got into the outskirts of the station. "Oh my goodness," she said, her stomach churning nervously. "This is very frightening."

"It's amazing," said Posey, smirking. "Stop being dramatic."

Bellatrix smiled at her friend. "Posey, I am going to miss you."

"Don't, you've got such a good life to look forward to." The train came to a halt. Their eyes met. "I will see you soon, Bellatrix." Posey stood up, and picked up her bag.

"Very soon, Narcissa's wedding."

Posey nodded, and waved, and a few moments later Bellatrix saw her get off of the train and disapparate. Narcissa was the only one left in the cabin with her.

"Come on!" Narcissa said, excitedly, grabbing her bag. Bellatrix followed her.

She stepped off the train, excitement coursing through her veins. The first person she saw was her father, busy greeting Narcissa. Bellatrix looked around her, suddenly slightly nervous. Where was the Dark Lord?

"Ah, Bellatrix," her father called.

Bellatrix walked towards him. Druella was now fussing mercilessly over Narcissa, who was looking around for Lucius. "Where is he?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

"He asked me to give you this," Cygnus replied, with a smile, and Bellatrix noticed a small, white folded piece of paper with the Dark Lord's wax seal holding it closed.

Turning her back to him, Bellatrix snapped the seal in half, her hands shaking in excitement as she opened the note. The script looked as if it has been written in great haste.

_Bella,_

_Apologies for not being there to meet you. Apparate straight to the manor, I shall be in the meeting room. _

_L.V_

Bellatrix looked back up to her father. "I have to go," she murmured.

"I know," he replied, and he was still smiling proudly at his eldest daughter. "Write to us if you need anything."

Bellatrix smiled back. "I don't think I will," she said, happily.

"Well, write when you get your NEWT results," said Cygnus. "And make sure you visit us occasionally."

Bellatrix laughed. "I shall," she said, and kissed Cygnus on one cheek, before taking two steps back and disapparating – away to her new life.

x-x

**So, Bellatrix has finished Hogwarts! Now the fun begins! **

**Don't forget to vote for me in the poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bellatrix appeared at the base of the garden. She looked up at the house in front of her, a smile on her lips, but her stomach was churning too. On her way towards the house, she looked up at the window of the master bedroom. Her smile widened, in a couple of minutes she would be back in that room.

When she got there, to her surprise, all of her clothes were sitting neatly in Voldemort's wardrobe. Her shoes were in boxes on the floor, underneath the hanging garments. With a pleased smirk, Bellatrix took out her favourite robes. There was no way in hell she was going to walk into that meeting in her school uniform. She needed to feel sexy and attractive, not young and foolish. The robes she had chosen were fairly low cut, showing a good proportion of her cleavage, with an under-bust corset, pushing her breasts up even higher. The rest of the robes fell to the ground in a silky line, trailing out a little behind. She tidied her hair, and put some high heels on, finally feeling like herself again.

With a final glance into the mirror, Bellatrix swept from the room, and headed down to the meeting room. Outside the door, she paused. The Dark Lord was speaking, she couldn't hear exactly what, but it was definitely him. Finally, this moment was upon her. She couldn't believe it. Taking in a deep breath to compose herself, she pushed the double doors open, adrenaline coursing through her veins now. Straight ahead of her, the Dark Lord was sat on his throne, the Death Eaters gathered around him in a wide semi circle.

Their eyes met. Bellatrix took a step into the room, letting the doors close behind her, before dropping into a curtsy, and lowering her eyes. When she looked back up, Voldemort was standing. The majority of the Death Eaters were staring at her now, Voldemort one of them. He raised his hand, and beckoned her to him. Smiling now, Bellatrix stepped forwards as Voldemort walked down the two steps of the dais that his Throne was sitting on. They met in the middle of the circle. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "You've changed," he said softly.

Bellatrix was staring into his eyes. "You haven't," she murmured. The only difference was a slight tan, which suited him. She had forgotten how gorgeous he was.

"Leave us," Voldemort commanded coolly, looking up and around him. The Death Eaters made for the door. As soon as the door was shut, Bellatrix put her arms tightly around Voldemort's neck, her lips drawing closer to his own. They kissed passionately, in a way they never had before, fueled by real need now. When they pulled apart, Voldemort was smiling.

"You are even more beautiful now then before," he murmured. "And your black hair is stunning."

"I knew you'd like it," Bellatrix replied, her arms still tightly around him.

"How was your last exam?" Voldemort asked, looking down at her with a smile.

"Good, I think I should have got at least an O." She smirked. "Never mind school, you must have lots to tell me."

"Yes, but it isn't going to make much sense yet. My travels were mainly for my own gain, not so much for the Death Eaters." He paused, surveying her. "We'll have an enjoyable night tonight, my beloved, and tomorrow afternoon we shall begin your training."

Bellatrix looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Do I not get even one day off?" she asked him, smirking slightly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "You've had today off, haven't you?" he responded, a flicker of amusement crossing his features.

"Well... I was thinking..." Bellatrix leaned closer to him, her fingers toying lightly with the front of his robes, smiling suggestively. "Since I'm now officially yours..." Voldemort raised both eyebrows this time.

"Yes..."

"Maybe..." She reached up, her fingers tracing over his lips, smiling with even more suggestion now. "We should..."

"Maybe we should go out for dinner," Voldemort interrupted, pulling away from her. "We have much to discuss."

"Alright," Bellatrix replied, with cool indifference, turning around and preparing to walk to the bedroom. She felt a cool hand on her, turning her around. She smiled at him.

Roughly, Voldemort pulled her into his arms and pulled her hair downwards, forcing her head backwards. Bellatrix felt her stomach flipping, she loved it rough like this, she'd been almost getting concerned he wasn't going to be rough enough with her. His lips slammed into hers, his tongue penetrating her lips. Bellatrix responded with a loud moan, followed on by kissing him back, trying to echo his roughness but in reality knowing she was going to be forced to submit. His arm moved around, supporting her back as the kiss deepened, and she was pushed further back. He hadn't kissed her like that before, and she seriously thought he was going to make love to her that night. Then, quite suddenly, their lips still attached, lost in passion, his hand closed tightly around her left forearm, squeezing hard. Bellatrix cried out as she felt a harsh burn deep through her arm, and was about to pull away but his other hand moved back to her head, pushing her face towards him. Only when the pain began to subside did he let her go.

"Let me explain a few things to you," he said softly, his mouth close to her ear, his hand still around her arm, before she could say a word. "You are not at school anymore, Bellatrix. You are, from now, mine. My property. You do as I tell you, or you will be punished. You will treat me with respect, as your Lord, as your Master, do you understand?"

He had moved his mouth back from her ear, and had finally let go of her arm, and was staring into her eyes. "I understand, Master," she responded, breathless from the kiss still, and now breathless from his words. Once again, his power thrilled her. She could see why people were terrified of him. Slowly, she looked down at her arm, smiling in delight as she saw his brand, the Dark Mark, etched to her skin.

"What do you think?" he asked her, his fingers tracing gently along her new mark. It tingled pleasantly.

Awestruck, she looked back into his eyes. "Am I really a Death Eater now?" she asked, and for the first time her voice sounded weak. Slowly, Voldemort kissed the palm of her hand.

"Yes," he said simply, his fingers back on her mark. "You will find that I can cause you a great deal of pain through this mark..." He paused, and Bellatrix found herself gripping her arm tightly as the pain flared up to an unbearable level. "Or..." The pain lessened, and Bellatrix found that her entire body was tingling in pleasure. Panting slowly, she looked back up at him, her surprised expression changing to that of shock. "You're not a school girl anymore," Voldemort said softly, cupping her chin gently. "You are a Death Eater, the most loyal and highest of them all. Never forget that... Even when it seems otherwise." Bellatrix frowned, slightly confused. Voldemort chuckled. "You'll learn that lesson soon enough. And I need you to learn it quickly. Just promise me you will remember your rank, your title, and how much I adore you."

After one more kiss, Voldemort released her from his grip. "I hope, my dear, that you were not expecting this to be easy?"

"Never, my Lord," Bellatrix replied softly, her eyes on his.

"Remember I always want what is best for you."

Bellatrix nodded, smiling, before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. "I think I now love you three times more than before."

Voldemort kissed her back, gently, relieved in some ways that he had not frightened her away. "Good girl," he replied, smoothing down her hair. "Come... To the bedroom to change."

He slid an arm around her waist, and Bellatrix glanced up at him. Sensing her gaze, Voldemort looked back down to her. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing that the gesture would remind him of her love and affection and unwavering loyalty, and _hopefully _remind him of how much Bellatrix wanted her new Master.

x------------------------------------x

"What are we doing in training tomorrow?" was Bellatrix's first question, as the pair sat down at the table the Dark Lord had taken the time out to reserve. He had taken Bellatrix to the swankiest restaurant in London, only the cream of the upper class came here. Bellatrix wasn't surprised to see most of the diners staring at Voldemort in shock, and then fear, turning quickly into respect, as he walked in. Some of the women stared jealously at Bellatrix, who was feeling particularly confident in a simple black evening gown, with her highest, silliest pair of shoes and brightest, shiny red lipstick. Voldemort had nodded slightly to a few people along the way, and Bellatrix had smirked gleefully across the room as she spotted Marcalie Rookwood, the girl who had been after Lucius for a while, dining with a male member of the Nott family.

"Do you really wish to speak of this now?" Voldemort asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised, now completely unaware of the people staring at them. Bellatrix was certainly aware of how Rookwood was staring at her.

"Of course," Bellatrix responded, her gaze fixed firmly to Voldemort's.

The Dark Lord sighed, but he was smiling. The wine for them was brought over, and left of the table by the slightly nervous looking woman serving them. "I would break out the champagne, but I really would like you to try this wine." He examined the bottle, before picking up the crystal and pouring out two glasses. He set the bottle back in the middle of the table, between the two flaming candlesticks, and passed Bellatrix one of the glasses. "To your graduation," he said, tilting his head slightly, and gazing at her, lust showing quite clearly in his eyes.

"To my graduation," Bellatrix replied softly, leaning towards him and tapping her glass against his. When she took a sip, the most delicious taste tampered with her senses. Her eyes snapped back to Voldemort's, who was surveying her with an expression of amusement.

"Nice?"

"You could say that." She hadn't eaten much that day, and already she could feel the alcohol fizzling through her bloodstream. The wine was truly delicious, expensive too, she was positive. And strong. Too strong, perhaps. "I think I will drink some more when I've eaten something."

Voldemort glanced at her, and for a moment his expression was cold. "You have not eaten today?"

Bellatrix looked back to him, her tone defiant. "I've been excited," she said defensively, but that was an understatement by far.

"Three meals a day from now on," he said, sternly.

Bellatrix nodded coolly. "It's unlike me to skip meals. You know that."

Voldemort sighed lightly. "I do know that." He glanced around him, most of the staring had stopped now, with the exception of Rookwood. "Do you know that girl?" he asked, noticing. Bellatrix glanced across to Rookwood again.

"What, Rookwood's sister?" She smirked, before looking back to Voldemort. "Yeh. She doesn't like me. She was after Lucius for a while. Her younger sister is just as annoying, she's in Narcissa's year. Also in love with Lucius. They're all like groupies." She paused, briefly. "Is Lucius really that hot?"

Voldemort laughed, and tilted his foot slightly under the table so it was resting comfortingly next to Bellatrix's. "Surely you're a better one to answer that question?"

"But he isn't attractive! He's like a woman." Bellatrix glanced over to Voldemort. Tonight he was more relaxed in his attire than usual, and he was showing off his muscular arms and a small portion of his chest with tight, v neck robes, his cloak already taken by the waitress. Bellatrix knew only too well what delights lay underneath those robes. "Not like you, darling. You're a real man."

"Thank you, Bella," he replied mildly, his gaze piercing and heated once more. "To answer your earlier question, regarding your training." He paused, and Bellatrix smiled excitedly.

"Yes?"

"It will be a short exercise, in getting to know each other."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like se-"

"It does not," Voldemort cut in hastily so that she couldn't finish her sentence. "Involve anything relating to our private relationship, so you can get that out of your head." He paused, smiling slightly at her. Bellatrix didn't look at all embarrassed. "It will probably involve a duel."

"I will beat you one day," Bellatrix claimed, enthusiastically.

"I do not doubt it for one second," Voldemort responded levelly. "Just not tomorrow. Though," he smirked. "You will do your best."

"I always do," Bellatrix replied lightly.

"Do not expect to get everything perfect right away," Voldemort warned, as their starters arrived.

"I won't, my Lord," Bellatrix said smoothly, for the benefit of the waitress next to them, who tried her hardest not to look at Voldemort, now his identity had been confirmed by Bellatrix's title.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Voldemort said softly once they were alone again.

"Nope." Bellatrix grinned impishly, giggling flirtatiously. Voldemort simply rolled his eyes and began on his starter, and Bellatrix followed suit, though she was still trying to swallow down the laughter that was forming.

x----------------------------x

Things suddenly became a little bit awkward at bedtime. Both had only drank a glass and a half of wine each, and with a meal that wasn't much. Bellatrix was completely sober, and Voldemort was unaffected also. They were stood, at either side of the bed, looking at each other, as if contemplating.

"Not tonight," Voldemort finally decided. There was a tone in his voice that told Bellatrix not to argue, there was a definite note of finality in his voice. He promptly began to remove his robes to get into bed.

"I'm wearing nice underwear though," Bellatrix said, but it was more of a grumble than an argument.

"You can always wear it again." Voldemort looked across to her sharply. "And anyway, underwear is for looking at." His eyes glinted.

Bellatrix smirked, and slowly, unhooked her arms through the straps and let her dress pool to the ground. She stepped forwards, smiling towards him. "I could just-"

"No, you couldn't," Voldemort said firmly, purposefully not looking at her, sliding into bed. "Hurry up."

Bellatrix sighed and turned on her heel, into the bathroom to change. Sexy underwear was great, but also remarkably uncomfortable. She pulled her favourite nightdress over her head, and removed her shoes, then headed back towards the bedroom. "Why are we waiting?"

"You like romance?" Voldemort asked her, putting his arm around her from behind, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"You know I do."

"Then think of how romantic our wedding night would be if we waited just a few more weeks." Voldemort squeezed her slightly.

"Weeks?" Bellatrix asked sceptically. "That soon?"

"Yes." Voldemort briefly kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Night," Bellatrix replied absently, quite shocked that this amazing event was going to take place in a matter of weeks. She closed her eyes, a smile planted firmly on her lips as she fell asleep.

x--------------------x

_Dear Bella,_

_The wedding is to be in a week today. It's very sudden, but I don't think I can wait, and neither can Lucius. He's been here every moment he physically can. _

_I am preparing everything, so that I can move out. If you're not too busy, I would love it if you could come and help me. And I need to find a wedding dress! There is so much to do. _

_Write back when you know._

_Cissa. _

Bellatrix immediately stood up, she wanted to go to her sister and help. Voldemort was tucked away in his office, and it looked as if her first training session was going to have to wait.

Slipping her feet into her shoes, she headed to where she knew the Dark Lord was with a couple of the higher Death Eaters. She knocked on the door, listening for the stern permission to enter. When it came, she slowly pushed the door open. Voldemort was sat down, Rodolphus and another man she didn't know were also present.

"Bella," Voldemort said, looking carefully at her.

"Master," Bellatrix responded softly, after a slight curtsey. "My sister is in need of me, I was wondering-"

"I will unfortunately be busy this afternoon, so we shall begin tomorrow. You may go to your sister, I appreciate that this is a busy time for her," Voldemort replied softly, his eyes fixed firmly on her. "You will be back for dinner?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said, smiling at him.

"Then I shall see you at seven." He waved his hand dismissively, and Bellatrix hastily curtseyed again and turned out of the room, slightly shaking at the dismissal. She did know that it would be like this, no hello or goodbye kisses when the others were around. It was in his warning to her last night, she needed to keep the knowledge that she was still his utmost favourite.

Now she was a Death Eater, she could easily apparate and disapparate from the building. It certainly did make things quicker.

She appeared a moment later in the sitting room at the Black residence. There was a cry behind her, and she turned around to see Narcissa, sort of surprised but also very pleased. "Bellatrix!"

"One week?" Bellatrix asked sharply. "He's given you one week?"

"It's doable," Narcissa replied, smiling. "We're so excited. But I need a dress, I was wondering if I could come and have a look in the attic?"

Bellatrix was about to reply when Druella entered the room. "Did someone apparate?" she asked, and then saw Bellatrix. "Oh, it's you. Have you come to help? Narcissa said you could help her find a dress."

"I can." Bellatrix paused. "Mother, I know that you gave me your wedding dress, but I thought that maybe it might be more suitable for Narcissa to have it."

Narcissa looked pleased, and Druella didn't particularly seem to mind. "If you think so," she replied. "The first daughter to marry should have it, naturally. I always assumed that it would be you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix laughed. "It won't be long now Mother." She pushed some hair behind her ear. "The Dark Lord said it's now a matter of weeks."

Druella had noticed the Dark Mark on Bellatrix's arm as the sleeve of her robe had slid down slightly when she was arranging her hair. "He doesn't waste any time, then," Druella said, and Bellatrix knew she wasn't referring to the wedding.

"Of course not."

"You be careful. I don't want to loose you." Druella turned around, and left the room, and Bellatrix was suddenly aware of how unhappy the tattoo on her arm made her Mother.

"What does she mean by that?" Narcissa whispered when she'd gone. Bellatrix turned back to her sister, and slowly began to roll up the sleeve of her robe. Narcissa gasped. "I don't... Need to see any more."

Bellatrix smiled, and pulled the robe back down again. "The wedding dress is in my room."

Narcissa nodded. "My room is mostly packed up. I did the smaller things by magic... I don't think I will need much at Malfoy Manor. Just important things, and clothes, Lucius said." She glanced at Bellatrix nervously. "Do you think it'll be alright, living there?"

"Yes," Bellatrix replied firmly. "It's no different to what I've done. And," she continued, "There won't be a hundred Death Eaters in your house all day, stealing your husband from you."

"You and I want different things. I can't wait to have our first child." She hummed placidly, and Bellatrix could see how happy she was.

"What will you wear to the party afterwards?" Bellatrix asked, excited herself about being able to choose a new dress. "And... Underwear."

Narcissa giggled nervously. "I can't imagine going underwear shopping with Mother."

"I need some too, for my wedding night. The attic certainly doesn't have anything worth mentioning." Bellatrix was not going to wear Victorian underwear. "I think you should stick with the white theme. White wedding dress, white party dress, something a little bit more revealing perhaps, and white underwear."

"And you, Bella? What are your colours?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Green. And cream. Though I would like to wear purple to the party afterwards." She paused, and sat down thoughtfully. "I would like to get married on my 18th birthday. So that we can actually have a decent party, with everyone invited."

"I am sure the Dark Lord will be in agreement with that, your birthday is five weeks away, which seems to be within the time-scale he was thinking," Narcissa added.

"I hope so. I shall mention it to him later." Bellatrix looked over at her sister. "We'd better go to London then, though I don't know when my next day off is going to be. The day of your wedding, I suppose. Am I going to need a bridesmaid dress?"

Narcissa widened her eyes. "I'd completely forgotten about that, of course you do!" She squeezed Bellatrix's arm.

"What colours am I allowed then?" Bellatrix asked, feigning weariness. In truth, she was very excited to be her sister's bridesmaid.

Narcissa pondered. "The flowers are going to be white, black and a beautiful shade of russet pink. It shimmers gold in the light, I can hardly believe that they are real flowers."

"I assume Lucius will be wearing black, and not pink?"

Narcissa giggled. "I think so."

"I think I shall attempt to wear the pink then."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Are you sure? You can wear black if you prefer."

"A woman can't wear black to a wedding," Bellatrix replied, wrinkling her nose. "I like to surprise people from time to time anyway. Besides, that shade of pink is rather nice." She smiled at Narcissa, who seemed unable to keep still. "Sister, calm yourself. Treasure these last few days of single life."

A moment later, the door opened and Lucius entered. He bowed his head briefly to Bellatrix, and was just turning to greet Narcissa, when she launched herself into his arms, kissing him eagerly on the lips. He chuckled softly when he pulled away from her.

"Not listening to your sisters' advice then?" he drawled.

"You're somewhat irresistible," Narcissa replied, her arms still tight around him.

"No need to inflate his ego, Narcissa," Bellatrix said, with a smirk.

"Bellatrix," Lucius said, turning towards her. "No Dark Lord at your side?"

"He's busy," Bellatrix responded coolly. "Been knocked out of favour by Lestrange, have you?"

"Not at all," Lucius said smoothly. "Our Master trusts me with his political issues, and Lestrange with the simpler, more physical tasks."

"Of course, no body has connections with the Ministry of Magic like you do... Though one day, I hope you will share." Bellatrix smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps," Lucius replied, turning back to Narcissa. "You could move some of your things over to the Manor today if you would like, so that you have at least seen the place before the wedding."

Narcissa nodded. "Mother will want Bellatrix to come along... Otherwise it wouldn't be seen as proper."

Lucius smiled. "Quite," he responded, glancing to Bellatrix for a moment. "Though, you are of age."

"I won't get in the way Lucius, don't you worry," Bellatrix chipped in, rolling her eyes. "If you want to get her into bed early, I'm not going to tell on you."

Narcissa gasped. "Bellatrix!"

Lucius chuckled. "There now, sweetheart, don't trouble yourself, Bellatrix is merely jealous."

Bellatrix smiled, but didn't bother to reply. Clearly the Dark Lord had been talking to Lucius about her, and had made Lucius aware of how neither of them were currently getting any.

"Come, we should go and tell Mother today's plans," she said to Narcissa. "You better come too, you know how to charm her," she added to Lucius with a grin.

Bellatrix was starting to get very excited about her wedding now, with all of this talk of the Malfoy wedding coming up. She couldn't wait to speak to Voldemort about it.

x--------------------------x

**I know it's short, but it's an update!**

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix returned to the Dark Lord, as she had said she would, for dinner that evening. It wasn't until afterwards that she had a chance to speak to him. They were sat together on the sofa, Voldemort's arm draped loosely around Bellatrix's shoulders, a glass of wine in his hand.

"What did you do today?" Voldemort asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Helped Narcissa move some of her things to Malfoy Manor." Bellatrix rested her head down on his shoulder. "It's nothing compared to this house."

"It has ancient magical protection surrounding it, which makes it far safer," Voldemort responded. "Old magic is always better."

Bellatrix looked at him briefly, before smiling. She knew he would explain soon. "The wedding is in a week today. Narcissa is ecstatic."

"Naturally."

"Did you have a date in mind for ours, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked softly. The arm around her tightened.

"I thought you might like to decide."

Bellatrix looked back to him again, before turning her body around, putting her arms tightly about his neck. She leant forwards, and kissed his neck, just until she heard him release a gentle, lustful sigh. "My birthday," she whispered in his ear.

"Of course," Voldemort replied quietly, gaining some control back now, his hand coming to rest in her hair. "The perfect excuse for a party, beloved."

"That's just what I thought!" Bellatrix responded, laughing, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Though, I don't expect us to be staying up too late."

Voldemort smiled knowingly. "I couldn't agree more," he murmured, pushing her up slightly so he could look into her eyes. "We will be very firmly married." He kissed her gently on the lips. "We really must begin your training tomorrow."

"What kept you today?" Bellatrix asked, curiously.

"The Aurors were out. I like to try and keep their numbers down the best I can so we took advantage." He paused. "And more that die, less people will want to join up. Of course, there are some that will join regardless of the death rates." He scowled. "And some that refuse to die, no matter how hard we try."

"Like who?"

"Alastair Moody for one," Voldemort said darkly. "You'd know him if you saw him. We took out his eye a while ago, and he's got a new one now. A magical one. They say it turned him mad."

"Surely that's a good thing?" Bellatrix asked, slightly confused.

"He's made destroying my cause his mission in life. Revenge, perhaps. We've probably killed a lot of his friends."

"I will make his destruction my aim," Bellatrix said firmly.

"One day," Voldemort replied, looking back to her, and Bellatrix was sure that she could see an element of adoration in his eyes. "There's a fair journey ahead of you first."

"So do you think that if I can beat you in a duel, I can beat him?" Bellatrix asked with a grin.

"Don't be cheeky," Voldemort snapped, but he kissed her anyway. "But yes, I imagine so. I'd enjoy it if you beat me."

"That's my first aim then," Bellatrix said, and now she was laughing. "Please make love to me tonight," she added, looking carefully at him.

"Not tonight," Voldemort said, stroking her hair and drinking some of his wine, not looking towards her at all. "I'm tired. I can see that satisfying your needs is going to need a lot of energy."

Bellatrix snorted. "Hardly. I'm gagging for it."

"Don't care." Voldemort drained his glass, before standing up, Bellatrix still cradled in his arms. "Bed time."

"You're boring," Bellatrix proclaimed, but she was still laughing. She hadn't been expecting him to say yes at all.

"I know, and horribly ancient," Voldemort added, smirking.

"I still think you look about thirty."

"I'm glad, because that was how I brewed the glamour potion to make me look. I would have been concerned if I looked any different." He laid Bellatrix down on the bed, and pulled the covers around her, before turning around and reaching for her make-up removal wipes and her moisturiser, and handing it to her with a smile. "I'm wrinkly under this."

Bellatrix smiled. He already knew her needs very well. She began to remove her make-up. "No. I don't believe anything about wrinkles or glamour potions. You're perfect as you are."

Voldemort looked over his shoulder at her. "Careful. My ego likes to be massaged."

"I'm sure it does," Bellatrix muttered, but he didn't hear her. After a moment, he slid into bed next to her, reaching over to kiss her cheek.

"You don't need that make-up."

Bellatrix looked over at him, surprised. "Really?"

"A bit of that black stuff around your eyes and that sexy red lipstick you insist upon teasing me with. The rest of it... You don't need. Your skin is so gorgeous, you radiate beauty and confidence so much more without it." He reached over, and traced a finger down her cheek. "And your skin is so much softer."

A very small, smug smile appeared on Bellatrix's lips. "You really think so?"

Voldemort sighed impatiently. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Bellatrix's smile widened. "You really are... The perfect lover."

"Fiancée."

"You haven't proposed properly yet," Bellatrix said, smirking at him.

"I did try last night, but you, of course, didn't notice." Voldemort sighed.

"When?" Bellatrix demanded. "I would have noticed that, I think."

"Look under your pillow," Voldemort replied, smirking knowingly. Half glaring at him, Bellatrix lifted her pillow. Sitting there was a small, black velvet box. She immediately softened.

"Aaww," she said, picking it up cautiously.

"I put it there last night. When you didn't discover it then, I was hoping you would find it this morning when you woke up... You're so beautiful when you've just woken up." Bellatrix gaze became curious. "You don't like to speak as much." Voldemort sniggered as Bellatrix fixed him, this time, a full glare. "Open it," he urged.

Slowly, Bellatrix opened the box. There were two rings inside. One was just a plain silver band, which Bellatrix assumed was the engagement ring, and the other was silver, and it looked almost like a tiny snake coiled forming the band, a huge diamond in the middle, the tail on one side and the head, with tiny, pinprick sized diamonds for eyes looking up at her, on the other.

"Marry me?" Voldemort asked her softly.

Bellatrix looked up at him, a smile breaking out on her fact. "Yes!" She replied. She looked back to the ring, shocked still. "I didn't expect anything like that."

"What do you think?"

"It's..." Words failed her for a moment.

"Perfect," Voldemort said quietly, slipping the plain ring onto her wedding finger. He was suddenly staring at her, directly in the eyes. "You are perfect." For the first time, Bellatrix felt herself colour under his fierce gaze. Voldemort smirked darkly. "My bride appears to be blushing."

"Shh," Bellatrix replied, pecking him on the lips. "Promise me we can start training tomorrow. I want to be able to cause you discomfort when you tease me."

"I promise, but only if you go to sleep soon."

Bellatrix pulled her pillow back down, set the box on the bedside table, and laid down properly. "Now you're the only one that's holding me up."

Voldemort smiled. "Minx." He raised his wand, and extinguished the candles that adorned the room, before he put his arms around her, and pulled her into their normal stance for sleeping. "Goodnight."

"Night." Bellatrix reached down and kissed his wrist.

"Love you," Voldemort said sleepily, and Bellatrix could almost hear his smile.

"Love you more," Bellatrix replied, fiddling absently with the new ring around her finger. Five more weeks, and the wait would be up.

x------------------------x

Bellatrix was stood opposite the Dark Lord, wand at the ready. She could feel a slight burst of nerves flood through her, but it soon passed. This was the first time she'd ever performed magic properly in front of him, and that thought scared her.

"You are familiar with the rules of a duel?" Voldemort asked her coolly.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, smiling confidently at him. His smirk and raised eyebrow made her think that he didn't actually believe her confidence.

"Good. Let's not have any serious injuries, please." Bellatrix nodded, slightly relieved. "We begin, then." His smirk widened as he slowly leant forwards in a shallow bow. Bellatrix followed suit, her eyes not leaving his for a second.

Bellatrix took a step back, raised her wand above her head and flicked hard, throwing a silent stinging jinx at him. At the same time, a blue ball of light flew towards her. As soon as the first jinx had left her wand, she spun around and blocked the blue spell. Voldemort had blocked her stinging jinx.

Voldemort was already on to the next spell, a green jet of light headed her way. Bellatrix ducked, feeling it fly over her hair and hearing a loud bang as it hit the wall. She ignored it, and sent a Conjunctivitus spell towards him. He blocked it as soon as it left the wand, and started to move towards her, his wand raised for another attack.

"Impedimenta!" Bellatrix thought, flicking her wand, and then sending the next one right away which was "Incarcerous!" Again, they were both blocked right after. She narrowed her eyes, and decided to change tactics. Stepped backwards from him, she raised her wand and fired the same spell repeatedly, in different directions. Sure enough, the last one she fired hit Voldemort in the side, and he stumbled.

Laughing now, Bellatrix danced gleefully in front of him. Voldemort looked up, laughing also, and suddenly a wave of pain hit Bellatrix. It was the Cruciatus Curse. She fell to the ground, trying to keep her screams to herself. Soon after, the pain vanished, and Voldemort was right by her side.

"You haven't felt that before, have you?" Voldemort said softly, pulling her hair gently off of her face.

"No," Bellatrix replied, breathing heavily as she sat up.

"It's best that the first time you feel it is in this situation. And I remain a firm believer that for a spell like the Cruciatus Curse, you should feel it before you can begin to understand it." He pulled her to a standing position, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "You did well."

"You always knew what I was going to do!" Bellatrix said, her voice still slightly shaky.

"Legitimacy," Voldemort replied, smirking. "There aren't many that are capable of learning it. Most find it exceptionally difficult. Most Aurors don't bother, most of them are too stupid anyway. You will be one of the only Death Eater's with the capability."

"Why do they not tell us about it at Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked, calming down slightly now.

"They don't tell you a lot of things, trust me," Voldemort replied, and he sounded irritated. "The curriculum is so limited. They're so paranoid that it will turn people to the 'dark side'. This is why I am training you. Students of Durmstrang all leave highly trained, in all aspects. It doesn't leave room for curiosity. Students from Hogwarts are more likely to dabble in the dark arts because it is all so unknown to them. The Durmstrang boys are so immune to everything." He seemed to be getting more and more agitated. "If I were to run a school..."

"Darling," Bellatrix said quietly, and put her arms around him. "Calm down. If you were to run a school, it would be the finest in the world. Your teaching methods are very successful."

Voldemort stroked her hair gently. "I want to win this war for a number of reasons. The Ministry of Magic is blind to what is happening in the real world. All of this muggle loving... When not a hundred years ago, our kind were being burnt at the stake for the magic that runs through our blood. Dumbledore, he is seen as the protector of the people, ever since he defeated Grindlewald, but he has lied to them and deceived them, and now he is corrupting the minds of every single magical child in our country."

Bellatrix was utterly surprised at the passion in his voice, she'd never heard anything like it. "I want to change things. I am already labelled as the Dark Lord, for my curiosity of both sides of magic, and I will keep that with me forever now, I know. I don't mind... I am a dark wizard. But I want to make the Ministry of Magic open its eyes to how muggle's will be our destruction, how magical blood is gradually getting weaker, and tainted, and wasted, and I want Dumbledore removed from the school, and our future generations to be taught everything. I don't care who I have to kill to get there."

Bellatrix rested her head on his shoulder. "My Lord, I swear I will do everything within my power to assist..."

"I do not need your promises, Bella." He kissed her hair. "All I want is your love."

"You have it," Bellatrix replied.

Voldemort smiled. "Loyalty is included within love. Love, however, is not always included within loyalty."

"I understand," Bellatrix murmured.

"Some of my followers believe in what I believe. The Malfoy's, the Rosier's, the Lestrange brothers, the Black's, of course... The purest, noble families. They know and understand what I am doing, why I am doing it. The rest of them..." He sighed. "Then there's the bloodthirsty ones, like Crabbe and Goyle and McNair. Useful, nonetheless, even if they exceptionally stupid." Bellatrix chuckled. "Though," Voldemort continued. "I won't deny I am quite sadistic."

"I wouldn't believe you if you did," Bellatrix said snidely.

Voldemort laughed, brightening up. "So. I was planning on calling a gathering tonight." He gazed sharply at her. "I suppose you wish to attend?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said quickly, looking into his eyes. "You do not have a thing to worry about, I won't mess up, I pro-"

"I never thought you would mess up," Voldemort said, raising a hand calmly to silence her. "And you won't, I know." He paused, before placing his arm around her shoulders. "I shall formally introduce you to them, as a Death Eater. You know that you join lowest in the ranks and work upwards. The fact I am training you, marrying you..." He took her hand, and briefly kissed it. "Will be disregarded. Since you are still in training, you will not be sent out on any missions."

"I didn't expect, or want, any favours, my Lord," Bellatrix said hastily.

"I know, beloved." He kissed her. "Forgive me if I am stating the obvious. I naturally want to give you a head start... Though I am not sure that you need one." He suddenly frowned, looking at her. "You're awfully tall today."

Bellatrix smiled mischievously. The shoes she was wearing under her long robes were very, very high, thin stiletto shoes, in a shiny black colour. "How on earth did you duel wearing them?" Bellatrix shrugged.

"Heels are my thing."

Voldemort kissed her again, laughing. "You've proven that you can fight in them. You can wear them."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you," she said, grinning. "I suppose you gain from that too?"

"Mmm." Voldemort raised his eyebrow. "They do have certain... Merits... You incredibly sexy thing..." He pulled her close, kissing her hard. Suddenly, he pulled away, and Bellatrix saw the reason - the lust in his eyes.

"Take me, Master," Bellatrix murmured, panting slightly.

"Enough!" Voldemort said, and it was loud enough to make her jump. "Bellatrix. Please." He pushed away from her, to the other side of the room. Bellatrix was shaking very slightly, shocked that he actually seemed angry with her.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," she whispered, her words faltering nervously. She didn't want him to curse her again.

"I've never wanted anything so badly," Voldemort said, his voice soft again. He turned to look at her. "I know you feel the same about me, beloved. We just have a month to go. It's been a year almost, and we haven't done anything. One month should be easy, just as long as you make it so."

Bellatrix turned and ran across the room, launching herself into his arms. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't mean to say it. It was more of a thought which slipped out."

"Shh," Voldemort said soothingly. He put his hands back in her hair, amazed at how she'd backed down right away. He had been concerned that she would want to argue with him too readily, but it looked as if her only thought was to please him, and keep him happy. He was relieved. There had always been a danger that she was going to be too headstrong, with her own ideas, but her faithfulness to him blocked that part of her out. It was like she softened immediately when he was in her sights. The idea of that was odd to Voldemort, he loved her but he wasn't going to devote his entire life to pleasing her desires and nothing more. His other aims came first.

And from that moment, Voldemort always knew that Bellatrix loved him more than he was ever going to love her.

x---------------------x

**I'm dragging this out now. I originally had chapter 11 down as "The Malfoy Wedding". **

**:) **

**Sorry to keep you all waiting for the happy event! **


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix awoke on the day of her sisters wedding, excited. Voldemort was already up, but that was normal for them. Unless she had training, of course, but today was a free day. They'd duelled a few more times, and Voldemort had stopped using Legitimacy to predict Bellatrix's moves, although, as he'd said, that wouldn't continue once she knew Occlumency.

Slipping into her robes and shoes, she combed her fingers through her curls and headed towards the office. The house was quiet for once, and the office was empty all apart from her fiancée.

He glanced up at her, before raising an eyebrow. "Mm, someone's looking sexy," he said appreciatively. "Such messy hair."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "My Lord," she said, reaching forwards and kissing him briefly on the lips. "When are you coming to Malfoy Manor?"

"Later," Voldemort responded indifferently. "I'll be there when my beautiful bride walks down the isle."

"It's Narcissa's day," Bellatrix replied softly.

"I am not in love with Narcissa," said Voldemort. "You're the beautiful one. I shall look at the beautiful one."

Bellatrix smiled. "You are sweet."

Voldemort chuckled darkly, and as usual the sound made her shiver with desire. "Not at all. I am honest." He stood, and walked slowly around the desk, until they were close to each other. "I believe you have to leave soon."

"Unfortunately, my Lord."

Voldemort chuckled again. Bellatrix wondered if he did it deliberately. "I shall see you this afternoon." He reached down to her hand, and pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, his eyes never leaving hers. "Tell Malfoy not to forget his work. He can get on with it this morning, I am sure he will welcome a distraction from his nerves."

Bellatrix laughed coldly. "He doesn't feel a thing."

"I have seen his mind," Voldemort reminded her. "He is only human, after all."

Bellatrix wasn't convinced, but didn't comment. "My Lord," she murmured, stepping so that their bodies were touching. He pushed his hand into her hair, pulling her head back slightly. Bellatrix moaned lightly.

"What?" he breathed, smirking, knowing what she wanted.

"Kiss me, Master," she said, and with crushing force Voldemort's lips pressed against hers. A moment later, he pulled away from her, pulling her back to standing upright. His arms tightened around her body.

"Behave yourself today."

"My Lord?"

"No drinking."

Bellatrix pouted.

"At least until I am there."

Bellatrix giggled. "Why would I be drinking before you're there? I want to walk down the isle, not stagger."

Voldemort laughed softly. "Go on, beautiful."

With a final kiss on the end of his nose, Bellatrix turned around and headed to their room, to pack everything she was going to need.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------x

Bellatrix arrived at Malfoy Manor with one of the Dark Lord's House Elves in tow. It was carrying her dresses and a large bag of make up.

The gate sprung into life when she was about two feet away. A single peacock crossed her path as the walked towards the front door. She smirked, peacocks and Malfoy's definitely shared the same traits. Before she'd even reached it, the front door had been opened and Lucius was stood there.

"Good morning," he drawled, looking her up and down. He then saw the elf. "I see you've brought provisions."

"Of course," Bellatrix replied. "The Dark Lord will be here this afternoon. He wanted me to remind you that though this is your wedding day, you were given a task last night and it still must be completed in good time."

"You mustn't stress yourself out, Bellatrix, it's in the bag." Lucius smiled coolly. "I shouldn't get too ahead of myself, if I were you. You're still the newest, the lowest."

Bellatrix laughed. "It's a good thing you're not me then. One day... Not so far away, either, I shall be above even you." She smiled sweetly, and Lucius returned the gesture.

"The bridal party have taken over the west wing," he said, and his voice was cold now.

"I'll see myself up," Bellatrix responded, turning away from him and walking towards the staircase. She glared towards him, but knew she wouldn't be angry for long. Upon entering the bedroom in the west wing, she was hit by the strong smell of about fifty bouquets of flowers from various well wishers that hadn't merited an invitation to the actual wedding. Druella was fussing around her, brushing out her hair. Posey was arranging some flowers. There were some girls from school who immediately silenced when they saw Bellatrix enter. Narcissa was sat right in the middle of it all, smiling dreamily, excited.

"Bella!" she called, as she spotted her sister.

"Cissa," Bellatrix replied, smiling. She approached, and crouched down in front of Narcissa. "Did you get the package I sent?" she asked quietly.

Narcissa giggled and blushed a little bit. "Yes. I'm wearing it now." Bellatrix smirked.

"Sexy underwear is the most uncomfortable thing in the world," she said.

"I know," Narcissa replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Druella asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important." Bellatrix straightened up. "You are well, Mother?"

"Well enough," Druella replied, throwing a scrutinizing glance at her daughter. "And you?"

"Perfect," Bellatrix replied, looking over to Posey. "Alright Parkinson?"

Posey smiled. "I'm good. Eager to see you wearing pink."

Bellatrix chuckled, and then spotted the wedding dress hanging up. It looked amazing. "We made some changes to it," Narcissa said, seeing where Bellatrix was looking. "The rubies, we turned pink, and we put a slight gold tint on the white, can you see it?"

Bellatrix nodded. "It looks beautiful."

"It looks amazing on her," Posey said.

"Girls, we have three hours. I know that sounds like a long time, but five bridesmaids is a lot of work," Druella said. "Bellatrix, will you help Narcissa with her make up?"

"Of course." Bellatrix smiled in excitement, before stepping forwards, and beginning to work.

x-----------------------x

It was two O clock. Narcissa was shaking slightly, Bellatrix could see the net on her dress moving. As Posey had said, the dress did look amazing, and the new colours suited Narcissa far more than the old dress had. Her hair was done in amazing ringlets, piled to the top of her head, with a glittering golden tiara.

The four other bridesmaids were wearing simple black gowns, each with a pink ribbon around the waist and the skirts strewn with tiny pink and gold jewels. Bellatrix, as the maid of honour, wore a different dress. It had a proper corset, bringing her already perfect figure in tighter, thick straps to hold it in place, with a very loose and floaty net skirt. It was in a beautiful pale pink shade, and in the light it shimmered gold. Her hair was in tight curls, running down her back, with just a simple pink flower in her hair. She felt good. There had been a slight incident with Bellatrix's Dark Mark, she'd changed into the sleeveless dress, forgetting to cover up her mark. Everyone in the room had noticed it. The girls she knew from Hogwarts were both horrified and awed at the same time. She hated covering it up, she was proud of the tattoo, but it upset people to see it.

They were stood outside the ball room. All of the guests, and Lucius, were inside, waiting for them.

Narcissa's face was cold, she didn't look like she was at all nervous to anyone, but Bellatrix, who stepped forwards and squeezed her hand. "Breathe," she murmured. Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "Uncomfortable?"

"You might say that," Narcissa replied, smiling.

"Only about twelve hours to go," Bellatrix said, snickering. "Then you can take off your dress, and Lucius's eyes will pop out of his head."

Narcissa laughed. Their father stepped forwards. "It's time." Smile fading now, Narcissa stepped forwards, and took her father's arm. Bellatrix was stood behind Narcissa, and the other four were stood in two two's. They all looked very nervous, but then being a bridesmaid at a Malfoy wedding was a fairly big deal.

The doors before them opened. Bellatrix clutched her bouquet of flowers to herself, wondering if the Dark Lord would like her dress. They made their way down the isle, Bellatrix could see Lucius staring at his bride, his expression lustful to begin with, then changing to his usual coldness, which Bellatrix knew was completely faked. Rodolphus was the best man, oddly, and wasn't looking at Narcissa, but directly at Bellatrix, who hastily looked away to the left.

Voldemort was standing in the front row, next to Abraxas. All eyes in the row were on Narcissa, apart from Voldemort's. He was staring directly at Bellatrix, lustfully. She smiled towards him, nodding her head slightly. She could see what he was thinking, just from his expression. It certainly wasn't anything clean.

The ceremony began. Bellatrix wasn't really listening, it was Malfoy, it was boring. She could feel Voldemort staring at her from behind, all the way through. She was glad when it was all over. The guests stood up once more, and Narcissa and Lucius turned around to face everyone. They were the perfect, icy couple. Bellatrix turned around, smirking. Voldemort was looking at her, smiling slightly. They had to be careful though, half of the Ministry were present. Though everyone knew his name, no one really know what he looked like.

Next they moved towards the Malfoy's dining room. A huge feast had been prepared for the one hundred guests that had attended the wedding. Bellatrix couldn't believe the size of the dining room either, ten round tables placed around the room, each seating ten people. She assumed that some sort of spell had been used to enlarge the room, there was a faint buzz of magic.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder to Bellatrix, who quickly moved forwards so we could talk. "I've put the Dark Lord next to you," she murmured. "There's just an empty space with no name, we didn't feel we should draw attention to him."

Bellatrix nodded, but she was smiling. "Eleven hours, Mrs Malfoy." She winked, and Narcissa laughed softly.

Lucius looked across to her, and he was smirking. "Eleven hours until what, Bellatrix?" he asked, though it was clear he already knew what they meant. The bride and groom took their seats, and Bellatrix didn't bother to answer him. She could see the Dark Lord from across the room. He was staring. Catching her gaze, he excused himself from Abraxas and walked towards her.

"Miss Black," he said softly, reaching for her hand and kissing it. Their eyes remained on each others. "You look so beautiful. Different..." He paused. "Very girly."

"You haven't been able to look away from me," Bellatrix stated. "I haven't wanted to look away from you."

Voldemort simply looked at her. "I know," he said. His gaze was very deep.

Bellatrix swallowed, and stepped back from him slightly. "We should sit down." She glanced to the table. There were two empty seats, which they both hastily took, not wanting to attract too much attention. Bellatrix was seated next to Narcissa, Voldemort next to Abraxas. On Narcissa's left was Lucius, then Rodolphus, then Posey, who seemed very flirty with Rodolphus, then Andromeda, who was sulking because she hadn't been a bridesmaid, then Bellatrix's mother and father. The other bridesmaids were sat with other girls from Hogwarts. Bellatrix was happy to ignore them all, they were no longer her concern.

Rodolphus was looking at her again. Bellatrix did wish that Voldemort would hurry up and notice what his follower kept doing.

As the first course was served, Bellatrix leant towards the Dark Lord. "I hate having your mark covered," she whispered.

"It's necessary." He paused, and began to eat. "For now."

Bellatrix laughed, but she too was hopeful.

"So, when will you be changing into your evening attire?" Voldemort asked, and he sounded interested. "Is it sexy?"

Bellatrix glanced over the table to her parents. They were deep in conversation. She was surprised to see Posey and Andromeda engaged in what appeared to be an important discussion.

"Very." She smiled."I was thinking about our... Flowers, earlier."

Voldemort nodded. "I shall leave it all up to you, Bella. You will receive all of the funding you require." To her left, Bellatrix noticed Lucius's head turn towards them. He'd clearly thought they were talking about a mission. She merely smiled at Voldemort, ignoring Lucius.

"Well, if it can be done in a week, I would say a month is plenty of time."

The rest of the meal passed with relative ease, Bellatrix was only eager to find out what Posey and Andromeda had been talking about. Once the toasts and speeches were over, and they'd been greeted by the various Malfoy and Black relatives, Ministry officials and distant relations, it was almost eight O clock. Druella and Abraxas had gone to change the layout of the ballroom before the other guests arrived, to that of a party scene, with, or so Bellatrix hoped, a large, well stocked bar.

"I'm going to change," Bellatrix whispered in Voldemort's ear when it was finally over.

"Good," Voldemort responded with a smile.

Narcissa's dress was pure white and slightly shiny, floor length with a simple slit up the back, and simple straps holding it up. It clung to her figure perfectly. Bellatrix's dress was exactly the same, only black. Narcissa's ringlets were now flowing down her back as well. Narcissa's make up was white and pink, and Bellatrix's was black and red.

They stood together, looking at each other in the mirror, like opposite twins. The angel and the fallen angel. "The men are going to adore this," Bellatrix murmured appreciatively.

"I'm old enough to drink now," Narcissa said suddenly.

"Not too much please!" Bellatrix said, smirking. "That's my job tonight."

"Did you see Posey and our sister talking?" Narcissa asked, and she sounded nervous.

"Yes." Bellatrix sighed. "I will find out. And when you're back at Hogwarts, you're going to have to look out and see what Meda is up too."

"I will." She paused. "I don't want to go back. I'm going to fail my NEWTs anyway, I'm too stupid for them." She scowled.

"You're not stupid, just a little bit blonde," Bellatrix said, smiling. "Besides, you're of age, and you're married. There's no way they could keep you there all of the time. And, Lucius is on the board of Governors." She paused, pleased that Narcissa seemed happier with that reminder. "The school would do anything for him. He's their perfect O grade head boy that now works for the Ministry."

Narcissa smiled. "We should go down now." She linked her arm through Bellatrix's, and together they walked back down to the ballroom. Voldemort was talking to Lucius in a hushed tone at the bottom of the stairs, and they both looked up as they saw the bottom of the two sister's dresses. Lucius swallowed heavily at the sight of his new wife, and Bellatrix could see Voldemort's eyebrow raising.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said quietly when they reached the two men.

"You didn't lie when you said it was sexy," Voldemort murmured.

"Would I lie to you?" Bellatrix tilted her head, looking up at him underneath her eyelashes.

Voldemort hastily looked away from her. "I wish you would, so I could punish you," he said. "I am so tempted to take you to one of the guest rooms and-"

"My Lord!" Abraxas Malfoy was beside them. Bellatrix snorted lightly, and Voldemort merely smiled at Abraxas innocently. "The girls look amazing, do they not?"

"Yes," Voldemort said, and Bellatrix could hear how sincere he sounded.

"So similar, yet so different," Abraxas continued.

"That's what we were hoping for," Bellatrix responded, laughing. Abraxas reached for her hand, and kissed it. He paused, looking down, a frown crossing his brow.

"An... engagement ring?" he asked, sounding inquisitive.

Bellatrix glanced nervously to Voldemort. This was going to be their only problem. He looked back at her, and shrugged lightly.

"Abraxas..." said Voldemort, stepping forwards, and sliding his arm around his fiancée. Bellatrix lent her head against his shoulder, grinning towards the blond.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow, before smiling knowingly. "I see," he said. "Not a word from me."

"Your son knows. I'm afraid I couldn't keep my hands off of her in front of him."

"I don't blame you," Abraxas replied, smirking now. "You had me fooled. P_rotégé_ indeed..." he chortled to himself. "When will this event take place?"

"Next month. A small affair," Voldemort said. Bellatrix took a step away as she realised her mother was staring at her now. She never had liked public displays of affection.

"On my birthday," Bellatrix added. "I think mother wants us," she said to Voldemort, pointing over Abraxas's shoulder. Voldemort looked. The only thing behind Abraxas was a door.

"Excuse us," Voldemort said, smiling. He hastily led Bellatrix in through the door. The room was small, with just a coffee table and two chairs and a fireplace. "We need to think of a reason for the ring," Voldemort said, heading towards the window to look out over the extensive Malfoy grounds.

"How about some form of charm, it can only be seen if the person looking knows of our marriage?"

"Perhaps." Voldemort turned to look at her. "Oh god, I should not be alone with you looking like that."

"What is so amazing?"

"You look incredibly sexy, Bellatrix, that dress shows off all of the right stuff, I love your hair like that, and you're wearing red lipstick..." He moaned again, stepping towards her. He put his hand around the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him, until their lips met in a crushing kiss. "You are the most beautiful person in that ball room. I could hear everyone thinking it as you walked down those stairs, and when you walked into the room."

Bellatrix smiled. "Do you ever hear people thinking about what you look like?"

Voldemort smirked. "Well, yes. The Minister's daughter thought it." He chuckled darkly. "They don't know who I am. They think I'm courting you."

"You are courting me," Bellatrix replied smugly.

"You'd be shagging me if it was your way."

Bellatrix shrugged. "I wish." Their eyes met. "But Narcissa's been so excited about going to bed all day... It's nice. I want to be like that. I'm happy to be waiting."

"Mm." Voldemort was staring at her. "You're fantastic." He kissed her lips once more, before stepping away. "Come. Dance with me."

Bellatrix met his eyes, and smiled, taking his hand and stepped through the door with him, ready to dance the night away.


	13. Chapter 13

Bellatrix was on her way to the library, humming slightly under her breath. She was in a good mood, and was excited about today's lessons.

Hearing a sound over her shoulder, she turned and looked. Voldemort was watching her.

"Good morning, my Lord," Bellatrix said, smiling at him.

He didn't reply straight away, he just stared. Bellatrix was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke again. "There's a letter for you." His tone was serious.

Bellatrix swallowed nervously. "Oh." She paused, before walking towards him. Clearly this was her NEWT results. They walked towards his office, and Bellatrix could feel herself shaking slightly. Sitting on the desk was a crisp white envelope, the Hogwarts stamp at the top. Noticing the address was marked to Voldemort's house, she glanced at him. "They know I'm here."

"It doesn't matter any more." Voldemort sat down on the other side of the desk. "Open it."

Slowly, Bellatrix reached down and picked it up, turning it around in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she cracked open the wax seal and pulled out it's contents. There was just one sheet of parchment. Hands shaking, she read. A moment later, her frown turned into a smile.

"I can't believe it," Bellatrix murmured. She looked up at him. "I got five O's."

The Dark Lord finally smiled. "Well done," Voldemort said, standing up and kissing her briefly on the forehead. "I knew you would be amazing. You worked hard."

Bellatrix smiled. "I did. But I feel that the hard work has only just started."

"You're right, it has," Voldemort responded with a smirk. "It's worth it. Think of the power and the prestige, my darling."

"I do, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, looking back at her results. "Even Lucius didn't do this well."

"Hogwarts has few students that get a full set of O's at NEWT level each year. It shows you are worthy of my training."

"I hope so." Bellatrix turned, and put her arms around her fiancée. They stood in each others arms for a moment, content.

"I have something for you." Voldemort reached for her wrist, where her charm bracelet was hanging, and clipped a new charm on it. "Do you remember I promised you this?"

Bellatrix nodded, bringing the bracelet closer to her face to examine. It was the dark mark, perfectly formed and now hanging next to one of the snakes. "It's the perfect addition," she said softly. Her gaze switched so she was looking directly into his eyes. "My Lord," Bellatrix said after a moment. "You're going out tonight."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "To a muggle village, there's a family I want hiding there. They've been plaguing us for years and now we've finally caught wind of where they are." He paused, looking carefully at her. "I suppose you want to come along."

"I am your first Death Eater to get five O's," Bellatrix said, with a smile. "Don't I get a reward?"

"You do, but this isn't it," Voldemort responded coolly, walking around the desk. "Sit. I am expecting Rodolphus."

"So I can come, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, sitting down obediently.

"If you feel confident enough. It will be a challenge, which will be good for you." Voldemort sat down, and rested his chin on the tips of his fingers, surveying her from across the table. "You will stay with me, though," he added on. "I would not usually select someone with as little experience as you possess for such an important task, but it seems suitable for you to accompany me."

Bellatrix nodded. "I am glad you have faith in me, my Lord."

"I would never doubt you," Voldemort said softly, his eyes on her once more, penetrating her soul.

There was a tap on the door. "Enter," Voldemort called coolly. The door opened, and Rodolphus came in, his face lighting up as he saw Bellatrix. Realising how obvious he had just been, he hastily bowed to Voldemort.

"My Lord, Bellatrix," he said softly, stepping further into the room. Voldemort didn't look impressed, but he didn't comment.

"Lestrange, is everything ready for tonight?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, my Lord," Rodolphus replied respectfully. "Would you like my plan?"

"Take me through the basics," Voldemort said, beckoning Rodolphus forwards to the seat next to Bellatrix.

"Rosier, Wilkes, Malfoy, Rabastan and myself to go into the house to take Edgar Bones, and who ever else is in there with him, out. Usually, I would only think four would be sufficient but my brother needs to gain experience, with your Lordships permission." Rodolphus looked nervously at Voldemort, who nodded once. Rodolphus continued. "Outside, I thought perhaps Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Gamp, Nott, Dolohov and Travers."

"It is my wish for us to have a little... Fun tonight," Voldemort said, sitting back in his chair with a smirk. "I will be coming along, as will Bellatrix. It is my wish for her to experience this tonight, as it is my wish to be present to see the end of this troublesome family. You will go inside, with Rosier, Wilkes, Malfoy and your brother, and bring the family outside, where we will... Examine the situation." He smiled, and Bellatrix felt her stomach flipping over, lust coursing through her veins once more. "You may issue everyone their instructions for tonight when you see fit, as long as everyone is ready to leave by midnight."

Rodolphus nodded, a smirk on his features. "Yes, my Lord." Voldemort waved him away with one hand, and Rodolphus bowed, and left the room, but not without another glance to Bellatrix.

"You two were engaged once," Voldemort said, and there was a slight icy edge to his tone.

"I have been engaged many times," Bellatrix replied, ignoring what he was insinuating. "But I have never loved anyone else before now." She stood up. "In fact," she said, walking around the table until she was stood behind him. She gently began to massage the Dark Lord's shoulders. "The thought of any other man touching me makes me want to never have sex or a kiss, or a cuddle, again." She bent down and kissed his hair.

"I suppose it isn't your fault that you are so attractive," Voldemort said quietly. "God knows I can not stop myself from staring at you, and I sleep next to you every night."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "I only have eyes for you. I am going to marry you, and be with you forever." Crouching down slightly, she trailed three, soft kisses down the side of his face. Voldemort turned his head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I want to run through some things with you before tonight, we did have a lesson scheduled around about now," he said with a smile.

Bellatrix stepped back from him, excited once more. They shared one more kiss, before Voldemort led them out of his office and over to the ball room, where the lesson would commence.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The family had been brought outside to the dark, empty street, where they were disarmed and surrounded by the group of Death Eaters. One of the children was crying into his mother's leg, the other was holding her hand tightly, looking at the Death Eaters in curiosity, all of their faces afraid.

Bellatrix was standing beside Voldemort at the back of the group, her heart pounding nervously. She knew what was expected of her tonight. Voldemort had taught her the theory behind the Killing Curse during their lesson, and this was to be her first kill.

Bellatrix felt a hand on her own for a moment, before Voldemort stepped forwards into the centre of the circle. Bellatrix followed him close behind, the wind catching her hair and robes. The children gasped, staring wildly at Voldemort as the circle closed around them once more and starting to cry again. Their mother tried to comfort them, but she too appeared terrified.

"We have done nothing wrong!" Edgar spoke, his voice shaking slightly.

Voldemort chuckled. "How wrong you are," he said, in that deadly tone that seemed almost warm to the untrained ear. He slowly paced around the family. "You have committed a terrible crime."

Bellatrix watched through her dark eyes, wide with curiosity, the first time she had seen Voldemort in this way.

"We haven't," Edgar said again, turning his body so he could watch the Dark Lord.

"Your crime," Voldemort said loudly, over the crying and whimpering of the two children and of Edgar Bones's wife. "Is that you have married a Mudblood, and produced two half bloods as a result. You have diluted and tainted magical blood."

"She's a witch!" Edgar replied, slightly hysterical now. "Our children are both magical."

"The magic that runs through their veins is not as strong as yours, as any of ours," Voldemort said, gesturing around him to the Death Eaters. "And here we prove it, because we are the ones with the power over you now."

"You bully," Edgar's wife snarled suddenly.

"Hardly," Voldemort hissed, close to her ear from behind her. She was visibly shaking as she pulled the children closer to her. "I am merely doing the necessary job that the Ministry is afraid to do." He pulled back, and walked around so he was facing her. "You are brave, my dear. A Gryffindor, no doubt."

The Death Eaters sniggered, and Bellatrix joined in, noticing how Voldemort's eyes stopped on her for a second as he looked around him, with smouldering eyes and a cruel smile. Bellatrix held the gaze for a moment, before Voldemort became serious once more as he rounded on Edgar again. "I am aware you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix, you are one of Dumbledore's favourites. But I can offer you more then he can. I offer you the chance of power and glory... And the chance to save the lives of your family."

"I have sworn to destroy you," Edgar replied quietly, without hesitation. "I will never side with you."

Voldemort stepped back, close to Bellatrix. "Pity," he said coolly. "Very well. Bella," he continued, his eyes not leaving the family. "Kill the youngest." The pressure was almost unbearable. Bellatrix stepped forwards, afraid that the spell simply wasn't going to come from her wand. In front of the most important Death Eaters, that would be a real knock.

The child was probably around four, his eyes wide as his mother pulled him tight to her, sobbing loudly between her begs and cries. He didn't seem to understand what was going on. He was clutching a blanket tightly.

Standing in the circle just behind the family was Lucius. She could suddenly see his steely eyes watching her, laughing and mocking, disbelieving. Catching his eye, she smirked. If Malfoy could do it without remorse, she could. Slowly, she raised her wand, and took aim. "Avada Kedavra," she whispered, and to her surprise the green light left her wand, and hit the child.

He didn't fall to the ground. He was tight in his mother's arms. There was silence, from the Death Eaters, from Edgar, from the other son and from the mother. Voldemort too was silent.

Bellatrix inhaled, the cold midnight air filling her lungs. She turned back to Voldemort and curtseyed briefly. "My Lord," she murmured, before stepping towards him once more.

He inclined his head to her, not quite meeting her gaze. When Bellatrix turned around, the family were huddled together, the oldest son even quiet, knowing what was going to come next. "Kill them," Voldemort ordered the Death Eaters. Dolohov was quickest, securing the death of Edgar.

Bellatrix turned away, her hands shaking in shock. She had done it, and finally she could call herself a Death Eater. In the distance, she could see blue lights flashing. The Death Eaters appeared to be keeping the mother alive for a bit longer, she was screaming in agony. Voldemort was among them, she could hear him laugh the loudest. They hadn't noticed the lights.

They came closer, and then suddenly the blue lights vanished, and turned into white spotlights, which then turned into muggle cars. "My Lord," she said, not daring to look away. She stepped back. Voldemort hadn't heard her. The doors opened, and the men got out, armed with batons and an odd hand held device, which she assumed were the dangerous guns Voldemort had told her about. "My Lord..." she said again, as the guns were pointed at them.

Without a moments hesitation, she aimed her wand. "Incendio!" Flames burst from the end of her wand, covering the police men with red and orange dancing fire. They were on the floor, rolling and screaming in agony as well.

Finally, the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord noticed the fire. "Enough!" Voldemort called. "Dolohov, kill her." The man raised his wand, and did what he was told. There was silence, all but the crackling of the fire. "It is time we departed. We will reconvene at the Manor now."

Voldemort disapparated.

x------------------------x

It was past four by the time Voldemort got into bed. Bellatrix was curled up in a ball, still shivering, but she wasn't cold. She felt strong, warm arms around her but it seemed to make no difference. "Relax," Voldemort whispered in her ear.

"I can't," Bellatrix replied, staring towards the window. "That child was innocent."

Voldemort sighed and pulled away from her. "I cannot show mercy, even to a child. One day, he will be a grown up."

Bellatrix turned over, looking at him with a frown.

"He would grow up and be just like his father," Voldemort said coolly, his eyes on the ceiling. "I think about the future. He would never have been innocent forever."

Bellatrix laid on her back, her mind reeling.

"Can you handle this?" Bellatrix turned her head, startled by his abrupt question, and by the way he was looking at her. She could see the red rivets appearing around the edges of his blue eyes. "Are you going to pass this test?"

Bellatrix gazed into his eyes. "My Lord," she murmured. "I thought I already have passed."

"The test was not to kill, the test is now. Here." Voldemort's eyes were almost completely red as he stared at her. Bellatrix could feel how tense he was.

"I can handle this," Bellatrix finally said quietly. Voldemort didn't relax. "Your words make sense to me. Everything you say makes sense, always." She turned forwards, looping her arms around his chest, and resting her chin on his shoulder. "My Lord. I will always do your bidding."

Voldemort finally put his arm around her. "I know." His eyes were returning to normal.

Bellatrix smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "No regrets."

"I hope not," Voldemort replied, and there was a smile. "You did so well, stopping those police like you did. They never manage to kill, but they cause annoying damage." He reached up and kissed her on the lips, his hands running through her hair. "You spell was perfect," he said, quietly now.

Bellatrix smiled, and turned over. Voldemort's arms moved around her once more, pulling her body close to his own. "I have a good teacher," Bellatrix replied, smirking. "Do I get a reward?"

"When we're married," Voldemort said softly, his lips pressing against her cheek.

"One week to go," Bellatrix said happily.

Voldemort squeezed her tightly. "One week. Don't expect to sleep for a good couple of days after, though," he said, and Bellatrix could hear his smile.

"Yeh right," Bellatrix said, turning to look at him. "You're old. You need sleep. I'm going to tire you out, anyway."

Voldemort laughed. "You're a sweetheart."

"It's only because I adore you," Bellatrix replied, giggling.

"Go to sleep," Voldemort responded, kissing her neck a few times before laying back down.

Bellatrix snuggled into him, completely content and happy, knowing she had made the right choice in her life.

x------------------x

**Next chapter will be the wedding, honestly! **

**Please leave a review. **

**Excessively Complex **


	14. Chapter 14

Bellatrix awoke on the day of her birthday, and the day of her wedding, excitement tingling through her veins. She wasn't surprised to see the bed empty next to her, or the note on the bedside table. Smiling sleepily, she opened it.

_Bella,_

_Happy Birthday, and Happy Anniversary. It was a year ago today I asked you to marry me, so I would say that it is significant. _

_You can use one of the guest rooms to prepare for today's ceremony. I have things to do in our bedroom, so you are banned from it until I tell you otherwise. _

_When we meet next, you'll be moments away from being the wife to the Dark Lord. That, technically, makes you the Dark Lady. It is with that in mind that I give you your first gift of the day._

_Go and look in the opposite to your second favourite place, and you'll find something pretty. It is, unfortunately, not as pretty as you, but I think that would be difficult to achieve. _

_I love you._

_V._

Bellatrix frowned, sitting up in bed. Second favourite place? She didn't know why he was choosing now to inundate her with riddles. She quickly slid out of bed and pulled a robe on, knowing that the house would be empty of Death Eaters today. Half way along the corridor, she bumped into Narcissa.

"Happy Birthday," Narcissa said, hugging Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord is at home. He said I should come and wake you up, and help you solve something?"

"I'm sure he thinks he is very funny," Bellatrix replied grumpily. "The opposite to my second favourite place is where I will find something pretty."

Narcissa looked confused. "Well, he did look very smug when he mentioned it..."

Bellatrix rounded on Narcissa. "What else did he say!" she asked hastily. "Did he mention any locations?"

Narcissa nodded. "He said I'm not allowed to let you out of the house."

"So it's my second favourite place in the house then!" Bellatrix led Narcissa down the stairs.

"Your first is the bedroom. My favourite place at home is the bedroom." Bellatrix glanced at her sister, before bursting out with laughter. Narcissa coloured. "Not because of _that!_" She protested. "Because the bedroom is where all the cuddles and love takes place."

"Please, I don't like to think of Lucius as a human," Bellatrix said with a smirk. "But you're right, the bedroom is the winner. My second favourite place is the attic."

"Does this house have a basement?" Narcissa asked. Bellatrix grinned.

"Yes! That's it!" She grabbed Narcissa's hand, and ran down the stairs to the ground floor. She headed towards the waiting room, and to the secret doorway that led to the basement. She hadn't been down here before, but Voldemort had told her about it and how to get down.

It was dark, and slightly damp. Narcissa was shivering behind her. "Bellatrix..."

"Shh!" Bellatrix replied, lighting up her wand. Ahead of her, she could see metal bars to cells. She suspected this was the dungeon she'd heard so much of. Turning to her left, she noticed another door. She went for that, and opened it. Light suddenly flooded the room, and Bellatrix had to blink a few times before she could see clearly. The room was stacked with boxes, varying in sizes.

At her feet were two boxes, one bigger than the other. One said 'bridesmaid' and the other, bigger one said 'bride'. Bellatrix picked them both up, and handed Narcissa hers. There was a bracelet, finely wrought in silver, studded with huge diamonds forming circles.

Inside of Bellatrix's box was a tiara. It to was silver, peaking gently into spikes, higher at the front and at the back then the others at the sides. It was encrusted with diamonds and pearls, a pearl topping each spike and a diamond hanging down from the middle of the spike at the front. The label read:

_Worn by Salazar Slytherin's wife on their wedding day. They were married for a long time, perhaps it brought them luck. _

Bellatrix smiled. "It's perfect," she murmured, fingering it gently.

Narcissa shivered. "Come on. It's horrible down here."

Reluctantly, Bellatrix followed her sister up the stairs, excited for the moment when she would be able to find out more about the things that were kept in the basement. For now, she was content in preparing herself for her wedding.

x------------------------x

Bellatrix was stood outside of the throne room, where the ceremony was going to take place, her insides churning. The dress she had found in the cupboard in the attic had been magically altered slightly to modernise it, and to make it look more like a wedding gown. The corset was of dark green silk, with panels of cream lace at the front and the back, the big sleeves replaced with thick lace straps. The skirt was full, now cream with a green trim around the front and a gentle bustle at the back, with a green train falling from the bustle in soft waves. Her hair was pulled up in a complicated bun, her tiara sitting nicely at the top of her head with a short cream veil coming from under her hair.

The best thing was that Bellatrix knew she looked how a 'Dark Lady' should look, and she knew that the Dark Lord would approve.

Her father was holding onto her arm, and Narcissa was stood behind her. Any minute now, the doors in front of her would open, and the wedding would begin.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Cygnus murmured to Bellatrix.

"Yes, father," Bellatrix replied. "I'm in the best place I could be."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the opportunity to marry for love." Bellatrix glanced sharply towards Cygnus, she'd never heard anything like that come out of his mouth before.

The doors before her opened, and Bellatrix could see the Dark Lord standing with Lucius next to him, facing her, and Druella and Abraxas facing away from Bellatrix, now turning to look as they entered.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Bellatrix responded with a smile.

Cygnus chuckled, and began to lead his daughter towards her new husband. When they got there, finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking, Voldemort reached for Bellatrix's hand, leading her closer to him. When they were close together, Voldemort kissed her hand briefly, and Bellatrix could feel herself getting hot already. He pulled out his wand, and pressed it first on his fingertips, then on Bellatrix's, and slowly took her hand in his again. Bellatrix could feel warmth seeping down her arm to the rest of her body, and she knew it was coming from him.

"Bella." The word came out of nowhere, and she jumped a little, before looking into the Dark Lord's eyes. "Do you take me as your husband?"

Bellatrix smiled. "I do," she responded, her voice clear and her nerves almost gone. "Do you take me as your wife?"

"I do," Voldemort replied without a moments hesitation. Their connection grew stronger for a moment, before the heat in her fingertips faded as Voldemort pulled his hand away. He turned to Lucius, and was handed Bellatrix's wedding ring. He turned back to Bellatrix, and slid it along her finger. "This is a symbol of our marriage, a symbol of my everlasting affection and of your unwavering loyalty."

Taking her hands once more, he let her towards a small table in which the certificate of marriage was laid out. Voldemort signed it under his name, and then Bellatrix, and then Lucius who was their witness. Voldemort led Bellatrix back to the centre of the room, where he put his arm around her waist and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Bellatrix almost moaned in frustration, and Voldemort seemed to sense what she wanted. "I know you're already dripping wet, but try to act like you've never been kissed," Voldemort whispered in her ear, pretending he was kissing her hair. A shiver ran through Bellatrix's body, her husband had actually talked slightly dirty to her, for the first time.

He chuckled, and Bellatrix instantly knew he'd been reading her thoughts. They accepted Cygnus and Druella's congratulations before heading towards the dining room for dinner, before Bellatrix's birthday party began later in the evening. She turned her head and looked at him as they walked, and their eyes met, briefly. "My queen," Voldemort murmured with a smile, and Bellatrix couldn't ever remember feeling happier.

x---------------------------------x

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Bellatrix confessed to Narcissa after her sister had asked how she was feeling.

"You aren't dreaming," Narcissa confirmed, arranging Bellatrix's hair around her shoulders. Her evening dress was purple, as she'd wanted, cutting straight over the bust with thick straps on top, and long and draping on the bottom with a small trail. It showed off her figure, and it also concealed the black lacy underwear she was wearing while being timelessly elegant. The tiara had been placed back in her hair which was now loose.

The door burst open, and Voldemort strolled in. "Ladies," he said, but his eyes were fixed on Bellatrix. He walked towards her, and Bellatrix was suddenly aware of the door closing, and Narcissa leaving the newly weds together. "As soon as I am in a position of power, this will be announced to the wizarding world," Voldemort said quickly as soon as he had reached her, and Bellatrix could see lust in his eyes once again. "You will have the title of the Dark Lady, naturally. You will be my queen." He kissed her hand, and Bellatrix was surprised at the passion in his voice. "You are mine, in every sense now." His hand was suddenly at the back of her head, pulling her lips forwards to meet his, and for a moment Bellatrix was lost in the kiss. She didn't want it to stop.

"I love you," Bellatrix whispered, when it was over. She put her arms tightly around him. "I am yours."

Voldemort smiled, kissing her briefly once more. "Wife," he said, playing absently with her hair.

"Husband," Bellatrix replied, looking up at his face. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Voldemort took a step back. "The guests are here." He paused, and seemed to want to say something more, but instead he linked her arm through his, and together they walked towards the grand staircase that led to the centre of the ballroom. This was the staircase Bellatrix had always dreamed of walking down with the Dark Lord, with a tiara on her head. It had come true.

Everyone in the room had silenced, and were staring at them. Half way down the steps, Voldemort stopped walking, and turned towards everyone. "My friends," he said, his voice loud and clear. "We are here to celebrate for two reasons tonight." Bellatrix's heart lurched, was he going to tell everyone? "The first, being our recent success," there was some applause and Bellatrix felt relieved. "And the second, being my beautiful protégé's eighteenth birthday." Voldemort turned and looked at her, with a small smile on his features. "And for tonight, since she is my only marked female, she will be my queen." He winked, and Bellatrix's stomach lurched this time, he was so charming and handsome. "For tonight, and many other nights I hope," he said softly to Bellatrix as the applause returned and they made their way down the steps.

"Mornings too," Bellatrix replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to have issues tonight I think," Voldemort said, placing one arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked, surprised at the physical contact.

"Let them think what they will," Voldemort replied softly. "There is no way in hell I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you tonight. Just act like you're nervous."

"No pressure then," Bellatrix muttered, looking down.

"Come here." Voldemort led her over to a table in the corner of the room. It was stacked high with various boxes of different shapes and sizes. "All for you, from your guests."

Bellatrix gasped. "Oh my goodness!" she said. "These will take me all night to open." She paused, and looked back up at him. "Thank you for my present."

Voldemort smiled. "Your first present," he corrected. "I have some more for you later." He squeezed her briefly, and Bellatrix laughed. "For now..." He reached towards the bar, and picked up the two glasses of red wine that were awaiting them, and handed her one. "I shall leave you." He beckoned over Bellatrix's shoulder, and she could see her friends waiting for her there when she looked.

"Don't leave me for too long," Bellatrix replied quietly, flashing him a smile before curtseying and turning towards her friends from school. Each of them kissed her on both cheeks, with murmurs of Happy Birthday. Posey was last of all and Bellatrix led her away from the others, before holding her left hand up to her face. Posey squealed excitedly as she noticed the rings.

"When did this happen?" she asked in awe.

"This afternoon," Bellatrix said smugly.

"Why are you wasting your time with a birthday party when you could be..." Posey didn't need to finish the sentence.

"It's expected, everyone would think I had grown terribly dull if I didn't." Bellatrix paused. "Besides, I've waited a year, I think a few more hours will be alright."

Posey smiled. "I know you can't resist a party." The pair walked back over to the other girls. One was talking excitedly about her new job, and the other about how she'd left home and got her own house. They all seemed to feel like grown ups, but Bellatrix knew that she had gone a lot further than any of the girls surrounding her had. She was a murderer, a true Death Eater, and now a wife to one of the most powerful men in the world.

Voldemort was suddenly back at her side. "Ladies," he said, in his beautiful smooth tone. Instantly, the girls all fell into deep curtseys. "You all look very gorgeous tonight," he said, and in response received a lot of silly giggling. He kissed Posey's hand. "Miss Parkinson, you are well?" he enquired.

"Very well, my Lord," Posey answered with a smile. "Congratulations. I am pleased to hear of your recent success."

Voldemort smirked, understanding what she meant. "Thank you," he replied. "It's all because of Bellatrix."

Both Posey and Bellatrix smiled. "I don't doubt that, my Lord," Posey replied, and after catching Bellatrix's eye, they both dissolved into laughter.

Eedie Rookwood stepped forwards slightly. "My Lord, would you like to dance?" she asked boldly, clearly hoping to be noticed by him. Bellatrix and Posey immediately stopped laughing, and turned their attention to what was happening in front of them. Over her shoulder, Bellatrix could see Eedie's older brother rolling his eyes.

"Have we met before, Miss...?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Rookwood," Eedie confirmed, smirking at Bellatrix. Posey elbowed Bellatrix slightly in the ribs, and Bellatrix glanced to her, smiling calmly. She wasn't at all concerned, and she knew that Eedie was about to be humiliated by her husband.

"Ah, Augustus's sister," Voldemort said with a nod. Bellatrix knew he wouldn't appreciate Eedie's pathetic attempt at flirting. "Although these little social gatherings are a good time for you, ladies," he continued, gesturing around him. "For me, I am afraid they mean work." He paused, looking to Bellatrix. "Unless, of course, my beautiful queen wants to dance. I couldn't say no to that."

Bellatrix smiled at him, and curtseyed slightly. "My Lord is too kind," she replied smartly.

Voldemort smiled, and turned back to Eedie. "I think I see Mr Goyle watching you over there, perhaps you could dance with him."

Eedie forced a smile, and curtseyed. "Thank you, my Lord," she replied, her face tinged slightly pink.

Voldemort looked back to Bellatrix, and slid an arm around her. "Sweetheart, there's someone I would like you to meet," he said.

"Not that vampire you have been threatening me with, I hope?" Bellatrix questioned, laughing brightly.

"Perhaps," Voldemort replied lightly. His face suddenly broke out into a smile. "Come and see, it could be your lucky night."

"Oh, shush," Bellatrix responded mildly, shaking her head at him. There were a couple of gasps and shocked expressions at her lack of respect, but no one else spoke. Voldemort chuckled. "Excuse me," she said to the girls with a grin, and as Voldemort led her away she glanced over her shoulder and smirked at Eedie, who was bright red with embarrassment.

"Now you see what I had to put up with at Hogwarts," Bellatrix murmured when she had turned back around and was facing the way that they were walking.

"Almost as bad as being unable to consummate your marriage due to a houseful of guests," Voldemort responded quietly.

"Well, take that pain and multiply it by seven years," Bellatrix said with a grin.

Voldemort chuckled, before stopping next to a pale man with dark hair. "Bella, I would like you to meet Igor Karkaroff, deputy highmaster of Durmstrang Institute." The man smiled thinly, stepping forwards and shaking Bellatrix's hand. "Igor, this is Bellatrix Black, my protégé."

"Professor Karkaroff, I am delighted to meet you," Bellatrix said enthusiastically.

"It is my honour," Karkaroff replied, with a smile, his accent thick, though the smile didn't meet his eyes, which remained cold. "Our Lord has spoken very highly of you."

"She's a very talented young lady," Voldemort said. "She obtained five O's at NEWT level."

"It was my wish to come to Durmstrang for my final year," Bellatrix said. She thought that Karkaroff was a rather colourless, boring man, and she thought his empty eyes were unnerving. Even Voldemort's were warm most of the time. "I have heard a lot about how wonderful the education you provide is."

"It is better then Hogwarts's limited curriculum," Karkaroff agreed, smiling once more. "But I think you will be more then satisfied with the Dark Lord's teachings." He turned to Voldemort. "The highmaster is always speaking of your Lordship, and how wonderful it would be if you would come and teach at the Institute."

"I am afraid my ambition to become a teacher has been replaced with a far greater one," Voldemort replied lightly.

"The Dark Lord is an excellent tutor, the boys at the school are missing out, as is the rest of the world," Bellatrix said warmly, smiling at Voldemort.

"I do have a truly magnificent pupil," Voldemort said, slipping his arm around her once more. "She's going to do great things."

"My Lord, not so many compliments, I fear I shall get ahead of myself."

Voldemort laughed, and Karkaroff smiled too, but his eyes remained uninterested still. Bellatrix shuddered slightly. She caught Voldemort's eye, and then looked to the dance floor.

"Come and dance, Bella," Voldemort said, taking the hint. Bellatrix nodded to Igor, before turning away with Voldemort. "What do you think of him?" he asked, when they were arm in arm on the dance floor.

"He's not very pleasant," Bellatrix replied honestly. "Though if he's deputy head of Durmstrang then he must be talented."

"He will be useful," Voldemort said nodding. He smiled at her. "My queen, why are you so stunning?"

Bellatrix chuckled. "Stop it," she ordered. "You're the one that organised this party."

"You're the one who asked for it!"

"You could have said no, husband," Bellatrix said, gazing at him happily.

"I don't think I could say no to you," Voldemort replied remorsefully, a sad expression on his face. "What a terrible weakness you are."

Bellatrix laughed. "How long do we have left?"

x----------------------x

The party was over, the guests were gone, the house was empty. Over a years worth of sexual tension was about to be released.

Voldemort had carried his new wife up the stairs to their bedroom, kissing Bellatrix as he walked.

The candles that illuminated the room had a slight red tinge to them, making the room dim and romantic. There were extra candles floating in the middle of the room, also glowing red, and on the bed lay several boxes.

Voldemort set her down as the door clicked shut behind them. "It looks beautiful in here," Bellatrix said, stepping further into the room.

"It does," Voldemort replied, his eyes fixed on her. Bellatrix turned around, and their eyes met, followed soon after by their lips.

They fell onto the bed, Voldemort's hands were on the small of her back, rapidly moving downwards. Lips still pressed together, tongues fighting for dominance, Voldemort moved on top of her, his hands holding onto her hair roughly, hardly noticing or caring if he hurt her. Bellatrix couldn't believe how much his rough treatment was turning her on, she'd never been treated like this before and was loving it.

His hand moved back up, finding the silver zip on the back of her gown and hastily undoing it, Bellatrix's back arched as he did. Their eye contact didn't end for a second. "My Lord..." Bellatrix found his arm, and held it tightly, stopping him from moving it any more. "Slow down," she murmured, and Voldemort pulled his hand away from her dress, pausing to look down at her. He'd never seen her so beautiful, with her hair messy and her make-up smudged.

"In this situation," he said, and he was smiling. "You don't need to bother with the formalities."

Bellatrix reached up and lightly stroked his face, her Dark Mark gleaming in the pale red candlelight. "My love," she murmured, smiling. Voldemort kissed her lips once more, gently this time, before sitting her up next to him, and turning her face towards his.

"My love," he repeated, staring at her.

"Darling," Bellatrix said, giggling softly. "Sexy," she said, kissing him on the tip of his nose.

Voldemort moaned again, hastily undoing her dress and pulling it off of her, leaving her only in her black underwear. Her body was perfect, a taunt stomach, slim thighs, pert breasts. He'd never seen a woman so beautiful. "Mm," he said, and Bellatrix laughed, laying down. She beckoned to him with one finger. "Come here." He did as she wanted, and laid on top of her, kissing down the side of her neck.

Slowly, she ran her hands down the front of his robes, savouring every moment of being able to undo them herself. Parting them, she pulled them from his shoulders, throwing them to the ground, leaving him in only his underwear. She ran her hands down his body, feeling his warmth seeping into her skin, loving how smooth his skin was. He kissed her once more, on the lips, and Bellatrix couldn't help the moan that left her. Voldemort pulled away, smirking down at her.

"Do you want me?" he asked, softly caressing the swell of her breasts.

"Yes," Bellatrix breathed, her eyes fixed on his. Slowly, she reached around and unhooked her bra, throwing that to the floor, and slid her panties from her body. "Do you want me?" she asked, and this time it was her turn to smirk.

"Yes."

After staring longingly at her body, Voldemort stood up, and pulled off his remaining clothing. Bellatrix sat up, looking at him for a moment, before uncurling her legs and sliding from the side of the bed. Voldemort hooked an arm around his waist and pulled her towards him, their bare skin finally touching each others. He slid a leg between hers, before kissing her, harder then ever. She now knew why he had such a reputation amongst the women, he clearly was very experienced. Smiling into the kiss, she felt her mark tingle in pleasure as his hand moved to her hair, cupping her head and forcing her back towards the bed once more.

Bellatrix could feel his hands sliding down her back, holding her arse briefly, before moving his fingers teasingly downwards

"Please..." Bellatrix mumbled, hating herself for pleading with him, but knowing he wouldn't make love to her until she did.

"Please... Who?" Voldemort slipped a finger inside of her, causing a flurry of more moans.

"Please... Master..." she said, moaning in desire.

"What do you want?" A second finger moved inside of her. Wiggling her hips, Bellatrix looked pleadingly up at him, receiving only a raised eyebrow. He seriously had self control.

"Please..." was all Bellatrix could say. She'd never been in this situation before, it was always the other way around.

"Please _what_?" Voldemort was smirking.

"Please make love to me," she finally said, hating how she was at his mercy, but at the same time knowing it wouldn't be any other way. She found herself, unwillingly, loving the change.

"Good girl," Voldemort whispered, kissing her briefly. "Was it so hard?"

"I know what is!" Bellatrix gasped, and Voldemort laughed, before suddenly sheathing himself within her, with one hard plunge. Bellatrix cried out in pain, she hadn't had sex for a long time. Voldemort didn't even pause, he continued, pounding into her harder and harder every time. The pain almost subsided, but Bellatrix liked how it hurt when he moved inside of her.

Voldemort pushed one of her legs back for a deeper angle, hitting her harder and rougher then any other before, roughly grabbing her hair and pulling it. Bellatrix could feel her orgasm approaching already. "Master..." she moaned, and Voldemort looked down at her, an expression of pure pleasure on his face. Slowly, she could feel the heat building in her dark mark, and as she began to orgasm, the pain became fuller. She screamed, loudly, unable to help herself, pleasure and pain mixing, when she suddenly realised she was experiencing the best orgasm she'd ever had before in her life. The pain worked with her pleasure. Panting, she opened her eyes, noticing that her fingers were digging deeply into his biceps. She slowly released her hold on him, involuntarily twitching as Voldemort moaned loudly, a smile on his lips, and Bellatrix knew that he too was orgasming.

The thrusts stopped, and Voldemort moved down over her and kissed her on the lips gently, before moving off and laying down next to her, panting and slightly sweaty. Bellatrix turned her body towards him, and put an arm around his waist, kissing him lightly on the shoulder, a pleasant tingling sensation now all over her body.

"How was that?" Voldemort asked, a few moments later when he seemed recovered enough to speak.

"Alright," Bellatrix responded, a cheeky grin on her face. Voldemort chuckled. Bellatrix shifted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "That was, without a doubt, the best sex I have ever had."

"About the same for me," Voldemort replied. "I am so glad that I waited. That was amazing." He glanced at her. "Though not quite as long as I hoped."

"It's been a year," Bellatrix pointed out. "I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

Voldemort kissed her. "Round two?"

Bellatrix giggled, and put her arms around him, half pulling him on top of her, flying high with happiness and excitement about her future.

x------------------x

**Is 4480 words long enough for you?!**


	15. Chapter 15

They woke up late the next morning, neither having slept for long enough but the sunlight coming through the cracks in the drawn curtains was bright. Bellatrix had a slight headache from one too many drinks, but was the happiest she'd ever been. Voldemort didn't seem to want to remove his arms from around his new bride, and Bellatrix was more then content with laying close to him.

"Good morning, husband," Bellatrix murmured, kissing Voldemort sleepily. He didn't reply, instead squeezed her tightly to him, kissing her hair, their naked bodies touching. Bellatrix's skin was tingling pleasantly. "My Lord, we should get up," she said, after noticing the sunlight. "It is past lunchtime."

Voldemort grunted sleepily. "I have a clear week," he mumbled. "It's our honeymoon."

Bellatrix smiled, seeing that he still hadn't opened his eyes. She snuggled back into him, comfortable and warm. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know," Voldemort replied slowly. "Somewhere."

"So it's my choice?"

"Mostly."

Bellatrix smiled. "I think we should stay in bed for a week."

Voldemort finally opened his eyes and looked at her, an expression of amusement on his face. "I think you should be quiet," he responded with a smirk. "We will be going somewhere educational."

"Educational?"

"Educational." Voldemort closed his eyes again. "You will enjoy it."

"I don't doubt it," Bellatrix replied softly. "Can we go to the Valerian again for dinner though?"

"Of course," Voldemort said, smiling. "As long as I can have a sleep for a bit longer."

Bellatrix moved her leg so it was resting on top of his, grinning as his eyes opened once more, shocked, before he caught her gaze and smiled once more. "I could do with some more sleep too," she replied, kissing him.

"Thank Merlin," Voldemort murmured, closing his eyes and resting his hand on her hair, his breathing evening out as he relaxed into the mattress.

x----x

"We never got around to opening your presents," Voldemort said as they laid in bed, now wide awake after vigorous morning sex and a couple of hours extra sleep.

"You didn't give me a chance," Bellatrix replied smiling, her head resting on his chest. "I got to open you though, so it's not all bad."

Voldemort laughed softly, one hand toying with her messy hair and the other resting at the top of her leg. "Which one do you want to open first?"

"The big one," Bellatrix said, grinning. Voldemort removed his hand from her hair and pointed towards the biggest box. Bellatrix sat up and watched as he moved his finger and the box floated into the air, gently moving towards her. She reached into the air and pulled it towards herself. Voldemort caught her eye, and his other hand rested comfortably on her other leg. Slowly, Bellatrix tore the thick black paper, and tilted her head in confusion when she discovered it was a black wicker basket with a green velvet cushion inside. She noticed a tiny silver kitten model in the middle of it, and glancing to Voldemort she picked it up and set in in the palm of her hand.

"My Lord..." she said, one eyebrow raised, confused.

Voldemort smiled. "Wait," he said, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Bellatrix glanced back at her hand, and suddenly the kitten began to grow before her eyes, the silver colour turning into long black fur and its eyes changing to luminous green. Bellatrix lifted her other hand to cradle it when suddenly it turned around in her hands, still tiny. It looked up at Bellatrix, and let out a high pitched, squeaky 'miow'. Bellatrix was shocked, but lifted the kitten to her face to look at it closer. Hugging it to herself, she smiled at Voldemort, her fingers gently stroking it's fur.

"It's a girl," Voldemort said, smiling and reaching out to stroke her too. "I didn't like the thought of you being here alone when I am away."

"Shadow," Bellatrix murmured. The tiny kitten looked up once more, miowing softly and purring, her eyes closing. Bellatrix gently moved her into her basket and Shadow curled into a ball, purring happily. "I love her."

"I thought you would," Voldemort replied, pulling her forward and kissing her hair. "We'll keep her up here though. She's a house cat."

Bellatrix nodded, watching Shadow as she fell asleep. Smiling happily, she looked back to Voldemort who was watching her, his eyes still shining. He lifted a couple more presents to her. The first was some slinky black lacy underwear that Bellatrix knew Voldemort must have felt very strange buying, a gorgeous diamond chocker that matched the tiara and a huge box of chocolates. Next followed some books and wine.

Smiling, Bellatrix laid down next to Voldemort again, putting her arms around his naked chest, inhaling his scent. "Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix murmured.

"It's my pleasure," Voldemort responded, his hands on the small of her back. "We'll go to the Valerian tonight and tomorrow we can go away for a few days." He paused, running his hands down her arse and thighs, and back up again. "To a nice hotel."

Bellatrix smiled. "Can we go to Paris?"

"I was thinking perhaps we could go to Rome. It's a city I have always wished to visit, but on my travels there has not been enough there to make it worth my while."

"Just as good," Bellatrix replied, kissing his neck briefly. "As long as I am with you, my Lord."

Voldemort looked down at her, squeezing her to himself. "I'll take you shopping too. Though I should warn you, this will be the first, and probably the last time it happens."

Bellatrix giggled. "So since we are now married, does it mean I will be buying clothes for you?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Voldemort asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly, his blue eyes warm as they usually were when he saw her.

"No," Bellatrix responded, running a hand down his side. She couldn't get enough of him. "I have just seen some I know would suit you." Pausing, her hand skimmed along the top of his thigh, and she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. "I think you are gorgeous in whatever you wear." Her other hand reached for his curly hair, which she looped around her fingers.

"I like you best naked," Voldemort replied decisively.

"Then why do you keep persuading me to buy all this underwear that I only wear for two minutes? Are you aware of how expensive it is?" Bellatrix asked him pulling the duvet around herself.

"Yes, I was most surprised when I saw the price of what I chose for your present," Voldemort said with a smile. One hand rested on the back of her hair. "You are worth it. Every knut." Bellatrix felt some pressure against the back of her hair as he pulled her forwards for a rough kiss. She felt herself turn to putty in his arms. "Now," he murmured, his gorgeous eyes fixed on hers, burning with passion. She could see red forming in the outer rims once more. "Do your duty as my wife."

Grinning, Bellatrix kissed him a few more times on the lips, moving down the side of his jaw and down his neck very slowly. Her fingers drew light and teasing circles at the very top of his thighs, moving up to his taunt abdomen for a moment before returning to his legs once again.

"You tease better then any other woman I have been with," Voldemort said quietly, his eyes still fixed on her. His breathing had become heavier, Bellatrix had noticed.

"Do I, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, kissing just below his stomach lightly, ignoring the hardness that was pressing into her side. It jumped slightly at her words, but she just smiled innocently.

Voldemort growled softly. "You know very well that you do," he said, reaching down to her hair and pulling her up towards him. Her legs settled on either side of his, her breasts rubbing against his own chest. Bellatrix lifted her hips and lined herself up with him, before sitting down, a sigh of pleasure leaving her lips. Voldemort grasped her shoulders, forcing her down all of the way and forcing her to keep still while he enjoyed the view. "Exquisite," he murmured, his eyes at least half red now. With a slight moan, Bellatrix wiggled her hips slightly, and Voldemort released his hold on her shoulders, and instead reached around behind her and tugged on her hair, forcing her head backwards and giving him a view of her lovely long neck.

Bellatrix continued to move her hips, getting faster and faster as her passion continued to build. Before they knew it, everything was over, both were panting and high on pleasure when Bellatrix finally collapsed onto him, his sweat mixing with hers as their skin touched. Voldemort still had her hair wrapped tightly in his hand. "Yes," he whispered in Bellatrix's ear. "You're going to be a good wife." Bellatrix laughed, slowly, too exhausted for the moment to move. "That didn't wake the cat up at least."

When Bellatrix finally glanced over to Shadow, she saw that the kitten was still happily asleep in her basket. She sat up, climbing off Voldemort and sitting next to her new pet, stroking her soft fur. "My sister will look after Shadow while we're away," Bellatrix said thoughfully. "She's been hassling Malfoy for a kitten since they got married."

"Lucius is not looking forward to her returning to Hogwarts," Voldemort said, sitting up and watching her carefully. "I have seen Lucius with a lot of different women over the last three years, and he has never been like he has with your sister."

"And I suppose he has seen you with a fair few too, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked suddenly. Voldemort looked slightly surprised until he noticed her smile.

"Yes," he replied shortly. "Until the day I met you." Voldemort reached up, and pushed hair out of her face, so he could look into her eyes. "And then I knew you were the one, and that there would never be anyone else for me."

Bellatrix bent over him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I never understood that." She kissed him again. "I'm glad I do now." She watched as his eyes faded back down to blue. "Why do your eyes do that?"

Voldemort smiled. "Magic is strongest when our emotions are strongest. Wizards often make magic happen by accident when they're angry or passionate."

"That's when your eyes change," Bellatrix said, laying down beside him. Voldemort turned to look at her.

"I love how observant you are," Voldemort said, stroking her face again. "It's a spell, that I've only half completed. When I have finished it I suspect my eyes will always be red. It's very dark magic..." He paused, sighing lightly. "But it guarantees me ultimate, unlimited power. It's more of a transformation..." He stopped himself, looking towards her. "I have done a lot of things, to my body, to my mind, to my soul for extra powers..." He half raised his hand, and the curtains swung open. Bellatrix blinked at the sudden sunlight. "My wandless magic is as strong, if not stronger then with a wand. Only _Dumbledore_ has the same strength, though I am sure he used slightly more honourable methods." He laughed suddenly, looking back to his wife. "One day you'll be ready to do what I have done to myself. I shall guide you. Things will be easier for you then they were for me, with my help."

Bellatrix could feel her heart beat speeding up, excitement coursing through her veins. He would share his secrets of power with her?

"It will be quite a few years yet, though," Voldemort said softly. "Your magic still isn't fully developed. But when it is, I will know and then I will make you immortal as well."

"Immortal?" Bellatrix gasped, shocked. She didn't know that he was immortal as well! There had always been rumours, but she had always ignored such things.

"Had you not worked that out?" Voldemort asked, amused.

"No... I didn't think it possible!" Bellatrix replied in excitement.

"Oh dear," Voldemort said, his voice mockingly sad. "I hope you haven't been tainted by Dumbledore."

"Be quiet," Bellatrix whispered, leaning over him slightly with a grin. "How did you do it?"

Voldemort shook his head. "Not yet, Bella." He laughed suddenly again, pushing her down on the bed and looking down at her with a smirk. "How old do I look to you, honestly?"

"About thirty," Bellatrix replied, after a moment of surveying his beautiful face. "At the oldest."

Voldemort smirked, pleased. "You have never asked me my age."

"How old are you?" Bellatrix said, automatically, smiling up at him.

"Almost fifty," he admitted. He laughed when he saw the shock on Bellatrix's face. "I am immortal. I stopped ageing twenty years ago. Give it ten years, and we'll look perfect together. You'll look thirty, I will look thirty and we will stay like that for the rest of time." Excited, he reached down and kissed her quickly. "And by then, you will be very powerful too. By then, the world will be ours, you will be my Dark Lady, my queen and we will be beautiful forever."

Bellatrix laughed, her hands now in his hair, pulling him down to kiss her. At that moment, she was completely unafraid of him, because he was in such a joyful mood, but at the back of her mind she knew that the moment of them being beautiful forever was a long way off, and that she would be very afraid of him before they got to that point of safety. She knew that there were going to be a great deal of trials for her first, most of them of the Dark Lord's making, but she also understood that he had suffered before he became powerful too, and that it was a necessary evil.

"Do you understand what I want from you now?" Voldemort asked, watching her through slightly narrowed eyes as he pulled away.

"Yes, my love," Bellatrix responded breathlessly, her hands in his hair, not wanting to let go. "But you know you are the reason that I breathe. My loyalty lies unwaveringly with you, no matter what the trials are, no matter what it costs me, no matter how much it hurts."

She felt him push into her once more, and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. His size _hurt_. Voldemort's hands trapped her own above her head, pushing down into her harder.

"How does this feel?" he asked, breathless, his eyes bright red suddenly.

"It hurts, so badly," Bellatrix murmured, pushing her arms away in a deliberately pathetic attempt to escape him.

Voldemort laughed, his breath warm on her face. "Do you want it to stop?"

"Never," Bellatrix replied, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Master."

Voldemort moaned, and began moving, pushing himself in and out of her at an alarming face. Their moans peaked, and then gradually subsided as once more Voldemort came hard inside of her and flopped forwards onto her. With a satisfied sound, he put his arms around her body, kissing whatever flesh he could. Bellatrix snuggled closer, the happiest she had ever been.

"I fell for the right girl, definitely," Voldemort murmured, stroking her hair. "I love you too, my queen."

Bellatrix sighed in contentment, relaxing into his arms. There was a tiny miow behind them, and the pair turned to watch as Shadow opened her eyes and stood up, stretching her back out. She walked towards them, and jumped up on Voldemort's chest, sitting down and licking her paw. Voldemort smirked. "You've got competition," he said quietly to Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed, stroking her kitten happily. Shadow paused for a moment, licking Bellatrix once and miowing softly again, before returning to her paw. Bellatrix smiled. "She loves you," Voldemort said softly. "And I don't blame her."

They shared a slow kiss, but were interrupted by an impatient sounding miow. They looked at Shadow, and her head was tilted to one side, her tail up. "She's hungry," Bellatrix said, sitting up. "And so am I."

"Alright, the girls are the boss," Voldemort muttered, watching as Bellatrix scooped Shadow from his chest and into her hands, before sliding out of bed and pulling a robe over his head. He waited for Bellatrix to get out of bed and walk around, before pulling her into him for one last kiss. As she pulled away and turned towards the bathroom, he smacked her naked arse, for the first time.

"Behave now," Bellatrix said laughing as she walked into the bathroom, turning around to wink at him. She turned on the tap and washed her face, and Voldemort sat back down on the bed, an excited smirk on his features. He really was a lucky man.

x---x

Narcissa opened the door to Malfoy Manor, and Bellatrix was immediately struck with how different she looked. Her normal straight hair was curled around her shoulders, some tied back in an elegant knot, her usual robes had been replaced with very Malfoy ones, much more old fashioned, decorated in a lot of green and silver. She was wearing more make up then usual. She let out an excited squeal when she saw the kitten in Bellatrix's hands.

"Oh my goodness!" she said happily. Bellatrix placed Shadow in her hands.

"This is my kitten, Shadow. We wondered if you could look after her whilst we are away this week." Bellatrix smirked.

"Of course!" Narcissa said happily. "Come in." Eagerly stroking Shadow, Narcissa led the way to the sitting room where they sat down. "I take it this was a birthday present?"

Bellatrix nodded, smiling. "How are you?"

"Very well," Narcissa replied. She smiled knowingly at Bellatrix. "Everything alright...?"

Bellatrix knew she was referring to the wedding night. "Absolutely," she replied grinning. "Is Lucius not around today?"

"He will be back soon." She was still smiling happily and Bellatrix felt relieved. Her smile faded a little. "He's gone with Papa to his mother's grave."

"Oh." Bellatrix paused, watching as Shadow pawed Narcissa's leg gently. "Well, you will have him all to yourself for the next week, I'm going to be keeping the Dark Lord very busy."

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked.

"Rome to begin with I think. He is actually taking me shopping, can you believe it?" Bellatrix giggled excitedly. "Why are you and Lucius not going away?"

Narcissa faltered slightly. "Papa... Hasn't been well." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow questioningly. "After our wedding, he didn't seem... Himself... And although he got better the day before yours, Lucius is worried about him. I don't mind though, as long as we're together every day before I return to Hogwarts next week."

Bellatrix heard the front door close, and she watched as Lucius came into the room. "Ah, Bellatrix, I was half expecting to find you here."

"Hello to you too," Bellatrix mumbled.

Lucius stepped towards Narcissa, and kissed her on the lips. "Missed you," Bellatrix heard him murmur to Narcissa.

"Missed you too," Narcissa replied, smiling happily. Lucius spotted the kitten on Narcissa's lap. "This is Shadow, Bellatrix's kitten," Narcissa said, seeing where Lucius was looking. "She asked us to look after her whilst she and the Dark Lord are away."

Lucius sat down in the armchair opposite them, and Bellatrix thought he looked tired. "Of course," he responded, nodding to Bellatrix coolly. "Are you going far?"

"To Rome," Bellatrix said, smiling coolly towards Lucius. His grey eyes flickered towards Narcissa for a moment, and he seemed to be regretful of something. Perhaps he wanted to be happy and free, just married, not tied down at home.

"That will be nice," he said coolly. The door opened and Abraxas entered, and Bellatrix could see that he didn't look his usual self.

"Ah, here's the bride!" he said, in the usual tone he reserved for Bellatrix. "We were expecting you today, come to share all the news with your sister?"

Bellatrix stood up and greeted Abraxas with a kiss on each cheek. "You know me so well," she responded, smiling at him. "Actually, I came to say goodbye. We're going to Rome for a week."

"How wonderful," Abraxas said, sitting down in the armchair with a thump. He didn't seem to have very much control over his limbs, Bellatrix couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it the previous day, but then it had been her wedding and she was a bit distracted. Bellatrix took her seat once more, exchanging a glance with Narcissa, who looked deeply concerned still. He didn't appear to have noticed the cat. "Your sister is proving to be a marvellous edition to the family, Lucius chose well."

"I expect you will both miss her when she is back at Hogwarts," Bellatrix commented.

"I should be able to see her at least once a week," Lucius said smoothly. "I am taking over as a Governor of Hogwarts, so I shall be there often." He paused, and looked to Narcissa. "My wife is a prefect this year too."

"I don't doubt it," Bellatrix replied, smiling. "Make sure you keep an eye on Andromeda. I don't expect she's having a nice time at home with only Mother and Father there."

"I will," Narcissa said nodding.

"Are you reporting to the Dark Lord from the Ministry too?" Abraxas asked suddenly.

"Yes, Father," Lucius said nodding swiftly.

Bellatrix looked at the time, and jumped nervously. "Oh dear, I had better get moving. I promised the Dark Lord I wouldn't be long." She stood up. "We're going to the Valerian tonight," she added with a smile.

Lucius stood up too. "I need to speak with the Dark Lord before he is away for a week, I had best come with you now."

Narcissa stood up. "I will see you out," she murmured, Shadow in her hands.

"Goodbye, Abraxas," Bellatrix said, smiling at him. Abraxas nodded, he didn't seem to have the energy to do much more.

They walked out into the hallway. Bellatrix kissed Shadow on the head. "Be good for Auntie Narcissa," she said smirking. Shadow miowed, and gently pressed her paw against Bellatrix's nose. Bellatrix chuckled and pulled away. "I'll see you next week before you return to Hogwarts," she said to Narcissa.

Lucius kissed Narcissa on the lips, before they both disapparated to the Dark Lord's manor. "He's in the office," Bellatrix said quietly. They walked up the stairs in silence, and Bellatrix opened the door to the office, pleased to see Voldemort again. Lucius was close behind her, but she launched herself into Voldemort's arms and kissed him hard, feeling him lifting her up effortlessly so their faces were closer together. "I'm back!" she said breathlessly as she pulled away.

"So I see," Voldemort replied, amused. He set her down on the floor, and nodded to Lucius.

"My Lord," Lucius said, bowing slightly.

"Are you going to get ready?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix. He paused, and seemed to be looking for the right words. "I've... Decided."

Bellatrix tilted her head to one side in confusion. "Decided, my Lord?"

"Go and see, in the bedroom," Voldemort replied, and Bellatrix felt his hands on her arse once more as the turned away. She smirked over her shoulder at him, before nodding to Lucius and leaving the office.

x----x

Bellatrix reached the bedroom, not entirely sure what she was going to see, but when she realised what it was she almost laughed out loud. Laid out on her bed was a black dress, straight from her wardrobe. Voldemort had clearly chosen her dress for tonight. She noticed jewellery on the dresser and some shoes on the floor by the wardrobe. On the other side of the bed was the underwear he'd bought her, completely unpackaged and laid out.

She picked the dress up, and realised it was one of the sexier numbers, low cut with a floor length skirt, part of the skirt hitched up to her thigh with a silver broach to hold it in place. The jewellery matched the broach, and the shoes were high, though not her highest, with silver buckles on the side.

Bellatrix was dressed and applying her final coat of mascara when Voldemort came in, about an hour later. "Have you ever considered a career in the fashion industry?" Bellatrix asked Voldemort, looking at him in the mirror.

"I've learnt from the best," Voldemort responded, putting his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. "You look edible," he murmured in her ear, his hands sliding down her body and then down her bare thigh.

"Careful, you'll have a situation to deal with," Bellatrix said with a smirk, putting the mascara away.

"I've had enough _situations_ to deal with in the last year," Voldemort replied, pulling away from her and ripping off his robes. Bellatrix found herself unconsciously staring at his arse. He was so sexy... She could hardly believe his age, though she knew it made perfect sense for him to be that old. As he turned around, she hastily turned her gaze back to her reflection, watching him get dressed again in the mirror. "Ready to go?"

Bellatrix nodded and took his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. Voldemort disapparated them away to the restaurant.

As they were shown to their table, once again everyone watched. Bellatrix felt much more confident this time as she followed Voldemort through the restaurant. She noticed a few people she knew, and merely smirked at them. She sat down at their table, and looked up at Voldemort as they were given their menu's.

Voldemort caught her gaze and winked. Bellatrix smiled at him as he poured her wine and accepted the glass, taking a sip.

"How was your sister?" he asked, his blue gaze fixed on her.

"Well," Bellatrix responded softly. "Happy, for which I am glad."

"Lucius mentioned he will be at the school weekly."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, and since she's a seventh year prefect, she will have her own room so I imagine he will be with her often."

"I'm sure that will cause quite a stir in the Great Hall at breakfast time," Voldemort replied, smirking. Bellatrix laughed, feeling a few more eyes on her once more. She ignored them though. "I have owled a hotel in Rome our requirements," Voldemort said softly, so he wouldn't be overheard. "It's been recommended to me before and I know it's very expensive, so it should be suitable for our... Needs." He smirked and Bellatrix laughed again.

"I am glad to hear that," she said, under the table drawing her foot up his leg.

"I also have a reservation for us tonight." Voldemort smiled. "In London, just down the road from here. I have stayed there before when I have wanted a change of scenery, sometimes it clears my mind out. They always give me a huge suite." He paused, seeing the look of protest on Bellatrix's face. "I had your things sent over," he said quickly. "I know you can't go a night without moisturiser."

Bellatrix giggled. "You do know me well." She placed her hand on the table, admiring her wedding ring.

"It looks beautiful," Voldemort said, but he wasn't looking at the ring, he was staring directly at her. Bellatrix felt her heart rate quicken, he always had a way of staring at her that went straight to her panties.

x----x

As soon as they stepped into the main hall of the hotel, Bellatrix recognised the receptionist from her year at Hogwarts. She'd been at the party last night. The receptionist recognised her, and then looked to Voldemort, and her eyes widened. Bellatrix smirked as they reached the desk.

"I have a reservation," Voldemort said, not noticing.

Hands shaking, the receptionist handed over the key to the room. "Hello, Marcella" Bellatrix said.

"Hello, Bellatrix," Marcella replied nervously.

"I didn't know you worked here," Bellatrix continued, smirking mockingly.

"Just for the summer," Marcella responded, colouring slightly. "I hope you had a good time last night."

"I did, thank you. The best birthday I've ever had by far." Bellatrix nudged Voldemort gently, and she could see him smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Marcella?" Voldemort asked, smiling charmingly, his voice smoother and darker then ever.

"Yes, thank you, my Lord," Marcella replied, her voice shaking. "Are... Are you out for Bellatrix's birthday?"

"Yes," Voldemort responded firmly, and Bellatrix was glad she didn't reply with 'No' as she had been about to. "She's been working hard and I like to treat her now and again... Besides, it's either drinking at home or drinking in a hotel."

Bellatrix laughed, she did feel a bit tipsy this time. "No point in risking this apparation, my Lord," she said with a grin. "The Valerian serves up very strong wine, have you noticed that?"

Voldemort smirked. "Yes I did, maybe that's why I like to take you there so often," he replied, before turning back to Marcella who looked fairly confused. "I take it these are the keys to a two bedroomed suite?"

Marcella looked down at the door number on the keys, and then looked back up, nodding.

"Excellent," Voldemort replied. "Have two bottles of your most expensive red wine sent up as well, with two glasses."

"Yes, my Lord," Marcella responded, looking down and nervously writing. "Your belongings are already in the suite."

Voldemort smiled once more. "Thank you," he said, before putting his arm around Bellatrix and leading her towards the staircase. Once they were safely in their room, Bellatrix spoke.

"Two bedrooms?"

"Just to confuse everyone," Voldemort replied, walking into the room and sitting down on the huge sofa. The view out of the window overlooked the Thames, and Bellatrix went straight to the window to look. There were boats on the water, some in darkness, others transformed into floating restaurants filled with muggles. Reflections from the buildings were dotted obscurely on the water, but it looked beautiful. "We don't want this to get out, but at the same time we don't want keeping it a secret to ruin our lives." He grinned, and stood up to answer the tap on the door. He returned a moment later with the bottles of wine, and promptly began to fill the glasses up. "For instance, you might know a silly girl working at a restaurant or hotel, and she might go blabbing to the wrong person, just because she knows you."

"People are too scared of you," Bellatrix replied, sitting down and picking up her wine.

"Dumbledore isn't," Voldemort said unhappily. "And people love Dumbledore."

Bellatrix kicked off her shoes, and stretched her legs out over his lap. Smiling, Voldemort absently ran his hands up and down her legs. "I love this," Bellatrix said quietly, her eyes on him.

"What?"

Bellatrix paused, swirling her wine around in the glass. "Us... Finally being able to act like a married couple should."

Voldemort nodded. "Mm," he said appreciatively. "Married."

"Yes," Bellatrix said, grinning happily. "Married to the Dark Lord."

"For ever and ever," Voldemort said, slowly taking her hand, his eyes fixed on hers, and kissed her fingers gently.

Bellatrix couldn't believe how much she loved him, she thought her chest was about to explode from happiness and love. She never wanted to be away from him again.

x---x

**Aaaaaaaaw :) **

**Review now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know you all think Voldemort was out of character in the last chapter, but I'd like to remind everyone that this is set a long time before we see him in the books. He may have made his Horcrux's, but he's not done all of his other transformations that I imagine took place.... Yet. He will make changes now though. Bellatrix is 18, and that is when I planned for all of this stuff to happen. I do have a plan you know :)**

**Voldemort likes to have control over Bellatrix. He likes to tell her what she can wear, where she can go and what she can do. Voldemort knows she is going to be a major asset to him, she's clever, she can fight and she is beautiful. Its everything he wants in a Death Eater, not to mention that now they are married, she is his in more then one way and she will always be loyal to him.**

**This is how I think things were, I think Voldemort was a complete womaniser and I think that he does hold the ability to love, for now, even though he does hide it fairly well. And in my world, he will always have a very soft spot for Bellatrix. **

x---------x

Bellatrix was seated at the bottom of the garden on a wooden sun bed, soaking up the last of the summer sun. Voldemort was beside her. Bellatrix and Voldemort had had a good time away together, seeing the sights of Rome, staying at the nicest hotel and eating at the swankiest restaurants. Voldemort hadn't quite gone shopping with her, but he had given her a lot of money to go out and spend, just as long as she bought some sexy underwear for him to see. Now they were back, Bellatrix knew that the hard work was really going to start.

Bellatrix was waiting for Voldemort to finish his book very impatiently. She kept leaning forwards, looking to see how many pages he had left. She was glad to see he was now on the last one. A moment later, he closed it, setting it down on his lap and sitting back thoughtfully. She was about to speak, but he beat her to it.

"How much do you know of Grindelwald?" Voldemort asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"Only that Dumbledore defeated him, and that's from the chocolate frog card," Bellatrix responded after a momentary pause. "Why?" she asked inquisitively.

Voldemort sighed. "Dumbledore defeated him the year I left school. He came to dinner late one night, with scars and bruises, but he had that triumphant look in his eye. I always watched him carefully back then, just as he watched me." He sat back in his seat, a sigh leaving his lips.

Bellatrix sat up, fully attentive now. She always loved hearing his descriptions of how he came to power.

Voldemort looked back to Bellatrix. "Dumbledore didn't kill him, as he should have done. Instead, he locked him in prison, in Germany... In the very prison Grindelwald had built for his own enemies."

"Nurmengard?" Bellatrix asked him, frowning slightly. She'd heard the name before, and knew it was in Germany.

Voldemort nodded. "In the top tower. Dumbledore put protections around it, to stop anyone from getting out and also to stop anyone from getting in."

"You want to kill him?" Bellatrix murmured, gazing at her husband.

"Of course," Voldemort responded, looking back at her. "It is only a matter of time until he finds a way out, and then my aims will be in jeopardy. Grindelwald wanted to talk control of the muggles, where as I want to purify and strengthen the magical race. There is only room for one Dark Lord." He sighed again. "I am not strong enough to break through the protections yet."

Bellatrix looked surprised. "My Lord, you must be mistaken..." she said softly.

Voldemort smiled at her. "Your faith in my power is comforting," he said, reaching out and squeezing her hand in his. "I have to go away again. I need to complete my transformation."

With a nod, Bellatrix squeezed his hand back. "I know."

"And I shall be requiring you to remain here and make sure those Death Eater's behave themselves," Voldemort continued, leaning forwards and kissing the tip of her nose. "Lestrange has a couple of raids next week, you can go out with him on them."

Bellatrix put one hand on the back of his head, drawing him closer and kissing him on the lips. Their kiss deepened, until Bellatrix could hear footsteps behind them. Voldemort pulled away, looking up, before his face relaxed slightly. "Sister!" he called out. Bellatrix turned and looked too. Narcissa was standing nervously by a tree.

"Lucius said you were down here," she said quietly, taking one step further forward. Voldemort stood up, and beckoned her forwards. When Narcissa reached them, Voldemort went to her and kissed her briefly on her cheek. "How is the kitten?" he asked, leading Narcissa to his vacated seat and sitting down next to Bellatrix in hers.

"She is good," Narcissa replied, smiling. "I left her in your rooms, asleep." She eyed Bellatrix, one eyebrow raised. "I have never seen you with a tan."

Bellatrix laughed. "Fell asleep in the sun, and _someone_ thought it would be amusing to let me tan." She looked to Voldemort with narrowed eyes, who chuckled.

"You look beautiful," he said, before turning his attention back to Narcissa. "You have tonight, and tomorrow night before your return to school, am I right in thinking?" Narcissa nodded. "Then you are, of course, invited to dine with us tonight. I have to make my own announcement regarding my departure once again."

Bellatrix nodded at him. "You do."

"I shall leave the day after tomorrow," Voldemort decided aloud. "I should think I will only be gone for two nights," he glanced down to Bellatrix, who seemed to be a mixture of excited and sad all at once. "You have Shadow."

Bellatrix nodded, and put her arms around Voldemort. "Two nights with the bed all to myself," she said giggling softly.

Voldemort pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. "I will come back with more physical strength too," he murmured. "Do you know what that means?"

Bellatrix pulled back from him slightly, frowning for a second, before he winked at her. "Oh!" she said, as realisation dawned upon her. "Ooh, how wonderful," she purred sexily. "Two orgasms at once..."

Voldemort laughed, already excited about getting her into bed that night.

x-----------------------------------x

It was just beginning to darken outside, and Bellatrix had been on edge all day, waiting for his return. Narcissa had now been back at Hogwarts for two days, and Bellatrix knew she was already pining for Lucius. She hadn't accompanied them to the train, knowing that now Narcissa was a Malfoy, the only escort she would have would be that of her husband. Lucius had returned later in the day in a foul mood, informing Rodolphus that he would be coming out with them after all. When questioned on the matter, Lucius had explained that he 'needed to kill something', and Bellatrix knew he wanted it to be someone on the opposite side, lest he should loose favour with the Dark Lord. Bellatrix had been amazed at how skilled a dueller he actually was.

As soon as she had heard that Voldemort had returned once more, Bellatrix danced excitedly into the office to see Voldemort standing in front of the bookshelf, staring thoughtfully at all of the books and didn't appear to have heard her come in.

"You're back!" she cried, launching herself into him. He caught her, but he didn't lift her up like he usually did. Bellatrix was struck with how different he smelt, not in a bad way, there was just less of a cinnamon smell about him.

Voldemort released his hold on her, and Bellatrix stepped back, finally looking into his face. His natural warm, dancing blue eyes had turned red, like he had predicted, but they were now much colder then before. His skin was paler and his general aura was cooler then before. He looked down at her and Bellatrix thought that he still looked gorgeous in a very different way, but the look in his eye frightened her. "My Lord..?"

"There is a time and a place for that; which is not now," Voldemort said, and even his voice was colder. "I have things to be getting on with." He turned away from her, and moved back to the shelf.

Stung, Bellatrix stepped back again, stumbling and falling into the wall. "Are you not pleased to see me?" she asked boldly, looking towards him in shock.

Voldemort sighed, exasperated and turned back to look at her again. "Bella, you are my wife of course I am pleased to see you, but at the same time I have work to be doing." He watched as her face crumpled, before impatiently beckoning her to him. When she reached him, he kissed her forehead gently. Even his kisses didn't feel the same. "This was always going to happen," he said quietly. "I've undergone a severe magical transformation. I had to sacrifice..." He paused, and sighed. "Part of me." Bellatrix didn't respond, she merely rested her hair against his shoulder. "Nothing has changed, Bella," he continued, his fingers soothingly in her hair. "This trip has brought me into having a sharp realisation that I have still got a long journey ahead before I can reach my goal of taking over."

He tilted her head back, and kissed her on the lips. Bellatrix felt her lips curving into a smile beneath his despite herself. "Yes, my Lord," she responded, feeling slightly happier.

"Now sit down I am expecting Lestrange," Voldemort said, pulling away from her abruptly, leaving Bellatrix feeling slightly confused, but she sat down anyway.

"Did everything go well?" Bellatrix asked, slightly nervous. His mood swings frightened her.

"Yes, it did. I am pleased I have finally achieved this. My powers are much stronger then I ever hoped to imagine." Voldemort pulled a book from the shelf, and sat down opposite her. "How has your training been?"

"I prefer your teaching, my Lord," she said in a low voice, feeling slightly emotional but hiding it well. "But it was good to work with someone else."

Voldemort nodded. "I thought it would be good for you."

There was a tap on the door, and Voldemort looked up at it and narrowed his eyes and as he did, the door opened. Bellatrix gasped, looking at him, but Voldemort didn't react, he simply returned to his book. Rodolphus walked in, and bowed. "My Lord."

"Sit down, Lestrange," Voldemort said, not looking up from his book. Rodolphus did as he was told, glancing to Bellatrix and nodding briefly. A moment later, Voldemort shut the book with a snap and looked straight at Rodolphus, who Bellatrix could tell was surprised at Voldemort's new appearance, even though he hid it well. "So. Anything to report?" he asked coolly.

"Things went well, my Lord." Rodolphus paused, nervously, glancing to Bellatrix for a moment, and then back to Voldemort. "We've taken out two more Auror's, my Lord, with the help of Bellatrix."

"I am glad to hear it," Voldemort replied, sitting back in his seat with a cool smile. "We need to make sure that the Auror's continue to be targeted. I will be relying on both of you to keep it up."

"Of course, my Lord," Bellatrix said quietly.

Voldemort's gaze switched back to her. "Did you make any kills?" he said, and there was a slight dangerous tone in his voice.

"Yes," Bellatrix replied in determination, her eyes fixed on his. "Three, my Lord."

Voldemort's smile suddenly widened in amusement as he stared at her, and Bellatrix was suddenly aware of Rodolphus looking between them in confusion.

"Good," Voldemort said shortly, though he was still smiling with cold amusement. Bellatrix felt relieved. Voldemort looked back to Rodolphus, the smile gone. "Do you feel Bellatrix has made progress?"

"Without a doubt, my Lord," Rodolphus said, and Bellatrix could tell instantly he knew he'd been too eager in saying it. "Bellatrix is... Very talented, as you have always said, my Lord," he continued, trying to cover it up.

Voldemort smirked coldly, though Bellatrix knew he wasn't happy Rodolphus still seemed to be in love with her. "Well, good. I want her to gain as much experience as she can with you for now, Lestrange, so that as I continue to expand I will have two very able leaders."

Rodolphus bowed his head slightly. "I will remember to include Bellatrix in my plans in the future if that is what you wish, my Lord?"

"Yes," Voldemort replied. "Though I am first going to make sure that she has the magical skills, otherwise things could go horribly wrong." He looked at Bellatrix, and she could see a hint of a smile on his lips. "Give me a couple of weeks with her, and she'll be almost perfect."

"I think she is almost there, my Lord," Rodolphus said quietly.

Voldemort looked coldly at Rodolphus. "Indeed," he said, and Bellatrix knew that Voldemort's mood has just worsened a bit. "Alright, Lestrange, that is all."

Rodolphus bowed, and left the room, and Bellatrix was sure he had thrown her a look over his shoulder. "Have you eaten?" Voldemort asked her quietly, ignoring it.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix responded quickly.

"Good." He picked up her cloak, and tossed it to her. "We're going out."

"Should I change?" Bellatrix asked, confused.

"It's not a social event," Voldemort said coolly, striding towards her. "You have work to do."

He took hold of her arm, and without looking at her, apparated them away.

x-----x

They appeared in the middle of a quiet muggle village. It was dark, all except for the moon, half covered by a dark cloud. There was a single street lamp in the distance, and behind that a church lit up by flood lights on the floor, past a few trees, which were moving in the soft wind. Bellatrix felt a cool hand in hers, leading her forwards into the trees. "Where are we?" Bellatrix asked, looking up at the church, shivering despite the hot weather.

"Devon. Near Exeter," Voldemort replied quietly. He pulled her around the side of the church, and finally there was a row of houses in front of them. Only one window on the bottom floor was lit, the window wide open because of the heat. Bellatrix could see a young girl, probably about five, with long blonde hair, laying asleep on the sofa, a pink blanket over her. She'd probably fallen asleep and her parents didn't want to wake her to take her up to her bed. Voldemort stepped behind Bellatrix, pushing her forwards slightly.

"Kill her," Voldemort whispered in Bellatrix's ear, and she could feel cold breath on her cheek.

Bellatrix frowned, not understanding, staring at the little girl through the open window. "But, my Lord..."

"Your hesitation on your first kill worried me," Voldemort said quietly into her ear, his voice cool. "You should enjoy this."

She turned to face him. "Couldn't I just practice on an adult?" Bellatrix asked cautiously, looking around at his face. He was still cold.

"You will do as I say," Voldemort hissed, grabbing her arm roughly and turning her around to look through the window again. "I will bring you to a muggle child every night until you make a kill without caring."

"My Lord, please don't make me do this," she said quietly, turning back to him, panic in her voice. She didn't want to kill a muggle child for no reason. "I implore you..."

Suddenly, she felt him standing behind her, and she felt something digging into her side. When she looked down, she saw it was his wand. Swallowing nervously she looked over her shoulder at him. "You know what I will do. I know it scares you."

Bellatrix caught his red gaze and nodded. He was doing this to protect her, for the future. "Yes, my Lord," she mumbled. Slowly, Bellatrix raised her wand, aiming through the open window. "Avada Kedavra," she said quietly. The spell hit the girl square in the chest. She still looked like she was sleeping.

One of Voldemort's arms wrapped around her chest, and he disapparated them back to the bedroom. He didn't let go of her once they were there, and his wand was back at her side. "Crucio," he whispered into her ear. At once Bellatrix felt extreme pain coursing through her body, she was too shocked to scream. She slumped against his supporting arm, her knees giving way but he wouldn't give her the pleasure of falling to the floor to roll, to try to extinguish the flame of pain attacking her body.

The scream left her mouth unexpectedly, and then the pain was gone.

Voldemort's arm was still around her. "You should learn to become immune to that too," he said, and he wasn't quite as cold now. "The Auror's will not hesitate to use it against you." Bellatrix felt too exhausted to speak as she rested against his body, panting slightly. "We will return to the muggles again tomorrow evening. I will not have weakness in my ranks, do you understand?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, my Lord," she muttered, shutting her eyes and trying to block out all of the aches that had now developed. He let go of her and she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, limp and weakened. When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw him sitting on the bed, watching her.

"We need to make sure we distinguish between business and personal time," Voldemort said, and he was very quiet now. Bellatrix was grateful, her ears were ringing. "You aren't going to be trained very well if I keep going this easy on you."

Bellatrix almost laughed, he was calling this easy? She couldn't help but think about the girl. Would her parents go into the room and think she was still asleep?

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort snapped loudly. Bellatrix jumped and hastily looked towards him. "Stop thinking about that muggle brat! She is not worthy of your attentions. You should only be focussing your thoughts to your training, you should only think of me, your Master, and nothing else. Do you still want this?"

"Above everything, Master!" Bellatrix replied eagerly, crawling towards him and bending down to kiss his robes as she'd seen them do during gatherings. "More then anything, I long to be your most faithful, your best... I long to do your will-"

She felt his hand roughly dig into her hair, wrenching her head backwards to look at him. "Then tomorrow you will kill a child, a baby, without hesitation, because _it is_ _my will_."

"Yes, I will, my Lord," Bellatrix responded quickly, staring at him nervously. She didn't want to be cursed again.

Voldemort paused, surveying her through narrowed eyes, one finger tracing his bottom lip thoughtfully, before shifting backwards onto the bed. "Come here," he finally said, beckoning her up with the same finger. Bellatrix stood up and laid down on the bed, close to him, her head resting on his chest. A sigh left her lips. "Have you found today hard?" Voldemort asked her.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Different," she said softly.

"Things are different." Voldemort paused, and his hands finally settled in her hair. "I think my absence has made you more confident in your abilities. Rodolphus seems certain you are very special." Bellatrix nodded silently. "I know you will do better tomorrow."

"I hate knowing I have displeased you," Bellatrix muttered into his chest. Voldemort stroked her hair.

"I am easy to anger, but I can be easy to please as well, Bella." Voldemort tilted her head so she was looking at him. "You know what you have to do, and you know I will reward you greatly when you please me."

Bellatrix nodded, and kissed his shoulder briefly. They lay together for a few more moments, before Voldemort sat up, and slid off the bed. "Go to sleep now, Bella," he said, looking over her briefly, her face still wet with tears.

"Won't you stay with me?" Bellatrix asked him, her eyes threatening to spill over again.

"Not tonight," Voldemort said quietly, and for a moment Bellatrix was blinded by tears. When they had cleared, he was gone. Looking down to where Shadow had been curled in her basket, Bellatrix saw that he had also taken her with him.

She fell back onto their huge bed, crying silently, hating herself for having disappointed him so badly that he didn't even want to spend the night with her. Their bed felt too big without him there, she was shivering with cold and wanted to feel his arms around her. She knew better to try and find him though. Slowly, without undressing, she crawled under the duvet, pulling it tightly around her body to stop the cold air reaching her limbs. Her pillow was cold and damp against her cheek from where her tears had fallen, but she didn't want to move. Slowly, she could feel herself drifting into a deep sleep, and she knew that when she woke up in the morning everything would seem better.

x------------------x

True to his word, Voldemort took her out again the next night, to another village. She didn't even care to ask where they were this time. The village was dark, and Bellatrix hardly noticed anything around her as she followed Voldemort through the lanes and rows of houses.

He had hardly spoken to her all day, and when he did he called her Bellatrix, and it was only about business. She had spent the day in his office with him, reading various books, hoping with every fibre that he would touch her, or look at her, trying to pluck up the courage to ask where he had taken Shadow. Even at dinner he'd sat Lucius in her usual seat so they were not close together. She hated knowing he was so disappointed in her, and was determined that she would make it up to him tonight.

The house he had chosen was a bungalow, and through the window Bellatrix could see a dim blue light, illuminating a nursery. Inside the crib was a baby, probably only a few months old, sleeping peacefully with his little thumb in his mouth. Bellatrix couldn't take her eyes off him as Voldemort softly stroked her cheek.

"What do you want most in the world, Bellatrix?" Voldemort whispered in her ear.

"To please you, my Lord," Bellatrix responded, shivering, her eyes downcast. "I will do anything to please you."

"Go on then," he said, and she could see he was smirking. As she turned around to face the baby again, she could feel his hands on her shoulders, possessively. She raised her wand and performed the spell, thinking only of spending the night next to him once more and sitting in her rightful place beside him at dinner.

She felt his hands slide down her arms and wrap around her body, holding her comfortingly close. "Good girl," he murmured, and Bellatrix felt heat spreading through her body at those words. "That's my Bella."

Bellatrix turned around and kissed him full on the lips, relieved to feel him kissing her back with similar vigour. His hand tightened in her hair, and his other arm moved around her body, pulling her in closer. "I'm sorry," Bellatrix cried passionately, pulling back from him for a moment. "I will never disappoint you again."

Voldemort held her in his arms for a moment, before kissing her hair and disapparating them to the bedroom. Shadow was sitting daintily on the bed, licking her paw. Bellatrix hugged her tight, and felt a rough little tongue licking her fingers. "Come here, Bella."

Swallowing, Bellatrix straightened up, and turned to face him. He held up a bottle of wine, a knowing expression on his face. Bellatrix smiled, and walked towards him. "Not yet," he said, lowering the bottle back down. "You have to put on a sexy dress to drink this wine."

Bellatrix planted a kiss in the hollow of his neck. "How sexy?" she asked him after a moment.

"I would quite like a lap dance," Voldemort responded with a smirk. His red eyes met hers, and for the first time in a few days she saw a spark of desire illuminating them. "And you are my lovely wife, so I think the duty falls to you."

Laughing, Bellatrix walked to her wardrobe and after a moment found the dress she wanted, and held it against herself. It was red, the same shade as his eyes, strapless, tight fitting and exceptionally short.

Voldemort nodded, smirking still. "Perfect," he murmured. "Just like you." He winked at her, and pressed a light kiss against her knuckles. Bellatrix felt her knees weakening slightly. "Do your hair like you had at the wedding, too," he told her, patting her arse lightly and moving into the next room. Bellatrix heard him pour wine into two glasses, and she sighed in relief, preparing herself for what she knew what going to be a long, but very satisfying night.

Voldemort lounged back in the armchair, glass of wine in his hand. He swirled the burgundy liquid around the glass thoughtfully, thinking about the woman that was in the room behind him. He burnt a fierce flame inside for her, but he knew he couldn't show it as often as he wanted to now. He still had to train her, and he couldn't turn her into a hardened warrior if he went easy on her. He needed her to want to please him.

One thing Voldemort knew for certain was he hated every moment he had been away from her the previous night, and every moment he had spent ignoring her that day. The cat had sulked as well, refusing to look at him all night. Voldemort was pleased that Shadow was already showing fierce loyalty to Bellatrix, even though he meant she wouldn't look at him all night long.

The whole thing had, in hindsight, proven to be a successful punishment, and as she was killing that baby, her mind had been focussed only on him, and what he wanted.

As he heard the door behind him open once more, he reflected that it would certainly be easier if all of his followers were as in love with him as Bellatrix was. That thought was pushed from his mind when a vision of black curls and scarlet shoes dropped into his lap, demanding wine if he really wanted her to dance for him.

x---------------------x

**Voldemort is almost done with his transformations now. He's started to like the power he has over her, and is using it to make her the best warrior she can be. **

**If you got really excited about reading the chapter and didn't read my notes at the beginning, it would be cool if you went and read them now! I've written this chapter in bits, almost every part of it was half finished until today when I got my writing head back on! **

**Review please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Bellatrix awoke the next morning feeling a hand on her nether regions. She opened her eyes sleepily, to see Voldemort gazing down on her in amusement, clearly wide awake. With a smile, she moved closer to him, wiggling her hips slightly. "Good morning, my Lord," she murmured, feeling his fingers moving in slow circles now. She moaned softly, her eyes moving back to his face after a moment, smiling sleepily. "Was there something you wanted?"

Voldemort moved on top of her, as quick as lightening, spreading her legs with one hand and plunging straight into her. Bellatrix gasped, her eyes flashing up to look straight into his. He didn't move, just stared down at her. "Yes, but I have it now," he responded. His hand found her hair, tugging back roughly so that she arched her back. He began to move, slowly at first and then sped up. Bellatrix's fingers were digging into his thighs, and she could hear herself moaning.

It was over fairly quickly, as it usually was early on in the day. Bellatrix never minded, Voldemort always held himself until she had received her full share of pleasure too.

"I've got to do some work, you woke up late today," Voldemort said softly, flopping down next to her, one hand playing with a breast absently.

"You tired me out last night." She sat up, and leant over him, pressing a kiss on his chest. "Anything I can help you with?"

Voldemort smiled. His wife was so willing to please him; she truly would do anything to keep him happy with her. "Yes, of course," he replied, sitting up and sliding off the bed.

Bellatrix got up, and headed towards the bathroom before coming back and getting dressed in a set of her Italian robes. She brushed her hair and applied her makeup, noticing how Voldemort was sat back on the bed, watching her through slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'm ready," she said, turning and smiling at him.

"Record time," Voldemort said, putting his arm possessively around her as they left the room together. "My little secretary."

Bellatrix giggled, tilting her head to look up at him from under her eyelashes. Voldemort looked down, catching her gaze with a smile. He stroked her hair gently. "Breakfast should be awaiting us in my study," he said quietly. Sure enough, he opened the door and there was a huge tray of various pastries and steaming hot coffee.

"You are organised today," Bellatrix said, smiling cheekily at him whilst pouring two large mugs of coffee for them both.

A soft hoot came from the corner of the room where their owls liked to perch. Bellatrix walked over to her owl, stroking her gently whilst untying the letter which was on her leg. "Thank you," she murmured. The owl hooted again before taking off and flying through the open window, probably to hunt.

The letter was in her mother's writing. Quickly she opened it, and a smile lit her face as she read.

"It is my Father's fiftieth birthday today, they are having a dinner for him tonight," she said, looking up to the Dark Lord.

"Well, reply and tell them we will be there," Voldemort replied, sipping his coffee.

Bellatrix paused, stepping towards him. "I thought that you wished to hold a meeting tonight," she murmured, moving behind his chair and putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I did," Voldemort responded. "It can wait," he continued indifferently. "If I hold on until tomorrow night then everyone will be more nervous, waiting for it." He smiled before turning to face her. "Sit down and reply," he ordered. Bellatrix walked around the desk to sit down, feeling his gaze on her. "And eat something."

Bellatrix shot him a grin. "You eat something."

Voldemort looked across to her, a smile reaching his face, his red eyes glittering. Bellatrix really did find him much more attractive with his new eyes, it was a very strange attraction but she was relieved that they didn't creep her out at all. "I will," he replied, leaning forwards and kissing her before looking back to his own post.

"Letter from Lucius," he said quietly, reading quickly. "He says that the Minister has decided re-elections will take place next summer." He sat back in his seat, contemplating.

"You have a candidate in mind?"

Voldemort nodded silently. "We may have to plan an assassination if the vote it doesn't go right." He folded up the letter. "Still, that is very good news. We were concerned they would leave it until the year after and we would have had to act sooner."

Bellatrix nodded silently, wondering who the candidate was. She hoped very much that it wasn't Lucius; that would really put a dampener on things.

"Bella, will you send a note to Lucius to inform him I wish to see him at his earliest convenience," Voldemort said, opening up his next letter.

Bellatrix smirked gleefully; she loved telling Lucius what to do because it annoyed him so much when he received orders through his very much disliked sister-in-law.

The Dark Lord was watching her suddenly, and Bellatrix looked up, catching his eye. "Lucius knows," was all he said, which made Bellatrix think that Lucius knew all too well that she had replaced him as the favourite.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix said softly as if asking him to elaborate.

Voldemort chuckled. "You know very well what, minx." He rested his foot against hers under the table. "You're my wife. No one can be higher than that."

"Even if I were not your wife?" Bellatrix asked, one finger toying with her lip sexily.

Voldemort's eyes darkened as he watched her, desire coursing through his veins once more. "You are, though, so it is irrelevant," he said dismissively.

Bellatrix merely shot him a smile before bending over the parchment and beginning to write. Voldemort's eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, hating yet loving her for having such power over him for a moment. She had no idea how far above everyone else she had been in his eyes since the first time he met her and he hoped that she never would know.

x-x

Bellatrix surveyed herself critically in the mirror for the last time, before turning on her heel and walking quickly from the room, wondering where the Dark Lord was. They were going to be late if he didn't hurry up. Bellatrix was particularly excited because Narcissa was coming back for the night, and what made it better was that Andromeda and Sirius weren't coming because they weren't old enough to disapparate from Hogsmeade like Narcissa could.

The house was quiet for once, Bellatrix realised as she reached the door of the study. It was half open, so she pushed it fully open and stepped inside. Voldemort was reading a thick, leather bound volume. He looked up as she entered, his eyes glittering like rubies as he saw it was her. She swallowed nervously, his face was blank and that was always unnerving.

The Dark Lord laughed, quite suddenly. He shut the book and put it on the table before standing up and moving towards her. Bellatrix was surprised to see he was already dressed in elegant dress robes.

"Getting impatient?" he asked her, his tone cool but his smirk told her he was in a better mood then she thought.

"Only to see you, my love," Bellatrix responded cautiously, leaning forwards and kissing him dutifully on the cheek.

Slightly irritated, Voldemort grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I wish you would learn when to relax around me," he said softly, kissing her hair and pulling her closer. "It's not hard."

"It is," Bellatrix mumbled into his chest. "You're the Dark Lord."

"And right now, your husband." He pushed her away from him, looking her up and down before a smile reached his features. "You look lovely, Bella," Voldemort said quietly, reaching out and smoothing down her silk Slytherin green gown. "You look exactly as I would expect my wife to look."

Bellatrix smiled coyly at him. "How is that, my Lord?" she asked, though she knew what he was going to say.

"Perfect," Voldemort responded lightly, taking her hand and kissing it briefly. Bellatrix felt her stomach lurch. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm to her with that dazzling smile. Bellatrix rested her hand on his arm and he effortlessly disapparated them away.

They reappeared with a pop in the foyer of the Black mansion, and Bellatrix could immediately hear her sister giggling loudly in the parlour. Voldemort was smirking as he gestured to her to go and say hello. Bellatrix walked around the door, and saw Narcissa in the arms of Lucius in a very passionate embrace.

"That is disgusting," she said loudly, and Narcissa immediately pulled away and ran towards her sister, hugging her tightly.

"You're here!" Narcissa cried, pulling back. Bellatrix couldn't believe how happy she looked.

"I am!" Bellatrix replied, hugging Narcissa again. Voldemort was watching them in amusement, Lucius was less than amused.

"We'd better go to the dining room; Daddy will be pleased to see you," Narcissa said, putting her arm around Bellatrix, who wondered if her sister was actually a bit drunk. Voldemort and Lucius were now in conversation.

"Be there in a minute," Voldemort said, winking at Bellatrix as they left the room. Half way to the dining room, Regulus appeared out of nowhere.

"Trixy!" he said loudly, picking her up and swinging her around as he usually did. Bellatrix laughed, excited to see him, hugging him tightly as he put her back down.

"Regulus, what have I told you about calling me that?" Bellatrix said, scolding.

"Have you got boring in your old age?" Regulus said with his usual laid back grin.

"Have you got yourself a job yet?" Bellatrix asked back, knowing his answer would be a definite no.

"You know how it is, Trixy... Parents pay for everything, why would I need a job?"

Voldemort and Lucius entered the foyer once more, still deep in conversation. Regulus grinned, and before Bellatrix could say a word, he had spoken, at the top of his voice.

"Have you brought _another_ new boyfriend to meet your family?" he said, nudging her as Voldemort came to a standstill beside her. Lucius quickly put his arm around Narcissa and whisked her into the dining room, which would have made Bellatrix laugh if not for the situation developing ahead of her. Voldemort seemed to have taken it quite well; he had merely narrowed his eyes, which she noticed were suddenly spelled his natural blue for the night.

"No, Regulus," Bellatrix said firmly, stepping in between them both. "This is the _Dark Lord_."

Regulus's eyes went round. "Oh," he said quickly, before stepping back and bowing. "My _Lord_..."

"I suppose I should be flattered," Voldemort said coolly. He nodded briefly to Regulus, before looking back to Bellatrix. "So this is your favourite cousin."

"Yes," Bellatrix responded softly.

"I would be honoured to join you, my Lord," Regulus said, suddenly serious, an occurrence which Bellatrix wasn't used to.

"Of course," Voldemort said, quietly, with an incline of his head. "We will discuss this after dinner."

Regulus hastily bowed as Voldemort took Bellatrix's arm into his and led her into the dining room. "He doesn't mean any harm," Bellatrix mumbled to him.

"Don't worry, beautiful," Voldemort murmured back, pushing her forwards gently to greet her father and mother. Bellatrix didn't miss the look he shot Lucius though, and wondered what it meant.

"Daddy! Happy Birthday!" she said, hugging her father.

"Ah, Bellatrix, there you are, I thought you'd forgotten me!" Cygnus said loudly.

"Of course not," she replied, pulling away and greeting her mother, though there was no hug there. Druella wasn't very maternal at all.

"Thank you for the invite, Cygnus," Bellatrix heard Voldemort saying.

"How is my girl getting on?"

"Very well indeed..." Bellatrix heard them saying, before she moved on to say hello to the rest of the family there. It was the smallest of family events she had attended with the Dark Lord, only those that they could trust and that supported the Dark Lord. Tonight there were around twelve guests, including themselves. As she returned, she sat down next to Narcissa.

"Where is Abraxas?" she asked softly.

"In bed," Narcissa murmured. "Not well."

They couldn't say anymore because Lucius and Voldemort had joined them, one on either side, Cygnus and Druella sitting opposite them. Regulus was sat next to his mother, Bellatrix and Narcissa's aunt Walburga, his aunt and uncle Prewett next to them, and Cygnus next to their uncle Orion.

Bellatrix turned to Voldemort. "Sorry about that," she muttered.

"Shush," Voldemort said shortly and quietly, pouring her wine. "He's one of the good Black's. I will initiate him, and while he will be nothing compared to you, he will still be useful."

"I haven't had that many boyfriends either," Bellatrix added, sipping her wine.

"Now that I _don't_ believe," Voldemort said suggestively, his hand resting on her thigh under the table. "You little minx. All practice for pleasing me, wasn't it, darling?"

Bellatrix laughed softly. "No, I was born with that particular talent."

Voldemort smirked, squeezing her thigh firmly before letting go.

The meal passed, the toasts to Cygnus were made and they were about to retire to the parlour for some more drinks while Druella tidied up the dining room with the aid of the other women and the elves. Bellatrix made to follow the men to the parlour when Druella stopped her.

"You will remain here, Bellatrix," she said crisply to her other daughter, who looked towards Voldemort pleadingly for assistance, glad that the room was empty. The Dark Lord took one step towards Bellatrix, sliding his arm around her.

"I will be in need of having Bella with me," he said quietly to Druella. "If you do not mind?"

Bellatrix knew Voldemort well enough to be quite sure it wasn't a real question, but a nicety. And he certainly wasn't expecting to get a no back.

"She should help to tidy," Druella responded, her eyes snapping to Voldemort. "It is her duty, to help us."

Voldemort tightened his grip around Bellatrix's waist, pushing her sideways slightly so he could be closer to Druella

"I am no house wife, mother," said Bellatrix quietly, hoping that Druella would just let it go.

Druella glared at her. "You had better learn. Marriages are for the production of heirs and to look after the husband, nothing more."

"Go into the parlour," Voldemort said softly to Bellatrix, kissing her hair briefly.

"Do not even think about it!" Druella said loudly as Bellatrix headed towards the door. She stopped walking, helplessly staring between her husband and her mother.

"She is my wife, under _my _charge," Voldemort hissed, and Bellatrix saw his eyes flash red for a moment, the magic breaking down in his rage. "_Mine_." He turned back to Bellatrix, pointing to the door. Pausing for only a second to look back at her mother, Bellatrix fled the room.

She hovered in the hall, half expecting to hear her mother screaming or a flash of green light to signal the end of a life, but she heard and saw nothing. A few moments later, Voldemort walked out, his eyes still red.

"I told you to go into the parlour," he snapped at her.

Bellatrix took a step towards him. "I should stay with the women," she muttered. "She's right, it is my duty."

Voldemort stared, before narrowing his eyes in contemplation. "Do you wish to be merely my wife?" he asked abruptly. "Nothing more? Neither my lieutenant nor my queen?"

Bellatrix gasped. "Of course I want to be... Of course..." She took another step towards him, reaching for his hand. To her surprise, he took it and drew her close to him.

"Then stop saying things like that," he murmured, kissing her hair.

"It what she's told all three of us, as we've been growing up," Bellatrix said. "Social status, being a good wife and mother, it's all she cares about." She sighed, burying her face in his chest. "Except she's not a good mother. She's like an old fashioned block of ice."

Voldemort's hands were in her hair. "I have explained to your mother that I am training you to become my second brain, which is why I need you at my side as often as possible. She won't bother you about being _her_ idea of a good wife again."

Bellatrix nodded into his chest.

"And you can forget everything she's ever told you." He squeezed her tightly. "You are _mine; _you will do only as I say."

"I will," Bellatrix said, pulling back to look at him. Clearly his anger had melted the spell on his eyes, because they were still red. "My Lord, your eyes..."

A smile slowly crept across his face. "I wondered if that had happened," he said, closing his eyes and resting his fingers briefly on his eyelids. When he looked back at her, his gaze was blue once again. "Better?"

"That depends," Bellatrix said, as Voldemort took her arm and lead her towards the parlour. "Your red eyes are rather sexy."

Voldemort chuckled. "Let's hope no one else annoys me tonight." He opened the door, and Bellatrix actually started to feel a bit nervous. For years, she'd wanted to take part in one of these after dinner male only meetings and now she finally was going to. She stepped forwards in front of Voldemort, who rested one hand gently on her side, always possessive, even here.

Cygnus cast her a surprised glance, but didn't speak. Her uncle Orion was present, with Regulus – a nervous looking Regulus at that – and Lucius was his usual composed self, sitting with a glass in one hand.

Also present was Regulus's uncle Ignatius Prewett. Bellatrix had fond memories of visiting them with Regulus and her sisters for a couple of weeks over the summer holidays when she had been younger. It was Ignatius who had showed her how to duel for the first time when she was eleven, and Lucretia, his wife, who bought Bellatrix her first pair of high heels, when she was thirteen. They both supported the Dark Lord, and Bellatrix knew that was why they had been invited tonight.

Voldemort sat down next to Cygnus, leaving Bellatrix to pour them both a drink. As she walked past Lucius, she could see how unimpressed he was that Bellatrix was in the room with the men. She smiled, this was unprecedented, but she _was_ a death eater, and absolutely had the right to be here.

She poured her husband a glass of whiskey and for herself a glass of red wine, her favourite. Turning back into the room now, she handed Voldemort his drink, before sitting down next to him, a small smirk on her features.

"Your wife is a woman who certainly knows what she wants," Voldemort commented to Cygnus lightly.

"Ah," Cygnus said, and then took a long sip of his drink. "I will speak with her."

"How is marriage for you, Lucius?" Ignatius asked.

Lucius smirked. "Wonderful, she spends most of her time at school."

The three older men chuckled, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes, glad Narcissa couldn't hear him talking like that.

"Well, my advice is to enjoy it while you can," Ignatius replied. "When she finds her feet in her new home, there will be no peace."

"I can see why this room is usually exclusive only to men," Bellatrix said quietly.

Orion looked at her, smiling. "No marriage on the cards for you yet, Bellatrix?" he asked. "You are the eldest daughter."

Bellatrix laughed. "My dear uncle, I am a career girl, not a housewife." She smiled, looking at Voldemort for a second. He winked at her.

"And she's doing very well for herself at the moment," Voldemort added. "So well, I often contemplate turning my army into a woman's only group."

Bellatrix smiled triumphantly at Lucius, who glared at her as he took a sip of his drink.

"Sounds good to me," Regulus said, grinning.

"Regulus Black, you are the biggest flirt I've ever met," Bellatrix cried, laughing. She turned to Voldemort. "Don't let him join, he'll be your demise!"

Voldemort chuckled. "I think that is you, Bella," he said.

"In a good way?" Bellatrix asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Voldemort responded. He turned to Regulus. "So I hear it is your wish to join my service?"

Regulus nodded. "Absolutely, my Lord. I have been waiting years to be introduced to you and I feel we have met at the right time."

Voldemort inclined his head. "Bella informs me you will not require any training since you are skilled in duelling already."

"My cousin is always very kind about me," Regulus replied.

"Bellatrix is always honest, never kind," Voldemort responded, a small smile on his lips. "Well, report to me tomorrow and we will see what can be done."

"I will," Regulus said hastily, nodding to Bellatrix as well.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, with lots of talk about the future with the Dark Lord as their leader. Bellatrix was on her third glass of wine when Voldemort decided it was time to go home.

Bellatrix quickly went to the sitting room to say goodbye to her sister and her aunts and mother, receiving warm smiles from everyone except Druella who shot her a glare, and said "You're drunk."

Bellatrix flashed her a smile. "Yes, I am, perhaps you should try it occasionally." Without a pause, she turned to Narcissa. "See you during the holidays," she added, smiling still. She turned around and left the room.

Voldemort was alone in the foyer, and he watched her lustfully as she approached. "I've just been accused of being drunk," she told him softly.

"You are, beloved," he responded with a smirk. "I can always tell when you've had enough."

"How?" Bellatrix asked, as he put his arm around her and apparated them back home to their rooms. He moved straight to the bar and poured them both another glass of wine.

"Your cheeks go red," Voldemort responded, leaning in to inspect them. "Not quite there yet, here you go," he continued as he handed her the glass.

Bellatrix sat down on the sofa, looking up at him. "You're a terrible influence."

Voldemort sat down next to her closely. "I sincerely hope so," he said, grinning. He pulled her forwards and planted a long kiss on her lips. "I wanted to kiss you all night, such a shame half the people there have no idea about our marriage."

"Hurry up and take over the world then, so everyone can know," Bellatrix replied with a lazy grin, drinking her wine. It was much tastier then the wine her parents always kept, and it was going down rather quickly.

The Dark Lord laughed. "You're brutally honest when you're drunk."

Bellatrix rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you still love me though?"

"Absolutely," Voldemort murmured, kissing her once more. He sipped his wine. "I liked Regulus."

"He can be quite lazy, he's a bit like his brother in some respects." Bellatrix finished her drink, and stood to pour herself another, the room was spinning around her but the wine was so nice, it didn't seem to matter to her. "Regulus can't be bothered to turn away from his family, he knows he'd have to get a job then."

"You have always spoken highly of him, Bella, you surprise me," Voldemort said, watching her thoughtfully.

Bellatrix turned to face him. "He's still my cousin. I still want what's best for him. When he's marked, he will understand we are right."

"I hope so," Voldemort replied, sitting back and watching her. He laughed suddenly. "You look very drunk."

"I really am," Bellatrix murmured, taking three long gulps of her wine. She swayed, and stumbled towards him, before flopping down onto the sofa.

"Enough," Voldemort said, removing her glass from her hand and drinking it himself. When he looked up again, Bellatrix had turned white.

"I think," she said, standing up. "I'm going to be sick." She turned and ran into the bathroom, and Voldemort heard the sound of retching before the door slammed shut. With a sigh, he stood up and followed her, knowing he only had himself to blame for the entire indecent.

He tapped on the bathroom door. "Bella...?"

The door opened and Bellatrix came back out of the bathroom, and rested her head against his chest. "Can we go to bed please?" she muttered.

"Yes," Voldemort said, trying to hide his laughter from her. He steered her to the bedroom, and carefully unzipped her dress, helping her out of it.

"I'll never drink again," Bellatrix declared, leaning against him still.

"We will see," Voldemort responded, draping her dress over the back of the chair and pushing her towards the bed. She slowly sat down, easing her legs under the covers and pulling them up to her chin. "Don't move," Voldemort ordered, as he undressed himself. He threw his robe on top of Bellatrix's dress before sliding into bed behind her and cuddling her in tightly to him.

"Can't believe I was sick," Bellatrix murmured. "Merlin, don't tell Malfoy."

"Your secret is safe with me," Voldemort replied, smirking.

"You had to be mad, getting married to me," Bellatrix continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "My family is crazy. Bloody crazy, disowning everyone left, right and centre. Bet I'll get disowned for tonight. Bet 'Cissa will get disowned if she fails her NEWTs. Andromeda can just go ahead and get disowned though, because she's a fake Slytherin."

"You can forget them all then, Bella, you're not a Black any more," said Voldemort. "You're part of the Slytherin family now."

Bellatrix turned over, snuggling into his chest, linking her feet with his. "You're lucky they're all dead," she whispered into his skin. "Otherwise you might have ended up being married to someone horrific, like my mother."

"Let's just hope you don't turn into her when you're fifty then, because we'll be getting divorced."

Bellatrix pouted. "No no no, I'm aaalllll yours," she said in a sing-song voice. "Aaallll yours, forever and ever and ever and ever. I'm going to be queen Bellatrix."

Voldemort laughed. "Alright then, your Majesty, we'll see soon enough."

"The queen wants to sleep now."

"So does the king," Voldemort responded.

"I won't ever stop loving you," Bellatrix said suddenly, before her breathing evened out and she dropped off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Bellatrix had just finished her book, and was now sat on the sofa, bored. Voldemort was sat next to her, bent over a small table, writing away. Soon it would be time for the Death Eaters to be summoned and for the meeting to begin, and Bellatrix was filled with anticipation as Voldemort had hinted he was going to send her out on her first assignment soon, and she hoped he would give it to her tonight.

Her mind wandered as she looked over to her husband. He looked very handsome as he leant over his long piece of parchment, quill scratching away quickly though his writing was still beautiful. She thought that their children were going to be very gorgeous and she wondered at how his mother and father looked like too. She assumed that they were dead, and she didn't want to ask about them for that reason, since she had both of her parents still and didn't understand what that sort of loss felt like well enough to empathise.

As she thought of his parents, she realised something. She had no idea what his real name was. Surely, as his wife, he would be able to tell her that?

Bellatrix moved closer to her husband, putting her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder, placing tiny kisses down his neck. Voldemort rested his head on top of hers for a moment, still writing.

"Almost finished, beautiful," he said quietly.

"Good, you know how excited meetings make me," Bellatrix replied. Voldemort smirked, but didn't speak.

As she toyed with one of his curls, Bellatrix decided that she was just going to come out with it and ask him. He was in a playful mood, and usually he was more than happy to answer her questions and wishes with just gentle teasing as a retort.

"My Lord," she began, speaking quietly, although with confidence.

"Bella," Voldemort replied, still smirking.

"What is your real name?" Bellatrix asked quickly.

Voldemort's quill froze on the parchment. He turned to face her sharply. He didn't look impressed, his smirk had vanished and so had the warmth in his eyes. He sat up, pushing Bellatrix away from him. "What do you think gives you the right to ask me that question?" he hissed at her, his eyes flashing.

As she recoiled from him, Bellatrix fell from the sofa. "I'm your wife!" she cried, struggling to stand up. Voldemort stood tall above her as she made it to her feet. "You are my husband."

Voldemort pressed his hands on her shoulders, throwing her down to the floor once more. "No!" he snarled. "I am first your Master, and then your husband, and you would do well to remember that." He raised his wand, and Bellatrix shrieked, rolling over and covering her head, knowing what was coming. "Crucio," he hissed.

Bellatrix screamed before the curse hit her, and she screamed even louder when it did. Knives pierced her entire body, she was engulfed by flames all over her, and just as soon as it came, it stopped again.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him for a second, before pulling herself to her knees in front of him, panting for breath. "My Lord," she murmured, bending forwards and kissing his feet.

Voldemort stepped backwards, turning and walking away from her. "Get up!" he ordered coldly. Bellatrix did as she was told, her entire body shaking. He had gone into the bedroom. She didn't dare to follow him, she merely waited nervously, feeling stupid. A few moments later, he emerged, his cloak now around his shoulders. He threw her cloak at her, which she hastily pulled around her shoulders, before he pulled his hood up.

The Dark Lord grabbed her wrist, leading her roughly from the room. "Do not make me doubt my decision to choose you," he told her quietly, but his voice remained icy.

Bellatrix almost started to cry right there, but she held it together knowing that he would be more impressed if she remained strong.

"You chose me for a reason, my Lord," she said, though her voice sounded weak through her own ears, compared to his.

Voldemort stopped walking, and turned to face her. "I chose you because I thought you were intelligent," he hissed, close to her face. "The fact you're gorgeous, the fact I want you, the fact I adore you means _nothing_, because those feelings could easily change." He pushed her away, pressing her tightly between himself and the cold wall. Bellatrix could hardly breathe. His hood fell down, and Bellatrix was afraid of his icy eyes.

"My Lord-" she said, gasping for air, trying to push him off her. Voldemort didn't move.

"Are you scared?" he asked her, staring into her eyes coldly.

Bellatrix nodded, gasping, feeling hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What of?" Voldemort hissed.

"Y-you-" Bellatrix choked out, shaking all over once more.

"And so you should be," Voldemort responded venomously. "We may be married, but it does not change the fact I am your Lord and Master. I allow you to be loose and familiar with me when we are alone, even in front of others. You have many privileges others could only _dream_ of." He inhaled deeply, pressing Bellatrix harder against the wall, and she was sure she was seeing stars from the lack of oxygen she was receiving. Voldemort didn't seem to have noticed. "Crucio," he hissed.

Bellatrix couldn't move because she was pinned tightly against the wall, and she couldn't really breathe enough to scream. Her head was spinning, there were knives stabbing every tiny bit of her body and there was nothing she could do about it until the Dark Lord took pity on her. The curse lasted longer this time, and as time wore on, the pain increased. Voldemort had never kept her under it for this long before, it only lasted a few mere seconds when he was showing her how it was done.

Finally, the pain stopped, and Voldemort moved back, supporting her with his arms. His gaze was still cold, but as Bellatrix gasped for a long breath, she saw his rage had decreased. "You should not ever question me on this subject again, are we clear?" he asked her stiffly, his voice very cold still.

"C-clear, my-my L-lord," Bellatrix gasped back, tears still falling down her cheeks, her entire body cramping and shaking.

He gazed coldly towards her. "You look a mess," he told her quietly, letting go of her. Somehow, Bellatrix managed to remain standing although every muscle was screaming in protest. "This meeting will wait until tomorrow. See yourself to bed."

Abruptly, Voldemort turned on his heel, his cloak billowing out behind him. "Will you come with me?" Bellatrix called out, desperately. Last time he she angered him, he didn't sleep in their bed with her. She didn't know where he had gone either. She didn't want tonight to be the same. The feeling was terrible.

"What do you think?" Voldemort called over his shoulder, pausing for a moment to stare at her, before continuing his journey.

Bellatrix collapsed on the floor, sobbing against the wall until she ran out of tears. How _could _she have been so stupid? Just when things had been going right as well. She wanted strong, comforting arms around her, a soft voice in her ear telling her it would be alright.

Hearing voices ahead of her, Bellatrix quickly ran back to their rooms, pulling off her clothes and diving into bed. Shadow jumped up and curled up next to Bellatrix, who put her arm around her kitten, drawing her closer, the gentle purring soothing her tears away until she dropped into sleep.

x-x

She woke up later in the night, hearing the door opening and then closing. Shadow was gone from beside her, and she could see the cats silhouette against the curtains, as she sat looking out of the window. She felt the covers on the other side pull back, and a warm body laying down beside her.

Nervously, she turned around, seeing a glowing pair of red eyes watching her.

"My Lord," she murmured sleepily.

"Shh," he whispered, kissing her briefly. "Go back to sleep."

Slowly he turned over, away from her, not willing to put his arms around her but Bellatrix really felt that it was an improvement to him not being there at all. Not willing to push her luck, she shut her eyes and dropped back to sleep, feeling a bit more positive about things now.

x-x

Midnight was approaching rapidly. Rodolphus and Evan would soon be arriving. Bellatrix was trying to read her book to distract her, but she couldn't help but look up at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the meeting room every few seconds to check the time once more. She had been hoping that Voldemort would have been back from his office by now, for them to have a couple of minutes alone together before she departed.

She had been given a task. One of the Death Eaters had discovered that two Order members had taken to having secret meetings in London offices, in the middle of the night. Bellatrix, her cousin Evan Rosier, and Rodolphus were to go and kill them tonight, and though it was very exciting, she was also terrified. Voldemort was just about talking to her again, which made her even more anxious to do a good job and make him love her again.

Hearing voices outside, Bellatrix shut the book with a snap, standing up and smoothing out her robe and running her fingers through her hair, before making sure she had her wand. The door opened, and Bellatrix turned to see her cousin Evan enter, followed closely by Rodolphus.

"Good evening," Bellatrix said, with more confidence then she felt, smirking at Evan to hide her nerves.

"Cousin," Evan said, nodding his head to her. Rodolphus remained silent, staring at her as he usually did. "We should inform the Dark Lord we are leaving."

Rodolphus took a large step forward, and from the way Evan glanced at him, Bellatrix could tell there was already friction between the two men. "I have already received our orders," he said authoritatively, looking at Evan.

"Even so," Evan responded, glancing to Bellatrix nervously for a moment. "He will want to make-"

"He is only interested in the outcome of this, not the fact we are leaving," Rodolphus said coolly. "Why, Rosier, are you hoping he will have changed his mind and that you will not have to go?"

Evan scowled, drawing his wand. "No, I am hoping he will have changed his mind about making me go with _you_," he retorted angrily.

Rodolphus snarled angrily, pushing his arm against Evan's neck and pushing him towards the wall, lifting him up slightly and forcing Evan's head backwards, both breathing heavily into each others faces.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, drawing her own wand. "The Dark Lord would not be impressed if he saw this," she said coldly. "We are, after all, meant to be doing this together."

Rodolphus took a step back, leaving Evan to massage his through, glaring. "He put me in charge," Rodolphus said defensively, and he sounded a little bit resentful of Bellatrix's presence.

"How nice for you," Bellatrix responded swiftly, sarcasm dripping from each word. "Now, have you two finished fighting for long enough for us to disapparate?"

Evan immediately walked towards her, standing next to her, ready to disapparate. Glaring, Rodolphus followed suite.

With a loud pop, the three Death Eater's appeared outside of several large, grey buildings, in a secluded and quiet part of the city of London.

"This way," Rodolphus said tersely, leading them down a back lane that ran down the middle of two of the buildings. The lane was dark, the only sound was dripping water and the heels of Bellatrix's shoes clicking as she walked.

"Why do you always wear those stupid shoes, Black?" Rodolphus snapped.

Bellatrix smiled, but didn't respond. Evan caught her gaze and smirked, and Bellatrix shook her head at the Rodolphus, who was in front of them both.

They emerged from the lane. More similar building loomed ahead of them. Rodolphus lead them to the right, and then stopped, looking up at one of the buildings straight ahead of them, on the other side of the road. There was a single car park outside of it. Looking up, Bellatrix noticed an immediate difference with this one, compared to all of the others. There was one light on, about ten windows up.

"It's this one," he murmured.

They crossed the road, together. Bellatrix's hands felt very clammy but she pushed her feelings of fear aside, knowing she'd had amazing training and that she had nothing to fear. Rodolphus tried the door, and found it to be locked. He pressed his wand against it, there was a flash of light before the door clicked. Rodolphus pushed it open.

The entrance hall was dark. Bellatrix held up her wand, lighting it. Rodolphus and Evan did the same. There was a desk straight ahead of them, now closed off by a rusty gate. Bellatrix turned away from the two men, seeing the beginning of a set of stairs, leading upwards.

"Where now?" Evan muttered.

"Here," Bellatrix replied, taking the lead and mounting the stairs. They were grey, made from concrete with a wooden handle of the dark walls. Looking up, Bellatrix could see many more stairs ahead of them.

They reached the eighth floor and Bellatrix paused to look out of the window. The car was still there.

As she carried on up, she heard a loud crashing sound from above. She stopped, looking upwards, then back to Rodolphus who motioned to her to continue as there were no further sounds. As they reached the ninth floor, it became clear than there was an argument happening above them. As they reached the tenth floor and opened the door leading from the staircase, they were blinded by light. Bellatrix doused her wand and stepped through the door. Rodolphus was right behind her.

"Fourth door on the right," he muttered into her ear. Bellatrix walked forwards, the shouting becoming clearer with every step they took.

"-isn't going to solve a thing!" the first male voice shouted.

Bellatrix exchanged a look with Evan as they reached the doorway.

"It's making me feel better," the second male voice retorted, and there was another loud crash.

"Dumbledore wouldn't like this," the first voice said, and there was silence in the room now. "How are we meant to work this out?" the voice continued, softer now.

"Death Eater's are everywhere. And most of them are stupid, it would be easy to grab one and Imperius him."

The assumption he had made about all Death Eaters being male immediately annoyed Bellatrix, she clutched her wand tighter in her hand, thinking of different things she could do to these men once they were face-to-face.

"Oh yeh, and what if he then got summoned? You-Know-Who would know right away if one of his morons got Imperiused."

There was silence once more. Rodolphus's eyes were wide, they all knew they were just meant to kill the two men that were meeting in the room but to turn up just as they were on this subject was just too good to be true.

"We should go in," Rodolphus muttered.

"Don't be daft, Lestrange," Evan responded in a whisper. "This is information our Lord would like to know."

"Shut up!" Bellatrix hissed, holding up one hand as something in the room was said but she couldn't hear what.

"It does matter, though," the first voice said. "It does, because then You-Know-Who will be on to our plan."

There was silence again, then a loud sigh.

"Are you sure this place is secure?" the second voice asked.

"Of course, do you really think any Death Eater's would come around here?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix saw Rodolphus's nose twitch. She ignored him.

"Do you know the plan then?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

A long pause.

Bellatrix heard Rodolphus sniff, and when she looked at him, his eyes were wide. "What?" she mouthed at him.

"We're going to meet at-"

Rodolphus suddenly inhaled really quickly, before a loud sneeze made Bellatrix and Evan jump.

"Seriously?" Evan mouthed at Rodolphus, who was frozen to the spot.

"Did you hear that?" voice two asked quietly.

"Yes," voice one replied.

There were footsteps coming towards the door. Thinking quickly, Bellatrix pointed her wand at the lightbulb above them and smashed it. Seeing what she was doing, Evan did the same to the others down the corridor, before grabbing Rodolphus and pulling him into the darkness, Bellatrix moving to the other side of the doorway just as the door opened. A wide beam of light appeared, Bellatrix had only just avoided being caught in it.

Two men stood in the doorway. One was tall, almost as tall as the Dark Lord, with dark eyes and long hair, the other was not so tall and he too was dark though his hair was much shorter. Both men were well built.

Thinking fast, Bellatrix stepped forwards. "Hello," she said calmly, though her heart was racing. Their quick and easy plan had already failed, and it was time to improvise. The men were taken aback, both hand their wands on her but the fact she was female seemed to confuse them as Bellatrix was mostly unknown as a Death Eater to the outside world. They looked at each other, before the taller one spoke.

"Hello," he said, and Bellatrix thought he definitely sounded confused.

Still smiling, Bellatrix aimed her wand at the last lightbulb, the one from the room they had just vacated. With a bang, they were in complete darkness.

"What the-"

There was silence, and then after a moment Rodolphus spoke.

"Hello," he said smoothly.

Bellatrix lit her wand, pleased to see Rodolphus and Evan had their wands pressed into the sides of each man respectively. Rodolphus's hand was around the shorter man's throat, and Evan had a fistful of the taller man's hair.

"We are Death Eaters," Bellatrix said, smirking at the men. Short man screwed his face up.

"I knew this place wasn't secure, Hannaford," snarled the taller man.

"Shut up," Bellatrix snapped, disarming both men. She reached forward, dragging her nails down the side of the taller man's face, drawing blood. He whimpered. "So if he's Hannaford, you must be Card," she said quietly.

"Black," Rodolphus snapped at her warningly. Bellatrix knew he wanted to get the job done so that they could leave, but currently Rodolphus was in no position to be giving orders, so she ignored him.

"Black?" Card asked in surprise. Rodolphus's hand tightened around his throat.

Bellatrix raised her wand and cast the Cruciatus curse on Card, who started screaming loudly, writhing in Rodolphus's hold.

"Enough, Bellatrix!" Rodolphus snarled at her, letting go.

Bellatrix stopped the curse, looking at Rodolphus who kicked Card over and cast the killing curse without further ado. Hannaford had his eyes firmly shut, whimpering to himself, and without any other pauses, Rodolphus did the same to him.

"What did you do that for?" Evan snapped, his voice betraying surprise. "We could have extracted the information we _almost_ overheard before we killed them."

Bellatrix wasn't impressed either, but she merely glared at Rodolphus.

"Don't issue me orders, Rosier," Rodolphus hissed back.

"I think you lost the privilege of issuing orders tonight," Evan replied coldly, looking at Bellatrix, who merely shrugged and disapparated.

She was halfway up the stairs to the office when she heard two more pops, and then heard Rodolphus and Evan following her noisily up the stairs. She opened the door to the office, and found Voldemort sitting in his throne like armchair by the window, a book open in his lap.

He stood, looking at her expectantly as she walked confidently towards him and knelt at his feet. As he offered her his hand to kiss, the men entered the room bickering with each other, silencing as they saw the scene before them. Evan dropped to his knees first, followed closely by Rodolphus as Bellatrix pressed a kiss onto her husbands hand.

"Lestrange, why do you allow Bellatrix to come before me first, when you were the leader of this task?" Voldemort asked coldly.

Rodolphus was silent, Bellatrix knew he was trying to find the right words to describe the reasons for this.

Voldemort sighed impatiently, motioning to Bellatrix to turn around. "Rosier, perhaps you might be able to answer me since Lestrange appears to have swallowed his tongue?"

Evan didn't look up. "We started off lucky, Master. As we approached the room, Hannaford and Card were having a discussion of a certain plan. We were about to overhear the finer details of it when Rodolphus..." Evan paused, looking up slightly. "When Rodolphus sneezed, my Lord."

Voldemort didn't react. "I see," was all he said. "So I assume that Hannaford and Card are still alive."

Bellatrix tilted her head, looking up at him. The Dark Lord looked down, before smiling. "Ah, I assume wrong, do I, Bella?"

Evan spoke, quietly now. "Bellatrix ensured our success, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, his eyes not leaving his wife's for a second.

"And so, you also uncovered their plan?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix, who found herself unable to look away from his dancing red eyes.

"I wish we had," she murmured, feeling utterly relieved that Voldemort seemed to have forgiven her for the other night.

Frowning, Voldemort ripped his gaze away from Bellatrix's, looking across the room. "Lestrange?"

Rodolphus finally looked up. "Our orders, my Lord," he began, and Bellatrix was pleased that his voice was shaking. "Were to kill the two men."

The Dark Lord walked past Bellatrix, standing over Rodolphus. "What were your thoughts, Rosier?"

"Rodolphus acted quickly, my Lord, I don't believe I had _time_ to think, let alone form any words of protest."

Voldemort nodded. "You may leave, Evan. Report here tomorrow."

Evan stood up and bowed deeply, backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"My Lord, you should know that Bellatrix acted out of turn and put the cruciatus curse on one of the men," Rodolphus said quickly.

"In the circumstances, I think Bella acted perfectly within reason," Voldemort replied coldly, crouching down in front of Rodolphus. He placed two fingers under the man's chin, lifting his gaze so he could look into his eyes. After a long moment of silence, Voldemort began to laugh.

He stood up, still laughing coldly. Rodolphus's gaze had returned to the floor.

"My dear Bella," Voldemort said, smirking. "Your colleague here was desperate to impress me tonight, since he had a burning question he wanted to ask me."

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, curious of what had amused the Dark Lord so much.

"He was going to ask me if he could marry you," Voldemort said mockingly.

Bellatrix snorted with laughter.

"He doesn't think," Voldemort continued, "That a woman should be allowed to show him up in front of his Master or his colleagues. He feels that marriage would allow him to tame you, to mould you into what _he _wants." He paused, inhaling. "But Bella, there is a slight flaw with that idea, is there not?"

Smiling widely, Bellatrix nodded. "Absolutely, my Lord."

"Would you be so kind as to explain to Lestrange what the problem is?"

Bellatrix stood up. "Lestrange," she said. Rodolphus looked up at her, his expression carefully guarded. "I am already married."

Rodolphus's eyes widened as Voldemort stepped behind Bellatrix and wrapped his arms around her, turning her head so that he could kiss her. Pulling away from Bellatrix for one moment, Voldemort flicked his wand, and Rodolphus started screaming and writhing, falling over and rolling in an effort to escape the pain now racking his body.

No relief came to him, as Voldemort turned Bellatrix fully around to face him before kissing her hard. "Bella," Voldemort murmured when they finally parted. "I saw what you did." He pressed another kiss on her lips. "Brilliant."

Bellatrix smiled, nodding. "Thank you, my love," she said, taking his hand in hers and drawing it up to her face. Voldemort leant forwards and kissed her knuckles as she kissed his.

"You will be trained before I know it," Voldemort murmured as Rodolphus continued to scream behind them. Staring at her hungrily, Voldemort pulled back. "Go and bathe, I will be along shortly."

With a mischievous smile, Bellatrix pressed one last kiss against his cheek. "Should I bother to dress again?"

"Don't be silly," Voldemort said, grinning. Bellatrix turned, stepped over Rodolphus and left the room, hearing a final blood-curdling scream before there was silence once more.

Bellatrix was very excited about Voldemort's return to their rooms, where she could greet him in nothing but a pair of sytherin-green stilettos and with a glass of his favourite wine in her hand to give to him.

When she was showered, she slipped her feet into the shoes and went to pour him a glass of the wine. As she set the bottle back down on the bar, the door behind her opened. She turned around, her long curls covering her breasts, and Voldemort nodded in approval at her appearance. Smirking, she walked slowly towards him, handing him the wine and taking his hand, leading him towards his armchair. As he sank down in the seat, Bellatrix knelt in front of him, facing him.

Without pausing, she reached up and parted his robes and opened his trousers, pulling him free. He was already half hard from the sight of her. Eyes not leaving his, Bellatrix bent forwards, opening her mouth and taking him in.

The Dark Lord smirked and sat back, taking a sip of his wine and resting his free hand on the back of her head, urging her on by tugging at her hair. Bellatrix could feel him hardening in her mouth. Slowly, she swirled her tongue around him, sucking as hard as she could. The grip on her hair tightened and he forced her head backwards and forwards. "Perfect," she heard him mutter, relaxing his grip on her and drinking some more of his wine as she worked her magic on him. "How many men have a wife that greet them like this when they return from work?" Bellatrix looked up at him through her eyelashes before going back to her task, absolutely enjoying herself.

"Rodolphus is so right to want you for his own," Voldemort murmured after a couple of minutes.

Bellatrix made a sound of agreement, which caused a vibration in her mouth. Voldemort sat forwards now, his hand back in her hair, pulling her head forwards and holding her in place as he came down her throat, moaning loudly. He let go, and flopped back in his seat, drinking his wine. Bellatrix pulled back, licking him clean before closing his trousers once again. She leant the side of her head against his knee as he absently stroked her hair, completely blissful, but also quite tired. She was content for the moment though.

"Though I think I've put him off you for the moment," the Dark Lord said quietly.

Bellatrix laughed, tilting her head back and looking up at him. "I hope so." She paused. "I hope I am forgiven, my Lord." Voldemort was silent. She looked towards the ground. "I have learnt my lesson."

"So I see," Voldemort responded, and he resumed the petting of her hair after a moment. They sat together for a few minutes, Bellatrix was just happy things were sorted.

"You are tired," Voldemort murmured after she yawned. "Why don't you go to bed. I have a number of things to think on."

Bellatrix hesitated. "I don't want to leave you," she said quietly.

Voldemort smiled down at her, before reached out and lifting her into his arms, cradling her in his lap. He quickly pulled off her shoes as Bellatrix curled up, her head resting on his shoulder. He raised a hand, dimming the lights and summoning the comforter from their bed and tucking it around her.

"Sleep now, beloved," he murmured, stroking her hair.

Bellatrix shut her eyes, a blissful sigh leaving her lips, finding it only too easy to succumb to sleep whilst she was this content with life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mixed reactions with the last chapter. Remember that this is _Lord Voldemort_ we are talking about here. He's not a nice man. He's actually nicer to Bellatrix than he is to anyone else. And actually, at the end of this chapter, there's a bit of a surprise as Voldemort explains a few spoilers of his own...**

**Its a bit on the short side as well, but its an update!**

**x-x**

Bellatrix was stood next to Lucius, her hood covering her hair and her forehead, but the rest of her face showed. Her husband hated it when other men stared at her hair, usually lustfully, and so tonight had made her cover it up so that he could concentrate on the meeting, and not at the men who were ogling his wife. Bellatrix told him that he couldn't kill all of his followers for looking at her if they didn't even know that she belonged to him, but the Dark Lord merely shot her a smirk and informed her that they should have worked it out already.

Evan was on her other side, and Rodolphus was beside him. It was a small meeting, compared to usual, only eleven men, besides herself and her husband. The Dark Lord always liked his highest to witness the initiations of new followers, and that was why they were there tonight. Regulus had proven himself to Voldemort and now he was about to receive the mark.

Voldemort was conversing quietly with his newest recruit, leaving the others to talk quietly amongst themselves. Every few moment, Bellatrix felt a set of red eyes on her, but when she looked over to Voldemort, he was staring directly at Regulus.

"Black," said Evan, nudging her. "Have you got a tissue? Only I think Lestrange is going to sneeze."

Lucius hastily turned his laugh into a cough and looked away from the scene. He was definitely smirking still.

Rodolphus scowled at Evan. "Give it a rest, Rosier," he muttered, not looking towards Bellatrix. Ever since she had told him she was married to the Dark Lord, Rodolphus hadn't looked at her once. Perhaps he was embarrassed. Or perhaps Voldemort had threatened him. One thing Bellatrix did notice was a new scar on Rodolphus's face, that had appeared after they had killed the two Order members. Voldemort undoubtedly was responsible for it.

"Take it like a man," Evan sneered.

"You don't know a thing about being-" Rodolphus began, but hastily silenced himself as Voldemort turned around and sat back in his throne, staring around the room.

Bellatrix gazed at him adoringly. She loved that man so much. Every time he hurt her, she wanted him more. She couldn't bear the thought of living the rest of her life without him.

"Black has proven worthy to bear my mark," Voldemort announced to the room quietly.

Regulus dropped to his knees, holding his forearm out to the Dark Lord, his head bowed. Voldemort took the arm in one hand, squeezing tightly. Bellatrix remembered the day she had received hers, she remembered the way Voldemort kissed her in this very room. Narcissa's last day at Hogwarts was only a couple of weeks away, and so Bellatrix realised she had been a Death Eater for almost a year.

Regulus's cry of pain brought her back. She was mildly surprised, she couldn't remember it hurting _that_ much, but then she was rather special in her own way to the Dark Lord. Maybe he had made things easier for her.

Voldemort pulled away, leaving Regulus at his feet, cradling his arm in pain. He stepped over his new follower, addressing the group. "We must double our efforts in destroying the auror's and the Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort paused, looking around. "Lestrange," he called. Rodolphus flinched, looking up at the man who had stolen the girl of his dreams. Voldemort didn't appear to have noticed. "See that Black is included in your plans from now on."

Rodolphus bowed. "My Lord."

Bellatrix assumed the meeting was almost over. She always enjoyed these induction meetings the most as they were the shortest. She loved meetings, but she loved her husband even more and out of everything, her favourite pastime was Voldemort.

The Dark Lord looked to her next. "Bella," he said softly, smiling to her. The fact Bellatrix was his favourite was slowly starting to become apparent to the other Death Eaters. He called her by a shortened first name, where he only used last names with the others. He smiled at her, and she never got punished in front of them.

He took her hand, and let her forwards, into the middle of the circle. "You're going to duel me," he murmured into her ear as they walked.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise. "Like this?" she asked in shock.

"You're good at improvising," Voldemort told her before pulling away. "I have been training Bellatrix for almost two years now," he told the room. "And it is now time for her to show all of you here how worthy she is." He looked back to Bellatrix, who quickly removed her wand.

She decided that later, she was going to wind him up with very sexy underwear before telling him her period had arrived so he couldn't have any, in revenge for throwing this on her so suddenly.

The Dark Lord smiled widely at her, chuckling softly. "Bella," he murmured. "Stop giving away your plans."

Bellatrix shut her mind, before bowing her head to him and turning away, so that she was stood on the edge of the circle. Voldemort walked away from her, stopping at the other side of the circle.

Bellatrix could easily block him out of her mind now. She didn't do it often, only when they were duelling. She wanted to be open and accessible to him whenever she could. She wasn't able to look into his mind yet, or anyone's for that matter, but she knew that took a lot more time then closing a mind, and she knew Voldemort would show her when he thought she was ready.

That thought helped her relax. Voldemort wouldn't be doing this in such a public way if he didn't think she was ready.

Pulling out her wand and looking across the room, she could see Voldemort was ready. She bowed to him once more, watching through her eyelashes as he did the same thing.

Half way back up, Bellatrix raised her wand, and flicked it above her head at him. She pulled her hand back, creating a sharp 'Z' in the air before flicking at at him again. A dark purple mist emerged from her wand as she held it, pointing it at him. Tiny teeth appeared to be anxiously trying to escape the mist, hungrily snapping away for any morsel of food.

She heard Voldemort laughing as the flesh eating mist moved towards him, and Bellatrix saw a jet of electric blue light coming towards her through the purple haze. She ducked, and the spell hit the wall with a loud bang, turning it yellow instantly. Had he actually been trying to turn her blonde?

The mist served as an excellent distraction; as Voldemort absorbed it into his wand Bellatrix had an opportunity to send a cutting curse his way. It sliced a sizeable chuck out of his left arm.

Voldemort hardly reacted to it, he merely looked at her with a smirk. He raised his wand simultaneously to Bellatrix and conjured three knife blade thin sheets of ice, one at her neck height, one at hip height and one at knee height. They began to move at a terrifying speed towards her, but changing her plan, Bellatrix conjured a wall of fire in front of her, causing the ice to melt instantly as it reached her.

Without pausing, Bellatrix continued with her original plan. A stinging hex brushed her ear, causing her to jump as she drew a circle in front of her with her wand, creating a ball of blue light. Voldemort was doing the same, only his was red. Both balls continued to grow, spinning faster and faster until Bellatrix released her wand from its position and flung it towards him. Voldemort's was spinning even more, and so it moved faster through the air, hitting hers in the middle of the room. There were two loud explosions, and then vibrant bursts of red and blue light from each respective ball. She ran around the two balls, skidding on the water from the ice.

The balls moved upwards, the blue one emitting long lines of lightning, and the red one strong beams of light which looked almost laser like. Walking through either would be lethal.

Bellatrix leant forward, smirking at Voldemort, who smirked back at her through the activity that was happening under each huge ball.

They weren't done yet.

Voldemort drew a long line with his wand which was pointing to the floor. A beam of red light headed her way, ankle height on her. She easily jumped over it, but she hadn't noticed the other beam of red light above her head, which she jumped directly into. It felt like a hammer had whacked her on the head, and unsurprisingly it knocked her to the ground.

The other Death Eaters were pinned nervously to the walls.

Before she got up, Bellatrix sent a quick cruciatus curse through the mirth, expecting it to miss him and hit one of the unsuspecting Death Eaters. As she pulled herself to her feet, she realised it _had_ hit him. He was doubled over, silently, and Bellatrix thought that she had won. Immediately, she stopped the curse.

Voldemort looked up, and his eyes were burning.

A red colour was heading her way, and it looked suspiciously like the cruciatus curse. Bellatrix's feet slid from under her from the force of the impact, but the curse didn't really hurt that much. She screamed for effect more than from pain.

He lifted his hand effortlessly, and the two balls of light were gone.

Finally, he stepped across the room to her, smirking. "Almost," he said to her, as she struggled to her feet.

"One day, my Lord," she responded with a smile.

Voldemort laughed, before turning to the room. "Gentlemen," he said. "I believe I have found our perfect dark lady," he continued, before turning to Bellatrix and kissing her hand.

The only thing Bellatrix could see was Rodolphus's expression of hatred, directed right at her.

x-x

Bellatrix slept in the next morning. She felt extremely pleased with her performance, and thought that a lie in was the perfect reward.

As she walked towards the Dark Lord's office, about to drag him away for lunch, Evan was walking towards her, clearly having just left the office himself.

"My lady," he said mockingly as a greeting.

Bellatrix grinned at him, swatting his arm playfully. "Enough of that," she said laughing.

"Just going to see the Dark Lord?" Evan asked her. "You must have really impressed him the other night when we went out. He's planning on putting you in charge of the next raid, above Lestrange."

With a smile, Bellatrix nodded. "Well, that will certainly upset him," she replied.

"It's only because he fancies you," Evan said, and he sounded serious now. "He doesn't think very highly of women that he fancies, generally."

"Or women he doesn't fancy," Bellatrix added on softly. "I've heard stuff about both him and his brother."

Evan shrugged. "You're just lucky the Dark Lord doesn't think he's good enough for you. And if Lestrange isn't, then no one is." He grinned, joking again. "Shame we're cousins. We would have looked good together."

Bellatrix burst out into laughter. "Evan, that is wrong, on so many levels."

"I know," Evan said, grinning. "Can't help myself." He paused, leaning forwards, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "Before I forget, Malfoy has hired a bar down Knockturn for tonight. I think most of the guys are coming. There are going to be enough dancers down there to start a small army!" He shrugged. "Not that you're interested in them."

"I might be," Bellatrix said, winking at him. Evan laughed. "Does the Dark Lord know?"

"Absolutely," Evan responded with a grin. "We always used to be in this bar, about three years ago. Then the Dark Lord went away for the summer, two years ago, and after that we never went there again." Bellatrix didn't reply. That must have been when he met her for the first time. She was touched, she couldn't believe Voldemort had stopped going out to dance clubs because of her.

Evan took a step back from her. "Hey, do me a favour and wear something hideously short, I want to see Lestrange's face when he sees you, sexed up to the max."

Bellatrix grinned. "You know me, cous, I never miss an opportunity to get my legs out, just like you don't miss one to take your shirt off."

Evan nodded. "Glad you understand, Black," he said. "See you tonight?"

"I think so," Bellatrix replied, waving at him as she walked by.

She entered the office, pleased to see that they were alone. "You've surfaced," Voldemort said, looking up at her.

"Lunch?" Bellatrix offered. Voldemort stood up, walked around the table and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Sounds good," he said.

"I just saw Evan," said Bellatrix with a smile. "He told me about tonight."

Voldemort nodded. "Only my most trusted have been invited, and since that is the case, we will arrive together, and absolutely confirm the rumours that have been circulating, and prove that we are at the very least lovers."

With a gasp, Bellatrix threw her arms around him, smiling happily. "I know you have often thought about showing me affection in public. Tonight will be the first time I allow it."

"Nothing more though, Bella," Voldemort murmured into her ear.

"Believe me, this is more than enough."

"Call it a reward for _almost_ beating me in a duel."

They silently looked at each other for a moment, before Voldemort pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Lunch, then I have a hundred galleons for you to go and buy a new outfit."

Bellatrix was giddy with excitement.

x-x

When Bellatrix and Voldemort entered the bar, the party was in full swing. There were various dancers around the room, some in cages, some on poles, dim coloured lights, loud music with a heavy beat, velvet seats and a huge dance floor which was already crowded with various men, and more scantily clad women that Bellatrix knew were also dancers from the way they moved.

There were many eyes on them. Most of them were slightly surprised, as Bellatrix was dressed in a very short and tight deep green, velvet dress, which matched the green of her dark mark tattoo that she had on show, with shiny black stilettos. Voldemort's arm was draped casually around her shoulders.

Voldemort squeezed her to him, leaning over to speak in her ear. "I know you can dance like that," he said, his gaze on one of the dancers in the cage.

Bellatrix laughed. "Maybe I will give you a private showing later."

As they reached the bar, Voldemort ordered two glasses of red wine. They were in their hands almost immediately, and no money was exchanged. He grinned at Bellatrix. "Malfoy is paying, who am I to complain?"

He put his arm around her once more, and led her towards the back of the room. Lucius was sat on a large table with Evan, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Dolohov. Bellatrix sat down next to Lucius, Voldemort beside her. No one on the table bowed to Voldemort, so Bellatrix assumed that this was a very informal situation. One arm slid around Bellatrix's waist, drawing her in so she was close to him. Rodolphus shot her a glare, and Evan, Rabastan and Dolohov all looked fairly surprised, but hid it quickly.

"When he first left Hogwarts, Malfoy and I used to come in here almost every weekend. People used to come here, just to meet me, it was an excellent tool for marketing myself and my cause, and it got both of us laid," said Voldemort, smirking over at Lucius who smiled back.

"Remember that witch with the red hair?" Lucius said to Voldemort, who nodded.

"She was hot," Voldemort responded with a grin and a wink at Bellatrix. "But honestly, not very good in bed. And she wanted to stay over, cheeky thing."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You are such men, its unbelievable!"

Evan leant forwards. Bellatrix knew that Lucius and Evan had been very good friends for a long time. "Best you ever had?" he asked.

"My wife," Lucius said, smirking. "Never had a virgin before."

Bellatrix hastily took a long sip of her wine as the men around her laughed. "Mine was Marcalie Rookwood, believe it or not," Evan replied with a wine grin.

"I don't believe it!" said Rodolphus, laughing. The others were laughing too.

"I believe it, but why would you want to?" Lucius asked sarcastically. "It's wrong, Rosier. The girl is disgusting. She has spots still."

Bellatrix joined in the laughter, she didn't like either of the Rookwood sisters.

Evan looked towards Voldemort. "My Lord, you are absolutely the best of all of us at pulling the most beautiful girl."

The Dark Lord laughed, and Bellatrix felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound.

"My favourite sex is without a doubt with this girl right here," Voldemort said, squeezing Bellatrix to him. Lucius and Evan both made disgusted sounds, but Voldemort ignored them and kissed Bellatrix firmly on the lips.

"Shut it, you two," Bellatrix said, grinning when Voldemort let go of her. "I would be disturbed if either of you found me attractive." She paused as another man headed towards them, and bowed first before approaching when Lucius beckoned him forwards.

"Selwyn, my Lord," said Lucius softly to Voldemort, who nodded.

"Good evening," the man said, nodding to the men around the table. "My Lord."

"This is Bellatrix, my protégé, no doubt you've seen her before," Voldemort said quietly to Selwyn, who bowed to Bellatrix, and half reached to kiss her hand before he seemed to think better of doing so and pulled away when he realised how Voldemort's hand was resting comfortably on her half bare thigh. "Take a seat."

Selwyn sat down besides Evan and Rodolphus, and he seemed to know all of them as they began talking quickly.

Bellatrix looked to Voldemort. "How many girls have sat here, like this, being introduced to your followers?"

Voldemort smirked. "Lots of girls have sat here, but I've never introduced them because I don't know a single one of their names."

Bellatrix frowned. "Not one?"

"Malfoy," Voldemort said, looking over Bellatrix at the blond. "How many names did I learn?"

Lucius appeared to think for a moment, before merely shaking his head.

Voldemort looked back to Bellatrix and smirked. "Count yourself lucky that I know who you are."

Bellatrix shot him a glare. "You've known me for almost two years now."

"I've slept with the same girl twice without even knowing."

"How are you telling me this now then?" Bellatrix asked.

"Malfoy always told me."

"Always after though," Lucius added, and for the first time Bellatrix actually thought she was seeing him drunk.

Voldemort laughed. "Bellatrix," he said, looking down at her glass. "You're empty."

Bellatrix turned to look at him. His glass was also empty. "More?" she asked him, standing up and plucking the glass from his hands.

"Bring a bottle," Voldemort replied, before grabbing her hair and pulling her into a forceful kiss.

As she was receiving the bottle, Rookwood came up behind her. She'd always got on with him, and so she invited him to their table. As she set the bottle down, and Rookwood said hello to everyone, Voldemort pulled her back into his lap and pressed a kiss against her lips. "This is strange," he told her. "Being back here after so long, but with a remarkable change."

Bellatrix smiled and gave him a kiss back, before turning back and pouring them more wine. Voldemort took his glass, and tapped it against Bellatrix's. "To sexy girlfriends," he said, winking, and Bellatrix understood exactly what he meant. In gatherings and meetings, she was the wife, working, dutiful. Here, she was the mistress, gorgeous, fun, sexy.

Rookwood sat down in Bellatrix's vacated chair, casting a glance to Bellatrix and the Dark Lord for a moment before smirking.

"How often do these events take place?" Bellatrix asked Voldemort, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a while," Voldemort replied, drawing patterns on Bellatrix's thighs with his fingers. "You have such amazing legs."

"So you keep telling me," Bellatrix responded with a grin.

Voldemort chuckled, kissing the side of her face. "You do realise that now they've seen us like this, you are going to be a very popular woman," he murmured, in between kisses.

"Why can they know about... this..." Bellatrix began, kissing his neck briefly, before pausing to drink her wine. "But not know we're married?"

Reaching for the wine bottle, Voldemort smiled at her before topping her glass up and doing the same for his. "You are my only weakness," he said softly. "And if this should leak to the outside world, it doesn't matter. I have a terrible reputation." He smirked. "Everyone knows how I am with women."

Bellatrix laughed, drinking her wine, relaxing into his lap and momentarily forgetting the people surrounding them. "You are very good," she confirmed.

"Exactly. Lots of practice." Voldemort winked, drinking his own wine, his eyes on her hungrily. "But with marriage, people automatically assume love. That is not something I want attached to my name, even if it is absolutely true."

With a smile, Bellatrix nodded. "I understand," she said softly.

"There are a limited amount of occasions where I feel happy for us to be like this," Voldemort continued. "These nights have always been informal. Tonight wouldn't have been right without a lovely woman by my side, and tonight is definitely my favourite night out of them all since it is you I have with me."

Bellatrix finished her wine once more, reaching for the bottle and refilling her glass.

"Steady on, Black," Evan called across the table, smirking. "You're only a girl, you can't possibly hold your drink that well."

She turned back to Voldemort. "Vouch for me?"

Voldemort laughed. "I think not," he said, grinning and squeezing her tightly.

"I shall have to prove it then," Bellatrix announced across the table to Evan, who was shaking his head.

"Bellatrix, you have drunk all of the wine," Voldemort said as he tried to pour himself some more but only a few drops had come out. "Go and get some more."

Giggling, Bellatrix handed him her own glass. "You have that while I get some more." She kissed him quickly, before rising and walking to the bar. Most men were staring at her, and all of them had now seen that she was Voldemort's lover and that she was very much out of bounds.

Reaching the bar, she ordered the wine, noticing a moment later that Lucius was standing beside her. She turned to him, smirking. "Are you drunk?"

Lucius looked back at her, before nodding, a smirk on his lips. "Yes," he replied. "So I suspect tonight is going to be a good night."

Bellatrix smiled. "How is my sister?"

Lucius sighed, reaching for his drink. "Well. I..." He hesitated for a moment, looking at Bellatrix. "I miss her."

"I know," Bellatrix said softly. "She loves you very much." She paused, before picking up the new wine bottle. "I don't understand how she can, it's disgusting to be quite honest."

Lucius laughed. "My dear sister, you never fail to comment."

"Never," Bellatrix responded lightly as Lucius walked away.

"Black!" a voice called, and Bellatrix saw Evan coming over, a grin on his face. He went to the bar and ordered his drink, before turning back to her."You've got competition over there."

"As if," Bellatrix responded, rolling her eyes.

She grabbed the bottle of wine, before walking back over to the table. Standing next to Rodolphus, with one hand on his shoulder was a girl, clearly one of the dancers since she was not wearing much at all. Her top was cropped and low cut and her skirt was the same length and Bellatrix's dress. She had long blonde hair, and Voldemort was most certainly checking her out, as were the rest of the men on the table.

As soon as Voldemort saw her, he smiled, winking at her. She sat down in Evan's vacated chair on the other side of the Dark Lord to where she had been before, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back on his lap. "This is where you belong," he murmured.

Bellatrix smiled, before looking towards the dancer. She didn't look happy that Bellatrix was now getting all of the attention from the men around the table. Evan came back over, and sat down, obviously looking at the girls breasts.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, winking at her. "Why don't you come and sit with me? I'll be all yours, all night."

The dancer glanced down at Rodolphus who clearly wasn't interested, before taking a step towards Evan.

"So Rosier, how's the wife?" Bellatrix asked loudly, grinning to herself, knowing full well Evan wasn't married at all. Voldemort snorted with laughter.

With a disgusted look thrown at Evan, the girl turned and walked away, shaking her head.

"Aww, Bellatrix!" Evan said, sounded disappointed as the table dissolved into laughter. "I was in there!"

Lucius appeared out of nowhere, and he looked slightly concerned. "My Lord, the auror's have discovered us and are currently attempting to break through our defensive spells."

"Let them!" said Evan, standing up, as the other men around the table instantly drew their wands. Voldemort didn't move.

"Sit down, Rosier," said Voldemort quietly. Evan immediately did as he was told. "You're drunk. No one here is in a fit state to be fighting the auror's." Still calm, he turned to Lucius. "Malfoy, make sure all of ours leave. There will be punishment for those who do not. Report to me tomorrow afternoon."

Lucius bowed quickly, before spinning around and disappearing into the crowd once more.

Bellatrix slid off Voldemort lap as the Dark Lord stood up. The rest of the table did the same. He picked up the untouched bottle of wine Bellatrix had brought back with her. "Gentlemen," he said coolly. "See yourselves home." He glanced to Evan. "One of you make sure Rosier makes it back in one piece."

Evan laughed as Voldemort beckoned to Bellatrix and put his arm around her, disapparating both of them away.

As soon as they appeared in their sitting room, the Dark Lord headed straight towards the drinks cabinet, pulling out two wine glasses, pouring them both their wine. Bellatrix walked towards him and put her arms around his waist from behind, holding him tightly. "Thank you for tonight, my Lord," Bellatrix whispered, kissing his back.

Voldemort turned, reaching for her hand and bringing her dark mark to his lips, kissing it lightly, his eyes staying firmly on hers. Bellatrix moaned softly as a shudder of pleasure ran through her body. "I enjoyed the glances of envy," Voldemort murmured, bending forwards and kissing Bellatrix's neck.

"I don't deserve it," Bellatrix whispered, tilting her head back and moaning softly. Voldemort gently bit on her neck as a reprimand, causing another moan from his wife.

"You do," he told her firmly, running a hand along her thigh. "You have already learnt everything I planned to teach you."

Bellatrix smiled, squeezing him tightly.

"Your training is all but finished," Voldemort continued. "I want to teach you Legilimency, and I will in good time." He leant closer, pressing kissed on her neck again. "I've put you in charge of the next raid. Lestrange won't be going with you, either."

Bellatrix kissed him slowly on the lips, her fingers tangling in his hair as their lips met. She spoke as they pulled away from each other. "I love you, and I will prove it to you when I aid you in winning our war, my Lord."

Voldemort pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Don't call me that now," he murmured. "You're my wife." He paused, looking into her eyes. "My wife _first_. I was wrong to have said otherwise."

Staying silent, Bellatrix looked away nervously, staring towards the thick carpet below them.

"Bella," Voldemort said, his tone warm. He pressed two fingers under her chin, forcing her gaze back to his. "I do not wish for you to be terrified of me constantly. My actions the other evening were not right." He moved his fingers from her chin, stroking her hair instead, his eyes following the movement of his hand. Bellatrix shuddered in pleasure, he hadn't been this intense for a long time.

"I shouldn't have asked," she told him in a soft voice.

"Why would you not have asked?" Voldemort asked her, now running one finger down her cheek. "You're my wife." He paused, his eyes following the finger lingering on her cheek, as though deep in thought. "I know about your past, you should know about mine."

"It doesn't matter," Bellatrix countered, tilting her head and taking the tip of his finger between her lips, hoping to distract him from his thoughts on the matter.

Voldemort chuckled for a moment, though Bellatrix knew her plan had failed. "This is exactly why it matters." He removed his finger from her lips, moving closer to her, one hand resting on her back and drawing her closer. He held her as if they were dancing slowly together in the ballroom, Bellatrix rested her head on his shoulder and Voldemort clasped her other hand in his. "My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," he told her quietly. Bellatrix was relieved she couldn't see his face, she knew this must have been hard for her husband to decide.

"My mother died hours after having me," he continued, his voice still soft and warm, as if this all meant nothing to him. "I was brought up in a muggle orphanage as my father abandoned both of us as soon as he knew she was pregnant with me." His voice hardened. "I killed him. As soon as I was old enough, I killed him, along with his parents. They had a large manor, smaller than this one of course, but still big, in a muggle village called Little Hangleton."

He paused for longer this time, tightening his grip on her, running his fingers through her hair. "I needed to pin the blame on someone. A Wizard. It ended up being my uncle, my mother's brother, Morfin. I only met him once." He laughed coldly. "That was enough for him. I altered his mind, making him believe with all of his heart that he'd done it, as revenge for leaving his sister while he was in prison and being the cause of her death. He was mad. He only spoke in the language of the snakes." Voldemort inhaled deeply.

"He's dead now." Bellatrix could hear the smile in his voice after that statement. "Died in Azkaban."

"How old were you?" Bellatrix asked him softly, running her hands over his back.

"Sixteen," said Voldemort in a whisper. "My first murders. I am glad I killed him." He pulled back from her, pressing a single finger against her lips. "You must never use that name," Voldemort told her softly.

Bellatrix kissed the finger, smiling at him. "Never," she replied. "I swear, on my mark, my love."

With a smile at her, he picked her up effortlessly, carrying her in his arms. "Now there is a name much more suited for the bedroom," he told her. "I can't stand you creeping around me like you have been doing. Granted, that's my own fault. You must remind me we are married more often."

Turning her head, Bellatrix kissed his neck, just once, briefly. "Yes, husband," she purred, smirking up at him.

"I love you," Voldemort told her. Bellatrix's eyes lit up, that was a very rare comment from him. She never minded much, as he always showered her with affection and she always had been a believer that actions spoke louder than words. Still, it was wonderful to hear it from his lips.

"And now," he continued. "I shall prove it." He planted one more kiss on her lips before he walked towards their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him as he crossed the threshold.

x-x

**Also if you haven't read my new songfic – Marilyn Manson's WOW – please do! I'm really proud of it! My first songfic and I think it fits beautifully. Would love some more reviews as well! **


	20. Chapter 20

Bellatrix sat in bed, staring out of the window. She was sick. Every hour, she would begin to feel sick. The feeling grew stronger until she had to run to the bathroom to vomit, where she would feel better until it began again.

Shadow slept next to her, half asleep though purring still. Every time Bellatrix rested a hand on her soft fur, the little cat would make a surprised squeaking sound, before the intensity of the purring grew louder and happier. Bellatrix was so glad had the warm cat beside her, and she suspected that although Shadow liked to spend the majority of her day alone, she was pleased to have Bellatrix there.

The door opened and Voldemort entered, looking towards her in concern. He had dragged himself away from her a few hours earlier, and Bellatrix had slept and tried to keep herself entertained with books until she had become too bored to do anything.

She smiled at him, very pleased to see him. The Dark Lord sat down next to her, causing Shadow to open her eyes and glare at him for disturbing her, before standing up and jumping off the bed, and running into the next room. Smirking, he pressed a cool hand against her forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked her softly.

"Like death," Bellatrix mumbled. "Just threw up."

Voldemort put his arm around her, drawing them closer together. "My poor girl," he said quietly. "Do you want me to owl your mother and get her to come here?"

Bellatrix frowned at him.

"I see that's a no then," he continued, smirking at her. "I was going to be busy with Lucius this afternoon, but since Narcissa is back today we have rescheduled for tomorrow. That means I can look after you for the rest of today."

"Some company sounds good," said Bellatrix, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Rosier wanted to come and see you earlier," Voldemort said quietly, stroking her hair.

"I don't want any visitors when I look this terrible," Bellatrix said, looking across the room into the mirror. "I can't remember the last time I went a day without makeup."

"You don't need it," Voldemort told her firmly.

"Do," Bellatrix mumbled.

"What would you do if I banned you from wearing it?" Voldemort asked her.

Bellatrix tilted her head, looking into his eyes with a satisfied smirk. "I would join the order and marry Dumbledore," she responded smugly.

"Ouch," Voldemort said sarcastically, grinning at her. "Not that you would last five minutes in the order. Sometimes I think you're worse than I am."

"Not possible," said Bellatrix, laughing now. A wave of nausea hit her, and she silenced, putting one arm around her husband, who placed a hand on her tummy.

"Sure you're not pregnant?" he asked her, for the second time.

"_Morning_ sickness means pregnancy, darling," Bellatrix responded, rolling her eyes at him.

Voldemort chuckled, but didn't reply. They sat together in comfortable silence, broken only by the cat meowing as a bird landed on the window sill, teasingly close. Bellatrix felt fingers moving gently through her hair, and she closed her eyes, relaxing into him, enjoying the sensation. The sickness worsened in her stomach once more.

"You should drink something," Voldemort murmured, reaching over for the glass of water that was on the table next to him and handing it to her.

Bellatrix accepted it, her hands shaking slightly as she took a long sip.

"I take it sex is out of the question," said Voldemort, grinning at her.

Handing him the glass back, Bellatrix shook her head. "You are so disgusting," she told him, shifting so she was laid down. She rested her head against his thigh.

"Says the girl who has just put her mouth right next to my-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bellatrix moved over, shooting him a glare. "You have been around Evan Rosier for far too long, he has rubbed off on you."

Voldemort smirked. "Maybe I made him the way he is?" Slowly, Voldemort moved down the bed, putting his arm around her. Bellatrix shifted, closer to him, sighing lightly.

"Hope I am better for tomorrow night. Taking out order members is my new obsession."

"I hope you are too," Voldemort replied darkly. "I do not trust Lestrange to succeed any more. I don't trust him around you, either."

"Why, I would kill him if he touched me," Bellatrix said quickly. "He is not worthy to serve you if he is so easily distracted."

Voldemort chuckled, briefly kissing her shoulder. They laid in silence for a while, Bellatrix could feel her stomach churning. After a moment, she turned over, facing him. She could feel his fingers tracing circles on her thighs.

"Will you tell me some things about your time at Hogwarts?" she asked him softly.

His fingers slowed down, but then didn't stop entirely. His face changed to an expression of thought. "What would you like to know?" he replied, moving his hand upwards and moving hair from her face.

"Anything," she whispered to him.

"Ever been to the Chamber of Secrets?" Voldemort asked her, smirking.

"A myth," Bellatrix breathed, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Not a myth," Voldemort replied, smiling in amusement. "Built by Salazar himself. Took me years to find... Can only be opened by Salazar's heirs, in parseltongue. I am confident you know of moaning Myrtle's bathroom at least?" At Bellatrix's nod, he continued. "That is the room in which the entrance lies."

"And the monster that lies within?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly.

"A basilisk," Voldemort responded. "A huge snake, that can kill with one look. Only answers to the true heir of Slytherin. Salazar bred it especially for the chamber; every time one of his heirs was at the school, it was their duty to reopen the chamber and set the basilisk onto all the mudblood's. It was Salazar's way of keeping the school free of unclean blood."

Bellatrix gasped. "I've heard stories before, people saying that when the school was first created, Salazar and Gryffindor had an argument over allowing mudblood's into Hogwarts. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sided with Gryffindor, and Salazar left."

Voldemort nodded. "Not before creating the chamber."

"How many mudbloods died when you opened it?"

"Just the one," Voldemort said, smirking again. "Many got injured before her, though."

"Myrtle?" Bellatrix asked, her jaw dropping open. How many times had she gone into that bathroom? Every time, she had been standing over the Chamber of Secrets and in the presence of a mudblood killed by Slytherin's moster.

Voldemort nodded, laughing at her reaction. "There would have been more, but they were going to shut the school down. I could not have allowed that, I needed the library. So I found someone else to blame." He paused, smiling to himself. "I used to be able to charm any teacher into signing the slip to allow me into the restricted section. I was Slughorn's favourite, especially as I became head boy in my last year. He would invite me to his office, every week without fail, telling me stories of his life and experiences. If I wanted to know anything, he would tell me." Pausing, Voldemort leant forwards and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"The professors felt sorry for me, because I was a brilliant, poor orphan to them. It didn't matter which exam I took, I was like you, I got 'outstanding' in everything."

Bellatrix didn't speak for a moment, considering what he had told her. "You once told me Slughorn taught you the greatest thing you ever learnt."

Voldemort didn't reply. He stared at her for a long moment. Bellatrix couldn't read his gaze, and she felt nervous.

"You don't have to-"

He silenced her by placing his finger against her lips.

"Do you know," he began, his voice very quiet now. "What a Horcrux is?"

Bellatrix shook her head.

"Slughorn explained to me..." He looked directly into her eyes. "I suppose you want to know."

Bellatrix reached down for his hand, pulling it to her lips and kissing it. "I only want to know if you want to tell me," she whispered.

Voldemort smiled, kissing her hand as well. "A Horcrux is has been described as the wickedest of all magical inventions... And that isn't far from the truth, since it is neither easy nor without pain. You must... Kill, as expected... Although that is far from the end. I will not go into the exact magic... But the essence is that as you kill, your soul is broken, split... And from there you extract your soul and place it into the protection of an object."

Bellatrix was watching him with wide eyes. "So part of your soul is in... An object, and because of that you cannot die?"

Smirking, Voldemort nodded. "Though, my soul is split into seven. I made six Horcrux's, and with myself, that makes seven. I cannot die unless the others are first destroyed."

"_Six_?" Bellatrix asked, blinking in surprise. "Isn't that incredibly dangerous?"

"Of course," Voldemort replied. "But it is necessary." He kissed her firmly on the lips. "And one day, you will do the same."

Bellatrix gazed at him, utterly speechless. Could she actually go through that pain, that agony? Yes, she realised. She would do anything to spend the rest of eternity with him, by his side, as his queen.

"I think that you would look sexy with red eyes."

As she caught his gaze, she saw he was laughing.

"I'm going to be sick," she informed him after a moment of staring at him, before diving out of bed and running for the bathroom.

When she emerged a few moments later, Voldemort was sitting on the side of the bed. "Scared?" he asked her, as she stepped forwards into his arms.

"Yes," she muttered. "It's not every day you hear that your husband doesn't have all of his soul in one piece inside of him."

Voldemort laughed again. "My dear wife, do I look like a rotting old man to you? Does it look terrible?"

Bellatrix looked at him, and she couldn't help but admire his beauty. He was so gorgeous, still charming, still young, when he was in fact heading towards the middle of his natural life. "No," she mumbled.

"Do you think I would let anything happen to you?" he asked her, his voice warm. "I doubt myself every time I allow you to leave these walls. Your mortal body is so weak, one spell and that could be the end..."

"I don't want you to stop me from going out on assignments," Bellatrix said quickly.

"I won't," Voldemort replied soothingly. "Not until the day you tell me you don't feel safe." He shifted over, pulling her into bed next to him. "Not until the day you tell me you want to stop." Slowly, Voldemort eased himself out from under the cover. "Now, I am going to go and get a potion for the mortal," he continued, smirking now. "So that she doesn't die in the next day."

"Shut up," Bellatrix croaked at him, her throat sore from being sick. "You shouldn't tease."

Voldemort smiled, bending over her and kissing her. "I won't be long, my beautiful wife." He kissed her on the forehead once more, before disapparating from the room.

Bellatrix shut her eyes, though she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep now, just after a revelation like _that_.

x-x

Bellatrix was sitting down on Voldemort's chair in the office, wearing her trade mark smirk, as Evan, Wilkes, Rabastan and Selwyn walked in. Selwyn and Wilkes looked scandalised, Evan laughed and Rabastan glared. All fairly predictable reactions, Bellatrix thought smugly.

Evan's expression did change to that of surprise when he noticed Voldemort standing behind her.

"Gentlemen," Voldemort said quietly. The four men bowed. "The location has changed. My source has just been in contact."

"We are now going to the Treasury restaurant," Bellatrix continued. "The two order members will be eating there instead, and-" Pausing, she looked down at her watch. "They should be there around now."

Standing up, Bellatrix turned to Voldemort. "My Lord," she said, feeling confidant. "Should we just kill them?"

Voldemort nodded, sitting down in the vacated seat. "They are new to the order, it is doubtful they will know anything of use."

Nodding, Bellatrix smiled at him, before turning back to the men. "Evan and I will go to them first. The rest of you will be inside, and will join us when we feel it is appropriate."

Evan sniggered. "I do love a public killing," he said, clapping his hands together.

"Try to make it clean," Voldemort said coldly. "I do not wish for any more mistakes to happen."

"My Lord," Evan said, bowing once more. When he came up, Bellatrix could see his smirk. "I do not think any of us have colds tonight."

Bellatrix had to bite her lip in order not to laugh. Rabastan looked unimpressed, but he merely looked to the floor, not willing to defend his brother when he could see the Dark Lord was definitely amused at Evan.

"I am sure that will be a great asset," Voldemort replied coolly after a moment. "Well, report to me when you are back, Bella."

"I will, my Lord," Bellatrix responded, moving so she was stood at the front of the group, facing Voldemort still. She winked at him, before disapparating.

As Evan apparated behind her, Bellatrix could see they were stood directly outside of the restaurant. Three more pops sounded behind her. "Come inside when you see people beginning to leave," Bellatrix told Rabastan, Wilkes and Selwyn quickly.

"Ready, cous?" Evan asked her.

"Ready," Bellatrix replied as they entered. "Do you know what these guys look like?" she asked after a moment. The place seemed to be packed, it seemed very popular. Light sided though, she realised. It definitely wasn't somewhere Voldemort would ever have taken her.

"All these order men look the same," Evan responded with a smirk. They pushed past a flustered looking waitress who didn't even appear to have noticed them. "Ah, over there." Evan gestured to the back of the room. There was a tanned man sitting with a blond man.

"You're right, they do all look the same," Bellatrix replied with a grin.

"Vanderslew is the blond," Evan said quickly. "And look, they even saved us seats!"

The two men looked up as Evan spoke. They were sat on a four person table, which meant there were seats next to each man for Bellatrix and Evan to sit on.

Bellatrix sat down in the empty seat next to Vanderslew, Evan sat in the one next to Slocombe.

Resting one her chin on one hand, Bellatrix smiled at Vanderslew. "Hello," she said cheerfully.

The two men glanced at each other nervously. Slocombe put down his knife and fork.

"What do you want?" he asked her quietly. The people sitting around them were staring, not quite sure what was going on.

"That's not very nice," Evan said sarcastically, grinning at Slocombe.

Bellatrix shifted closer to Vanderslew. He glanced down, noticing how short her skirt was underneath her robes. His jaw dropped a little bit. Bellatrix laughed, before pressing her nails under his chin, forcing him to look up at her. "That is not yours to look at," she told him quietly, smirking.

Bellatrix noticed the people sat at the table across from them hurriedly standing up and leaving a stack of gold on the table, before walking out as soon as they could.

"Who's is it to look at then?" Vanderslew asked, staring at her. "Who are you?"

"How rude of us, cous," Bellatrix said to Evan, before turning back to Vanderslew. "I am Bellatrix Black, this is Evan Rosier."

Vanderslew's eyes were wide after he had heard their names. "Ah, so you _have_ heard of me!" Bellatrix said, delighted. She did enjoy being known.

"I've heard of you as the bitch with the really long hair," Slocombe said after a moment. "You-Know-Who's bitch."

Bellatrix laughed. "Don't think he's ever called me that before," she replied lightly, smirking. She pulled out her wand.

She noticed that the tables around them were looking a little bit thin on the ground for people now. She smirked as she saw Rabastan coming over out of the corner of her eye.

"You know," Slocombe said, and Bellatrix felt slightly nervous to see that he was grinning. "We aren't here alone either. The order has ways to communicate as well."

Bellatrix giggled, biting her lip as she saw Vanderslew watching her with interest once more. "Goodie," she said, laughing. "More for us to kill."

Raising her wand, she performed a silent killing curse on Slocombe before anyone else could move. Ahead of her, she could see wands being pulled out and four more men coming towards them. A spell sailed past her ear, and as she looked she could see another one coming. "Move, Rosier!" she hissed, ducking down and narrowly avoiding the spell.

She grabbed Vanderslew's arm, gripping him tightly and digging her nails into him. She slammed him against the wall, before pressing her wand into his neck. Evan, Rabastan, Wilkes and Selwyn each had their wands pointed at a member of the order, or whatever they were. Bellatrix wasn't sure if they were aurors. She could see that the restaurant was empty now.

"Drop your wands!" she called out. The order members looked up at her. "You see, it only takes one weak member of your team for the whole operation to go up in smoke," she continued, grinning from ear to ear as she watched the men fighting with themselves not to drop their wands. "And Mr Vanderslew here," she turned back to the man, scraping her nails down his face, drawing blood. "Is a weak man, distracted by the beauty of a female warrior."

Five men glared at her. Rabastan was one of them.

Evan looked towards his man. He was watching Bellatrix. Shrugging, Evan flicked his wand. The man dropped dead as soon as the spell hit. The other three remaining men quickly began firing spells at the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix shook her head, looking at Vanderslew in consideration. "Such a shame," she said.

"What is?" Vanderslew asked her, visibly shaking.

Without replying, Bellatrix cast a cutting charm, and since her wand was still against his neck, his head was cut off. His body showering her with blood, Bellatrix quickly let go of him, before casting another killing curse at the man Evan was duelling.

"Aw, Black!" he shouted at her. "I was winning!"

Bellatrix laughed, running towards him. "Kill Wilkes's then," she said, smirking.

"Not the same though, is it," Evan gumbled, aiming at the man Wilkes's was duelling and casting the spell. Finally, only one man remained. Seeing his companions were dead, he chucked his wand to the floor, holding his hands up in defeat. Rabastan had his wand trained firmly to the man's head.

"Uh, Black," Selwyn suddenly said, pointing down to the glass windows of the restaurant. Outside Bellatrix could see at least twenty armed men, wearing auror uniforms, coming towards them. Clearly the alarm had been raised and now they were in for it.

"We may be good," Bellatrix said softly. "But we can't take on five men, maybe more, each," she continued. "Lestrange, kill him, and let's get out of here."

Rabastan did as he was told, quickly, because he looked nervous.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Selwyn asked, his voice slightly more high pitched than normal. "We can't apparate-"

"If you're not going to say anything useful," Evan snarled. "Don't speak."

"This way!" Bellatrix cried, grabbing Evan's hand and dragging him towards the door leading to the kitchens. As they reached the door, the glass windows shattered. Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder, seeing the auror's charging towards them, spells already flying.

They ran through the kitchen, which was also empty, although also on fire as one of the grills had been left on, charging through the door that led to the back of the street. Bellatrix tried to disapparate as soon as they reached the fresh air, but she felt a hit of pain and heard a loud pop, followed by several others as the apparation failed. She could hear feet running, and she knew the auror's were also coming around the back of the restaurant.

"They've put up wards," Wilkes panted.

"This way," Bellatrix cried, running across the road as fast as her legs would carry her. She could sense Evan running close to her, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Come on, Black," he said, drawing her down the next street. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder, the other three were following, and in the distance she could also see more men running behind them.

"Fucking – Auror's!" Rabastan shouted through his pants. "I hate running!"

Bellatrix laughed, adrenaline coursing through her veins as they continued to run. After a couple of moments, Bellatrix decided to try and disapparate again. "Meet me at the manor for damage assessment!" she called, before vanishing.

Smiling as she reappeared outside of the office, she bent over, trying to catch her breath. The four men appeared behind her, each doing the same.

"That was fun," Evan said, straightening up. "Didn't think we were going to make it for a minute there." He frowned at her. "Melin, Black, you're covered in blood!"

"Did you not notice me cutting Vanderslew's head off then?" she asked him, smirking.

"Nah," Evan replied, breathing heavily. "I was a bit preoccupied actually."

Laughing at him, Bellatrix looked over to the others. Wilkes's arm was bleeding heavily, and Selwyn appeared to have broken his wrist.

"The Mrs is good at mending things," Rabastan said slowly. Bellatrix noticed a long cut on his cheek and his robes were badly ripped by his leg, which Bellatrix assumed meant he had hurt his leg too. "That's about all she's good at, mind."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes in irritation. "You lot crawl off back to Lestrange's then," she said. "Me and Rosier will see the Dark Lord."

Beckoning to Evan, Bellatrix pushed the door to the office open, hearing the sound of disapparation behind her.

"You're back."

Closing the door with a gentle thud, Bellatrix turned to her husband, who's eyes widened at her appearance. Evan was kneeling.

"...And apparently bleeding quite sufficiently?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Not bleeding, my Lord, I just got bored with killing the conventional way." She raised her wand, performing a cleaning charm on herself.

Voldemort chuckled. "Stand up, Rosier." Evan did as he was told. "Where are the others?" Voldemort asked her after a moment.

"Gone to heal themselves," Bellatrix responded quietly. "We have killed six members of the order of the phoenix, my Lord," she continued. "And then ran for our lives as half of the auror population ascended on us."

Smiling, Voldemort turned to Evan. "Was she a good leader?"

"The best, my Lord," Evan responded, grinning.

"Excellent," Voldemort said, his eyes now on Bellatrix. "Rosier, I will not keep you any longer... I am sure you have someone lovely awaiting you in your bed."

"My Lord," Evan said, smirking now. "You know me so well."

Bellatrix grinned at her cousin, high fiving him. "We make an awesome team, cous," Bellatrix told him.

"We should train together more often, Black, we will be sweet," Evan said, before bowing to Voldemort and departing from the room.

Bellatrix turned to Voldemort, launching herself into his arms. "That was so much fun," she told him, hugging him tightly. She felt his hands on her bum.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her after moment.

"Good," Bellatrix replied. "That potion was great."

"Thank Merlin," Voldemort replied, bending her over the desk and pulling her robes up, revealing her short skirt and part of her arse. His fingers slid under her skirt, causing her to gasp in surprise. "I cannot go another moment without being inside of you."

Bellatrix simply _adored _her husband's rewards.

x-x

Bellatrix awoke the next morning, a searing pain coming from her dark mark. Rolling over, grabbing it tightly to her body, she realised that Voldemort was still in bed next to her, and appeared to have just woken up also.

"Ugh?" was the only sound she managed to say as he sat up, resting a hand on the spot on his forearm that his dark mark lay. Voldemort's only showed up on his skin as it burnt, Bellatrix had only seen it a couple of times since they'd been together as it was rare for the Dark Lord to be summoned. She remained glad that hers was always on show, she loved it when people stared at it in awe – or fright, depending...

He winced, still rubbing it with his other hand. "Malfoy," he said tersely, throwing the covers from himself and sliding to the edge of the bed, sitting still for a moment.

"Does it hurt you as well?" Bellatrix asked, getting hastily out of bed and throwing a set of robes over her head.

"Of course," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Bellatrix threw a set of robes over to him. "Thanks."

Smirking, Bellatrix grabbed her mascara, quickly applying it to her already lengthy eyelashes. "Didn't think Death Eaters could summon each other."

"If I get summoned, so do you, something about our wedding bond," Voldemort responded, standing up and stretching. Bellatrix couldn't help but stare at his perfectly defined stomach as he did.

"He could have just owled," Bellatrix mumbled, irritated suddenly at the thought of no morning sex. That probably had something to do with the Dark Lord's lovely abs, now being hidden by his robes.

"Must be serious," Voldemort responded, kissing her briefly. "As soon as it is dealt with, we are coming back here."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy it slightly.

"Because I have spent the night in bed with a very beautiful young lady, and now I am in need of sex or a cold shower," Voldemort replied, kissing her again. "Now get off me, and find me some coffee."

Bellatrix laughed, pulling back from him and heading to the office with him. Lucius was waiting outside, his expression tense.

"My Lord," he said bowing, following the Dark Lord and Bellatrix into the office. Hastily, Bellatrix began to make the coffee, knowing it would need to be pressed into Voldemort's hands as soon as she could.

"This better be good," Voldemort growled at Lucius as he sat down.

Lucius moved closer to Voldemort. "My Lord," he said hastily, as Bellatrix handed her husband the mug, before sitting down next to him. "There has been a retaliation, by the order."

"Who is dead?" Voldemort snapped, sipping the coffee in clear irritation.

"Not dead," Lucius responded. "They have taken him. Hitchens."

"What did he know?" Bellatrix asked sharply. "No doubt they'll torture him for information."

"He knows names," Voldemort snapped at her. He looked back to Lucius. "Send Rodolphus Lestrange out as soon as possible, assemble him a team."

Bellatrix looked towards Voldemort. "My Lord-" she began.

"No," Voldemort told her, only looking at her for a second before looking back to Lucius. "Where is he?"

"I can find out, my Lord," Lucius responded.

"Do that. Report to me with Lestrange, before they go." Glancing towards Bellatrix once more, Voldemort spoke again. "Find me in my private rooms."

Lucius bowed, and hastened from the room.

"Why can I not go?" Bellatrix asked Voldemort, standing up as soon as the room was empty.

"I refuse to risk you on something like this," Voldemort retorted, standing up as well. He towered over her, and Bellatrix immediately nodded, not wishing to irritate him further. "Besides, I need you here."

Before Bellatrix could question him any more, he had pulled her into his arms and disapparated them both back to the bedroom. Roughly, he pushed her down onto the bed, and Bellatrix laughed out loud as she hit the mattress.

The Dark Lord didn't want her to go out with Lestrange and his group because he was horny.

x-x

Rodolphus returned with Hitchins in tow after lunch, smirking smugly at Bellatrix as Voldemort congratulated him. Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix draped her arm around her husband, pressing tiny kisses against his neck. She knew she would get away with it, since the Dark Lord was in a very... Playful mood, today.

He turned to her, fully aware of why she was doing it. "Bella," he said softly, smirking at her. He looked back to Rodolphus.

"Lestrange, I want you on standby for tonight. I suspect that Bellatrix did some damage to their side last night, I think that there will be more retaliation, especially now we have beaten them again," Voldemort said smoothly. "And Bellatrix is definitely going to be busy tonight."

Giggling, Bellatrix put her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"My Lord." Rodolphus bowed, shooting Bellatrix a filthy look as he left the room. Bellatrix didn't really notice, though, as Voldemort threw her backwards onto the sofa, pinning her arms down over her head.

"You are very naughty," he told her as the door closed.

"Punish me," Bellatrix responded, laughing hard.

"I absolutely intend to," Voldemort replied, waving his hand and vanishing her clothes.

Bellatrix continued to laugh, until the only sound she was capable of making was a soft moan...

x-x

**Thank you all very much for your lovely reviews! They do help to keep me going. **

**I've been off work for the last week, and I've written all sorts of exciting things! Such as two other chapters, completed now, and about seven other scenes. I've now got a clearer image of the rest of the story, which you lovely readers shall have to wait a little bit longer for :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

"We're going out to dinner tonight," Voldemort informed her as he swept into his office. Bellatrix was already there, sat in his seat with her long legs resting on the table. The Dark Lord sat on the table, running a hand down her bare legs in approval.

Bellatrix closed the book, looking up at him. She was surprised he hadn't commented about where she was sitting, what she was reading and why she was doing so. In honesty, she'd come here to read the books he always kept closest to him. She wanted to know more about the Horcrux's, how he split his soul and how he managed to still be so utterly gorgeous even though he'd used such terrible magic.

"Where are we going?" she asked, lifting her leg and placing it on the other side of him so he could see her red panties under her short black skirt. He shifted over so he had one leg either side of his thighs, and the view straight ahead of him.

"The usual," he murmured, tilting his head to one side, his red eyes gleaming as he looked at her. He looked up to her face for a moment. "With the Malfoy's."

Bellatrix smiled happily. She hadn't seen her sister yet, and she had been back from Hogwarts for four days now. "Ah, to celebrate her completion of school?"

"Indeed," Voldemort replied, sliding off the table and kneeling in front of her, his hands pushing her thighs further apart. After a moment of running his fingers over her silk panties, he lent forwards and pressed a gentle kiss against them. Bellatrix moaned, bending her knees up slightly to give him better access. After the kiss, Voldemort pulled back from her, standing up and lightly pecking her on the cheek. She could see his eyes still glowing red with desire, sparkling with laughter as he stepped away, lifting her leg and moving towards the window.

"My Lord..." Bellatrix murmured, tilting her head to watch him.

"Are you going to explain to me why you are always in here, reading my books?" he asked her coolly, still looking out of the window. The sky was orange as the sun was going to be setting in an hour, beams of light shining through the trees and through the window in leafy patterns.

Bellatrix swallowed. So he had noticed after all. Now she wasn't sure if he actually was irritated, or if he was just playing with her, as he enjoyed to do so often.

"I..." she hesitated before answering him. She really didn't want to anger him, not tonight, now she was excited about seeing her sister. "Knowledge is power," she finally settled on.

Voldemort turned to face her, his expression impassive. She could see his wand in his hand suddenly, and she wondered if it had been there all along and she hadn't noticed, or if he had just got it out, ready to curse her.

"I don't pretend to think I should ever become as powerful as you, husband," she said, quickly thinking of the time he had told her to remind him more often that they were married. "But if I am to become the Dark Lady, your queen, I need to be above everyone except for you."

The Dark Lord nodded, moving away from the window and standing behind her, his hands settling on her shoulders. "Be careful," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Slowly, he withdrew his hands from her shoulders, stepping around and heading towards the door. As he reached the doorway, he turned back to her. "You'll find nothing about Horcrux's, if that's what you are searching for," he said, a smirk now on his features. Bellatrix looked up at him sharply. _He always knew everything. _"We need to leave here in an hour, by the way," he added as he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Bellatrix slammed the book shut and ran towards the door, now panicking in earnest about not having enough time to choose a dress suitable for the Valerian.

x-x

Bellatrix entered the restaurant with one arm through Voldemort's, smirking around her. She was pleased that the place hadn't changed as it had been a while since they had last come here. It was still exclusive, heavily warded and mainly for purebloods. Since it was located very near to Knockturn Alley, it meant the blood-traitors were very unlikely to come here. It also meant that they were free to do pretty much what they wanted, which was why Voldemort's arm was now around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

Bellatrix had chosen her dress easily enough. The Dark Lord hadn't given her a choice. It was cream silk, the neckline following the curves of her breasts and plunging down where the material met in the middle. The silk clung to her body down to her hips where it fell in smooth folds to the ground, trailing behind her slightly. The silk slit high, almost to the very top of her thigh, showing off a trimming of creamy lace which covered her flesh down to the top of the knee, following the opening of the silk down to the ground.

As soon as they were spotted by one of the waitresses, they were shown to their table. Lucius and Narcissa hadn't arrived yet. They were near the back of the room, and as usual as they walked past all of the tables, they were stared at in surprise. Bellatrix assumed it was either because Voldemort had his arm around her, or because he hadn't bothered to change the colour of his eyes. She could hear murmurs of the words 'Dark Lord' and 'Black'; people were whispering her name and she _loved_ it.

As they sat down at their wonderfully secluded table, Voldemort spoke. "The Malfoy's will joining us shortly, make sure they are seated promptly," he ordered the woman shortly. "We'll have a bottle of the finest red, and a bottle of the finest white," he continued, waving her away.

Bellatrix smiled across the table at him. He caught her gaze and held it. "Your dress is beautiful. As soon as I spotted it, I needed to see you in it. You grow more into my Dark Lady every day."

Her smile widened. "I hope so," she murmured, toying with the golden rose necklace he had given her.

Voldemort reached across the table and pulled her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss firmly on her knuckles. "Now I have almost finished teaching you officially, when I am absent you will be at the head of the table in the meeting room."

"Do you have to go away again?" Bellatrix asked hastily. As much as the idea of being left in charge thrilled her, she didn't enjoy the thought of being away from him.

"Not for a while yet, do not fear, my lovely," Voldemort responded with a warm smile. "I wanted to tell you now, so that you can prepare yourself. You must not show any weakness in front of them from now on. I trust you to continue the good work you have begun in proving yourself."

"I have one weakness," Bellatrix told him. Under the table she lifted her foot and pressed it against the inside of his thigh.

The Dark Lord smirked, and was about to reply when Lucius and Narcissa came over. Hastily, Bellatrix stood up, greeting her sister with a kiss on the cheek. Since the sister's had last seen each other, Narcissa had transformed from a Black daughter to a Malfoy wife. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant knot at the base of her neck, her posture was impeccable and her eyes were icy cold, just like Lucius's and Abraxas's always were.

Her dress was dark green silk, the collar at the back of her neck high and then it fell down in a 'V' shape, showing off her cleavage modestly. The sleeves reached her elbows, tight like a second skin, the top part of the dress wrapping around her body before it fell to the ground in long lines of chiffon. She was wearing emerald and gold drop earrings that Bellatrix remembered Lucius's mother wearing when she was still alive.

"Glad to see you," Narcissa muttered into Bellatrix's ear warmly. Bellatrix smiled, stepping back and sitting back down, her sister next to her.

Four wine glasses were brought over, along with the two bottles and the menu's. They ordered their starters and mains, and Bellatrix felt strangely turned on when Voldemort ordered for her. As Lucius and Narcissa spoke to the waitress, Bellatrix looked to her husband who was smirking at her, as if he knew she was aroused. She suddenly felt something brushing her leg, and her eyes widened when she felt his shoe-less foot resting firmly between her legs, pressing against her sensitive folds. She should have guessed he had something like this planned when he'd held his wand against her underwear when she was dressed and ready to go, dissolving the white panties from around her.

As the waitress left their table, Bellatrix forced her face into a calm expression. She didn't feel calm. Voldemort still hadn't moved his foot. She could feel him wiggling his toes against her. The dress was going to be ruined if he didn't stop soon.

"How did your exams go, Narcissa?" Voldemort inquired smoothly.

"Well, thank you," Narcissa responded, nodding her head to him with a small smile. "I am relieved to be finished. I have a husband to look after and I could hardly do it well from Hogwarts."

"Rest assured Lucius has missed you," Voldemort responded, smirking at Lucius for a moment who sighed.

"You're so kind, my Lord," Lucius said with a smile.

Voldemort looked back to his wife for a moment, winking at her once more and removing his foot. He poured her a glass of wine, before raising his own. The four tapped glasses together. "A toast to freedom," Voldemort said softly, just as their starters arrived.

Bellatrix tucked into her king-prawn cocktail, glancing up to the Dark Lord as she chewed on it with a smirk. He always knew exactly what she liked. Voldemort smiled back, knowing what she was thinking.

She turned to Narcissa. "How has Andromeda been behaving this past year, then?" she asked coolly.

Narcissa swallowed a mouthful of pâté before speaking, but her facial expression told Bellatrix enough. "She gets worse every day. I don't mind telling you that I don't think she will last the summer at home with our mother and father, especially now she is of age."

"And this boy she's been dating?" Bellatrix asked, a concerned frown on her features.

"Still dating," Narcissa replied with a nod. "She sits with the Gryffindor's in the great hall."

"We saw them together in Hogsmede, during the last weekend out," Lucius added softly. "They didn't seem to care who saw them."

"I haven't told mother or father yet. I have only seen them once since I returned. They came to visit us." Narcissa sighed, sipping her wine. Bellatrix could feel her husband's eyes fixed firmly on her face. She didn't dare look at him.

Bellatrix frowned. "They don't come and visit me," she muttered.

"You can hardly blame them for that, beautiful," Voldemort said quietly, chuckling.

"Mother is proud of Narcissa, but not of me," said Bellatrix after a moment. "The only way I shall impress her now is if I have three baby boys."

"Three?" Voldemort asked, one eyebrow raised in concern.

"She'll be dead before we come to that, I wouldn't worry," Bellatrix replied with a grin.

Narcissa gasped. "Bellatrix!"

"It's true," Bellatrix retorted, noticing that both Lucius and Voldemort were struggling not to laugh. "We have bigger concerns than babies. You don't. Give it a couple of years and you'll be surrounded by screaming kids."

"I suppose," Narcissa responded with a nod, drinking her wine as she finished her starter.

"Really?" Lucius asked, and it was his turn now to sound concerned. He looked towards Voldemort. "This is all being decided without our say, have you noticed that?"

Voldemort nodded with a grin. "We're clearly very unimportant."

"You two are extremely important," Bellatrix said with a smirk. "You're the money."

"Ah," Lucius murmured knowingly.

"We're just lucky we both fell in love with rich men," Narcissa added, smirking at her sister.

"Rich and sexy," Bellatrix continued.

"Are you saying you think my husband is sexy?" Narcissa asked Bellatrix quickly with a smile.

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose. "Eugh, I don't think so!"

Voldemort was laughing hard at her. Bellatrix merely licked her lips at him, and his laugher faded to a lustful stare. Bellatrix knew how to deal with her husband.

x-x

Voldemort and Bellatrix had decided to take a walk through the moonlit garden before heading back to drink some more wine in their rooms. They'd polished off the bottle of red by the end of the meal at the Valerian, and had said goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa after desert, leaving them together with a second bottle of white.

"You know, Lucius is the only man I trust to leave you alone with," Voldemort told her.

"Why, because we hate each other?"

Voldemort laughed, squeezing her hand tightly. "No, you don't hate each other, minx."

"Little bit," Bellatrix said quickly.

"I would trust Lucius to look after you if something happened to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Bellatrix told him. "Besides, I don't need to be looked after."

"You may be able to fight, you may be powerful but you are still a woman, and women in wizarding society never live without their husbands or parents," Voldemort told her. "No matter what."

"Lucky for me my husband is the worlds most powerful man," Bellatrix responded with a grin, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his neck.

Voldemort stopped walking and spun her around to face him, holding her tightly in his arms. "I do not intend on going anywhere," he informed her softly, before moving forwards and crushing his lips against hers. Bellatrix smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, unable to believe that this perfect man was all hers, forever.

x-x

Bellatrix awoke quite suddenly the next night. It was dark, and the bed was empty next to her. Somewhere, she was sure she could hear screaming. It sounded like a man. Wide awake, she slipped out of bed, pulling her robes around her hastily before stepping from the room. The sitting room was dark and silent, but as she left the room she could hear the screams much more clearly now. As she walked around the corner, the lights became much brighter and a surprising scene met her eyes.

At the top of the stairs, Voldemort was standing with his back to her above Lucius, who was on the floor, writhing and crying out for the pain to stop. Bellatrix's eyes widened, she had never seen Lucius under the cruciatus curse, and she never had expected to either. He looked as if he had been under it for a while as he seemed paler than usual, and his throat was starting to sound hoarse. Slowly, Bellatrix stepped forwards, putting her hand on Voldemort's shoulder. The Dark Lord looked down at her, and as Bellatrix looked up she could see how dark with anger his eyes were. What had Lucius done wrong?

"M- my-" Lucius began to say through his cries. Voldemort looked back, lifting his wand to end the spell. Lucius fell back to the ground, his body twitching, before attempting to pull himself to his knees.

"You have Lord Voldemort's displeasure," Voldemort hissed at him. "I asked for one thing today, one small thing, and you failed." The Dark Lord paused, walking around Lucius slowly. Bellatrix felt nervous. If this had been anyone else, with the exception of Evan or Regulus, she wouldn't have cared. She didn't even care directly about Lucius, but her concern lay with Narcissa, who would not respond well if her husband got hurt.

"Not only did you fail," Voldemort continued to hiss, ignoring Bellatrix. "You did not report to me straight after. You were scared." Voldemort stopped walking by Lucius's head, crouching down over him. "Weak."

The blond appeared to be struggling to keep his eyes open. Bellatrix knew what would happen if he was cursed any more. Voldemort appeared to be too angry to care. As he raised his wand once more, Bellatrix strode forwards hastily, resting her hand on Voldemort's ward arm as Lucius closed his eyes.

"Husband," she said gently in a soft tone, gazing into his eyes which immediately turned a lighter shade of red. "I beg you to consider what this will mean."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her, before grabbing her arm and slamming her angrily against the wall. Bellatrix could see Lucius watching her with curiosity, a strained expression on his face. Hands shaking, she looked back to her husband, her eyes wide.

"What do you think you are doing?" he snarled at her, pressing himself tightly against her.

Bellatrix inhaled deeply, almost feeling turned on as his red eyes stared brightly into her own and as he pinned her tightly to the wall.

"Asking you to take your anger out on me," Bellatrix responded, her chest heaving in both terror and arousal.

"Why would you do that?" Voldemort responded coolly, his grip on her tightening and Bellatrix could see his face was moving closer to her own, his head tilted to one side, his lips curved into half a sarcastic smile.

Bellatrix smiled back, though she could still feel her heart racing. It was often easy to be lured into a false sense of security by the Dark Lord, because he was so handsome and charming. "Husband," she purred, not allowing her fear to show on her face. "How am I meant to sleep so unsatisfied, when I have not had you inside of me?"

For a moment, Voldemort's face didn't change at all. Bellatrix began to feel a bit twitchy. Then, quite suddenly, he pulled back from her, turning to Lucius. "I want you here, ten o clock sharp, tomorrow," he snarled, his anger still clear in his voice. "You had better thank my wife."

Lucius bowed his head, still visibly shaking, but didn't have time to form a reply as Bellatrix reached out her hand to Voldemort, who took it, their eyes meeting as he did so. Bellatrix hoped Lucius wouldn't remember them being so intimate, in a very different way to how he had seen them before. She didn't want to have power over the Dark Lord.

As they reached the sitting room, Bellatrix spoke again. "My Lord, you must be tired."

Voldemort rounded on her, running his fingers through her hair. "Yes," he replied simply, his expression neither warm nor cold.

"Would you like me to bring you a drink in bed?" she asked him, stepping closer and pressing a soft kiss on his jaw line, which was the highest point of him she could reach without stepping up on her toes or without him stooping down to her.

Voldemort made a non committal sound, before turning on his heel and walking into the bedroom. Taking that as a yes, Bellatrix poured him a large glass of brandy, setting it down whilst she quickly removed her robes. She'd dressed in such a hurry there was nothing underneath.

When she heard him getting into bed, she picked the glass back up and entered the bedroom. He looked up, smirking at her as he saw she wasn't wearing any clothes. She handed him the drink, before sliding in next to him, wrapping one leg over his leg, resting her arms around him.

"Why did you save Malfoy?" Voldemort asked her after a moment. "Why would you risk that for him?"

"For my sister," Bellatrix said quietly. "And for you." She paused, smiling up at him. "And for me. I hate this bed without you."

"If that had been anyone else under my wand, I would not have hesitated in hurting you," Voldemort told her coldly. "Don't make that mistake again."

"I hate seeing you so angry," Bellatrix mumbled, pulling away from him. He stopped her, putting his arm around her body tightly. "If it had been anyone else, except for perhaps Regulus or Evan, I wouldn't have said a word. I would have helped you."

"You care too much," Voldemort told her, finishing his drink. "Evan has never failed me. Regulus..." The Dark Lord turned around, placing the glass on the table next to the bed. "Isn't going down well, Bella."

"How do you mean?" Bellatrix asked him sharply, pulling away harder this time so he couldn't hold her down. "Well with who?"

"Rodolphus isn't impressed with his attitude," Voldemort said after a longer pause.

Bellatrix could feel her temper flaring. It was a rare thing for it to happen around her husband, but she could feel the familiar heat rising in her cheeks. "Lestrange wouldn't be bloody impressed, would he," she snapped loudly at him. "Regulus is my cousin, Lestrange hates anything to do with me and you shouldn't listen to him."

"Don't speak to me like that," Voldemort told her quietly and calmly, but the danger was very clear in his tone.

Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix nodded, moving back towards him. She felt his arms close around her once more. "Lestrange doesn't hate you," Voldemort said, "Quite the opposite. I look into his mind at every opportunity I get. He knows I watch him and there is not one thing he can hide from me." He tilted his head closer to hers. "I punish him," he continued in a softer tone. "I show him images of us together. I show him your face as you come. He knows how it feels when I am inside of you."

Bellatrix wasn't entirely sure whether to be amused or annoyed at him. She frowned.

Voldemort laughed.

"My dearest wife, do you think he will get any pleasure from seeing that through my memories?" he asked her, squeezing her playfully. "When he has seen all of that, I put him under a body-bind and crucio him to the brink of insanity. I've watched him bite through his lip before. After all of this, he still worships the ground I walk on."

"I'm never going to upset you again," Bellatrix muttered.

"I would never hurt you like I hurt those men," Voldemort told her, pressing a kiss against her cheek and running her hands over her smooth back. "Merlin knows I try not to hurt you." He rolled her over so that he was on top of her and kissed her again, trailing more tiny kisses down her throat. "And you know how to calm me down. You're an incredible woman, you're so fearless... My beautiful warrior queen..."

Bellatrix cried out in pleasure as he unexpectedly entered her. She hadn't even noticed he was turned on, but she definitely could feel it now. She was always turned on when she was naked around him so that certainly wasn't an issue.

She moaned as he thrust into her, gasping for breath as they both began to move faster and faster.

"Master..." she hissed, clamping her legs around his thighs, urging him on. His red eyes glowed vibrantly as he looked down at her, one hand pushing her knee down so he could access her deeper, the other toying with her breast.

As his movements became more erratic, and as they stared into each other's eyes, Bellatrix put her arms tightly around his neck. He was almost over the edge and so was she. Her eyes closed firmly for a moment as she felt herself beginning to clamp around him as he moved inside of her, pulsing as pleasure took over her body.

Bellatrix screamed out in pleasure, her nails digging into his neck. "Tom!" she shouted, much to her surprise just as much as Voldemort's. Her eyes snapped open in panic, looking up at him, clapping one hand over her mouth. Voldemort looking back down at her sharply.

"Little bitch," Voldemort snarled, grabbing a handful of her hair and hitting her inside walls even harder than before. He pulled her head back into the pillows, causing her back to arch as she was forced back. She wondered if he was going to pull every hair out of her body, and for a split second, she didn't even care because the eye watering pain felt so wonderful. She felt her body convulsing once more, the pleasure was so wonderful that she could feel her feet tingling.

After a couple more thrusts, the Dark Lord spilt himself inside of her, a moment later collapsing down on top of her. He didn't let go of her hair. "What came over you?" he questioned, and Bellatrix was amazed that he didn't sound at all angry.

"I... I don't know," Bellatrix mumbled. "It won't happen again."

"It is easy to get caught up in a moment like that," Voldemort told her, holding her tightly to him and rolling over so she was on top, her legs straddling his so that her upper body was pressed tightly to him. "I have done it before."

Bellatrix sighed. "Slightly different this time though."

"Don't worry," Voldemort told her softly, brushing his fingertips in circles down her spine. "I'm not angry. I just had a wonderful orgasm."

With a smile, Bellatrix relaxed into him, closing her eyes. She felt the covers being pulled around them both, and the lights in the room dimmed to darkness. As their breathing evened out, Bellatrix's mind was still doing overtime about Regulus. He was, after all, the last of the credible, male Black's. He would be the one to continue their name, since Sirius was as bad as Andromeda. That mattered a lot to Bellatrix.

"My Lord," she whispered.

Voldemort mm-ed from the back of his throat.

"About Regulus."

"What about him?" Voldemort asked softly.

"I'll speak to him."

"I don't want you involved in Death Eater politics."

Bellatrix opened her eyes, seeing only blackness around her.

"What is that?" she questioned him after a moment.

"Their petty fights," Voldemort responded quietly. "Do you honestly think I am unaware of it all?"

After a long pause, Bellatrix shook her head. "I suppose not." She sighed again. "Will you let me try and help him out?"

"Yes," Voldemort murmured, squeezing her tighter to him. "As if I could ever deny you something."

Bellatrix laughed, inhaling Voldemort's familiar scent. "How about you let me head the next meeting?"

A finger poked her in the side and she squealed with laughter. "You'll be calling me Tom in front of all of them before I know it, you naughty girl."

"No way," Bellatrix said laughing. "I'm never using it again. I expected to die."

"You will if you don't stop talking," Voldemort told her, and he sounded tired now.

Slowly, Bellatrix eased herself off of him, before snuggling her head into the side of his neck. She pressed a light kiss against the skin in front of her. "Night night, my Lord," she whispered.

"Goodnight, my lady," Voldemort replied. Bellatrix knew she was going to fall asleep with a smile tonight.

x-x

"So what did Lucius actually do last night?" Bellatrix asked, sitting up in bed and watching the Dark Lord dress. He smirked over his shoulder at her as he buttoned his robes. When he was done, he turned around and sat down on the bed behind her, running his fingers down her naked back.

"He was in a meeting with the Minister, and several heads of department yesterday morning. He was meant to put the Imperius Curse on the man who is likely to become the next Minister," Voldemort told her quietly, trailing kisses down her spine.

"Not easy," Bellatrix muttered.

"No," Voldemort agreed. "But he was too much of a coward to come to me immediately. It took him an hour to respond to my summon when he should have reported to me at leave five hours earlier." He sighed impatiently. "Lucius knows me well enough to be aware that I dislike to be kept waiting."

Bellatrix nodded. "When you have seen Lucius, will you summon Regulus?"

The kisses down her back stopped. Bellatrix turned around, wrapping herself up in the sheet. Voldemort was frowning and watching her through narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

"I want to help him."

There was silence at the Dark Lord stared at her for what seemed like forever, before he shrugged. "Alright." He stood up and kissed her. "You should get dressed. Come and see me when you're ready."

Bellatrix smiled at him as he left the room. She heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _"Bloody mortals" _and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

x-x

As Bellatrix approached the office, Lucius was coming out. He looked fairly rough, he hadn't shaved or even slept by the look of it. She smirked at him and he scowled.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said, smiling widely. "And how are you today?"

"Fine," he sneered.

"You looked awful last night," Bellatrix said, smiling gleefully.

"Bella," a low voice called threateningly from inside of the office.

Lucius was scowling at her as her smile widened. "Yes, my Lord?" she responded cheerfully, turning her back to Lucius and entering the office. She leant on the door to shut it, before stepping forwards and sitting down before the desk.

The Dark Lord was caught half way between a smile and a glare.

"Give me your arm," he snapped at her.

Bellatrix sighed, leaning over his desk, placing her arm face up in front of him. Her low cut robes were showing him a lot of cleavage, very close to his face, and he always liked it when she wore short sleeves, showing off her dark mark. "You couldn't have used Malfoy's."

Voldemort raised his eyes to her face. "Malfoy is a hundred times better behaved then you are, Bella."

Bellatrix laughed quietly. "Malfoy doesn't sleep with you every night though, does he, _Master_," she responded, turning her lips towards his.

As Voldemort moved forwards and kissed her, he wrapped his hand tightly around her forearm, and Bellatrix felt a searing pain through her arm. He pulled away from her, smirking. "There. Go and meet him. I'm busy."

Smiling, Bellatrix pressed another kiss against his lips. "Love you too," she whispered, turning out of the office.

She was half way down the stairs when she saw Regulus hurrying towards her. "Reggie," she said, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Trixy," Regulus replied, grinning, flipping hair out of his eyes. "I've been summoned."

"Yes, I know. I wanted to speak to you," Bellatrix replied, beckoning to him to follow her. She opened the door to one of the parlours at the bottom of the stairs, pleased to see it was empty. Regulus sat, but she remained standing.

"What is the matter?" Regulus asked her quietly.

Bellatrix sighed. "You've pissed Rodolphus Lestrange off."

"Yeh?" Regulus said, scowling. "He pissed me off."

"You should be more careful, the Dark Lord holds him in very high esteem," Bellatrix retorted, pacing around.

"Lestrange hates you. You and Rosier. You two are never careful about what you say to him, why should I be?" Regulus asked after a moment.

"Lestrange reports to the Dark Lord about everyone he works with on the raids. Lucius reports about everyone that works undercover at the Ministry. The two of them are in charge of our main aims, you need to see this otherwise you're going to get yourself killed," Bellatrix told him, staring at him. "I don't want to see that."

"So what about you?" Regulus asked sharply, glaring at her. "What are you in charge of? What gives you the right to lecture me about this when you are ten years younger than me and female?"

Bellatrix pulled her wand out. "Don't say that."

"It's true," Regulus snapped angrily.

"Yes, it is true. Not to mention irrelevant," she retorted. "I am the highest."

"In your dreams!" Regulus shouted, drawing his own wand now.

"Not in my dreams!" Bellatrix told him, shaking in anger. "Not in my dreams at all. Does the Dark Lord come to your birthday parties and take you out for dinner every other weekend? Does he have a pet name for you?"

Regulus didn't reply, he only stared at her.

"I'm doing much better than all of you, every single one of you men. Lestrange knows that which is why he would never try and compete with me. Evan and I are duelling equals. What are you?" Bellatrix asked him, her final question very soft.

After a long silence, Regulus flopped back down into his seat. "Help me."

"I don't think so," Bellatrix snapped at him.

"Bellatrix," Regulus murmured, looking up at her. "I want to succeed. I don't expect you to put me at the top, I want you to help me get there, by myself."

Watching him carefully, Bellatrix nodded. "Alright." She sat down next to him. "This is all about flattering the right people. For you, Lestrange is the right person. Next time you see him, ask him if you can go out with him for experience."

"I don't really like torturing people," Regulus muttered.

"Do you actually want the Dark Lord to succeed?" Bellatrix asked incredulously, actually beginning to wonder.

"Of course," Regulus replied indignantly.

"Then it is necessary. It's you or them, make your choice."

"Them," Regulus muttered. "I wish I could get a job in the Ministry."

"Too late for that now. Look," she leant forward so she was closer to him, speaking softly. "The Dark Lord doesn't want you to fail. He just wants things done properly."

Regulus nodded, and Bellatrix felt satisfied he was going to try harder.

"There's probably a few in the meeting room now, practising, we should go there now."

Bellatrix stepped from the room, Regulus behind her, to just across the hallway where she could hear loud voices and bangs. She opened the door, smirking around her as she entered.

"Black!" Evan called from across the room, running towards her. Also in the room was Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Travers, Rookwood and Selwyn. Rodolphus, Rabastan and Selwyn were fighting, and the other two were sitting down watching. Regulus walked over to them, leaving Bellatrix alone with Evan.

"Rosier," she responded with a nod.

"I was hoping to see you today, these men are a bunch of wimps compared to you," Evan said, leading her further into the room. "They're all feeling a bit nervous today, apparently Malfoy got it from the Dark Lord last night."

Bellatrix grinned. "Apparently?"

Evan grinned right back. "Knew I could trust you to confirm the rumours, cous."

"Yeh, well that didn't come from me."

"Nothing comes from you, Black," Evan responded with a smirk. "How about another one, the Dark Lord is going to come and watch our practise today?"

"News to me," Bellatrix replied, smiling at her cousin. "Hope he does, he's so lovely to look at."

"You should know," Evan said, still smirking, as Rodolphus's spell hit Selwyn, knocking him out onto the floor. There was a loud bang as Rabastan's spell hit the wall behind Rodolphus, just before the door opened.

There was silence immediately as the men realised it was the Dark Lord now standing in the doorway.

"Thought I should come down before my house got totally destroyed," he said with a sneer. "I would like to see some duelling."

All of the men bowed. Bellatrix flicked her wand at her husband, watching as he lazily deflected the spell heading his way. "Not good enough, Bella," he said, laughing at her.

"Worth a shot, my Lord."

"Was it?" Voldemort asked her coolly, stepping towards her.

"Yes," Bellatrix breathed, looking up at him. "I had been hoping to kill you and take your place."

Traver's gasped loudly. Voldemort ignored him. "Really," he said, smirking. "And then who would you sleep with?"

Bellatrix didn't reply, she merely smirked at him. He did have a point though, there was no one out there who could make her come like he did. Slowly, Voldemort turned away from her and sat down. "Sit," he told her coolly, and Bellatrix hurried towards him and sat down close to him, casting him a smile that he mostly ignored. He rested one hand on her thigh as he looked towards the men in the room. "Rosier, Travers and Rookwood against the Lestrange's, Black and Selwyn," is all he said, pressing his hand firmly into her thigh as if telling her it was Regulus he meant, not her.

As the men took their places, he tilted his head so it was closer to her ear. "Did he take the news well?"

Bellatrix merely cast him a look in response.

"Ah, I assume not then," he murmured as the spells began to fly around the room.

Rodolphus kept looking at them. Bellatrix could see Evan half laughing as he fought off Rabastan and Selwyn at the same time. Voldemort's expression was blank, but Bellatrix could see he was carefully studying each man individually.

For Bellatrix, it was interesting to be able to watch her fellow Death Eaters duelling in a safe environment, where she wasn't actually partaking. The best by far was Evan, matched only by Rodolphus. The difference was, Evan made it look effortless where as Rodolphus looked as if he was working hard to succeed.

Regulus was doing well. He still hadn't managed to hit Evan, but he'd got the other two men more than once. Rodolphus hadn't even been able to hit Evan, just as no one had hit Rodolphus. Bellatrix felt sure that she would be able to beat Rodolphus, she'd come close enough to beating the Dark Lord a few times.

Rodolphus's curse hit Rookwood in the arm, causing a lot of heavy bleeding, enough for Rookwood to have to bow out. Smirking, Rodolphus turned to Travers and began to fire spells at him, just as Evan's stunning spell hit Rabastan square in the chest. He let out a loud cheer, and Bellatrix couldn't help the gleeful laugh that escaped her lips.

Immediately, Rodolphus's smirk vanished and he scowled angrily over at Bellatrix, who could see Evan raising his wand and flicking it towards Rodolphus. He turned around, walking into the spell, stumbling as a long cut made it's way down across his shoulder.

"Concentrate, Lestrange!" Voldemort shouted across the room. "Your bloody death glares at Bellatrix aren't going to make you win!"

Rodolphus winced, flicking his wand violently at Evan and missing by a mile. The spell hit the wall with a loud bang. Evan was laughing again, this time directly at Rodolphus. Voldemort sighed, his face now very irritated

While this was going on, Regulus had decided to take on Travers now Evan was duelling Rodolphus and Selwyn. They duelled intensely for a few solid minutes, Bellatrix could see that Regulus was gaining the upper hand, and it wasn't long before Travers was down. A few seconds later, Evan had put Selwyn out as well.

Bellatrix could see Rodolphus shaking in anger at being defeated like this, at being shouted at by the Dark Lord in public, and probably about his weakness for Bellatrix too. His final spell was so off-target, it hit the wall right next to Voldemort's head.

"Enough!" said Voldemort loudly, standing up and walking towards the three men that were still standing. "Rosier, excellent as normal."

Evan grinned and bowed his head slightly, before turning to Bellatrix and winking at her.

"Black, that was good, we'll be seeing more of you I think," Voldemort continued, watching as Regulus bowed to him before stepping out of his way. "You and Rosier make sure that the others get back home."

Voldemort watched for a moment as Regulus and Evan moved around the room, waking up the unconscious men and telling them to disapparate home.

When he was finished, Regulus shot Bellatrix a look of gratitude, before disapparating, and Evan came over to her for his usual high five. "Lestrange's in for it," he whispered to her.

"Hope so," Bellatrix whispered back, stifling her laughter down.

"See you later, cous," Evan said, glancing around uneasily to the Dark Lord, who had his arms folded in impatience, as he waited for Evan to leave. Hastily, Evan bowed, and disapparated too.

"Bella," the Dark Lord called softly. Bellatrix turned to look at him, smiling as she saw how he was looking at her, with love in his eyes. She moved towards him, taking his outstretched hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course," she responded in surprise.

"You would do anything for me, even if it was something you didn't like?"

Bellatrix frowned. "You don't need to ask me that."

Voldemort smiled at her for a moment, before turning back to Rodolphus. His face was like ice in a second. He guided Bellatrix's hand forwards, showing her fingers to Rodolphus.

"Do you see that ring?" Voldemort asked him coldly.

"Yes, my Lord," Rodolphus responded, his tone slightly defiant.

"What sort of a ring is it?" Voldemort inquired sharply.

"Silver, my Lord," Rodolphus said, his voice toneless.

Voldemort's wand was out immediately. "Don't," he hissed at Rodolphus. "Be impertinent."

There was silence for a while, until Rodolphus finally spoke again. "It's a wedding ring, my Lord."

"Correct," Voldemort responded, his wand lowering. Slowly, he released his hold on Bellatrix's hand, and pushed her forwards. "Kiss my wife."

Rodolphus looked as shocked as she felt. "My Lord?" he asked with a frown.

Bellatrix turned around to glare at him, but she found she was too surprised to do so.

"Do not question me, either of you," Voldemort snarled. "Kiss her, Lestrange."

Slowly, Bellatrix turned around to face Rodolphus, who was staring at her. As he moved towards her, Bellatrix could see he thought this was some sort of cruel trick that was being played on him. Bellatrix looked up at him. He was breathing heavily as he tilted his face down to hers, Bellatrix wanted to run as far away as she could, but she forced herself to stay put. Her husband had his reasons for this.

Rodolphus pressed his lips on hers. Bellatrix hoped he would have pulled away instantly, but he didn't, his kiss lingered for a moment. When he finally moved back, Bellatrix could see desire written all over his face, and she hadn't even kissed him back.

"That's mine," Voldemort told Rodolphus. "Remember it. Now get out."

Rodolphus did as he was told, as soon as he had bowed. Bellatrix was relieved when the room was their own. She turned around to the Dark Lord, disbelief etched across her face.

"You had no right to do that," she told him angrily. "Without asking me first?"

Voldemort merely smiled at her, he didn't bother to reply. He turned away, pressing his wand against the wall to repair the damage the spells had caused it. The paper on the wall began to merge back together, and Voldemort turned back to face her. She was irritated to see he was still smiling.

"Stop it," she hissed at him.

The Dark Lord turned on her immediately. He reached forwards, grabbing her face in a rough hold, his expression cold. "You will not speak to me like that," he told her softly. "Do you understand?"

Breathing heavily, Bellatrix nodded her head slowly at him, her eyes not leaving his.

He smiled at her again, before releasing his hold on her. "I thought so." He ran fingertips down her face, patting her cheek briefly. "Rodolphus needs to learn that I am in control here, that you are mine. Not to mention how humiliated he was by doing that." Pulling her closer, he pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "You have a lot of power over him."

"I need to rinse my mouth out," Bellatrix muttered.

Voldemort chuckled, pressing his lips to her cheek. "We will go upstairs and drink wine." He turned around and began to walk towards the door, but Bellatrix ran after him and seized his hand, stopping him from walking.

"My Lord," she murmured, pushing herself into him and holding him tightly. "I am sorry for my rudeness."

Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled her back so he could look at her face. "Shh," he told her. "I am not angry. You are my wife, Bella. I have explained to you before that I do not wish for you to be terrified of me. Just remember not to push me too hard." He kissed her lips. "And remember that old habits die hard... You are the only person ever to speak to me in the way you do. Previous women... Girlfriends..." He smirked. "Were taken out, and taken to bed, but they knew never to mention anything serious. There were limits on things they could say to me before I killed them."

"And just how many did you kill?" Bellatrix asked, squeezing him tightly to her and resting her head against his firm chest.

"No idea," Voldemort told her, laughing. "All I know, is that I am not going to kill one again."

Bellatrix smiled, kissing his robes a few times before he spoke again.

"Those other girls were all I ever expected to have. I never felt anything for them. Never felt anything for anyone." The Dark Lord tilted her head back with one finger. "Your magic strengthens every day. You're almost nineteen, and your magic is as strong as Evan's, who is in his thirties." A smile spread across his lips as he stared into her eyes. "Your magical pattern is so much like my own, perhaps that is why we are so perfect together."

"We look good together," Bellatrix told him, smirking. "We are a gorgeous couple."

"We are," Voldemort agreed, smoothing her cheek gently with one finger. "Bella, I didn't intend on you making your first Horcrux for at least another ten years, when you are developed magically, but I am really starting to think it only needs to be a couple more years." Before she could reply, he pressed his finger against her lips. "And," he continued. "As soon as you are invincible, I will make you my Dark Lady. We will win this war, together, side by side."

Bellatrix grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to her. "I love you," she told him quietly. "I couldn't live without you." She pulled back, looking into his face, before standing on her toes whilst grabbing his hair, pulling him forwards into a passionate kiss.

Their lips still locked, Voldemort moved her backwards, and continued to keep her walking until she smashed into the wall. She moaned on the impact, her eyes snapping open. Voldemort's opened a moment later, ruby red and glittering in amusement and arousal. She felt his hands reaching for hers, pinning them against the wall above her. He continued to kiss her, delving deep into her mouth with his tongue, dominating her in every way. His knee slid between her legs, Bellatrix found herself bucking her hips in an effort to gain more friction.

"My Lord..." she groaned into their kiss.

Voldemort kissed her harder to silence her. Teasing her was one of his favourite past times.

Staring into his eyes as they kissed, Bellatrix could sense how aroused he was. She smirked, breaking the kiss, knowing that there was one word that really wound him up.

"Master," she whispered, hoping that he would end his teasing now.

He slammed her back against the wall. "Slut!" he snarled, opening her robes so quickly her buttons flew across the floor. Pressing his body against hers, one hand holding her wrists against the wall, Voldemort undid his robes and trousers, exposing his hardness. He pulled up her skirt whilst he released her hands, lifting one leg around himself, pushing her underwear aside and slamming into her.

Bellatrix cried out in relief. She put her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life as he thrust roughly in and out of her. She came, after only a few more seconds. She definitely liked sex against a wall, especially if it was hard and fast like this. Until now, Bellatrix hadn't realised that a relationship could actually be perfect.

After another orgasm for Bellatrix, Voldemort came as well, leaning forwards with a hand on the wall either side of her and panting.

"Only a slut for you," she told him softly.

Voldemort smiled. "I hope so. I don't share."

"There is no one else I could think of sleeping with anyway," Bellatrix told him with a giggle.

Voldemort laughed, kissing her and holding her close. "Good girl," he told her, and Bellatrix felt herself getting wet again already. He had a very surprising effect on her sometimes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Apologies to those who read the chapter when the spacing had gone a bit wrong, I sorted it out quickly at 6.30 this morning and I've done it properly now. Think those bits I had writen on my iPad so the formatting wasn't quite right! **

x-x

Bellatrix had just returned back home from visiting her sister and was making her way through the house when she heard her name being called. She turned around and smiled when she saw in was Randall Moonler, head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. She definitely wanted to be on the right side of him, her husband often said he thought Moonler was going to do well in the ministry.

"Mr Moonler," she said in greeting, allowing him to bend over her hand and kiss it gently.

"Randall, please," he said, flashing her a smile.

Bellatrix smiled. Moonler looked so angelic, with his strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He was very good at making people like him, it was hard not to upon first sight of him. Bellatrix knew different, she had seen him kill before and she knew he was ruthless. As a politician, a face like his was very helpful, and he was always careful to hide his sadistic side.

"So, how can I help?" Bellatrix asked, as they continued to walk along, side-by-side. She was starting to get used to being approached for favours, men anxious to seek an audience with the Dark Lord but finding it difficult to locate him.

"I have news," Randall told her in a soft tone. "From the Ministry. I think I am one of the first to know."

"Malfoy usually knows quickly," Bellatrix said, wrinkling her nose.

"Not so sure about this, do you know where the Dark Lord is?"

Bellatrix considered for a moment. Her husband had told her he didn't wish to be disturbed much today as he had a lot to be getting on with, and he wouldn't be happy if this was something he already knew. However, Randall was sensible and intelligent enough to know when something was important, and Bellatrix trusted him.

"This way," Bellatrix muttered, leading them towards the library. As they reached the door, she turned to him. "You're sure he doesn't know?"

Randall nodded nervously. "Positive."

Bellatrix pushed on the door, stepping in. She could feel Randall behind her. Voldemort was sat by the window, books and papers surrounding him. He looked up at her coldly, his red eyes glittering as usual. He stood up as she walked towards him, and she felt hopeful he wasn't going to be angry for a moment, until he spoke.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed," he hissed at her. Hastily, Bellatrix dropped to her knees before him, realising that Randall was still lingering by the door.

"My Lord, forgive me," Bellatrix murmured, kissing his robes. "Moonler wished to speak with you, it seems like urgent news." She didn't dare to look back up at him. He still scared her when he wasn't in a very sociable mood.

"Very well, stand up," he said, before addressing Randall. "Moonler, come here."

As Randall came forwards, Bellatrix stood up, taking her place next to him. Randall bowed deeply. "My Lord, I beg your forgiveness for disturbing you."

"I hope it is something worthwhile you have for me, then," Voldemort responded coolly.

"It is, my Lord," Randall said, just as Bellatrix looked down at the book that was open in front of her. The word _Horcrux_ jumped out at her, and her eyes widened, unable to believe that the answer she'd been seeking was there in front of her, and she was unable to read it.

"Crouch has been made Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, my Lord," Randall said. Voldemort immediately looked irritated. Bellatrix wasn't quite sure why, but she knew that it wasn't a good thing as she definitely wasn't going to get chance to look at the book now. "I feel strongly that this is a very relevant change."

"Indeed," Voldemort replied coolly, stepping towards the window. He beckoned Moonler over with a casual flick of his finger. Once the man was stood next to him, he spoke again. "What changes do you suspect will be made?"

"He has a reputation throughout the ministry, my Lord. His job is the most important thing to him, which makes me believe that the department will become much stricter now than it ever has been before." Randall was starting to sound quite concerned.

"This worries you?" Voldemort questioned coolly. Bellatrix was straining to get a good view of the book from where she was standing without him noticing, but it wasn't working out so well for her.

"It does, my Lord," Randall said truthfully. "I also suspect that he will not head the department long. There are rumours that our minister is ready to retire from his role, and that Crouch will take his position."

"That wouldn't suit our interests," Voldemort said softly, gazing out of the window. "I want you to keep me informed on this retirement business. If the rumours are true, I will be putting my own candidate forwards for minister." He tilted his head, staring at Randall. "Prepare yourself for an election campaign."

Randall stared back, clearly shocked. "My... My Lord, do you mean to say you would like me to stand for minister?"

Voldemort nodded silently.

"My... My Lord... Thank you..."

"Lord Voldemort rewards his faithful followers," the Dark Lord said quietly. "Now, Moonler, I suggest you return to work, it would not do for you to be missed."

Randall bowed, before hastily retreating from the room. Bellatrix could tell he was feeling very pleased and happy, and probably glad he had been the one to report this, since Lucius didn't actually work for the ministry he was always able to come and share the news faster. Bellatrix suspected this was probably going to really annoy Lucius, and that made her glad, as usual.

"However, Lord Voldemort does not reward his nosy wife."

Bellatrix looked up sharply, jumping slightly. He had turned to face her, his hands behind his back as he watched her coolly. He raised a finger towards the book, and it snapped shut with a loud bang.

"You cannot blame me for wishing to know the reason my husband is immortal and still gorgeous," Bellatrix declared, and she thought it was quite brave of her to say it aloud.

Voldemort didn't even blink as he continued to stare at her. "All in good time," he said coldly. "You had best learn some patience."

"I have never been so good with that," Bellatrix murmured, stepping towards him as he resumed his seat by the table. She stood behind him, pressing her hands into his shoulders, bending forwards and kissing his cheek from behind. "I'll leave you to your work," she whispered.

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Don't," he murmured. "Come and sit."

Bellatrix walked around him, and was about to sit down next to him when he pulled her onto his lap. "My love," Bellatrix muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"How is your sister?"

"Well," Bellatrix responded. "Abraxas is ill again."

"He seems to be going downhill rapidly now," Voldemort said softly. "He's been getting worse since his wife died."

"Does it not make you sad to see the life leave your oldest follower?" Bellatrix asked after a moment.

"Not really," Voldemort replied, going back to his book. "There is only one person I want in my life forever."

Bellatrix grinned. "Who would that be?"

Voldemort glanced up at her for a moment, a smirk crossing his features.

"Lucius," he said smugly.

"Oh," said Bellatrix sadly. "Well, you can fuck him tonight." She turned away from him.

"Don't swear," he snapped.

"It's not swearing," Bellatrix retorted. "Not in that context."

"Bella..." Voldemort said warningly. "You know I dislike to hear it from you."

Bellatrix didn't reply. "I was thinking we could tell Evan," Bellatrix said softly after a moment, looking up at his face.

Voldemort glanced at at her sharply. "Tell Evan what?"

"About us being married."

"Why?" Voldemort asked blandly. "Why does Evan need to know that?"

"He's my cousin," Bellatrix muttered.

"So is Regulus, so is Sirius, you haven't told either of them. Your own sister doesn't even know. Why does Evan matter?" Voldemort was watching her carefully, his red eyes staring suspiciously into her own. "Has he tried something with you?"

"Husband!" Bellatrix cried. "Evan wouldn't do such a thing, he's a close friend and I want him to know."

Voldemort glared at her. "You know it's better if less people know at the moment."

"I do," Bellatrix sighed, looking down at her hands nervously. "I just want everyone close to me to know. Evan has become quite close."

"You should be careful of that too," Voldemort told her. "You do not want any weakness. You should only have one of those."

Bellatrix looked up at him quickly. "Evan doesn't even compare to you. He isn't a weakness. I could live easily without him." Voldemort looked at her for a moment, and Bellatrix tilted her head, kissing down the side of his neck.

"Alright, tell him. Just make sure he knows it is a secret."

Pulling away, Bellatrix looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Thank you, husband," she purred, her eyes lingering on his body longingly. "How may I repay you?"

Voldemort smirked at her. "A drink would be wonderful," he said smugly. Bellatrix kissed him, ignoring his smugness.

"A drink it is," she said, grinning, stepping away from him, secretly planning to repay him very kindly later on that night.

x-x

"I'm bored," Bellatrix announced theatrically as she entered the office. Voldemort was stood by the window, his arms folded across his chest. His facial expression was thoughtful, his red eyes were narrowed in contemplation. "Can't you find me someone to kill?"

"Probably," Voldemort responded softly after a moment. Bellatrix moved closer to him, putting her arms around him from behind and pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. She looked out into the garden, watching the sun setting behind the hill and the trees. He turned around, pulling her closer to him and kissing her briefly. "Bella," he murmured, staring into her eyes. "I have something to do. I need to go abroad."

"Oh," Bellatrix mumbled, resting her head against his chest so he couldn't see the look of disappointment on her face.

She felt his hands in her hair, caressing her scalp. She began to relax when his grip tightened and he pulled her head back so she was looking at him. He was smirking. "Would you like to come?"

Bellatrix gasped, her face a picture of shock. "Really?" she asked him in excitement, hardly daring to believe that he meant it.

"Yes," he said, smirking at her still. "I want you to have something." He let go of her hair, holding onto her wrist instead.

"It is pretty?" Bellatrix asked, leaning forwards and kissing him briefly.

"Not pretty as such, but you will love it I'm sure." He pulled away, holding only her hand now. "Let me see your shoes."

Bellatrix laughed, lifting up her robe with her free hand to show him her shoes. They were flat for once, she'd managed to get a blister from running around, kicking Evan's ass yesterday in shoes far too high.

"Good," Voldemort said, tilting his head and pulling her hand up further so he could see more leg. Bellatrix giggled, pulling away from him.

"Stop it!" she said, slapping his arm.

Laughing, the Dark Lord pulled her into his arms. "Bella," he murmured. "Seriously now, do you have your wand?" At her nod, he continued to speak. "You're going to need it."

"Why, where are we going?" Bellatrix asked, feeling a bit confused and nervous at his sudden change in tone.

"We are going to retrieve one of my Horcrux's from where it is hidden in Albania."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped open. "You're giving me part of your soul?"

Voldemort laughed softly. "I need you to put it in your Gringotts vault. There is no place safer then Gringotts, no one could ever break into there and escape with anything alive." He pressed his fingers under her chin, pressing her mouth shut.

"Why Albania?" Bellatrix asked after a moment.

"Why not?" Voldemort said, smirking at her again.

He pulled her tightly into her arms, and before she knew it they had reappeared in a forest. He immediately let go of her, his wand in his hand as he surveyed the area around them. Bellatrix looked around too. They were surrounded by tall, leafy trees, mostly oak or beech. Dull sunlight was shining down between the greenery and branches, the wind was blowing softly and she could hear lizards and insects and birds chirping all around her.

"It's grown a bit since I was last here," Voldemort murmured, stepping away from her.

"Are we in Albania?" Bellatrix asked suddenly, noticing that the air was a lot more humid then what it was at home.

Voldemort turned and looked at her. "Where else would we be?" he said, one eyebrow raised at her.

Bellatrix was stunned. "You mean to say you just apparated _both_ of us from England to Albania in one trip?" Usually trips this long took more than one stop, especially if you were passing through zones of no apparation.

"You do underestimate me," Voldemort chided, looking up at a tree. Bellatrix could suddenly hear a hissing sound, and she realised it was coming from his lips and that there was a red and black striped snake on the tree he was looking at, apparently talking right back to him.

Wide eyed, Bellatrix moved towards him, hearing a rustling coming from behind her.

"I underestimate me too," Voldemort said after a moment, looking down at her. "I have brought us very close."

"Close to what?" Bellatrix mumbled, looking over her shoulder at the bushes, which were definitely moving.

Voldemort shifted away from her, passing two leafier trees before vanishing from sight entirely. Bellatrix was about to run for it when he appeared once more, grinning from ear to ear. "Found it!" he said. "My wards are very good. I've put every protection available, anti-muggle spells, this entire area I'm in is unplotable and sight and sound proofed." He held out his hand. "Hold."

Watching him cautiously, Bellatrix did as she was told. Immediately he pulled her forwards, and she felt extremely cold for a moment as she passed through the wards.

"However," Voldemort muttered, as the bush on their side of the wards began to shake more violently. He slowly started to back away, pushing Bellatrix behind him.

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked, before a very loud roar filled the air around her. It sounded like a lion.

"Extra protection, in case someone breaks through my spells," Voldemort responded quietly. "Took me six months to get it in here."

"Yes, but what is it?" Bellatrix repeated, slightly louder. The roar filled the air again and the bush continued to shake, as did several of the trees around them. She could hear hooves racing towards them, she drew her wand just in time to see a huge creature appear from behind the bushes.

For the second time that evening, her jaw dropped. She managed to regain control fairly quickly, but that would have been too late if her husband had not been there.

Standing angrily before them, with the golden, mighty head of a lion, the thick and strong body of a goat and the long, scaly tail of a dragon, stood the most beautiful and terrifying thing she had ever seen. It roared again, and Bellatrix wondered if it could breathe fire.

Voldemort held out his hand, palm outstretched. An eerie green light left his skin, and as soon as it reached the creature, it immediately mellowed and Bellatrix felt sure it was bowing, as it ducked its head down low for a moment.

"It that... A Chimaera?" Bellatrix asked, awe struck.

"It is indeed," Voldemort responded, his voice warm as he stepped towards the creature and patted it's head. To Bellatrix's surprise, it seemed to enjoy the attention, it closed it's eyes and a deep vibration began to emerge from it's throat.

"How..." Words failed Bellatrix for a moment as she wanted the scene before her.

"Chimaera's are greek, as you probably are aware. Think this one got a bit lost. It was strange, I stumbled across it by mistake and I was very surprised to find that it didn't attack me. Coming across one of these and walking away alive, let alone healthy, is unheard of." He turned towards Bellatrix. "Come here, it likes the attention."

"It may like you, but..."

"Scared?" Voldemort said mockingly.

Bellatrix scowled at him, but stepped forwards, tentatively reaching out towards the Chimaera and stroking the fur on the top of it's head. She was surprised how soft it felt. It was definitely purring and enjoying the attention, and Bellatrix wanted to laugh at the situation.

"I think it doesn't want to eat me because I don't smell human," Voldemort continued, quietly. "You have my scent on you." A smirk formed on his lips. "And in you."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Got lots of your smell in me."

Voldemort smiled briefly at her, before taking her hand and leading her to a thick oak tree. "I need some blood."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked as he raised his wand to the palm of her hand. He made a slashing movement, and Bellatrix winced as a cut ran down the length of her palm, stinging painfully. He pulled her hand back, dripping blood onto the bark.

"This may sound crazy, but most of my enemies are men," he told her, as he pressed his hand on hers, healing the wound.

"So only a woman's blood will do?"

Voldemort smiled towards her, but didn't respond as he waved his hand in front of the bark. Slowly, it began to crumble to the ground. Bellatrix could see a hint of gold, which turned out to be a shiny, golden cup.

The Dark Lord studied it carefully for a moment, his eyes narrowed. He seemed almost wary of it. Bellatrix was unsure why, it was, after all, his own soul contained inside of the object. Perhaps it reminded him of the pain he had gone through to get in there in the first place. After a long while of staring at it, slowly, Voldemort put his hand into the hole that had been created and lifted it out. His face contorted as he touched it, his eyes squeezed closed and his breathing deepened, and hastily he pressed it into Bellatrix's hands.

Turning it over, she could see a badger engraved on it. She was surprised at how shiny it was, after being inside of a tree for so many years. After a while Bellatrix could feel her hands tingling, was it his magic seeping inside of her skin? Staring at it in awe, Bellatrix felt a little disappointed when Voldemort lifted it from her hands and dropped it inside of a brown sack.

"Why don't you like to touch it?" Bellatrix whispered to him, as he grabbed her arm and led her out of the wards.

"I hear screams," Voldemort muttered. "Same with all of them. Screams of my soul being torn, screams of the person I murdered."

Bellatrix swallowed as he disapparated them back to their bedroom. It was pitch black in England now, it was getting late. He removed the cup from the sack, setting it down on the dresser, next to the mirror.

"When will you teach me about all of this?" she asked him, sitting down on the bed.

"You're too young," Voldemort told her, briefly pressing a kiss on the top of her hair.

"You were younger then me when you made your first one," Bellatrix reminded him.

"Bella, you aren't ready to hear it yet, trust me," he told her sharply. "Enough on the matter. You need to stop looking for information. You aren't going to find anything. It is a waste of your time."

Bellatrix nodded once, before standing up and removing her clothes, suddenly exhausted.

"Will you put it into Gringotts tomorrow?" Voldemort asked her, locking the door.

"Of course," she responded, sliding into bed. "I will upgrade my vault to the highest security."

"There are a few spells I would like you to put onto the cup as well," said Voldemort as he lay down next to her, raising his hand to dim the candles to darkness.

Bellatrix turned over and put her arms around him, feeling his head resting on hers. She closed her eyes. "Night night," she murmured.

"Goodnight, Bella."

x-x

Bellatrix awoke later on in the night. She could hear a strange whispering sound, and it took her mind a while to process the fact that there was a Horcrux in the room with them. She looked over at her husband, a smile reaching her lips as she saw he was fast asleep. The Dark Lord somehow managed to look innocent whilst he was sleeping, and Bellatrix thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

The whispering was getting louder. She sat up in bed, lighting her wand. It hadn't moved, it was in exactly the same position as Voldemort had placed it, by the mirror on the dresser. Slowly, she slid out of bed, cautiously moving towards it. As she got closer, she thought the whispering was actually calling her name over and over again - "Bella... Bella..."

Bellatrix wasn't sure what to do. She glanced back over her shoulder at Voldemort who was still very much asleep. Hesitantly, she sat down at the dresser, staring at the cup. She remembered how it felt last time she'd touched it, like his power was seeping into her skin, being absorbed by her body. Knowing she shouldn't, and also knowing Voldemort was going to be very displeased when he found out, Bellatrix reached out and picked it up. Immediately she felt the tingling sensation on her hand. Her breathing grew heavier as she could feel the magic spreading up her arm, the whispering sound still coming from the Horcrux.

She jumped as she heard Voldemort stirring behind her, she hastily put the cup back down on the table and turned around to look at him, relieved when she saw he had just kicked the comforter off of him. It was awfully hot. As she turned around, her eyes widened as she noticed that a thick mist was coming from the cup and into the mirror ahead of her, her reflection now obscured by a black, swirling haze. Frozen to the spot, she realised that the haze was beginning to form a face.

Ruby red eyes, shorter, black hair, pale, smooth skin came together to form a much younger looking Voldemort, possibly in his early twenties. The colour of his eyes looked strange on him as the rest of his face looked so very angelic. If this was a true reflection of how he looked before, Bellatrix wasn't in the slightest bit surprised that everyone gave him what he wanted. He smirked, and Bellatrix felt cold all through her body. This reflection wasn't the Voldemort she knew, this was pure evil. He was ice cold, colder than she had ever seen her husband. The smirk didn't reach his eyes as it normally did when he looked at her.

"Bella," he whispered to her, his smirk changing to an icy, malicious smile. "Bella... I've waited a long time for this..." Swallowing hard, Bellatrix realised she couldn't look away from him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Long time for what?" she found herself asking him.

"To meet you," the young Voldemort told her, tilting his head as he looked at her. His voice was the same, dark, rich, enough to make her spine tingle.

"Why?" she whispered, feeling sweat on her hands as she kept a tight hold of her wand. The haze was still pouring directly from the cup.

"Does he know you are with me?" the young Dark Lord asked her, one brow raised challengingly at her.

"He is asleep," Bellatrix replied, wondering why she had just given up that information. Surely, as part of his soul, this Voldemort would know that?

"He plays his part well," the image told her smugly. "He deceives everyone, even you."

"My husband does not deceive me," Bellatrix retorted, eyes narrowing.

The young Voldemort laughed, and the sound made Bellatrix shiver. "Bella, Bella, Bella... How little you know."

"There is only one person that calls me that," Bellatrix snapped, infuriated that this thing was using _his_ name for her.

"That person is me," the reflection informed her. Bellatrix shook her head.

"Not," she muttered.

"Me, in a few years time..." Voldemort smiled at her. "What's the matter, Bella?" he asked mockingly.

She didn't reply. She hated this, the face of her love, being so cruel in a way that was unlike him.

"Come, Bella, you should be completely obedient by now, I thought he had you well trained." His voice became sharper. "Answer me!"

Bellatrix didn't make any move to reply to him. This... Thing, was not her husband, nor her master, and as such she didn't have to respond.

"It is such a shame that you won't... I was prepared to tell you a secret..." His facial expression had changed, he had stopped faking friendliness now. "It's alright, dearest Bella, do not be disappointed, I will tell you anyway."

"I don't want to know," Bellatrix informed him quickly.

"I do not care," Voldemort informed her, his voice hard. "The man you are married to, he does not love you, nor care for you."

"How should you know?" Bellatrix hissed at him.

"We are the same person," Voldemort said, smiling once more. "I know everything about him. He doesn't love."

"Stop it," Bellatrix whispered.

"He doesn't love you, of course he doesn't, he is the Dark Lord! We both are." The expression changed again, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you questioning me? Are you questioning the Dark Lord?"

"You aren't the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix screamed, finally loosing her temper with the mirror.

"You aren't!" She heard a sound behind her, the bed creaking.

"Bella...?"

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted, seeing the smug face of the young Dark Lord swimming in front of her, tears of rage filling her eyes as she watched him laughing at her. "He loves me! You don't know a thing!"

"Bella!"

She felt arms around her, but her ears were still ringing with his laughter. She didn't think she'd ever felt so angry before. She shook the hold someone had on her, lashing out behind her, scratching whoever it was with her long nails, seeing only the laughing face in the mirror. Rage overtook, and she suddenly realised that her fist was heading straight towards the mirror.

She punched it, watching in satisfaction as the reflection shattered into tiny pieces. The haze was immediately sucked back into the cup, and the room was silent once more. She stared at the shards of glass, crying softly, shaking all over. Slowly, she turned around, staring at the real Dark Lord that was stood behind her, blood dripping from his cheek where she'd scratched him. He was watching the cup intently, his wand drawn, aiming steadily at it.

"Do you love me?" Bellatrix snarled at him. "Was it right?"

Voldemort's gaze flickered to her for a moment, before he lowered his wand. "It is the only defence a Horcrux has, Bella. It is designed to weaken the resolve of anyone near to them. They see everyone apart from their creator as a threat. This is why I have always kept them firmly out of sight."

Bellatrix shook her head. "I don't believe you," she told him, slowly standing up, aiming her wand at him.

"I shouldn't love you," Voldemort informed her, not raising his wand back at her, to her utmost surprise. "It shouldn't be possible, my soul is so damaged that it is unrepairable. If I ever tried to repair it, I would die. No one has ever split their soul this many times." Bellatrix felt herself lowering her wand and putting it away, shaking violently still.

"Was that your soul talking to me?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "It was your greatest fear, your darkest thoughts and concerns, coming to life. It is hard to decipher where you are concerned, since your deepest feelings are rooted straight to me." Silently, Bellatrix nodded her head.

"Bella," he murmured.

Bellatrix looked towards him, before launching herself into his arms, sobbing loudly. "I was so scared," she cried. "More afraid then I have ever been."

"Bella, Bella," Voldemort murmured, and she could feel his lips on her hair. "I adore you."

"I don't want a Horcrux," she declared. "It _is_ the most evil magic, I don't care what you think."

Voldemort shushed her. "The reward is so great, Bella... I will live forever."

"At what cost?" she asked him, pulling back.

"At no cost. I can love still, I'm gorgeous, I am powerful, and I will not die," Voldemort told her, looking into her eyes. "Come on, come back to bed." Slowly, he took her hand, leading her back to their four-poster. He pulled her close to him as they lay down together, his arms crossing over her chest and he held her tightly from behind. "You're safe."

Feeling exhausted, Bellatrix closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. "I love you," she told him. "But I cannot love your Horcrux."

"Go to sleep," Voldemort whispered in her ear. "I am here. I love you."

Bellatrix drew in a long shuddering breath before she forced herself to relax. She felt herself drifting away, only hearing his steady breathing behind her. She tightened her grip on him, resting her cheek on his arm, inhaling his delicious smell. She _knew_ he loved him. She could feel it. Whenever he looked at her, she could see it. She just needed to keep that thought at the front of her mind and everything would be fine.

x-x

**Evil Horcrux! **

**Hope everyone is mega excited about the new film, I am certainly excited about some more Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and Death Eater-ness! ** **Please review, my lovely readers! **

**Let me know if there's anything you would like to see them do together, bedroom or otherwise! We've got the year anniversary coming up soon and I want them to do something awesomely dark to celebrate. Got a few ideas in my head, would love to hear what you would like to see too!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Bellatrix woke up with a jump. She could hear smug laughter echoing around in her mind. She sat up, breathing heavily, the first thing she saw was the broken mirror and the golden cup.

Voldemort pressed a warm hand against her back. "Bella," he whispered.

Bellatrix exhaled slowly, before turning around to face him. A long, thin gash ran down his face, the blood dried and congealed.

"Your face," she said, hastily jumping out of bed and reaching for her wand, pressing it to the bottom of the wound, watching as the skin laced together, leaving only the dried blood. She ran into the bathroom, shaking, wondering what he was going to do to her for last nights events. She dampened a towel, rushing into the bedroom and kneeling next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry," she told him, her voice wobbling, gently cleaning the blood from his face.

"I do not blame you," Voldemort told her quietly, watching her carefully as she cleansed his skin. "You need to take it to your vault though."

Bellatrix didn't reply. She threw the towel onto the carpet, before sliding back into bed, resting her head on his chest. "I will," she said softly. "I promise I will. If it protects you, I will do anything."

She felt Voldemort squeezing her, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I fancy a bath," Bellatrix said after a moment, sitting up.

"I think I should join you," Voldemort responded, sliding out of bed and moving to the bathroom. He wasn't entirely happy about leaving her alone at that moment, he suspected the events of last night had upset her more then he realised.

Bellatrix followed him, hearing taps running, casting a nervous look towards the motionless cup before shutting the door behind it.

x-x

Bellatrix entered the office, happy that she had finally seen the back of the cup for a while. It was safely in her newly upgraded vault, protected by various spells that only she or her husband could break.

She felt pleased when she saw it was only Evan and Lucius in the room with her husband. She walked around the desk and plopped herself firmly into her husbands lap, pressing a kiss against his cheek. His hands slid around her possessively, holding her down so she wouldn't be able to get up, even if she wanted to.

"Bellatrix appears to have forgotten to dress again," Evan said, smirking over the table at his cousin.

Voldemort chuckled, looking down at her tiny black skirt and knee high boots. "I am certainly not complaining."

"No, I don't think I am either," Evan responded after a moment. "Are you sure we're definitely related, Black?"

"Very sure," Bellatrix told him. "And anyway," she paused, glancing to Voldemort for a moment, who nodded slowly, before looking back to Evan. "I'm married."

Evan looked surprised, before his expression changed to amusement. "Alright, you're married," he said, grinning and shaking his head at her. "Good excuse."

Lucius laughed coldly. "Use your brain, Rosier."

The frown reappeared on Evan's face. Bellatrix could see the wheels turning in his mind. Smirking, she held her hand out towards him, showing him the ring on her finger. The charm hiding it would now have been lifted, and the fact it was shaped like a snake was probably what gave it away.

"No way," Evan said finally, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the Dark Lord and his wife. "No way," he repeated. "So... So..." His gaze settled onto Voldemort. "You're my cousin?"

"I suppose," Voldemort replied with a smirk. "Do you still want my wife?"

Evan shook his head vigorously. "Absolutely not, my Lord," he said quickly. "How long have you been married?"

"Almost a year," Bellatrix said smugly.

"A lot of things suddenly make sense," Evan continued, as if she hadn't spoken.

"Enough on the matter," Voldemort said suddenly, shifting in his seat. Bellatrix made to move off from him as his tone had become much more serious, but she found he was still holding her put. "Evan, I want you to train her."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as Evan nodded hastily. She turned around to face Voldemort, feeling quite surprised at this sudden additional training he seemed to want her to have.

"I don't need any more training, thank you ver-"

"Not you, Bella," Voldemort cut in, placing a finger on her lips for a moment. "And you do need more; you need training in obedience, something I regret not teaching you sooner."

She smirked at him for a second, but it didn't last for long. Another _woman_ was going to be trained. Bellatrix didn't like the sound of that one bit.

Seeing her expression, Voldemort sighed lightly. "Evan, be here at one tomorrow, and Lucius, I await your owl."

Both men stood up, bowing, and Bellatrix felt sure they were both glad to be leaving.

As soon as the door was shut, Bellatrix wriggled out of his grip and stood up, walking to the other side of the room, crossing her arms over her body and frowning at him.

"Who is it?"

"Amycus Carrow's younger sister," Voldemort replied, watching her intently.

"But _why_?" Bellatrix asked dramatically, sighing. "I _loved_ being the only woman with your mark."

"Have you met Alecto Carrow?" Voldemort asked her, standing up and striding towards her. "She's ugly," he said bluntly. "You're over reacting to this."

Bellatrix whirled around, fully intending to claw chunks of his face out with her long nails. She got an inch away from his face before he grabbed her wrists tightly, holding them in front of her.

"What is there to fear?" he asked her calmly, as if nothing had just happened. "You have everything. Power, money, beauty, love. What more is there?"

"More power," Bellatrix hissed at him.

"And so, you use her," Voldemort continued, in the same tone. "She'll follow you. You know why?"

Staring at him, Bellatrix considered for a moment, before shaking her head.

"You're addictive. Even more so now you have some power. You distract men in meetings, did you know that?" he asked her. "You distract me in meetings."

Bellatrix couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "I distract you?"

Voldemort smiled at her, still keeping a firm grip on her wrists. "Yes, you do." They were silent for a moment, contented to be simply standing close to each other.

"Did you go to Gringotts?" Voldemort murmured after a while.

"Of course," Bellatrix responded. "As planned.

"Good," Voldemort said softly, pressing his lips against her skin. "It's your birthday tomorrow," he said suddenly after a while.

"Our anniversary," Bellatrix said, smiling. "Do you have anything planned?"

"I thought we could have some fun with some muggles," Voldemort replied. "And then I thought we could have a Death Eater only drinking session after."

"As long as we get to have sex at some point, I don't mind."

The Dark Lord laughed, and Bellatrix felt shivers running down her spine. That sound alone was enough to make her aroused, it was so warm and rich, like dark melted chocolate.

"That can be arranged, my beautiful wife," Voldemort whispered, running his fingers down her thighs. Bellatrix moaned lightly, arching her back, turning over slightly so that they could share a kiss. She felt relieved that he was showing no signs of anger towards her. She was enjoying this bliss, she couldn't remember happiness before knowing the Dark Lord.

x-x

Bellatrix and Evan walked into the meeting room together, laughing over Evan's latest girlfriend failure. The story basically was that he had slept with her, and then gone to meet her a couple of days later before realising he had no idea what her name was or even what she looked like. Bellatrix couldn't remember laughing so much at something in the longest time.

She was wearing new robes the Dark Lord had bought her for her birthday, they were soft and floaty and hugged her figure. Underneath them she had on her new dress, which was short, tight and black, with some very high heels. Her husband was starting to get very good at buying her new things. Around her wrist was a thick golden bracelet, shaped like a snake. It was encrusted with hundreds of tiny diamonds and emeralds, and it hung heavily around her wrist, letting her know that the stones were real.

Voldemort had even bought her a new mirror for their room to replace the one that she had broken the other night. It was framed in an ornate black trimming, and Bellatrix knew it was an antique and loved it immensely.

Bellatrix was very excited about announcing that he would be joining them tonight, she suspected it would make the party even more exciting.

There were about twenty others in the room, some sitting and some standing, most of them involved in some form on conversation. It definitely got a bit quieter when the pair walked in, which pleased Bellatrix to no end.

She immediately made her way to the head of the table, standing behind Voldemort's usual chair.

"Good evening," she said, and there was silence around her instantly. She smiled in satisfaction. She could feel how powerful she had become, most of the people in the room were afraid of her in some way. She realised this was mostly because the Dark Lord obviously favoured her, but she hoped that at least some of it was because of her magical abilities.

"Tonight we are going to a location in Southend, to have some fun with a few muggles." She grinned around her, seeing that the others seemed to be fairly excited about this. Only the Lestrange brothers glared at her in dislike, Rodolphus's arms were folded defiantly over his chest.

"Since it is my birthday," she continued, smirking. "We will continue the festivities here when we have destroyed some of the muggles with some drinks and other... entertainment... So feel free to save your muggles and bring them back here!"

Several people around the room cheered enthusiastically. Even Rabastan had brightened towards her a little, which was quite an achievement.

"Oh!" Bellatrix exclaimed, quieting everyone down again. "I forgot to say, the Dark Lord will be coming with us."

She grinned as she noticed a few expressions of shock and fear as she said it, and Alecto Carrow's face stood out in the crowd, nervously looking up to her brother for support, but Bellatrix turned back to Evan.

"So do you reckon I'm ever going to get a girlfriend?" he asked her, his face slightly sad.

"Not if you can't even be bothered to learn their names," Bellatrix responded, shaking her head. "Seriously, we aren't meat."

"Aren't you?" he asked, and he sounded a little bit too genuine for Bellatrix's taste. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You need to focus on what lies beneath if you really want a proper girlfriend," Bellatrix informed him.

Evan sighed. "It's going to be hard to change my ways, but I need to stop sleeping with any girl that's interested."

"It's going to be very hard to change your ways," Bellatrix muttered, nudging him in the ribs. Evan nudged her back.

"Be nice, Black."

"You wanted honesty," Bellatrix retorted, laughing at him. "I'll impero a muggle girl for you tonight if you want?"

"Be nice, Black!" Evan repeated, poking her in the ribs now. "I may have asked for honesty, but I didn't mean it!"

Bellatrix laughed again. "You really are something, Evan Rosier."

They both looked up as the door opened and Voldemort walked in, followed closely by Lucius. Evan immediately shifted away from her slightly as the Dark Lord began to walk down the room which had dropped into silence suddenly. His eyes were fixed on hers, and she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.

"My Lord," Bellatrix murmured as a greeting.

"Bella," Voldemort responded, looking at her with a smile for a moment before turning to the rest of the room. "Shall we depart?" he said, smirking, before he turned to Bellatrix and grabbed her wrist, disapparating them from the room at lightening speed.

They reappeared in the centre of a long rectangle of grass, that was surrounded by a circle of road which had terraced houses along it. There were various cars parked outside, and the sun was just setting behind some of the houses. Bellatrix thought that the area must be quite a rich one as the houses were all very big and immaculate and the cars all were very shiny.

Voldemort grinned down at her. "Happy anniversary," he murmured. Bellatrix looked up at him, smiling happily back. She would have kissed him if it wasn't for the others now apparating around them.

Evan had already launched his attack on the first house, and Rodolphus followed suit quickly. They shot spells through five doors, breaking them down. A few people came out to the street.

Bellatrix took advantage of the first man's confusion, and sent a cruciatus spell his way. He screamed loudly, falling to the floor and rolling around in agony. Bellatrix decided she was going to see how long it took him to die, she'd never tortured anyone for that long before and this was the perfect chance. She watched in fascination as he began to tear at his own skin after a few minutes, trying to escape the pain somehow. After a while longer, she could see blood spilling from his mouth and nose, there was a dark stain around the crotch of his trousers. His voice was gone from screaming, but his lips were still moving, screaming silent abuse and crying at the pain at her.

Suddenly, he stopped moving. He was dead.

"Very good," she heard Voldemort say behind her. "That was the quickest I have ever seen."

Bellatrix turned around, noticing his robes were splattered with blood. "How long was it?"

"Around seven minutes," Voldemort told her, grinning.

Bellatrix looked around, seeing most of the houses now had some sort of damage to them, and that there was a lot of blood and gore on the grass.

Voldemort suddenly grabbed her hand, taking advantage of how everyone around them appeared to be preoccupied with a muggle. There was a heavy glow of fire around them, the smell of blood and burnt flesh and sex. As he led her away from the fighting, Bellatrix caught Rodolphus's gaze for a moment. He was holding a young woman, probably around Bellatrix's age, up by her long, dark hair as he beat her around the face. She was screaming, covered in blood.

He stopped hitting her for a moment as he watched the Dark Lord leading Bellatrix away, and his expression was dark.

Voldemort tugged at her hand, as if telling her to hurry up. She suddenly realised he had led her into an alleyway behind the houses, and she laughed out loud, squeezing his hand tight. He swung her around, and slammed her into the wall, pressing himself against her and pinning her to the rough stones.

"Is Lestrange still giving you problems?" he asked her, his breathing heavy as he began to unbutton her robes.

"Nothing I can't deal with," Bellatrix responded, reaching out and grabbing his head by the hair, pulling his lips towards hers and kissing him with a new passion. He appeared to tire of trying to remove her robes the conventional way, and she let out a gasp as he suddenly tore them, ripping them from her body, leaving her only in her short, black dress.

Bellatrix pulled back from him, watching as her new robes made their way to the ground. "They're-" she began, feeling quite upset she'd only managed to wear them for an hour before he had destroyed them.

His lips pressed back onto her lips, tugging at her hair and forcing her head back. "I bought them for this purpose," he informed her, kissing down her neck. "I planned tonight simply for this moment. You have have some more."

Bellatrix moaned loudly, pressing her hands against his chest. She could see colours from the spells the Death Eaters were using filling the sky, shrieks of laughter and screams of pain filling the air. Strangely enough, the fact that all of that was going on behind them turned her on even more the the situation had done in the first place.

"I sincerely hope you obeyed my order," Voldemort whispered silkily in her ear, his grip tightening on her hair.

Bellatrix decided to play along, beginning to struggle against his grip. "What order, my Lord?" she responded, arching her back, her eyes on his, smiling smugly.

"We will soon find out," Voldemort hissed, pressing his free hand against her neck and applying slight pressure. "I hope you have not disappointed me." He removed his hand from her neck, before reaching down and sliding it up her leg. His eyes flickered to her face as he reached her skirt, and he smiled as his hand continued it's journey upwards. "I see you have not," he murmured, tilting his head and pressing his lips against hers for a brief moment.

Bellatrix moaned again as he fingered her, lifting one leg and placing it around his body, pulling him closer towards her.

"But then," he continued, inserting a second finger, smirking smugly at her. "You never disappoint me."

That comment alone was enough to make her orgasm. She _lived_ to make him happy, and there was the evidence to say that she did do it. She could hear him laughing as he continued his ministrations, and she thought she could vaguely hear the sound of someone moaning, before realising it was actually her.

Voldemort shifted, and she cried out in disappointment as he removed his fingers from her. A moment later, they were replaced by something _much_ bigger.

"So greedy," he muttered into her ear, thrusting slowly in and out of her. Still tingling from her first orgasm, Bellatrix could already feel her second building. "_So_ _fucking tight_..."

Bellatrix moaned, feeling him release his hold on her hair, moving his hand underneath her and lifting her up higher. He continued to move, pushing harder and harder into her every time. Bellatrix knew she had never had sex like it before, he was so strong and it thrilled her to think that he was all hers.

"You're mine," he whispered to her, kissing her violently on the lips, his tongue invading her mouth. Bellatrix's hazy mind figured that he must have been reading her thoughts, as he so often liked to do.

"A... A hundred times... all you... yours," Bellatrix managed to tell him, trying to get some control over her thoughts and emotions, and hold it together.

Voldemort lifted her up once more, and Bellatrix vision clouded as he hit the perfect spot within her. She screamed out, grasping the back of his neck tightly, knowing her nails were digging into his flesh but unable to help it.

"Fuck!" she cried out, feeling her inner walls beginning to clench around him.

Instantly, he grabbed hold of her face, before slapping her violently across the cheek. Her moans grew louder as she let go, convulsing around him. She couldn't stop herself now he had done that to her. "What have I told you about your language?" he snarled, but Bellatrix could see the laughter in his eyes.

"For... forgive... me... Master..." Bellatrix said, slowly, to make sure she said everything right. She certainly didn't have much control over her brain at that moment.

The use of the word 'master' spurred Voldemort on, and his thrusts grew more erratic before he cried out, and Bellatrix felt his hot seed exploding within her. He continued to move slowly inside of her for a moment, before pulling out, and setting her to the ground. He murmured a hasty cleaning spell, before putting his arms around her and holding her close.

"Happy birthday and anniversary," he whispered into her ear, kissing her hair.

Bellatrix's frazzled brain gave out on her, as she gazed back into his eyes. "I love you, Tom," she told him, not even realising what she'd said until a few seconds later, when she pulled back from him, clapping her hands over her mouth in horror. She didn't want anything to ruin tonight, and it had been going so well before that had flew out of her mouth.

To her surprise, Voldemort pulled her closer to him, leading her to sit down on her discarded robe behind them. He beckoned to his lap, and hastily she sat down, still half expecting the worse. "I love you too, Bella," he responded, kissing her lips fiercely for a moment, and then reaching for her hand and kissing that.

"Aren't you angry?" Bellatrix asked him softly, resting her head against his chest.

"How can I be angry with you after that?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow. He smiled after a moment. "I suspect I will regret telling you my name at some point soon."

"It suits you," Bellatrix muttered, looking away from him. "I confess, I have been thinking of you more as..." She paused, swallowing nervously, not so sure about saying the name aloud now she was a bit more recovered.

"Say it," Voldemort whispered. "I already know, but I want to hear it."

Bellatrix looked back at him, smiling. "I have been thinking of you more as Tom then as anything else."

Voldemort smiled back at her. "Then pick the right moments to use it, and you will get away with it," he told her, slowly standing up, still holding her tightly in his arms. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't think I have much choice," Bellatrix said as he set her onto the ground.

"Not really," Voldemort replied, laughing. "My followers might find it a little strange to see me carrying you back towards them."

They began to walk back to the others, close together though not touching. "They will know exactly what we were doing," Bellatrix said, sniggering as they walked around the corner.

The dark mark was hovering above them in the sky, casting an eerie green light over the scene. Bellatrix hadn't noticed it go up, but she suspected she was very preoccupied at the point it had and that would have been why. The girl Rodolphus had been with was dead on the grass, her eyes glassy and her naked flesh bloodied.

Bellatrix shuddered, to think she had almost been married to that man? She shifted closer to Voldemort, who seemed to know what she was thinking, which more than likely he did know, before he slid his arm gently around her.

As they reached the group of cloaked men, Bellatrix could see there were five muggle women, bound together, quite badly beaten up but they were still standing. Four of them were crying, and the other one, the prettiest by far, so Bellatrix thought, was silent, staring at the ground.

Several of the death eaters were staring at Bellatrix, probably noticing her sudden lack of robes, before a look of realisation hit their faces as they saw Voldemort's arm about her waist.

Evan was beside her in a heartbeat. "What do you think?" he whispered to her. "I got the pretty one, she's mine!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "A girlfriend wouldn't like that, either," she told him with a grin.

"Never mind a girlfriend, too much like hard work anyway," Evan replied, grinning back. "Where did you go?"

Bellatrix glanced to Voldemort, who was glaring at Evan. Clearly he was feeling very possessive of his wife tonight. Evan suddenly noticed this, and his eyes widened as he worked it out, before hastily stepping away from them.

Voldemort stepped forwards, pulling Bellatrix with him, surveying the women before him. Evan's girl looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the Dark Lord. Bellatrix guessed her first thoughts were about how gorgeous he was, and her second thought probably had something to do with his red eyes. As his lips widened into a smile, Bellatrix knew she was right.

He moved towards her, holding her gaze up as he pressed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Slowly, he tilted his head towards Bellatrix. "I've seen better," he told her, smirking at her. Bellatrix smiled back, and nodded. She realised he was telling her he thought she was better looking in a subtle way.

Across the grass, Bellatrix could see Evan nodding in agreement as well, grinning at her. She hoped Voldemort wouldn't catch him doing that, but then Evan would probably get away with it, as Evan had a very good talent of making Voldemort laugh effortlessly.

"I like you, because you don't cry," Voldemort told the girl softly. "Remember that tonight." Voldemort released his hold on her, stepping away, leaving the girl looking fairly confused.

He winked at Bellatrix, putting his arm back around her.

"I think we all deserve a few glasses of wine," Voldemort informed his followers, and a loud cheer echoed off of the walls of the now empty and damaged houses. "Be sure the muggles make it back in one piece, they aren't much good to us if they are overly damaged."

Bellatrix looked up at him, wondering if he was intent on using the girl later that night, and she felt him squeezing her tightly to him. "My lady," he murmured, taking hold of her hand and apparating them back to the manor.

"Do you want her?" Bellatrix asked softly, knowing she had to ask this quickly before the others made it back. She wasn't quite sure how she would feel, witnessing that.

"Why would I want her?" Voldemort responded, sitting down in his usual seat in the meeting room, at the head of the table. "I have you, and believe me, you are more than enough."

Bellatrix smiled, going over the the table at the side of the room which now contained several bottles of various wines and spirits, pouring him a large glass of his favourite red wine, and getting herself one as well. She placed it on the table before him as she sat down beside him, pleased to see he had made sure she was seated to his right. She tilted her chair, so she was closer to him, almost at the head of the table.

A moment later, the door burst open and Lucius and Rodolphus walked in.

"No ladies for you two?" Bellatrix asked, smirking at them.

"Not while I know full well you report everything I do to your sister," Lucius told her icily, pouring himself a drink and sitting down on the other side of Voldemort.

Bellatrix grinned. "Just looking out for my baby sister," she told him.

More people came in, and the five girls were left at the back of the room, tied to the hooks on the walls, whilst the men all helped themselves to drinks. Bellatrix noticed Alecto eyeing up Evan, and she was almost sick. Evan was stood next to the bar, pouring a shot of each spirit into a large glass, before taking a large gulp of it. Selwyn was laughing, and took a sip when Evan offered it to him, before gracelessly spitting it out.

"It's none of your business," Lucius hissed across the table at her.

"Now, now, Lucius," Voldemort chided, his voice bordering on dangerous.

Lucius immediately sat back in his seat, taking a long gulp of his wine before speaking. "My apologies, my Lord."

"I wouldn't tell her if you did tonight, Malfoy," Bellatrix said after a moment of contemplation. "My sister is very fragile after all, I am sure she doesn't enjoy the rough and tumble that we do here."

Lucius stared at her in shock. She thought that Voldemort was doing the same as well, but she didn't dare look at him.

"That is very..." Lucius paused, contemplating. "Considerate of you, Bellatrix," he said, his voice still cold but his expression was a bit warmer.

"Bella," Voldemort murmured, catching her attention immediately. "It is not your business."

Bellatrix smiled up at him. "It is not yours either."

Voldemort didn't reply for a moment. Lucius hastily excused himself and walked away, over to where Evan was with the highest members of the death eaters.

Quite suddenly, he smiled. "You play a dangerous game, my lady."

"It thrills me," Bellatrix replied, leaning closer to him, taking some of her drink. Voldemort did the same, his eyes dancing in excitement as he watched her.

Bellatrix exhaled as she realised just how close they were. The other people in the room suddenly weren't there. It was like they'd vanished, and the only two people left in the world were her husband and herself. Bellatrix found she liked that world, quite a lot.

She felt his hand on the side of her neck, his fingertips brushing her hair lightly, drawing her face closer. She shut her eyes, parting her lips, smiling as she felt his soft lips touching hers, his tongue lightly pressing against hers for a moment, before he pulled back from her, smirking.

"That's twice you should have punished me tonight," Bellatrix murmured.

"I've got two reasons not too," Voldemort responded softly, drinking more of his wine. "Number one, today you are nineteen. You won't be just nineteen ever again."

Bellatrix laughed, putting her hand on his knee, squeezing him happily.

"Number two, one year ago today we were married."

"One of the best days of my life," Bellatrix told him, grinning and drinking her wine.

"I agree," Voldemort said, sitting back in his seat, smirking. "So you see, you have now run out of chances; you had better watch yourself tonight from now on."

Bellatrix smiled. "I don't fear you one little bit right now," she told him.

Voldemort chuckled. "I like where you are sitting," he murmured, placing his hand on top of hers. "Beside me."

"I like it too," Bellatrix responded, looking around the room. Alecto was still watching Evan, from a distance. She really was nothing to look at, short, dumpy, and she had her hair scraped back from her face in a very brutal fashion. She definitely wasn't Evan's type.

Voldemort suddenly raised his wand, slamming the door to the room closed and releasing the five women from their bonds. "This party is a little too tame for my liking," Voldemort said softly, as the room dropped into sudden silence.

Evan stepped away from the bar, grabbing his girl by the wrist and dragging her forwards. He pulled her wrists behind her back, holding them in place. She'd probably lost a lot of blood, and though she was fighting him, she wasn't strong enough by far. Her gaze was still firmly trained to the floor.

The other four women began to scream and cry and beg as they were individually brought forwards, one by Rodolphus, one by Lucius, one by Selwyn and Rabastan and the other by Rookwood and Yaxley. The one held by Rodolphus was staring at Voldemort, apparently frozen to the spot, unable to look away.

"Take your filthy gaze from the Dark Lord!" Rodolphus snarled, slapping her face roughly. She ignored him, her eyes round like saucers.

Bellatrix hissed in anger, standing up on her chair before launching herself onto the table, her high heels carrying her quickly down the length to where Rodolphus was holding her. "Do not look at your betters in such a way!" she screamed, anger coursing through her veins. How dare a _muggle_ look at her husband in desire? Bellatrix reached out and slapped the girl across the face, drawing blood as her sharp nails caught her skin. "Keep your eyes to the ground if you wish to keep them!"

The woman inhaled sharply, before looking down at the ground, visibly shaking.

"That's better," Rodolphus growled, pulling her arms back at an uncomfortable angle.

Bellatrix drew her wand, pointing it down to the woman. "Crucio!" she snarled, watching from the table in satisfaction as the girl began to scream and cry, unable to escape the pain, Rodolphus's hold on her making it even worse. Bellatrix turned away from her, surveying the other women, ignoring the cries behind her. Their gazes were fixed firmly to the ground, all trembling in fear. Bellatrix smiled, removing the curse from the first woman, her ears ringing from her screams still.

"Bring her up here, Lestrange," Bellatrix said quietly.

Rodolphus paused, apparently fighting with himself about obeying what appeared to be an order from Bellatrix. He cast a look to Voldemort, who's eyes were narrowed. Hastily, Rodolphus stood onto the table, lifting the weakened woman up as well. Bellatrix grabbed her wrist, leading her forwards to the centre of the table, where everyone could see her.

Slowly, she reached up and tugged at the woman's dress. It was plain brown, held in place by two thin straps. Smirking, Bellatrix raised her wand, cutting both straps. It fell to the table instantly, leaving her in only her underwear, which was pale blue. She'd apparently lost both of her shoes in the struggle at her house. She whimpered, but didn't dare to look up.

Bellatrix cackled in delight, this woman's body wasn't bad. Standing behind her, Bellatrix undid the bra, letting it drop to the table as well. Several tear drops followed it, the woman was crying properly now.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Bellatrix asked mockingly. "Please let you go? Dressed like this?" She reached forwards and yanked the blue panties from around the woman, leaving her completely bare.

"No!" the woman squealed.

Bellatrix giggled. "Well, behave yourself and Rodolphus here might take pity on you, and take you home, clothes and all..."

The men around the table all laughed, Evan looked thoroughly entertained and excited, as did most of the others. A fair few held there composure, Lucius and Rodolphus included. Everyone else in the room knew Rodolphus had never taken pity on one of his victims before, and that he never would.

"Oh, please!" the woman cried, as Bellatrix led her down the table towards the Dark Lord by the hair. He was watching Bellatrix with unmasked desire, his arms folded.

"What do you think, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked him, grinning.

Voldemort slowly took a sip of his wine, then set it back on the table, smirking. "I do not care for her," he told her softly.

Bellatrix grinned. "Perhaps you would like to compare these five?"

Voldemort nodded at her.

Slowly, Bellatrix turned around. "Well, boys, strip the others and we shall see."

Rabastan's woman was naked and on the table first, her gaze firmly on her feet, next to the first girl who was sobbing loudly. The other three followed shortly, and Bellatrix wasn't at all surprised to see that Evan's had the best figure.

Voldemort rose when they were all lined up, beckoning Bellatrix towards him. He held out his hand, and lifted her from the table, back onto the floor. "I can't go much longer, I need you to myself," he whispered to her.

Bellatrix smiled happily. That was her favourite time, when it was just the two of them. "I know," she whispered back. "I know."

The Dark Lord smirked. "Gentlemen, Bella and I are going to take our leave," he called out. "Clean up after yourselves," he added, as he began to lead Bellatrix to the door. She continued to watch the men as they left the room.

Rodolphus stared after them, before letting go of his muggle and headed towards the drinks in the corner. Evan was laughing, as he usually was whenever Rodolphus was concerned. The last thing she heard was Evan shouting "Get over it, Lestrange!" before the door closed behind them.

Voldemort was laughing. "I am beginning to feel sorry for Lestrange," he said, as he led Bellatrix up the stairs.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked. "He's vile."

"He's unable to stop loving you."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me," was all she said to that, and Voldemort, being a man, shrugged silently, and did as she said, kissing her with fervour and passion Bellatrix couldn't remember feeling from him in the longest time. Perhaps he was falling for her more then before?

Voldemort opened his eyes, feeling Bellatrix's thoughts run crazy. The fact was, she'd hit the nail on the head, he _was_ falling for her more than he thought he would, and that frightened him. He couldn't... _Couldn't_ have such a weakness. It was so dangerous for him. The thought of not having her around hurt him. Voldemort couldn't remember what being hurt felt like, this was so alien to him.

"I love you," Bellatrix murmured into his lips.

Voldemort's mouth curled into a smile, a genuine smile, one that he couldn't have stopped even if he had wanted to.

x-x

**I went and saw the film today. I'm slightly undecided, there was not enough Bellamort-ness in it! Still, there was enough to inspire all of this. **

**Not a very plotty chapter but I'm happy to drag this fic out for as many chapters as I can!**

**Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24

Bellatrix walked into the ball room, grinning as the first thing she saw was Evan's spell hitting Rodolphus on the shoulder. Rodolphus hurled a spell back, but it missed. It was almost five o clock, Voldemort was at the Malfoy Manor for a discussion with Lucius and Evan had invited her to come and practice with him and Rodolphus for a while before dinner.

"Time out, a minute," Evan called, seeing his cousin. He jogged towards her, giving her a quick hug. "You ready to get your ass kicked, cous?" he asked, grinning.

"Are you?" Bellatrix retorted with a smirk. "If I remember rightly, I beat you last time we were here."

Evan shrugged. "I let you, it's only polite, since you're a girl and all that."

Bellatrix laughed out loud, looking over Evan's shoulder at Rodolphus, who was stood glaring at them both. "What's up with him?" she asked Evan softly, seeing Rodolphus looked very irritated about something.

"Oh," Evan said, leaning closer to her. "I've been winding him up about you. It's really good fun, actually. I told him you were going to come and beat him and that I walked in on you and the Dark Lord at it."

Giggling, Bellatrix whacked his arm. "Evan, that's very naughty, you know how Lestrange gets when he's feeling sad about me."

"Are you two here to talk or to fight?" Rodolphus called out, and as Bellatrix looked back at him, she could see he was now smoking a cigarette.

"Shut up, Lestrange," Evan retorted sharply, turning back to Bellatrix. "I find he's better to play with when he's wound up about you."

"Really," Bellatrix asked in interest, peering at Rodolphus curiously.

"It makes the situation much more realistic."

"I can hear you, you know," Rodolphus snapped from across the room.

"I know," Evan responded cheerfully. "Come on, Black, show us how it's done."

"That isn't her last name now," Bellatrix heard Rodolphus say, his voice icy cold. "What should we call you, Bellatrix?"

Grinning, Bellatrix walked towards him. "My Lady would be suitable," she said calmly.

"Over my dead body," Rodolphus responded quickly, raising his wand towards her.

"That could be arranged," she retorted, raising her own wand back at him.

Simultaneously, they began hurling curses and spells at each other, blocking and defending as they went. Evan stood close to Bellatrix, not partaking, only watching in curiosity as the spells fired too and fro at a terrific pace. Slowly, Bellatrix was gaining the upper hand. Her offensive spells came faster then Rodolphus's did, which meant that he had to spend more time defending and less time attacking.

It also meant he was getting more frustrated by the second, and Evan laughing his head off definitely wasn't helping things.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging jinx hit her ankle, and she stopped for a moment, trying to keep her balance and not fall over. She could vaguely see Rodolphus raising his wand once more as she turned, finally upright and through the initial pain.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a jet of green light coming towards her. She froze, watching in horror as it slowly crept towards her, unable to move, unable to think...

She suddenly felt one hand press against each of her shoulders, pushing her backwards. As she fell against the wall she realised it was Evan, and he was now flat on the floor, clearly he only just missed the spell himself.

"What the fuck, Lestrange?" he screamed at Rodolphus, struggling to his feet, his face moulded into an expression Bellatrix had never seen before. He appeared to be furious.

Rodolphus was frozen now. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. Bellatrix didn't think he knew why he had just done that.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" Evan continued, aiming his wand at Rodolphus. "Have you forgotten _who_ she is? The wife to our Lord?"

"As if I could ever forget it, Rosier! It's flouted in my face, every single day I remain here!" Rodolphus shouted back, raising his wand to Evan's height.

"Where else you going to go, Lestrange? You've made your bed here now," Evan snarled, moving his body so he was blocking Bellatrix from Rodolphus's view protectively.

Bellatrix was still in a state of shock. Rodolphus had tried to kill her. _Rodolphus Lestrange had tried to kill her. _Her immediate thought was to go and tell Voldemort, to tell him to go and kill Rodolphus, no doubt in her mind that he would do so, swiftly and without a thought. But then, as Evan and Rodolphus continued to shout at each other, she realised that the dark order needed Rodolphus if they were going to win. He was one of the top duellers, a talent such as his was _needed._

The Dark Lord would be blind with fury. He would kill all in the way of Rodolphus. Such a waste, Bellatrix was not prepared to be the one responsible for that. For now, she decided, this would remain a secret.

"This session is over," Bellatrix said suddenly, stepping from behind Evan so she could look at Rodolphus. "You need to sort yourself out, Lestrange. Find yourself a wife." She headed towards the door, happy to forget this had ever happened, hoping with all of her heart Rodolphus would get over his infatuation before he lost his life.

"You were promised to me!" Rodolphus shouted at her as she walked away.

"It's been four years," Bellatrix snarled, turning back and moving towards him once more. "And my parents ended our betrothal, not me, nothing to do with me!" She rounded on Evan after she had fixed Rodolphus a filthy glare. "Not a word to the Dark Lord, you hear me?"

Evan backed away from her nervously, nodding. He'd never seen her completely enraged, and he felt a little bit scared.

Bellatrix stormed up to their private sitting room, pouring herself a double of the first spirit she saw, drinking it down in three large gulps. She slammed the glass down onto the table, sure she'd heard it crack from the impact, before she turned and sat down, picking up the book she was reading, still shaking with anger. She needed it to fade before Voldemort returned with Lucius, otherwise Rodolphus was going to be dead, and he was far too valuable for that.

She knew that Voldemort acted on impulse when he was angry and she knew it wasn't in their best interests to be without Rodolphus, even if he was a prat most of the time. Slowly, she could feel the alcohol running through her veins, and she felt much calmer and more relaxed. She started to concentrate more on her book then on her thoughts and before she knew it she was beginning to feel quite sleepy.

x-x

Bellatrix woke up a bit later, feeling someone sitting down next to her. She opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw it was her husband.

"Tired?" Voldemort asked her with his usual smirk. He moved his hand forwards and smoothed down her hair, his gaze soft and warm, as it usually was when he looked at her.

"Didn't get much sleep last night," Bellatrix told him softly, groggily sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. One thing she hadn't thought about was keeping a secret from him. It wasn't something she'd ever really had to do before, apart from her wedding dress, and she suddenly realised it wasn't going to be easy, considering the Dark Lord was a master of Legitimacy.

"Why?" he asked, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips. Bellatrix kissed him back, putting her arms around her neck and drawing herself closer to him, almost sitting on his lap. She didn't answer his question, only began planting tiny kisses down the side of his face. He responded by tightening his grip on her and taking a fist full of hair, yanking her head away from his neck so he could kiss her feverishly on the lips.

After a moment, Voldemort pulled away, putting his arms back around her. "Did you go and practice with the others?"

Bellatrix nodded, moving towards him once more and resting her head against his chest so she didn't have to look into his eyes and give the whole thing away.

"Did you win?"

"Yes," Bellatrix responded, feigning sleepiness again. She hated lying to him, but she really saw no alternative at that moment. She had barriers half way up for the moment, ready to use them fully if it was necessary. She knew that she had to be careful about when she told him about this, possibly after sex, or just before they were going to go to sleep, in their bed, surrounded by darkness. Bellatrix was aware she had a little bit of power over him in that environment, although it still wasn't guaranteed.

"Good." Voldemort paused, sensing that there was something not quite right, but he always had trusted her to tell him things when she was ready to. "Are you ready to go to dinner? It's almost ten o clock, everyone must be starving."

Bellatrix stood up, disappearing to the bedroom for a moment before emerging in an extremely tight fitting, floor length black gown. It wasn't terribly low cut, but it showed everything off in a very flattering way. She pulled her hair back from her face, and quickly reapplied her lipstick.

"Perfect," Voldemort muttered, staring longingly at her.

"Thank you," Bellatrix responded, flashing him a grin and taking the arm that he offered her.

As they made it to the dinning room, Bellatrix could tell that they were the last to arrive. Their usual seats were, of course, empty, two glasses of wine awaiting them. As she sat down, she realised Evan was on her other side. She smiled at him, and he looked relieved. She wasn't surprised to see that Rodolphus was absent, but she didn't have any complaints over that at all.

When Voldemort was engaged with Lucius, she turned her attention to Evan, who was sat silently next to her.

"You're quiet tonight," Bellatrix murmured, taking a sip of her wine, watching him carefully. She was nervous he was going to give the whole thing away.

"Worried," Evan muttered, looking at the plate of food, which to Bellatrix's surprise didn't seem to have been touched.

"Don't be," she whispered, her eyes on Voldemort for a moment. He was still talking to Lucius, they were both laughing over something. "You know I can deal with the problem before it reaches you."

Evan nodded, taking a bite of food into his mouth. After a moment, he looked back to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, just as Voldemort turned his attention back to his wife and her cousin.

"Why would she not be?" Voldemort inquired, his voice slightly cold as he watched Evan for his reply.

Swallowing, Evan forced a smile. "Bellatrix lost to me today, my Lord," he lied quickly.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. Oh no. She'd already told the Dark Lord she had won the duel. He was going to work it out, he was going to realise instantly that something else had happened and he wouldn't stop until he knew exactly what it was. Her breathing slightly heavier then before, Bellatrix found she was shaking. She looked down to her plate of food, trying to work out what to do. She couldn't think of anything to make the situation better, especially in front of the most important Death Eaters.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, his expression now very icy. "Really?" he hissed. Everyone around the table seemed to have noticed something was going on, as they were silent. "Bellatrix told me earlier that she won."

His gaze flicked to his wife for a moment, and Bellatrix found herself nervously nibbling on her lip. This wasn't going to be good. Evan looked downright petrified. Bellatrix definitely didn't blame him. A lie, direct to the face of the Dark Lord... Men had died for less. Evan wasn't going to stand much of a chance. She knew she had to do something.

"My Lord..." Bellatrix mumbled, resting her hand on his arm. Voldemort stood up sharply, shaking it off. Stung, Bellatrix sat back in her chair, glancing towards Evan once more, who was frozen to his seat, knife and fork still in his hand.

"Which is it, Evan?" Voldemort hissed, looking down at his follower. "Did she win, or didn't she?"

Evan gulped, putting his knife and fork down, glancing towards Bellatrix briefly. "She won, my Lord," he said softly, his voice remarkable steady for someone apparently in quite a bit of trouble.

"Then why tell me she lost?" Voldemort continued, his voice quiet, although very deadly. Even Bellatrix felt scared.

"My Lord, please!" Bellatrix cried out, standing up as well when she saw his wand raising.

"I do not believe I was talking to you, Bellatrix," Voldemort snarled, turning towards her for a moment. "I shall deal with you later."

Voldemort turned his attention back towards Evan, who was shaking visibly. Bellatrix felt terrible. This was her fault, she should have just gone straight to Voldemort and dealt with the consequences of doing so. She should have realised it would be impossible to lie to him for long.

Evan appeared to terrified to speak. Bellatrix cried out once more when Voldemort stepped around the table, grabbing Evan's arm and throwing him to the floor.

"Crucio!" he hissed venomously. Evan rolled himself up a ball, writhing and convulsing in agony, although remaining silent. She admired his strength, but still knew it wasn't right and that she had to stop it.

Bellatrix moved away from her chair, running towards Voldemort and falling to her knees before him, wrapping her hands about his legs. "My Lord, stop!" she shouted, just as Evan let out a loud wail of pain.

"Get off, Bellatrix," Voldemort snarled, kicking her away from him and stopping the spell for a moment. "I am surprised at you, Evan," he said coldly, watching with grim satisfaction as Evan lay on the floor, panting. He threw the curse at Evan again, his attention turning to Bellatrix while he did so.

"You don't understand," Bellatrix whispered to him, her eyes filled with angry tears. Her husband needed to be told of this, alone. "Please. You're hurting the wrong person."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in contemplation, and after what felt like hours, he lifted his wand, relieving Evan of his pain. Bellatrix didn't dare go and see if he was alright. He had already warned her not to show weakness in front of the others, and she knew checking on Evan was showing even more of that. She was in no hurry to anger the Dark Lord further.

Without further ado, Voldemort stepped towards her, grabbing her wrist in a painful hold and disapparating them to the bedroom.

Bellatrix stumbled as they reappeared, she half wondered if he'd let go of her too soon as a wave of nausea hit her and her landing seemed much rougher than usual.

Voldemort was already on the other side of the room, watching her. "Your mind is closed," he said, no trace of emotion in his voice. "I felt it earlier, as well."

Swallowing in terror, Bellatrix turned to face him. "Yes," she replied simply.

"I won't force whatever this is from you," Voldemort said coolly, and he began stripping off his robes until he was down to his tight fitting boxers, glancing up at her for a mere second before he slid into bed, arranging the duvet around himself. He then turned towards the curtains and raised a finger towards them, causing them to shut a lot more violently then normal.

Bellatrix watched, surprised at his reaction. She had half expected him to torture her until she told him what was going on, or force himself into her mind. She knew he was capable. She knew he would have no problem breaking through her barriers.

"You shouldn't have done that to Evan," Bellatrix told him, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She wasn't going to back down over this one. Voldemort couldn't... _shouldn't_ have acted without first finding out why Evan had lied to him. It wasn't exactly like Evan was incompetent, disloyal, stupid or had ever told the Dark Lord anything but the truth before. It was _Evan_, one of the most faithful and brilliant, she was a female version of him which is why they were such great friends and partners. And Voldemort should have known that, he should have given Evan the benefit of the doubt for one moment.

"Why?" Voldemort asked her coolly, looking over at her for a moment before turning and plumping up his pillow, definitely angry by the way it looked like it was being beaten up more then plumped.

"You should have listened to me first."

Voldemort laughed coldly, and Bellatrix found herself feeling sick once more. "So that you could lie to me as well, Bella?"

"No, so I could tell you what happened."

There was silent for a moment. Then Voldemort reached over to the bedside table, picked up the heavy looking book that was there and proceeded to begin to read it.

Bellatrix almost hopped around in anger. He was deliberately pretending he didn't care, after what he had just done to Evan, with no reason to do so. He should be rewarding Evan, for saving her life. She was ready to fling her wedding ring at him, there and then, to tell him she didn't want to be his wife any more and that she would take the cat and live alone.

"It was Lestrange," Bellatrix said, after a few moments of deep breathing to compose herself.

"Was it," Voldemort responded, though she could tell he wasn't even listening to her any more. He turned the page of his book.

Bellatrix hissed angrily at him. "I'm going to sleep elsewhere tonight!" she shouted at him, so, _so_ tempted to take off her ring and tell him she never wanted to see him again. "And if you're lucky, I will return to you tomorrow! I hate you!"

He responded by tilting his head away from her slightly, so he could read the next page.

Screaming angrily, Bellatrix stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She _hated _him! He was so infuriating! Why would he not listen to her, why did he have to become so defensive! She stomped through the manor, glad it was empty. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear voices coming from the hall below, where dinner was probably in a state of confusion by now. She didn't care. Instead of heading down the next set of steps, she turned and walked down the corridor that led towards the back of the house, not stopping until she found the room she wanted.

It was the room Posey had slept in when she came to visit, done out in expensive purple. Bellatrix couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to Posey. It must have been at least six months ago. A pang of guilt twinged inside of her, she'd been so busy with her husband and her family, her new job and new friends she hadn't even spared a moment for her best friend of seven years. Posey didn't understand Bellatrix, though. They'd grown apart. Bellatrix decided she would spare a moment, if she lived through this, and would write to her, and apologise. Perhaps they could meet up... Although Bellatrix's schedule was pretty packed, surely the Dark Lord would let her, after all, she was his wife.

Thinking of him made her angry once more. She hated him! He always acted before he knew the facts, that infuriated her more than anything. The way he went from so angry to being that calm and collected in the blink of an eye was always mind boggling to Bellatrix. The way he ignored her with his stupid book really wound her up. It wasn't the first time she'd lost her temper with him. Their relationship was certainly heated, with its passionate sex and passionate rows, and Bellatrix felt that there was nothing in between, although she knew that was wrong as she had never been so happy and felt so loved in her life. He was always there when she needed him, he showed her affection and he showered her with gifts.

Bellatrix sat down on the bed with a thump. She wanted to feel his arms around her once more. Nibbling her lip, she realised that there was a flip side to angry to calm in an instant – and that was calm to angry in an instant. Was he going to be furious when she went back? Probably. Bellatrix knew she was scared of him, more scared then she liked to admit or show. Not to mention the fact that going back was a sign of backing down, and even if he _was_ still calm, he was going to get on her nerves again.

The idea of sleeping here was very unappealing to her. Not to mention she had no clean clothes, and she didn't fancy walking through the house wearing her evening dress in the morning. More, the idea of sleeping alone bothered her. She hadn't slept alone for the best part of a year, she wasn't even sure she would be able to sleep without a warm, firm body behind her. She didn't want to wake up to an empty, cold bed.

Slowly, she laid back against the cool pillows, feeling her head banging, a headache coming on. Probably stress related, she thought, turning her head and shutting her eyes. She wanted to go back to him. She was pathetic at staying angry at him. She missed him already. Had it even been an hour? More like fifteen minutes. Maybe an hour would be enough... Just a while longer, and she would go back. She couldn't go back now, it was far too soon. She could already imagine his pleased, triumphant, mocking expression. His laugh.

Bellatrix stared up at the ceiling, contemplating what he would do to her when she went back. She was expecting punishment, pain. Just as long as he didn't hurt Evan again, and just as long as Rodolphus didn't die for his actions. That was what this was about. Nothing more.

Perhaps if she left it long enough, he would be asleep, and then the punishment could be delayed until the morning. She was beginning to feel very sleepy, it had been a long and trying day for her after all.

x-x

Bellatrix lightly pushed on the door, what she hoped was over an hour later, briefly wondering if it was too late to turn around and go back. She supposed he probably already knew of her presence anyway if he was awake, since his rooms were always heavily warded.

To her surprise, the candles were still lit, and as she moved further into the room, she saw he was still sat up in bed, reading the same thick book as before. In one swift motion, he tilted his head so he could stare directly into her eyes. His gaze was unreadable, and sometimes that was the worst expression to see on his face; it usually meant he hadn't fully decided how to react.

Hastily, Bellatrix closed the door behind her, and then turned back and walked boldly, so she was standing by the bed.

"You lasted longer then I thought you would," Voldemort commented, looking back to his book. "Tell me, how much of the time away from me were you thinking of how angry you were, how you hate me?"

Bellatrix ignored him, crossing the room to the dressing table and sitting down before the mirror, taking her hair down and beginning to brush it.

"I suspect it was ten minutes of anger, before you started to worry about what I was going to do to you when you came back." Although she wasn't looking at him, Bellatrix could hear his smirk in his voice.

"Not really, it was refreshing to have some time away from you," Bellatrix said indifferently, tugging at a tangle.

Voldemort laughed out loud. "Close your mind properly if you are going to attempt to lie to me. I can hear your thoughts from here. Anyone would think you had been trained by Crabbe."

Bellatrix stood up, turning to face him. He was still looking down at his book, which irritated her to no end. "Why do you always have to be so smug?" she snarled at him.

The Dark Lord continued to read his book as he replied to her. "You are walking on thin ground, Bella," he said warningly.

Hissing angrily, Bellatrix found herself hurling her hairbrush across the room at him. Luckily for her, or so she thought as she watching it somersaulting towards her husband, it missed and hit the headboard just next to him.

Clearly surprised, Voldemort finally looked up at her, his mouth open in shock. Bellatrix stood her ground firmly, pulling out her wand, though she was shaking in part fear, part anger.

Slamming his book closed, Voldemort threw it down on the table beside him before standing up, his wand in hand.

"You little-" he began, but Bellatrix cut in first, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Evan did not deserve any of that!" she screamed at him, feeling hot tears prickling at her eyes. "He saved me!"

"He lied to me," Voldemort snapped at her, advancing towards her at an alarming pace. Bellatrix moved backwards, hoping she would come into contact with the door to escape the room but she found it was only the wardrobe. She was half tempted to jump inside and hope to save her life that way, but she thought that would be very childish, and probably futile as well.

"I asked him to lie, I wanted to tell you this myself, in a carefully controlled environment so you wouldn't go off and kill Lestrange!"

Voldemort moved slowly towards her, his eyes flashing in anger. As he reached her, he pressed one hand onto her shoulder, pinning her against the wardrobe.

"Why are you so eager to protect Lestrange?" he snarled, moving closer to her. Bellatrix struggled, trying to escape his grasp but he pressed his other hand against her shoulder, holding her still.

"I want to protect you, to protect us!" Bellatrix told him, starting to regret all of this, as she usually did when they were in the thick of an argument.

"Let me see what happened," Voldemort said, his voice flat, as he pulled away, leaving Bellatrix pressed against the wardrobe, shaking like a leaf.

"No," she retorted quickly and firmly. "You can hear it from my lips and believe me."

"I want to see for myself." The Dark Lord tilted his head, watching her for a moment.

"Why don't you trust me?" Bellatrix asked him, her voice small. She felt quite hurt he didn't seem to trust her enough for her to merely _tell_ him what had happened.

"Why will you not let me see?" Voldemort hissed, moving back towards her, fully intent on closing his hand tightly around her neck until she relented.

Bellatrix slapped his hand out of the way, before she inhaled deeply and brought forwards the memory of how Rodolphus almost killed her –

_She could vaguely see Rodolphus raising his wand once more as she turned, trying to keep her balance and not fall over. _

"_Avada-" _

_Evan lurched forwards, realising what was about to happen, running towards her –_

"_Kedavra!" _

_Bellatrix's eyes widened as she saw the green light coming towards her, this was the end... Rodolphus Lestrange was responsible for her death?_

_The spell was inches away as Evan pushed her away from it, only just avoiding it himself. Bellatrix fell against the wall, and Evan fell onto the floor, glaring angrily at Rodolphus. _

"_What the fuck, Lestrange?" Evan screamed at him, but Bellatrix couldn't speak. Rodolphus, it seemed, couldn't believe what he had just done either. _

"Happy?" Bellatrix asked him, pushing him from her mind sharply, sarcasm evident in her tone. "Does that prove what happened to you more than hearing it from my lips?"

"Lestrange tried to kill you?" Voldemort asked her sharply, pulling back from her. "I am going to tear him limb from limb! How dare he, after everything!"

"Don't kill him," Bellatrix said quickly, feeling tears prickling her eyes once more. She felt a cool hand on her cheek, and she looked up, staring her husband directly into the eyes. "Please... This is what I was so afraid of, this is why I made Evan swear not to tell you..."

"Why?" he breathed, his expression cold and mostly disinterested.

"Because Lestrange's so good at what he does, I can't do what he does, no one can..." Suddenly, she lost control of her tears, and she could feel hot liquid dripping down her cheeks. "I want us to win, and we need him to win."

Voldemort gently wiped away her tears with the tips of his fingers, "My Bella," he murmured. "Your loyalty is somewhat confusing at times."

Bellatrix laughed through her tears, moving forwards into his arms. "I'm sorry for throwing my hairbrush at you," she murmured into his chest.

"You've a terrible aim," Voldemort informed her lightly, unable to believe that a few tears had softened his anger completely. He rested his chin on the top of her head, making up his mind that Lestrange would pay for all of the trouble that he had caused. Voldemort drew her closer, tilting her head back so he could look into her eyes. Immediately, Bellatrix lowered all the barriers she'd put in place over the last couple of hours.

"That's better," he told her quietly, taking hold of her hand and leading her towards the bed. Gratefully, Bellatrix took off her dress and laid down, feeling her husband laying next to her and drawing her into his arms. "You mustn't hide things from me. You should know by now you are the only person in the world who could stop me from killing someone."

"I know," Bellatrix mumbled, turning over and snuggling her face into his warm chest. "But I cannot stop you from killing someone in front of your followers."

"That is why you must take an opportunity you have to tell me such things when we are alone," Voldemort responded, squeezing her to him. "My beautiful, ridiculous, perfect wife," he murmured, and although she didn't want to, Bellatrix found herself smiling into his skin.

"I can't wait until our marriage can be announced," she mumbled, a few minutes later, feeling very sleepy now. "I can kick your ass in public then."

Voldemort smirked. He doubted very much she would ever say anything even slightly derogatory to him in public, though he wasn't going to test her on that one. Instead, he pressed a kiss against her hair. "Yes, my Lady," he whispered into her ear, causing a happy, sleepy smile to form on her lips.

She never wanted to fight with him again, she realised, as she finally drifted off to a contented sleep.

x-x

**I just adore it when they argue! **


	25. Chapter 25

Bellatrix was sat at Voldemort's desk, writing out some names of aurors she had decided needed to be taken out, and quickly. Alaster Moody's name was at the top. He was definitely one that needed to be removed soon, especially since it was rumoured heavily that he was in the Order of the Phoenix. It wasn't going to be easy, Evan had been trying for years. It seemed they had decided they were going to destroy each other, apparently they'd met several times and had only managed to injure each other mildly. Bellatrix was longing to come face to face with the man, and kill him on their first meeting, thinking how much that would annoy Evan if she did so.

She was grinning to herself as Voldemort walked in the door, hands behind his back. "What are you so amused by?" he asked her, watching her with a smirk.

"Ways I can irritate Evan," she responded, still grinning, looking up at him. "Where have you been?"

Voldemort walked to the desk, close to her. "Out," he said shortly, still smirking.

Bellatrix snorted. "Alright then, Lord Mysterious," she replied, going back to her parchment and quill. A moment later she saw something being put on the table in front of her, and when she looked up she saw it was an enormous bouquet made entirely of red roses. Her jaw dropped in surprise as she looked towards him. He was still smirking. "What's that for?" she gasped, picking the flowers up. It really was the largest bouquet she had ever seen, and she was fully aware of how expensive red roses could be.

"For being so loyal," Voldemort responded, standing behind her now and putting his arms around her. "For being so loyal, I didn't even realise that's what you were doing." He pressed a kiss against the top of her head before he moved away from her.

"Is this about the other night?" Bellatrix asked him, grinning from ear to ear. Was he actually feeling guilty about upsetting her the other night? Were these actually 'male guilt' flowers, the type that husbands sent to their wives to make up for something they had done wrong?

"Of course," he replied softly, perching against the edge of his desk to the left of where she was sitting and watching her intently. "Well, that's the excuse anyway," he continued, his lips lifting to a smile now. "I saw them and decided I must buy them for you, but since I am the Dark Lord I felt I should have a reason for purchasing such an item."

Bellatrix giggled as she stood up and put her arms around him. "You softie," she said, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you," she continued, whispering quietly in his ear. "I love them, Tom."

The name left her mouth effortlessly. It felt so right to her, calling him that. For the first time, she'd said it whilst meaning to, and she didn't feel at all scared doing so. He had told her she could use it, as long as it wasn't in front of anyone else, he didn't mind. Bellatrix was aware that he was viewing her more and more as an equal every day, and although she knew he would never see her completely in that way, she knew that she was more so than anyone else he knew.

Voldemort tightened his grip around her as she used his name, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You possess the bravery of a Gryffindor," he told her softly, and Bellatrix could hear the smile in his voice.

"I must do, marrying you," she informed him, pulling away from his grip so she could look at his face.

His expression was soft, relaxed and happy. He looked like she felt. Reaching down, she took his hand in her own and held it tight, something she couldn't remember ever doing with him. Voldemort squeezed her fingers, looking back up to her eyes in slight surprise, apparently thinking the same thing.

As she stared into his dancing red eyes, she felt an overwhelming sensation engulfing her entire body. It felt like she was drowning in the feeling, her breathing suddenly got heavier and she found she couldn't tear herself away from looking into his eyes.

"Bella..." Voldemort muttered, taking hold of her other hand and pulling her closer to him. "I know how you feel."

Bellatrix nodded briefly, resting her head against his chest so she didn't have to look into his eyes any longer. Immediately, she felt her chest loosen and the feeling fade, though her stomach still felt as if there were thousands of butterflies flying around inside of it.

"Breathe," he whispered in her ear.

Slowly, she inhaled through her nose, breathing out through her mouth. Immediately she felt calmer, wondering what had just come over her.

"Tom, I love you," she told him softly, forgetting for just a moment that he was the Dark Lord. "I love you so much it hurts."

Voldemort smiled, a rare and genuine smile that reached his eyes. "I never imagined feeling this way about someone." He released his hold on just one of her hands, reaching up and cupping her chin with his free hand. "Look into my eyes."

Bellatrix did as he told her to do, staring directly into his glowing eyes. She felt she could almost see a barrier sliding down from behind them, giving her access into his mind. Her stomach lurched as a wave of emotion hit her, a feeling similar to the one she had just been feeling. She suddenly felt him penetrate her mind, just for a moment, before he pulled away, drawing her back into his mind as he did.

_The image of her father's study came to her first. Cygnus was there, close to the door, and it was as if she was standing before him. _

"_... daughter, Bellatrix. You might find she is of some assistance to you, my Lord." _

_His expression became surprised as he looked towards Cygnus. "I assumed you would have wished for me to meet your son, Cygnus." Bellatrix immediately realised that she was seeing one of his memories from his point of view._

_Cygnus frowned. "I do not have a son, my Lord. Three girls. The other two are housewife material, nothing more. My eldest, Bellatrix is the only one of the three suitable." _

"_Perhaps I should be the judge of that," Voldemort said coolly._

"_Of course, my Lord," Cygnus replied, bowing his head slightly. "I shall find her for you, so you may decide if you would like to know her better. We have yet to find a man suitable to marry her, so she is unclaimed at present. I suspect any husband might prefer his wife not to bear your mark." _

_A chuckle left his lips involuntarily. "That is an issue I have yet to address," he responded. _

_Cygnus smiled in return. "I am sure," he replied, moving closer to the door. "I have an appointment at the Ministry in a few minutes," he said, opening it. Voldemort's long legs moved him through the opening, and the first thing his eyes saw as he stepped through was Bellatrix. _

_He stopped, dead, staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With every fibre, he hoped that this was the eldest daughter he had just been speaking about. It had to be, surely? She looked around twenty, although he was sure she could only be around seventeen, if she was about to enter her seventh year at school. _

_She was dressed fairly modestly, in simple black robes, long brown hair curling in tight ringlets around her face and down her back, black lines adorning her eyes. She was tall enough, her figure looked perfect from where he was stood, and as his eyes swept down her body he noticed that she was wearing very high shoes with a thin stiletto heel, which also happened to be his absolute favourite pair of shoes on a woman. _

_He wanted her. Now. He wanted to take her to his manor and fuck her until she couldn't move or speak any more. She would be his, fully, completely, whether she liked it or not. _

_A moment later, he realised how she was looking back at him, and a smile reached his face. She felt exactly the same, he knew it instantly. Her mind was untrained in Occlumency, and he could see everything she was thinking as she looked back into his eyes. She wanted him, too. She didn't even know who he was, but she wanted him to herself. He thanked Merlin that she wasn't betrothed. He wanted her to have his ring around her finger. _

_Then the door shut behind him, and the mesmerising spell was broken immediately, wiping the smile from his face._

_"Bellatrix, we were just coming to find you," Cygnus said walking towards her. One hand rested on her shoulder. "My Lord," he said, and Voldemort turned his head to look at Cygnus. "This is my eldest daughter, Bellatrix. Bellatrix, this is the Dark Lord." _

_Her expression was priceless as he was introduced to him. Then she bowed her demure little head, peaking up at him through her eyelashes. The tease! He thought. She knew how to entrance a man, alright. She was very well skilled in the art of seduction. _

_Voldemort was relieved when Cygnus took his leave. Her eyes flickered with desire as he spoke to her, for the first time. She clearly liked his voice. When he kissed her hand, he could feel her soft skin shaking nervously. He almost wanted to comfort her, to tell her he wasn't going to harm her, but he refrained, wondering what had come over him._

_Her eyes lit up in happiness as he decided aloud he would call her Bella. It meant beautiful. It suited her perfectly. Everything about her seemed beautiful to him. _

_He expected her to invite him to stay, and she looked so very excited when he agreed to do so. As she turned around and led him away, he found his eyes lingering on her arse. He wanted to reach out and touch it. He wasn't sure how he managed not to. The part that confused him was that he also wanted to reach out and run his fingers through her glossy curls. He never felt as if he wanted to do that with any other woman, why Bellatrix? He wondered once more what had come over him. _

_The moment he decided to kiss her came to him suddenly as well. It wasn't planned. It was such a bad moment to decide to kiss a woman, to make the first move, but he found that he couldn't help himself. After the initial shock, she opened up to him, kissing him back, unafraid. Voldemort couldn't remember the last time a woman had kissed him without fear. _

_He had to leave soon after that. He wasn't going to allow her to turn into an easy conquest, one that he grew bored of and threw away. She was a priceless jewel, one he wanted to cut to the perfect shape and size for him. She was talented, clever and beautiful. Not to mention the fact he needed to do something about the ache he had in his underwear. He couldn't remember anyone having that effect on him before, after one single kiss- _

The connection between them ended, quite suddenly. Bellatrix blinked a couple of times, before she looked back to Voldemort, her expression surprised.

"I couldn't have let you seen what happened next," Voldemort informed her with a smirk. "It involved some private Dark Lord time."

Bellatrix laughed, hugging him tightly. "You decided you wanted to marry me within the first few minutes of knowing me?"

"Yes," Voldemort responded simply, stroking her cheek. "I had never felt so strongly about something, Bella."

"Although you weren't so convinced about me before you saw me, you horrible sexist bas-"

Voldemort placed a hand over her mouth before she could finish the word, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at her. "Rephrase that, Trixy," he ordered, smirking, removing his hand.

Bellatrix grinned. "You weren't so convinced about me before you saw me, _Tom_," she replied, laughing as he grabbed her in a mock choke hold. She stopped laughing as soon as she caught sight of the fire igniting in his eyes, and she found the hold on her neck tightening slightly as he moved her toward him.

His lips pressed against hers, suddenly frenzied and fierce, releasing his hold on her neck and putting his arms around her. Suddenly, she could feel him disapparating the pair of them somewhere, still kissing, and she didn't realise it was their bedroom he had brought her to until she felt the back of her legs hitting something solid, and the rest of her body being pushed down backwards onto something soft, which she assumed was their bed.

She didn't actually care at that moment. Their lips were still locked and their tongues fighting a never ending battle as Bellatrix pulled Voldemort's robes from his shoulders and threw them to the floor. Voldemort's fingers were deftly undoing the buttons at the back of her long, flowing dress, and Bellatrix's found a surprised thought lingering in her head – Wondering how he could have such patience in a moment like this.

He pulled back from her, although he was only about an inch away still. She could see the smile formed on his lips. "Close your mind, you're putting me off," he told her, laughing, kissing her fleetingly a few times before pulling her dress from around her body and putting in on the carpet next to his robes.

Bellatrix laughed, ignoring his request, keeping her mind open but now filling it only with thoughts of what she wanted to do to him. Voldemort made a sound of desire as he ran his hands down her soft skin, taking in the sight of her scarlet lace bra and pant set she was wearing. He kissed her lips once more, pushing her onto the bed a bit further. Bellatrix reached down, taking hold of his hardness, moaning softly as he moved up and lined himself against her, pushing in quickly.

They both moaned together as he sheathed himself inside of her.

"No time for messing about," he muttered, thrusting in and out of her surprisingly gently at first.

Clamping her legs around him, Bellatrix moaned quietly, running fingers through his hair and down his neck. His fingers moved down, playing with her and bringing her more pleasure as he slowly moved in and out of her. After a while, he sped up, knowing that she liked it better when he was rougher with her. With his free hand, he grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging it hard, causing a louder moan to erupt from within her and almost immediately he felt her insides tightening around him as she came.

Half a second later, he too slipped over the edge, lines around him blurring into colours, seeing stars around him, and hearing only his own groans of pleasure.

He pulled out of her, flopping down on the bed beside her, drawing her into his arms. "More?" he asked her, a second later.

Bellatrix grinned, kissing his shoulder briefly. "You are insatiable, Tom."

"I am indeed, my dearest wife," Voldemort responded, kissing her hair briefly. "You know that better then anyone else."

They laid together in silence for a while, before Bellatrix began to feel a bit restless. She turned over to face him. "Do you really not mind me calling you Tom?" she asked him curiously.

"You know the terms in which you can use it," Voldemort told her quietly, running fingers down her cheek bone.

"I know that," Bellatrix replied impatiently. "But do you not mind? I mean, it's probably been years since any one used it."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Almost thirty years." He paused, moving closer to her. "Bella, I have never told any other person apart from you that I love them. I have never opened my mind to anyone. I have never..." He shook his head briefly. "Been loyal to the same woman for any longer then a week. You're different. I'd never even slept in a bed with anyone else until you came along."

Bellatrix grinned. "Neither had I. The only difference between you and I is that you are far cleverer then me, and much older."

Voldemort laughed, squeezing her tight for a moment. "Bitch."

"How come you're allowed to swear?" Bellatrix asked him indignantly, sitting up and looking down at him.

"Last time I looked," Voldemort said, sitting up next to her with a smirk. "I was the Master in our relationship?"

"Of course, my love, you are the man after all," she responded scathingly, scowling over her shoulder at him as she stood and moved to the wardrobe. "I still haven't entirely forgiven you for that sexist comment you made to my father about me. Before you knew me." She sniffed in a very hurt fashion as she sifted through the rails of clothes.

"My poor wife," Voldemort said lazily, from the bed.

"Perhaps you should take me out tonight to make up for it," Bellatrix said, as she spotted a dark green dress she hadn't worn out yet.

"Not tonight," the Dark Lord said, and the grim tone in his voice made Bellatrix turn around hastily. "It is time to deal with Rodolphus. I will take you out tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked him nervously. "Deal with – "

"I intend to summon everyone, and have them all torture him. He will hate that, men lower then him hurting him, he hates being debased." Voldemort stood up, moving towards her, his eyes burning passionately. He was towering over her, power seeping from his skin and his eyes definitely looked darker.

Bellatrix swallowed, not daring to contradict him, although she very much wanted to. If he thought she didn't want to torture Rodolphus, he would think her weaker then he probably already did. And then, it dawned on her. She needed to show him she wasn't weak. There was only one way to prove that.

"It will be a full gathering." The Dark Lord was staring at her intently, searching for weakness he could destroy, Bellatrix knew. Slowly, she levelled her eyes to his, raising her chin defiantly, although she did raise her mental barriers somewhat, fully aware that he was likely to change into a less favourable mood if he saw what she was really thinking.

"I would hate to miss it," she responded coolly, looking back into his fiery eyes, feeling quite nervous all of a sudden.

Voldemort smirked, pressing a finger underneath her chin to hold her gaze. "Are you telling me the truth?" he asked her quietly. "Only, you have closed your mind."

"I wasn't aware our marriage contract required my mind to be constantly open, my Lord," Bellatrix responded, smiling sweetly though her words definitely were not sweet.

"Fine," Voldemort replied, just as indifferently as she had been before, pulling away from her and sitting back down on the bed.

Bellatrix allowed her breathing to even out before she walked towards him. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Not if you don't want to," Voldemort said, tilting his head to look at her. "Though you are overly concerned about Lestrange."

"I am concerned you are going to kill him," Bellatrix retorted sharply. "I have told you before, I cannot fill his shoes."

As quick as lightening, Voldemort had sat up and wrapped his fingers tightly around her neck, pulling her towards him. Bellatrix let out a sound of surprise as he moved and she found that her breathing was laboured once more.

"And I have told you that I will not kill him," Voldemort snarled at her. "Do not forget your place, Bellatrix." He leant closer to her; his face centimetres from hers. "And do not assume I would put you in his place."

"You would," she choked out, desperate to show him she was not as weak as he thought. His grasp wasn't as tight as it had been before, and she knew he would never kill her. Although he was terrifying, and although she felt quite giddy now he'd been holding her throat for that long, Bellatrix didn't feel scared of him one little bit. "You already have, Tom," she said, deliberately trying to push him as hard as she could. Use of his real name, in this situation, was really going to boil him over. Bellatrix hated the idea of being the subservient wife, and she needed him to know that, and to take her seriously.

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise. His hold loosened, and she realised this was probably going to end with her being cursed. The thing was, she was beginning to _like_ it when he cursed her, when he really meant it, when he was angry. Something about the way she felt under the Cruciatus curse made her wet for him.

"I don't know what you are trying to do," Voldemort murmured, and to her surprise began massaging her throat with the very same fingers that had caused the soreness in the first place. "But it's not going to work."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating on pushing him further, but deciding against it for the moment. Instead she sat down beside him, tilting her head to look at him, relaxing her mind slightly. Voldemort rested a hand on her thigh, looking back.

"Are you going to behave yourself, and come to the meeting willingly tonight and be a good girl?" he asked a short moment later. He raised his eyebrow mockingly, smirking with maddening self assurance.

"Of course, dear," Bellatrix replied, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"There's my lovely wife," Voldemort said sarcastically, and Bellatrix was then fully aware that he had got into her mind just as soon as she let her guard down, and knew what she was up to. "Now be a good girl and go and owl Lucius, to tell him to be here for eleven tonight."

Bellatrix turned to him, desperate to tell him to do it himself and to give her a better job, and most certainly would have done so if she hadn't caught the look of admiration on his features. Feeling quite confused, she nodded, stood up and walked to the door.

"Bella," Voldemort called, before she could leave. Slowly, Bellatrix looked back to him. His eyes were burning as she looked into them. "I don't know where this ridiculous notion has come from, and neither do I care for it. Yes, you are a woman, and yes, you are a wife, but you are my wife and you are _not _weak. Perhaps I should tell you more often how much I admire you."

A small smile reached her features. "Why would you admire me?"

"Hundreds of my men are either terrified of you, or in love with you. You have a lot of power."

Bellatrix crossed the room back to him. "Then let me use it. Let me help you. Lucius spends more time with you then I do. You only include me if it's something I am going out on. Lucius knows everything, why will you not let me know everything, Tom?"

"There is so much, Bella." Voldemort pressed his hand against her cheek. "You're so free spirited. I would hate for you to loose that with all the problems we face."

"Except I am not going to face them," Bellatrix snapped, moving away from him.

"You remember who you are speaking to!" Voldemort hissed at her.

"And you remember who you are speaking to!" Bellatrix retorted, truly angry and frustrated now. "In the not so distant future, I will be immortal, right there beside you, the Dark Lady! Lucius won't be. He will be dead before either of us know it, and there will be another smarmy Malfoy in his place, and then another and another. How long will this go on for? How many centuries will you go on trying to protect me from the problems you face as the Dark Lord?"

Voldemort merely stared at her, apparently a bit speechless. His silence only irritated her further.

"Tell you what, make Malfoy immortal. I'm sure he's going to be much more useful then I ever will."

Glaring at him, Bellatrix stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her, blind with fury and then stomped away to the office.

x-x

Voldemort entered the office a couple of minutes after she had arrived. Bellatrix had already smashed three wine glasses and the vase that had contained the roses he'd got her, but he simply stepped over it, ignoring the mess, moving straight towards her. She was standing by his owl, gently stroking her.

"You can owl Lucius. I am not your servant," she snarled, not turning around to look at him.

"The dark mark on your arm begs to differ," Voldemort retorted coldly. Bellatrix ignored him, moving closer to the window. "Talk to me, Bella," he said after a while, his tone warmer. "I am worried about you. Some things have happened recently, that damned Horcrux, Lestrange turning on you..."

Bellatrix turned to glare at him but found she couldn't and instead burst into tears. Voldemort moved towards her in two steps and put his arms around her, holding her tight. It was the first time he'd seen her suddenly loose control like this.

"He deserves to die, Bella," Voldemort whispered to her. "How am I meant to trust him now?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "I hate him so much for it but I can't help but think I am responsible, or at least my mother is, for the way he behaves." She sniffed, holding Voldemort tighter to her. "I've seen him before, detached like Lucius always is but that all stopped as soon as we were engaged for that month. I didn't even see him during that time, I was at school, but every time I saw him after that he used to stare at me and say ridiculous things. He thought I was going to be his and he let himself fall for me, and now he can't let that go."

Voldemort sighed. "Bella, it isn't your fault. Your parents are to blame for this."

"I think mother told him I was in love with him," Bellatrix continued quietly. "I wasn't. When he fired that spell at me the other day, I could see on his face that he didn't know why he'd done it. It's not without good reason you'd try and kill the Dark Lord's wife. It must hurt him so much seeing us together."

"How do you know this?" Voldemort asked her softly.

"Because it's how I would feel if I had to see you with someone else. I think it would drive me crazy as well."

"That will never happen," Voldemort told her firmly. "You are mine."

They stood in silence for a while, only broken by the sound of Voldemort gently kissing Bellatrix's hair.

"If you killed him, I would feel responsible for that too." Bellatrix pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. "With things still so uncertain, Rodolphus is not someone we can afford to loose."

Voldemort nodded. "I know. The men look up to him. He's very good at training them." Gently, he ran his finger under her eyes, collecting her fallen tears. "I need to show him it has to stop."

"You do," Bellatrix murmured, nodding slightly. "I want to hurt him."

"And so you shall," Voldemort replied, touching his fingers to her face. She felt the tears vanishing, her face drying and she suspected he had also repaired her smudged make up. "Bella, I adore you, but you need to tell me about things like this."

"I don't want you to think I am weak," Bellatrix responded, looking down at the floor.

"I won't ever think that, I promise, my little mortal," Voldemort replied, squeezing her tightly to him. Slowly, he released his hold on her, before he turned and picked up the roses, repairing the vase and setting them back down. Then he walked around the desk, sitting down and beckoning for her to come and sit in his lap. Smiling, she did so, kissing his cheek. "Now, I need your opinion, Bella. The situation at the Ministry is developing nicely, the Minister has announced his imminent retirement, as you know. The rumours circulating suggest that Crouch is not going to run. Everyone knows that a failed attempt for Minister ruins a career..."

Bellatrix nodded. "So you think you should wait until he does decide to run, at the next election so that you can ruin him? What if he does not run, surely that is four years wasted?"

Voldemort nodded. "Precisely, although Lucius assures me that Crouch is a very ambitious man."

"I am sure we could find another way to get rid of him, I seem to remember his son at Hogwarts, Slytherin, weed of a boy but he loved tormenting Gryffindor's."

"What Slytherin doesn't," Voldemort murmured, smirking. "I think we just need to wait and see what happens with this one." He sighed, squeezing her tight. "Fancy a duel?"

"Yes!" said Bellatrix in excitement. "We haven't done that in ages! I hope you are ready to be beaten."

Voldemort laughed, picking her up effortlessly and carrying her from the room.

x-x

The meeting was in full swing. Rodolphus was on the floor, writhing and trying not to scream under the cruciatus curse. Bellatrix and Voldemort had to call truce on their duel because it had been five to midnight and neither had managed to gain the upper hand. Bellatrix was more than happy with that result, and Voldemort had definitely been giving it one hundred per cent.

Bellatrix glanced across the room at Evan for a moment, who was watching in excitement, wand in one hand and knife in the other. He looked up at her, sensing her gaze, grinning fully. Her cousin _hated_ Rodolphus, possibly more then she did. Bellatrix supposed that Evan had known Rodolphus for a lot longer and they had far more history of going out on missions, arguing and fighting for years.

Rodolphus hated Evan too, he seemed to feel threatened by him, knowing that Evan was a far better dueller then he could ever hope to be. And now, as Rodolphus lay on the floor, struggling to breathe as those below him continued to torture him, he must have been wondering if he was going to keep his position so high and close to the Dark Lord, probably hoping to merlin that he wasn't going to loose it to Evan after all this time.

Bellatrix continued to look around. Lucius was watching the scene coolly, his arms folded across his chest, his long hair falling forwards. He was one of the few people in the room who didn't have his wand out, ready and waiting for their turn with Rodolphus. Perhaps he wouldn't even take a turn, perhaps he was happy to merely observe and not lower himself participate. His grey eyes flitted to hers, and a smirk appeared on his features, fully aware that Bellatrix was the reason for all of this.

Lucius, Bellatrix realised, was probably in a position of greater power than she. The Dark Lord saw him every couple of days, and literally told Lucius everything. There was little Voldemort did not share with Bellatrix, but she was sure there were certain things he only spoke with Lucius about. They did have a few years of history, and Voldemort had probably known Lucius for all of his life, since he had known Abraxas since school. Abraxas was the only other person Bellatrix was aware of that knew of the Dark Lord's true name. Perhaps that was why Voldemort didn't seem entirely bothered that Abraxas was near death.

Lucius seemed to know every little thing about her relationship with the Dark Lord. They spent a lot of time together, and Bellatrix didn't think for a moment it was entirely business that they discussed. She did, however, trust her husband not to tell Lucius too much. She knew he wouldn't have mentioned how much he actually was in love with her, anything about that little Horcrux incident, or, so she hoped, the few major arguments they had so far had.

A loud scream of agony coming from Rodolphus made her jump. Selwyn, one of Evan's closer friends, was taking his turn. He had just punched a nail through Rodolphus's hand, straight down into the floor.

Bellatrix looked away, just in time to see the look of horror on Regulus's features. He looked nervous as well, he looked as if there was no where else he would rather not be at the moment. Secretly, Bellatrix didn't think that Regulus was going to last much longer. She didn't know who was going to kill him, whether it be a foe or on her husbands orders, and she almost found that thought condoling. Even though that would mean the end of the Black name, since Sirius wasn't going to last as a Black for much longer either, she felt that Regulus was a danger to keep around. He was very weak, he hated the sight of blood, he was virtually a-sexual and he still lived with his parents, in the same bedroom he had resided in since birth.

Perhaps she had been wrong to encourage him to take the mark. Bellatrix had felt sure that joining the death eaters would make Regulus realise what it was to be a true pureblood. If anything, he had gone the other way, becoming lazier and of less use every day. She fervently hoped that he wasn't going to turn traitor on them, and she equally hoped that it would be an enemy that killed him off, on the battlefield, and not on her husbands orders.

She looked towards the dais, smiling slightly as she saw how handsome her husband looked, surveying the scene impassively, his eyes coldly detached. That look, if directed at her, would be enough to leave her shaking against a wall, but when it was aimed at someone else, she felt extremely attracted to him. Bellatrix always had liked a bad boy. He didn't notice her gaze, he seemed preoccupied with something else on his mind.

One other person caught her attention. Alecto Carrow seemed to be enjoying the sight of Rodolphus being tortured more than anybody else. Bellatrix frowned slightly, Alecto had the build of a troll, although she was only about five foot three. A very small troll, Bellatrix decided. There was definitely troll blood in there somewhere, Amycus was the same. She wrinkled her nose in disdain, she hated creature blood mixed with magical blood. That was worse then mudblood making its way into magical. Still, Bellatrix was relieved to realise that there was definitely no competition between her and Alecto, who dressed, acted, drank and smelt like a man anyway.

Evan was now happily carving chunks of flesh out of Rodolphus's arms, which were both brutally nailed down to the ground.

Bellatrix was debating with herself whether to join in or not. Rodolphus really would hate it. He had tried to kill her, after all, and he did deserve it. He had caused a great deal of problems for her and her husband. The thing was, Voldemort kept calling her his queen. Torturing a man wasn't exactly queen like. Queen's were dignified. Voldemort, the reigning monarch of his court, could do what he wished and no one would question him or think anything of it. He would be demonstrating his power, if he were to torture Rodolphus.

If it had been someone else there, on the floor, Rodolphus wouldn't have joined in either, just like Lucius. He preferred to rise above the violence unless it was against the other side, or if he was practising. Or attempting to kill the woman he was apparently madly in love with, it seemed.

Realising that, Bellatrix made her decision, and when it came to her turn she merely smiled and shrugged, tilting her head to one side with a smirk. Rodolphus shot her a glare, seemingly angry that she wasn't going to go over to him and hurt him. She hadn't thought of how much her refusal would annoy him and she was glad she had thought out her actions carefully.

As Rookwood moved forwards, Bellatrix could feel Voldemort's gaze on her. As she glanced up at him, she saw the hint of a smile on his lips, and he nodded to her swiftly, in a look of approval, before looking back to Rodolphus.

A while later, Voldemort raised his hand. The laughter and chatter in the room died immediately, and everyone moved back to their places. "A lesson," he murmured, his eyes sweeping the circle. "Learnt." He stood, walking slowly down the steps of the dais. "Or so I hope." He continued to move toward Rodolphus, who was panting with his eyes closed, skin very pale now.

"Leave us," he called suddenly, and Bellatrix jumped at the harsh tone that was suddenly present in his tone.

Bellatrix caught Evan's gaze as she dropped into a curtsey to her husband, nodding towards the door. Several people disapparated, but Bellatrix, Evan and Lucius walked from the room, not speaking until the door was shut.

"And why didn't you participate, Bellatrix?" Evan asked her in surprise.

"I don't think the Dark Lord wanted me to," Bellatrix responded quietly after a moments contemplation. "Would either of you care for a drink?"

Evan didn't reply, he merely began to stomp up the stairs in response. Bellatrix took this to be a yes, and made to follow, looking to Lucius who smirked and nodded at her.

"Bloody hell," Evan said loudly when they reached the sitting room. Bellatrix poured three glasses of firewhiskey. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Black, you'll be one of those arse-licking ministry types before I know it."

"Touché," said Lucius softly as he sat down, accepting his drink with a nod of thanks at Bellatrix.

Evan rolled his eyes, taking his drink from Bellatrix and sitting down next to her. "Not you, Malfoy, there's more gold jingling then licking where you are concerned."

"Evan," Bellatrix said quickly. "I didn't join in because I felt far more satisfaction watching him suffer from afar. I'm definitely not going to be jingling any gold or licking any arse." She paused, and almost contemplated adding 'unless my husband wishes me to' but was very glad that she didn't.

Evan shook his head despairingly. "You've changed, Black."

"Not everyone has to be like you, Rosier," said Lucius with a smirk, sipping his drink.

"Meaning what?" Evan retorted, his expression defensive.

"Meaning, not everyone has the mental age of a four year old," Lucius bit back, a cool smile on his face.

Bellatrix burst out laughing as she saw Evan's mouth drop open, unable to believe what Lucius had just said to him. "I don't believe it, Lucius Malfoy is jumping to my defence," she said, still laughing. "He is right though."

Evan scowled, leaning forwards and ruffling her hair roughly. Bellatrix shrieked, dodging under his hand, turning and doing the same back to him. Evan had always been protective of his hair, Bellatrix remembered being about five when he was sixteen, seeing him in front of a mirror almost constantly to make sure no hair fell out of place.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Lucius commented lightly, going back to his drink.

"We should mess Lucius's hair up as well!" Bellatrix said, getting up and moving towards him, as Evan busied himself with tidying his appearance again.

She quickly gave up on that idea as the door opened and the Dark Lord walked in, a satisfied expression on his face which turned quickly to that of confusion as he saw the state of his wife's hair. Bellatrix giggled, launching herself into his arms. He squeezed her into him, before pushing her back so he could look at her properly. "What has happened to you in the last fifteen minutes I have not been with you?"

"Bellatrix and Rosier were trying to prove how mature they can be," Lucius said sarcastically from his seat.

"She's ruined my hair," Evan said reproachfully, glaring towards her.

Bellatrix giggled, looking back to Voldemort. "He started it," Bellatrix muttered, smirking. "Firewhiskey?"

"No, wine," Voldemort responded, walking into the room and sitting down next to Evan.

"How many Lestrange brothers are there now?" Evan asked him, as Bellatrix poured wine for her husband.

"Two still, just about," Voldemort replied coolly. Bellatrix handed him the drink and then sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He gently smoothed down her messy hair.

"Do you think this will be the end of the issue?" Lucius asked after a moment of silence.

Voldemort smiled thinly. "I hope so, for his sake." He looked towards Evan. "You need to stop winding him up."

Evan nodded, though he was grinning. "It's such fun. I am sad this day has come."

"I'm afraid I don't want to risk the life of my wife for fun," Voldemort replied, smiling back.

"I don't know, my Lord, I would definitely risk her for a laugh over Lestrange," said Evan, his tone deadly serious.

"Oi!" said Bellatrix, reaching over Voldemort and messing Evan's hair up again.

"You bitch!" Evan screamed at her, quickly running his fingers through his tresses, trying to sort it out again. Bellatrix couldn't stop laughing.

Voldemort looked to Lucius in despair. "I see your point."

"Coming from the man that thought it would be hilarious to spell the shower water cold whilst I was in it this morning," Bellatrix retorted, ruffling his hair as well. It didn't make much difference, if anything he looked sexier.

"Your screams were so sweet to my ears," Voldemort responded, shrugging, as if it was the most normal thing to say about his wife.

"See, this is why I want a girlfriend," Evan said suddenly, sitting forwards. "I can't exactly play mean tricks on a one night stand, can I?"

Lucius was watching the three of them in concern. "Am I really the most grown up person here?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, the Malfoy smirk upon his lips. Bellatrix wondered when her sister would start pulling the same expression.

"The most boring," Bellatrix said sweetly, smiling towards her brother in law. Lucius didn't even react to her statement, he just continued to smirk towards her.

"I'm meeting Selwyn for shots in a bit, anyone want to come?" Evan asked as he finished his glass of firewhiskey. "We're both hoping to pull."

Bellatrix laughed. "Two minutes ago you wanted a girlfriend."

"Yeh and the girl I pull tonight could end up being that girlfriend," Evan responded, standing up, looking down at her. "Want to come and help me choose?"

Bellatrix glanced to Voldemort, who winked at her. Immediately her stomach lurched, thinking of what they could do instead. "No, not tonight," she responded quickly.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Black, you've got boring. I blame your husband for this."

The Dark Lord laughed softly. "Evan, my friend, you cannot blame me. Look at her."

"I try not to," Evan responded quickly, making Bellatrix smile. "Come on, Malfoy. Let's leave them to it."

Lucius stood up, nodding to Bellatrix and Voldemort. Bellatrix stood up and hugged Evan. "Good luck, mate."

"I don't need luck," Evan scoffed, grinning. "I'm doing some training with Carrow tomorrow, want to be my assistant? It will involve a lot of telling her how amazing I am, make sure you prepare some compliments."

"Usual time and place?" Bellatrix said, pleased Evan had asked her to go and join them. She desperately wanted to show Alecto who was boss, and Evan was happy to allow it.

"Of course," Evan responded, winking. "Have a nice night," he called back, and he and Lucius left the room.

Bellatrix turned back to Voldemort, her expression suddenly serious. "Where is Rodolphus?"

The Dark Lord shrugged. "Crying to his mother I expect." Bellatrix put an arm over his stomach, leaning her head into his shoulder. Voldemort gently kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her long hair. "We won't be seeing him for a couple of days. When he does come back, he will be focussing on his job a bit more then he has been recently." Bellatrix nodded silently, hoping that the matter would be finished with now. "You did well tonight."

"Why?"

"I know you wanted to hurt him. He would have deserved it as well. You have shown you are going to go far with me."

"We already know that though," Bellatrix replied, with a frown.

Voldemort nodded. "We do. No body else knows that though. You need to work on getting the respect of everyone before I even can consider announcing this. And you're doing a brilliant job of it already."

Bellatrix smiled. She felt his hand rest at the top of her thigh, and she was instantly aroused by him. Slowly, she moved one leg around him, positioning herself so she was straddling his lap.

A moment before their lips met, Voldemort reached out and stroked her cheek with one finger. "Mrs Riddle," he murmured. Bellatrix smiled, tilting her head and kissing the finger that was gently caressing her.

"Tom," she whispered back, kissing the finger once more before she took it into her mouth and sucked on the tip. Voldemort moaned lightly, before he placed both hands under her bum and stood up, heading straight for the bedroom. After the night they'd had, he was very eager to get her into bed and show her how much he adored her.

x-x

**Hi, remember me? If you liked the chapter length, please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

Bellatrix ran into the office, not bothering to knock on the door. She could hear voices coming from inside, but she couldn't contain this news for much longer. The first face she saw when she entered was that of Rodolphus Lestrange, and then the red glittering eyes of her husband who looked particularly unimpressed at her entrance.

"I did it!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Voldemort coldly raised an eyebrow at her in response.

Impatiently, Bellatrix pushed past the six or seven other Death Eaters who were in the room and skidded to a halt in front of Voldemort, dropping to the ground. "Caradoc Dearborn!"

A hint of a smile appeared on his face, just ghosting his lips. "What about him?" he asked, although it was clear he knew full well. Dearborn was a member of the Order, being a little bit too outspoken for anyone's liking. Bellatrix had been determined to be the one to do it, and now she had managed it single-handedly.

"Dead," Bellatrix responded with a smirk. Loud whispering broke out behind her, but neither took any notice.

"Dead?" Voldemort asked her coolly. His expression changed to amusement and he glanced towards Rodolphus. Slowly, Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and saw that Rodolphus didn't look one little bit happy. The others in the room didn't really seem entirely bothered. "Lestrange here had just been telling us of his ideas on how we could remove Dearborn."

"Perhaps there is too much talking and not enough acting, my Lord," Bellatrix said quickly, a grin on her face.

Behind her, she heard someone snigger. Voldemort shot them a glare and whoever it was silenced immediately. Slowly, his gaze moved back to her. "You are owed a reward then, Bella," Voldemort said softly.

"My Lord, I must protest," Rodolphus's voice came suddenly.

Voldemort's gaze snapped upwards once more. Even Bellatrix turned around fully to look at Rodolphus, an expression of shock on her face. Everyone else in the room looked similar. Regulus's jaw was actually hanging open. "Oh?" Voldemort said, sitting forwards in his seat, smiling mockingly.

"Bellatrix did not act under your orders, my Lord," Rodolphus continued, deliberately not looking her way. "I believe that to be a punishable offence."

Bellatrix laughed loudly, moving closer to Voldemort who rested a hand on her hair. "Sour are we, Lestrange?"

"Now, now, Bella," Voldemort murmured. "Rodolphus, we spoke last week, did we not?"

There was some quiet laughter around the room as Voldemort referred to Rodolphus's hour of torture, which Voldemort only encouraged with his smile.

Rodolphus's face darkened and he bowed his head.

"I believe I asked you a question," Voldemort continued, his voice now very cold.

"We spoke, my Lord," Rodolphus answered, looking to the floor still. "It is just that I-" His voice caught, but he managed to continue. "I have spent a lot of time planning the death and now-"

"Do you think I care who does the job, Lestrange?" Voldemort asked, his expression now bored. "Do you think that any one else in this rooms cares that it wasn't you that did it?"

"No, my Lord," Rodolphus said, bowing low. "Forgive my foolish words, I did not think."

Voldemort inhaled sharply, before turning back to the rest of the group. "Spread the word, tonight we celebrate. We will meet at nine o'clock at the Silver Salamander." He waved a hand dismissively. The last thing Bellatrix saw was Rodolphus hastily leaving the room, and then she found Voldemort had grabbed a handful of her hair and had lifted her to her feet so that he could kiss her. Bellatrix was astonished, he'd only ever kissed her in front of the Death Eaters last time they had been out, never during a meeting.

There were murmurs of surprise behind them, and when Voldemort finally let her go, all she could see was Regulus's jaw wide open once again, as Selwyn dragged him from the room. "Tom?" she said quietly as the door was finally closed, leaving them alone.

"Bella," Voldemort breathed, pulling her close to him. "I swear to merlin you grow more beautiful every day."

Bellatrix smiled, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. "Only because I fall deeper in love every day."

Voldemort laughed, picking her up and kissing her briefly. "Would you like to go out earlier and have some time alone?"

Bellatrix nodded, sighing happily into his chest. He smelt so good, and certainly felt even better, firm muscles against her cheek.

"Dinner, then we'll go," Voldemort murmured, kissing her one last time before he pulled away from her, leading her from the room.

x-x

When the entered the pub, it was quiet. It was only around about seven o'clock so Bellatrix wasn't too surprised. She'd opted for a long dress tonight, tight fitting with a long row of buttons running down the length of her spine. Each one was imprinted with a tiny image of the dark mark, but you had to look closely to spot in. Her hair was curled into perfect corkscrew ringlets, her lips scarlet and her heels so high, she was almost as tall as Voldemort.

They had their usual bottle of wine between them and they had retreated, without being recognised, into the furthest corner of the room, hidden inside of a large stall with high backed benches.

"You did well today," Voldemort told her after a while.

Bellatrix smiled. "Thank you. I am sorry about the way I made my entrance though."

"It's alright, sweetheart. Your enthusiasm is a good thing for you to have." Voldemort paused for a moment, picking up his glass and swirling around the deep red liquid inside. "I probably shouldn't have kissed you like I did."

"Didn't mind," Bellatrix replied quickly, grinning across the table at him. "Why does it matter? I can beat any one of them in a duel, it isn't like you've put me where you have and I'm rubbish at it."

"You would have had me the other day if it wasn't for that stinging jinx you missed," Voldemort said with a smirk. Bellatrix laughed. Voldemort moved forwards, picking up her hand and kissing it. "Bella," he began, and Bellatrix could tell instantly he was about to say something serious. "What you said last week, about Lucius."

"Tom..." Bellatrix whispered to him, about to stop him from saying any more.

Voldemort squeezed her hand. "I'm going to say this to you, like it or not."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, sighed but squeezed back all the same.

"I have had Lucius around me a lot, since he was about fifteen. He took over from his father at the Ministry the day that he finished Hogwarts and has been my right hand man ever since that, because we have always got on well and because he is usually the first to know if something is happening at the Ministry. It is because of this, I think, I have not told you everything as I should." Voldemort paused, staring into her eyes. "I promise, that from now on, you will know everything that I do."

"You know I just want to help," Bellatrix replied, leaning over and kissing him briefly on the lips. "When did you first meet Lucius?"

Voldemort glanced around him. The only other people present were at the bar which was across the room. "Want to see?" he said, holding her chin with one hand and looking into her eyes. Once more, Bellatrix felt her mind penetrated for a second before he pulled back, bringing her with him.

_A light in the near distance was all that he could see. It was coming from a large window, one which Voldemort knew was the same size as the main study of the house. The gate silently opened and the peacocks stirred from where they were sleeping. A dog barked close by, but Voldemort was unperturbed by it. _

_He reached the main doorway, waving a hand before the lock which caused the door to swing open. A house elf appeared out of nowhere, sensing the new comer in the building, but as soon as it saw the man with the deep hood covering his face, it seemed afraid, it's eyes wide open and it's ears drooping. _

"_Take me to your master," Voldemort hissed._

_The elf nodded, leading the way up the grand staircase and through the twisting halls of Malfoy manor, until they reached the only room that was lit up. Slowly, Voldemort opened the door, stepping in. _

_Abraxas Malfoy had been sitting at his desk, but he stood up, pulling out his wand. _

"_Who are you?" he demanded, only to find his wand pulled from his fingers by an invisible force, across the room. _

"_You must remember me," Voldemort said coolly, reaching up and pulling down his hood. _

_Abraxas gasped in surprise, and slight terror Voldemort suspected. "You! You're supposed to be dead!" _

"_Rumours, Abraxas, rumours," Voldemort said, closing the door behind him and stepping further into the room. He probably looked a lot different to how he had looked at school. Then there was the fact his soul was no longer fully in tact and all the transformations he had inflicted upon himself – These were big changes to a man, both inside and out. "I have been away for years." _

"_But why... Why..." Abraxas seemed stunned to silence. There had been so much talk, for years, about the young boy Tom Riddle he remembered from school, dead from trying to turn himself immortal and trying to take over the world. And now, here he was, in Abraxas's study in the middle of the night. "Why have you come here?" _

_Voldemort smirked. "I am beginning my own army. They call themselves the Knights of Walpurgis."_

"_I have heard of them," Abraxas admitted after a while. "They are yours?" _

_Voldemort nodded. "Very few. Some people from Hogwarts, though none of them know it is me. Apparently I am quite unrecognisable." He smiled coldly._

"_You are coming to recruit me?" Abraxas asked, his tone concerned. _

"_Not as such," Voldemort responded. "But you are a Malfoy, and the Malfoy's always support the Dark Lord. Your father supported Grindelwald. You will support me." He paused, moving towards the window and looking out to the grounds of the house. "I am told you work for the Ministry." _

"_I work in the Minister's office, I am a senior advisor," Abraxas replied quietly. _

_Voldemort smirked. "Is that an official title?" _

"_A position my family has held for centuries. You should know that, Tom." _

_Voldemort hissed in anger, turning around sharply and aiming his wand at Abraxas. "That name is dead," he snarled, inching closer. Abraxas had turned deathly white as he noticed that Voldemort's eyes were now glowing bright red. "I have come back from the dead; reborn as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord." _

"_Of... Of course, my Lord..." Abraxas murmured, bowing his head slightly. _

"_I only require information from you. I need to know what is going on at the Ministry, and at Hogwarts." Voldemort's eyes had now returned to being blue as he calmed. "I need you to introduce me to your friends – I know you have plenty of those, Abraxas." _

_Abraxas nodded swiftly. "Of course," he said, sounding much more confident now. "I can assist you. The Ministry is crawling with mudblood's, it is-" _

_The door behind them creaked open slightly. "Father...?" a soft voice came from behind it. _

"_Come in," Abraxas called coolly. A small boy of around ten walked around the door, jumping nervously as he saw the strange, tall man in the room as well. _

"_I'm sorry, Sir, I couldn't sleep and I could see your light was on still..." the boy began nervously, his eyes jumping from his father to the tall man. _

"_My Lord," Abraxas said, turning to look at Voldemort. "This is my son, Lucius. Lucius," he continued, looking back to his son. "This is the Dark Lord." _

_Lucius's jaw dropped open. "Wow, I've heard a lot about you!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you were real!" _

"_Lucius!" Abraxas snapped coldly. "Enough." _

"_No, let him speak," Voldemort said, his expression amused. "Who have you heard about me from?" _

_Lucius pulled a face. "Bellatrix Black, she's a right know-it-all! Lucky for me, she's starting Hogwarts next year because she's only nine and I am ten." _

_Voldemort glanced up to Abraxas. "Orion's?" _

"_Cygnus," Abraxas responded with a nod. _

_Voldemort looked back to Lucius. "And where did this Bellatrix girl learn about me from?" _

"_From her stupid cousin, Evan. I don't see how he would know anything about you, whenever I see him, he's looking into a mirror." _

_Abraxas looked very unimpressed with this outburst, and Lucius seemed to know it. He swallowed nervously. Voldemort chuckled. "Perhaps you should go back to bed now," Voldemort said after a moment. "It's very late."_

_Lucius nodded. "It was very nice meeting you, Sir. Goodnight." _

_With that, he left the room, closing the door behind himself. Neither Abraxas or Voldemort spoke for a while. _

"_He is very much like you," Voldemort murmured. _

"_A smart boy," Abraxas agreed. He hesitated slightly. "His mother died last year." _

_Voldemort didn't respond for a while, he merely turned back to the window, contemplating. A few minutes passed until he spoke again. "He is every bit the Malfoy heir. I hope to see more of him, one day." He turned around. "I shall be in contact." Slowly, Voldemort walked towards the door. "Until then." _

Bellatrix withdrew from him, a smirk etched on her features. "Was Evan your follower at this point?"

Voldemort nodded. "He's just as vein now as he was back then. Do you remember him telling you about me?"

"Of course," Bellatrix said, grinning. "He told me of an amazing and powerful dark wizard who wished to purify the world. I wanted to meet you so many times, but father wouldn't allow it." She stopped speaking, looking away from Voldemort for a moment. "Perhaps it was my mother that wouldn't allow it."

"That would hardly be a surprise."

"Quite," Bellatrix responded, smirking, looking back at him. "We were confined to our rooms whenever you were at home, although I once sneaked out of my room, just as you were leaving, and saw the back of you. I ran for it when you turned around though."

"Didn't see you, but I do remember sensing some eyes on me... How old were you?"

"Thirteen perhaps. Just began to grow an interest in men." Bellatrix smiled. "And then, three years later, to my surprise father said I could meet you."

"A very good day," Voldemort murmured.

Bellatrix laughed and nodded. "The first thing I did was run to my room to change and put on some make up. He couldn't have picked a better day really, mother was out with Narcissa and Andromeda. We were all alone."

Voldemort laughed quietly, reaching out for her hand, before his expression changed to a more serious one. "Promise me you are alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bellatrix asked, surprised. It was unlike him to say such things, usually their conversations were pretty light, especially in public.

"Your life has changed to much in the past year. It is my duty, as your husband, to make sure that you are happy." He tilted his head, staring deeply into her eyes, and yet Bellatrix didn't think for one moment he was reading her thoughts. He did seem to have been doing that a lot less recently, as if he wanted to find everything out through what she told him alone. "You behave beyond your years."

Bellatrix smiled gently, looking back into his ruby red eyes. "I have a most excellent tutor."

"And what is he called?" Voldemort teased, smirking at her.

"Tom Riddle," Bellatrix responded quickly, taking a sip of her wine with a grin flashed at him.

"Don't know him," Voldemort replied, sitting back and drinking his wine too, his eyes still not leaving hers.

Bellatrix giggled. "Do I use it too often?" she asked after a while.

"Yes," Voldemort responded, leaning towards her. "Is that going to stop you?"

"Nope!" Bellatrix said loudly, laughing.

"As I thought," Voldemort said, shaking his head in mock disdain. "You are my most disobedient Death Eater, Bellatrix _Riddle_."

Bellatrix smiled, pleased he had just called her that, for the first time. That was one thing she didn't like about her marriage, the fact she had to keep her maiden name, although it was still a lot better than being called Lestrange or Malfoy.

"That may well be true, but I am your wife, as you have just pointed out, therefore I am allowed to be," Bellatrix told him. "Will you be a darling and fetch us some more wine?" she continued, knowing she was pushing her luck there.

Sure enough, Voldemort merely stared at her, picking up his own glass, which was still almost full with wine, taking a sip and then placing it back down on the table pointedly.

"I should take that as a no?"

"You should indeed, Bella." Voldemort smirked, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a handful of gold. "Go on, go crazy."

Bellatrix took the money, pausing uncertainly. "You mean it?"

"When was the last time we had a crazy night together?"

"Every night is crazy, my love," Bellatrix told him, before going up to the bar. She could feel his gaze on her as she ordered, and as she returned, laden down with drinks, she could see a tiny smile on his lips and very adoring eyes.

"I love you," he told her quietly as she set down the four shots and two glasses of firewhiskey.

Bellatrix sat down on his lap, planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you more."

"It shouldn't be possible, you know," Voldemort continued, whispering into her ear. "My soul is in pieces all around the world."

"Don't I know it," Bellatrix whispered back, hugging him tightly. "I'm just irresistible, you must accept it," she continued, moving away from him and sitting down on the seat, passing him a shot. "Come on, try and keep up with me."

Voldemort smirked suddenly. "I remember when we last went crazy, my dearest wife. You were sick and told me you were never going to drink again."

"Don't remember that," Bellatrix told him, although she did remember it all too well.

"Not surprised there," Voldemort retorted, picking up the shot. "Come on then."

"My Lord," Bellatrix said, as they tapped glasses.

"My Lady," Voldemort responded, still smirking as the glass touched his lips. He swallowed it without difficulty, and simply sat back in his seat when it was gone. Bellatrix gasped, taking a large gulp of his wine to remove the taste. "_Try and keep up with me,_" he mocked, grinning knowingly at her.

"Shut up," she muttered, picking up the second one and drinking it. She pulled a face, but found this one went down much easier. She looked up, sensing his gaze upon her. He was still smiling.

"Sit here," he said, patting the seat next to him. She did as she was told, resting a hand on his thigh. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Will you show me some more memories?" she asked hesitantly after a while.

"Of what?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"Horcrux's..." she whispered in his ear.

Voldemort laughed. "Not here, you will be sick."

Bellatrix shook her head. "I won't be sick."

"You will," Voldemort told her firmly, taking hold of the hand that was on his leg. "Trust me, you will."

There was silent for a moment, and then Voldemort reached for his shot and drank it in one.

"I don't see what could be so bad," Bellatrix mumbled.

"I will show you another day," Voldemort told her. "And then you will understand what happens."

Bellatrix nodded, wondering even more now what happened when a Horcrux was created. It was driving her insane not knowing and she was certain he knew that. She glanced around her, a large group had just entered the pub, so she moved away so that she was sat opposite him again. He winked across the table at her, picking up his firewhiskey. She looked up, the group that had just entered were definitely Death Eaters and they all seemed quite loud and drunk already.

"Your loyal followers have arrived," Bellatrix said, smirking. Voldemort looked around and saw them, before looking back to her.

"I suspect their loyalty lies with the bar right now," he responded lightly. "However, I expect them to pay their dues in the very near future."

"I'll pay you dues," Bellatrix told him, leaning forwards suggestively. Voldemort pulled her arm forwards, tracing his fingers lightly over her dark mark. It burnt, slightly, but everyone else in the bar must have felt it as well. One by one, they moved towards him, bowing slightly, but formed a ring around their table, returning to their conversations once they had greeted the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix giggled, kissing his hand. "My Lord," she said sarcastically.

"How will you repay me?" Voldemort asked her quietly, watching her carefully.

"However you want, Master," Bellatrix replied, her smirk changing to a smile.

"So what do we have here?" a male voice slurred from behind Bellatrix. Voldemort was smiling as he saw who it was.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and saw Evan leaning on the back of her bench, a glass of something hanging from one hand.

"Evan, you're pissed," she accused.

Voldemort slapped her hand lightly. "Language," he snapped. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him before looking back to her cousin.

"Evan, you're drunk," she rephrased, sticking her tongue out at Voldemort.

"You sound like my bloody mother!" Evan slurred back at her. He moved around the table, sitting down next to Voldemort. "See that gal over there?" he said, pointing at a blonde beauty near to the bar. "I'm going to marry her."

"A girl actually said yes to marry you?" Bellatrix asked incredulously. "There must be something wrong with her."

"Haven't asked her yet, actually," Evan retorted, taking a long gulp of his drink.

"Don't you think you should?" Voldemort said, smirking.

"Would you ask her for me? Reckon she'll say yes to you more then she'll say yes to me," Evan replied and he was definitely serious.

"I think that Lord Voldemort is already married and does not need another wife," Bellatrix said quietly. "Honestly, Evan, you are appalling."

Evan grinned. "Yep, but she's coming over so I must be doing something right!" He turned to the blonde, who was indeed walking over. She reached Evan, but carried on going, heading straight for Voldemort.

"You were meant to meet me!" she said loudly, and her accent was very a very strong London one.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Three years ago, you was meant to meet me the next night!"

Bellatrix carefully hid her smirk. This girl didn't seem too bright.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"

The girl put her hands on her hips, thrusting her weight to her other foot. "Rosaline Flint!" she almost shouted. Evan looked devastated, picking up Bellatrix's glass and taking a swig of that, now his own drink was gone.

Bellatrix's mouth dropped open. "Flint?" she said, looking from Voldemort to Rosaline and then back again. "You slept with a _Flint_?"

Rosaline glared at Bellatrix. "Who the bloody 'ell are you?" she asked loudly.

"Never mind who I am, do you know who you are talking to?" Bellatrix responded in surprise.

"Yeh, I do, 'fank you very much, m'love!" Rosaline said.

Bellatrix could see Voldemort's expression meant he wasn't impressed at being spoken to in the way he was.

"You are talking to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix hissed, drawing her wand. "I suggest you use a tone of respect before I kill you."

Rosaline laughed stupidly. "Why don' you go back ta the whore-house you came from?"

A green light hit Rosaline in the chest before Bellatrix had the chance to move. She fell to the floor. Bellatrix was glad that there was a huge crowd of Death Eaters around them so that no outsider could have seen it happen. Most of the men had turned around too have a look.

"Dispose of the body," Voldemort ordered, his tone cold. "And get me another bottle of red."

"Guess you'd better find someone else to marry," Bellatrix said softly to Evan, taking her glass back from him. Evan returned to the bar, shaking his head. She looked towards Voldemort, who stared back at her, a hint of a smile on his face. "My hero," Bellatrix said in a hushed tone to her husband.

"Couldn't have her speak about you like that," he responded with a smirk as someone placed the bottle of wine on the table before Voldemort. He first topped up his glass, and then Bellatrix's. "In my defence, that was a _very_ crazy night," he told her quietly.

Bellatrix sniggered. "A Flint though? Seriously?"

"She didn't tell me her last name. Looking at her, you would think Malfoy."

"Until she opens her trap," Bellatrix said, giggling. "Poor Evan is heartbroken."

Lucius had arrived and was coming over, a large glass in his hand. "Playing nicely, are we?" he drawled as Bellatrix moved closer to Voldemort so that he could sit down.

"Of course," Voldemort responded smoothly. "No body insults my wife and gets away with it, Lucius."

"Malfoy is always insulting me," Bellatrix chipped in, pouring herself a glass from the bottle.

Voldemort laughed. "So you wish for me to kill him next time he does?" he inquired.

"No," Bellatrix sighed. "My sister would kill both of us." Lucius and Voldemort laughed quietly. "Where is Narcissa, anyway?"

"Visiting your parents, something you should try to do once in a while, Bellatrix," Lucius replied coolly.

"Why?" Bellatrix said coldly. "My mother has it in for me."

"Bella..." Voldemort growled.

"Oh, you _know_ she does," Bellatrix said to Voldemort, frowning. "I should prefer to do what you did with your-"

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort snapped, his eyes beginning to look cold now.

Bellatrix sighed, sitting back in her seat, clutching her wine glass.

"Not quite the mother-in-law from hell, but close to it," Lucius murmured to Voldemort.

"I've had dealing with Druella, that is true," Voldemort replied. "But I will put up with her."

"Would prefer you not to," Bellatrix told him, pouting. "Don't be cross."

"I'm not," Voldemort reassured her, resting his foot next to hers under the table. "Will Narcissa be joining us later?"

"I expect not," Lucius said softly. "She's not one for these... Occasions... I shan't be staying late either."

"Ah yes," Bellatrix said smugly. "Day job to get to."

"No, not tomorrow," Lucius retorted, smug as well. "Tomorrow we have a luncheon with the Minister and his wife."

Bellatrix giggled. "You poor thing," she said.

Voldemort nodded. "Come to me after. We will speak alone." Bellatrix shot him a glare, which he didn't miss. "The three of us."

Bellatrix smiled, topping up his wine glass. She glanced up, feeling eyes on her, noticing Rodolphus was sat by the bar. There were three empty glasses before him and he was just downing his fourth. He hastily looked away when he realised he had been caught, and Rabastan arrived and distracted him anyway.

Quite suddenly, Narcissa appeared out of the crowd. Bellatrix could see that she looked upset and dishevelled, as if she had been crying. Lucius stood up instantly, moving towards her. She whispered something in his ear, before turning and leaving the bar. Lucius turned back to Bellatrix and Voldemort, hastily downing his drink.

"I think you should come with us," he whispered.

"What has happened?" Voldemort asked coolly.

"A _family_ affair," Lucius said pointedly staring at Bellatrix for a moment.

Feeling sick, Bellatrix stood, and Voldemort followed. A few seconds later, Bellatrix felt someone holding her hand, and when she turned she saw it was her husband. She felt her other hand being gripped as well and saw that was Evan.

It was quite surreal for Bellatrix, as she stood outside of the bar in Knockturn Ally, holding hands with both her husband and her cousin. All she could see were tears running down Narcissa's face and she briefly wondered if, after all she had just said, their mother had been taken ill.

"Mother and father have just received this," Narcissa said, her hands shaking as she passed Bellatrix a crumpled piece of parchment.

Bellatrix lifted the paper so she could see it, acutely away of Voldemort and Evan reading over her shoulders.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I have left Hogwarts and am going to marry Ted. I know you do not think much of him since he is only a mudblood to you, but to me he is the love of my life and I do not wish to live a lie any more. I will not be back for any of my things, we are going to begin a new life together. _

_I hope that in time you will forgive me and that you will see me again. I know that Bellatrix will not, since she is now a slave of the dark, but Narcissa I think will be more forgiving. I hope that you both are as well. _

_I love you all._

_Andromeda Tonks. _

Bellatrix threw the paper onto the ground as rage bubbled up inside of her. How _dare_ Andromeda marry a mudblood? She pulled away from Voldemort and Evan, pushing passed the Malfoy's, storming up the cobbled street of Knockturn Ally. She took her wand out from her pocket, blasting bins and shop windows and doors – Anything that she could see would be ruined, she was determined. There was wetness on her face, and as she touched it she realised she was crying. Tears of anger were streaming down her face. How _dare_ Andromeda ruin things for her like this? Did she want to destroy the good name of the Black family? Why had _she_ not dealt with the issue when it first arouse?

There were footsteps behind her. She ignored them, carrying on.

"Bella."

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, setting fire to some plants growing outside of a shop.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort voice continued, getting closer to her now.

Bellatrix ignored him, walking on. They were almost at Diagon Ally. She wanted to completely obliterate Diagon Ally.

"Bellatrix Ridde!"

She stopped walking, crying even harder now. She could hear his footsteps getting even louder behind her, and suddenly she turned around, launching herself into his arms. "Why?" she asked between sobs. "Why?"

"It's not your fault, my beloved," Voldemort whispered to her. "Do not blame yourself."

"I cannot blame anyone else," Bellatrix told him, burying her head in his chest. "Who else is there?"

The others were approaching. Narcissa was crying just as much, but for a different reason Bellatrix suspected.

"Have they removed her from the tapestry?" Bellatrix demanded of Narcissa. "Tell me they did it instantly."

"Not yet, it's too soon, they're hoping she will change her mind," Narcissa said between sobs.

"She's a traitor, a blood traitor!" Bellatrix screamed, pulling free of Voldemort's grip. "I'm going to find her and kill her, as soon as I have removed her from _my_ family!"

She aimed for a nearby tree, setting it alight, watching in satisfaction as the spell left her wand without so much as a word, as if the magic had been directed by her anger alone. She turned back to Voldemort, who seemed to be watching her with a certain pride, before she grabbed his wrist and disapparated them away.

x-x

**Any suggestions for what you would like to see, beautiful and lovely readers...? **


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as they reappeared at her childhood home, Bellatrix stormed straight into the tapestry room. There was one of these in each and every one of the Black houses, all connected to each other. If someone was burnt off or born, everyone would know about it.

Voldemort followed her silently, taking hold of her hand and squeezing.

Bellatrix raised her wand and aimed it at the picture of Andromeda. "Everyone else is afraid to do this," she muttered. "I am beginning to wonder if I am the only loyal Black left." A jet of flames left her wand and she felt very satisfied as she watched Andromeda's face vanish, until only a charred circle of fabric remained.

There was a loud scream from upstairs, two sets of loud feet and then Bellatrix's parents entered the room. Druella had been crying and Cygnus looked very grave.

"What have you done!" Druella cried, running forwards and running her fingers over the scorched material, as if that would bring her daughter back. "We were waiting!" She rounded on Bellatrix, before she realised that Voldemort was there too. "How dare you bring _him_ here! After you both humiliated me in front of the entire family!"

"Don't speak about him in that way!" Bellatrix hissed, drawing out her wand.

"You cannot issue me orders in this house, my girl! You may be the mistress in yours, but you are not here. He is not welcome!" Druella shouted.

"He is my husband and the Dark Lord and you will speak with respect!" Bellatrix screamed back, sparks flying from the end of her wand.

"Bella," Voldemort said, stepping forwards and taking the wand from her hand.

"Like that's going to stop me!" Bellatrix snarled at her husband.

"I do not see you speaking with respect!" Druella shouted.

"Druella, please..." Cygnus said wearily. "Shouting at Bellatrix is not going to bring Andromeda back."

"She's blasted from the tapestry, how can she come back now?" Druella bellowed. "Bellatrix has done this!"

"She's a blood traitor now, always has been and always will be!" Bellatrix shouted back. "Blast me from the tapestry! Go on! I dare you!"

Druella didn't move. She dropped her gaze to the ground, her breathing laboured.

"You can't," Bellatrix whispered after a moment. "I'm the truest Black there is." She turned to Voldemort, resting her head on his chest. "Will you take me home?" she asked him.

He didn't reply, but merely wrapped his arms around her. The last thing Bellatrix saw before they disappeared was Druella's look of absolute hatred in her direction.

x-x

Voldemort was in bed, his eyes closed. Bellatrix had been pacing the bedroom for quite some time now, pausing occasionally to stare out of the window into the grounds of the house. Voldemort had been trying to keep his eyes open, to be there to comfort her if she needed it, but she was refusing to get into bed and he really just wanted to sleep.

"I'm going to kill him," she said, some time later.

"Who?" Voldemort asked sleepily.

"_Tonks_, of course," Bellatrix told him.

"Right now?" Voldemort said quietly as she turned away and began pacing again.

"What?" Bellatrix hissed, rounding on him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"_What_?" Bellatrix said again, this time sounding quite annoyed with him.

"It's quarter to three in the morning, will you get into bed?"

"In a minute," Bellatrix responded, going back to pacing the floor in front of the bed.

"Will you get into bed, _before I make you?_" Voldemort sounded quite irritated now, and when she looked up at him she saw he definitely was irritated.

Sighing, she crossed the room, pulling off her dress and climbing into bed. "Unlike you to be so desperate to go to sleep," she muttered, pulling the covers around herself.

"Neither of us are going to gain from staying awake all night fantasising," Voldemort responded sharply, raising his hand to blow out the candles.

"It's not a fantasy, I am going to kill him," Bellatrix replied, ignoring his tone.

"So you keep saying," Voldemort said grumpily.

Bellatrix sighed loudly and turned away from him, hugging the comforter close to her body. "You are such a bastard sometimes," she muttered, knowing full well he would hear her.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Voldemort told her quietly. Slowly, he turned over and put an arm around her. "I promise we will have revenge. I promise you will be able to kill him, and your sister, you just have to wait until the time is right."

A smile forming on her lips, Bellatrix nodded, shifting into him. "It's what they deserve." She felt Voldemort press a gentle kiss against the back of her neck before she found that she could no longer keep her eyes open, and soon sleep claimed her.

x-x

_She could see him through the trees, standing still like a marble statue glowing under the moonlight. On the ground before him was a body; she could see long white hair and pale robes. She was near the front of a large group of around one hundred people, all dressed in black. A few were masked, but Bellatrix did not see the point of hiding her face, she was wanted and she was proud of that. Not that being wanted mattered now. _

_A smile graced her face as they got closer. The Dark Lord was carefully watching his group of followers, his red eyes cold and calculating. _

"_He will announce it," Evan whispered in her ear, from just behind her. Narcissa looked over from Bellatrix's left, her eyes wider than saucers. She was clutching Lucius's arm nervously, unhappy that she was part of this gathering. _

"_Not on the battle field," Bellatrix murmured back. "Not here, this is his victory." Rodolphus was on her right, and for once he was not staring at her in lust. His gaze was respectful of her. _

_Evan snorted. "You just led his entire force and took over Hogwarts, he will reward you alright." Bellatrix gasped, looking over her shoulder at him for a moment, wondering if he was right. Evan was grinning. _

_As she turned back, she could see the Dark Lord much more clearly. His face was like a pale stone carving, impassive and majestic, his robes and cloak moving about him in the wind. He looked entirely timeless, like a god. Bellatrix was awed by the power seeping from him. _

_The people in front of her stopped walking. She was about a metre from him, watching him survey the crowd now gathered around him. His eyes lingered upon her for a mere second before he moved on, his facial expression not changing one little bit. She could see his wand held in his right hand down by his side. _

_The dead body before him was irrelevant. He was all that mattered. Her breath hitched in her throat, she had to look away. As she did, she could see that she wasn't the only one struggling to look at him. Men, women, all around her were completely enthralled by his power and brilliance. Slowly, people were dropping to their knees before him, Lucius and Narcissa were on the floor, as were most of the people behind her and Rodolphus on her other side. _

_Hardly breathing, Bellatrix looked back to him and finally, when she could take it no longer, she too dropped to her knees. _

_The next thing she saw were the two people in front of her moving aside and then a very familiar hem of robes. Slowly, daringly, she raised her eyes skywards, seeing her husband towering over her. He outstretched his hand, long fingers beckoning her invitingly towards him. _

_Inhaling through her nose, Bellatrix took the hand and was helped to stand by him, before he pulled her from the group. She was suddenly aware of how she must look, robes ripped, face dirty and probably bleeding. Compared to this statue of beauty and composure before her, she felt very inadequate. _

"_You must not kneel before me," he told her, refusing to let go of her hand. Only the people in the first few rows of the group would have heard him. _

"_This is your victory, my Lord," Bellatrix told him calmly, as he steered her to take her place beside him, both stepping over the body of Dumbledore. _

"_My Lord?" he questioned her, a smirk breaking his serious facial expression. "So formal, for this happy occasion?" _

_Bellatrix wasn't quite sure how to respond, and Voldemort must have sensed that, he stepped forwards to address the group. "My dearest friends!" He began. "Rise! For we are all triumphant tonight!" Only when everyone was on their feet did he continue."The Ministry, as you all know, is ours!" _

_The Death Eaters cheered, but Voldemort raised a hand to stop them. "There is more, my friends!" He looked down at the body next to him, before going back to his followers. "Dumbledore is dead, Hogwarts is mine! His supporters are either dead or disbanded." _

_The cheering began again, and this time Voldemort allowed it. Slowly, he turned around, reaching for Bellatrix's hand once more. She stepped over Dumbledore again, happily absorbing all of the cheers. She knew that she had played a huge part in all of this, and she was glad that Voldemort was sharing it with her. _

"_There is more," Voldemort continued, as the cheering and applause had died down slightly. "Another announcement, which some of you know of already." _

_Bellatrix's heart skipped a beat. She caught Evan's eye, he was grinning from ear to ear at her. She didn't dare look at her husband. _

"_She has lead you all well tonight. Without her, I doubt our win would have been such an impressive one." She felt him grab her hand tightly, pulling her closer toward him. "With that in mind, I announce my marriage to my Bellatrix, who from now on will be known as my Dark Lady!" _

_To her complete surprise, the cheering began once again. Bellatrix had no idea just how respected she had become. Voldemort tilted her face to his and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "My Lady," he whispered. _

_x-x_

Bellatrix awoke suddenly with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. That had been a very vivid dream. Voldemort was already sat up next to her, reading the paper. He closed it when he saw she was awake, folding it carefully in half and setting it down on the bedside table.

"Are you alright?" Voldemort enquired, looking at her in concern when he saw her confused expression.

"Yes, I..." She shook her head, lying back down. "Just had a dream is all."

Voldemort smiled slightly, running fingers through her curls. "Was it a good dream?"

She smiled back at him. "A very good dream." She sighed lightly, moving closer to her, wishing with all of her heart that they were there, finished, free. "You're in bed late."

"I did get up for a while," Voldemort said softly, after a moment.

"I am glad that you couldn't resist my morning radiance," Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"You are very radiant, my beautiful wife," he replied. "But actually, the front page of the Prophet is what brought me back to you."

Bellatrix's eyes snapped open and she sat up, holding her hand out for the paper. Voldemort slowly reached over for it, unfolding it and showing it to her.

"YOUNGEST BLACK ELOPES" the headline screamed at her. Below, was a picture of Andromeda with Tonks, standing close together and smiling happily. The article went on to explain how they had been tipped off that they had both left Hogwarts for good and that they were married. It explained the Black family's hatred of muggleborns and half-bloods, and told the stories of the other Black family members that had also been burnt off of the family tree.

"How do they find these things out so quickly?" Bellatrix muttered, before she spotted another picture at the bottom of the page. It was of her, a jet of flames coming from her wand as she set alight the tree at the end of Knockturn Alley. Standing just behind her was Voldemort, his back turned to the photographer. The caption below asked _"Who is this mystery man alongside wanted Bellatrix Black, seen just after she heard the happy news last night? Could this be You-Know-Who?" _

Bellatrix threw the paper across the room, before burrowing back into him. "All the Death Eaters will have seen this. I'm going to look stupid. Everything I have worked for..."

"Enough," Voldemort told her sharply. "It will make no difference to you."

"I'm not leaving this room again," Bellatrix declared, pulling the comforter over her head.

"Stop being so ridiculous," Voldemort snapped, shifting away from her and getting out of bed. "Face this now, get it over with."

"No," Bellatrix said, her voice muffled by the covers. "Everyone will judge me. Everyone will think I am weak."

Impatiently, Voldemort flicked his fingers at the duvet, watching as it flew across the room. Bellatrix sat up. "Oi, I was using that!" she snapped at him.

Voldemort grabbed her by the top of her arm, pulling her from the bed. "Get dressed." Seeing her hesitation, he moved closer to her. "Now!" he snarled, throwing some robes at her. "We are going to see your parents."

Bellatrix snorted, throwing the robes back at him. "Not likely," she said, sitting back down on the bed. He came back for her, putting the robes on the bed as his vice like grip took her arm once more, only much tighter this time.

"We are going, you have a choice of going naked or going clothed, I suggest you make your choice in the next thirty seconds or you will regret every marrying me," he informed her coldly.

They locked stares for a few seconds, before Bellatrix looked away from him, picking up the robes. She had no doubt he would cause her severe pain if she didn't comply, and the idea of being naked in the presence of anyone else wasn't her idea of fun.

As soon as she was dressed, the grip on her arm came back as he disapparated them away. They reappeared outside of the front door of her childhood home. Voldemort rang the bell.

"There's nothing you can do to me to make me regret marrying you," Bellatrix told him.

Voldemort ignored her. A moment later, the front door opened. Druella was behind it.

She scowled as she saw who it was. "What do you want?" she snarled, by the looks of things fully intending on slamming the door in their faces.

"I'm your daughter too," Bellatrix said quietly, knowing this was what her husband wanted her to say.

Druella stared at Bellatrix emotionlessly for a moment, before taking a step back from the door and disappearing into the house. Bellatrix glanced up to Voldemort uncertainly, wondering if that was an invite inside or not. Voldemort nodded, and slowly and very unwillingly, Bellatrix crossed the threshold into her childhood home. She knew that the family would be upstairs in the sitting room.

As she looked down the empty and quiet hallway, she suddenly realised how much she missed this house. The grand entrance hall was beautiful, and yet she had never noticed before.

"Bella?"

Bellatrix turned around, noticing that her husband was stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her in confusion. Slowly she moved towards him, taking his hand as they walked up to the first floor. Sure enough, there were voices coming from the sitting room and as they reached the room Bellatrix realised that Narcissa and Lucius were there too.

Narcissa immediately stood up and hugged Bellatrix tightly. Cygnus did the same. Druella watched with cold, hateful eyes. Voldemort stood behind his wife, his arms crossed and his expression dangerously blank as he saw how Druella was looking at Bellatrix. Druella noticed and slowly and calmly took a seat. Cygnus appeared to have noticed.

"We are all one family here, it is time we remembered it," he spoke tersely.

Silently, Bellatrix moved forwards to the empty seat furthest away from her mother. Voldemort sat next to Lucius, and Bellatrix didn't miss the look that they gave to each other. Lucius probably hated being dragged into all of this, and Voldemort probably didn't trust his wife to behave herself in this situation.

The room was awkwardly silent. Bellatrix and Druella refused to look at each other. Narcissa was chewing her lip nervously, leaving it down to Cygnus to be the one to speak first.

He heaved a sigh as he realised this. "This has been coming for a long time," he said quietly. "This hasn't happened overnight. Perhaps we were too strict on her. Perhaps we should have allowed him to stay at the party last new year."

"Have a mudblood stay at our party, Cygnus?" Druella snapped. "Don't be absurd, all those guests! The Dark Lord included! I should never have been able to show my face in public again."

"Andromeda couldn't have helped who she fell in love with," Narcissa said softly, looking at her father and mother.

"Do not mention her name," Druella hissed angrily. "How dare you side with her?"

"I am not siding with her, mother, I just think that Andromeda is not at fault as much as you say she is. After all, I and Bellatrix have been lucky that we have suitable husbands that we both love very much," Narcissa said quickly.

"Your marriages were both arranged," Cygnus said shortly. "We had decided who your sister was to marry and she would have accepted it, like it or not, just like both of you would have. Lestrange was most anxious to meet her and remove these impure thoughts from her head."

Bellatrix gasped in horror. "Lestrange? Rodolphus? The same Lestrange you almost had me marry?" She looked over to Voldemort, who to her surprise didn't seem at all shocked by this revelation.

"What of it?" Druella asked coldly.

"What of it?" Bellatrix repeated, her voice high pitched. "The man is a monster! I wouldn't wish for my worst enemy to be married to him!"

"That doesn't matter," Druella responded coolly. "His name is highly sought after, as is his considerable wealth."

Bellatrix slumped back in her seat, shivering.

"It's a wonder he hasn't found someone interested in him again already," Druella continued. "It is a shame we do not have a fourth daughter to offer to him."

"These are the ways of the world, Bellatrix," Cygnus said, seeing the expression on her face. "You will do the same with your children."

"I doubt that very much," Bellatrix responded quietly, looking across the room to Voldemort, who's expression told her that he was keeping very much out of this for the moment.

"We are here today to decide what is to be done," Druella said after a moment. "And that is what we need to do now."

"Andromeda's name must not be mentioned here again, or anywhere else," said Cygnus firmly. "She is no longer a Black, she is a blood traitor and traitor to her family. We have two daughters. Bellatrix and Narcissa are all we have and we are pleased that they have brains enough to realise where their places are. All are hereby forbidden to speak to the traitor."

The room was silent for a long few minutes. Finally, Bellatrix could take it no more. "Was there anything else?"

Cygnus shook his head, not looking up.

Bellatrix stood up. "Well, if you would be kind enough to excuse us, we have business to attend to." Voldemort stood too, and Bellatrix hastily left the room, hearing his footsteps behind her. She waited until they had left the house before speaking.

"You knew about the Lestrange match, didn't you?" she said quietly.

"Your father asked my opinion," Voldemort responded as they walked down the garden. "I gave it."

"You gave your approval?"

"I did," Voldemort told her coolly. "I thought you would have been pleased."

"Pleased?" Bellatrix exclaimed loudly, unable to believe that Voldemort thought she would be pleased that her own sister, no matter how different to them she was, should be married to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Rodolphus would have put Andromeda in her place and then he would have left you alone."

"Put her in her place, what, by hitting her into submission?" Bellatrix snapped at him.

Quite suddenly, Voldemort grasped her wrist roughly and disapparated them both back home to their rooms. He moved towards the drinks cabinet, pouring himself a large measure of something.

"It's not even eleven o' clock in the morning yet," Bellatrix muttered, watching him in annoyance.

"Something you'd like to share?" Voldemort asked, turning around to face her, knowing full well what she had just said but was daring her to repeat it louder.

"No," Bellatrix said, turning away from him to look out of the window.

"You know," Voldemort said, moving to stand next to her. "You speak about the Lestrange's as if they are the worst for hurting their women, but what you seem to forget is how often I hurt you. How come you never complain about that?"

"What makes you think I don't?" Bellatrix asked him sarcastically.

Voldemort laughed coldly. "I know very well you don't, I only have to look at you to know you're lying about something."

"I never lie to you for no good reason," Bellatrix retorted. "Anyway, you're the Dark Lord."

"So that makes it alright?"

"What do you want me to say, Tom?" Bellatrix snapped angrily. "That you're a terrible wife beating husband and that I wished I'd never married you?"

"No," Voldemort responded nonchalantly. "Just that I am not really so much better then Lestrange in that department."

Bellatrix glanced over at him, suddenly tired of their argument. The last twelve hours had been stressful enough, Bellatrix needed her husband. She reached for his hand. "You are so much better then Lestrange."

Voldemort slowly pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it briefly.

"It's not like you cause me pain with no good reason, and as I said, you are the Dark Lord and I know who I married. Not to mention you are so gorgeous and charming, so beautiful even when you are at your angriest," Bellatrix continued, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. "Sometimes I fancy you even more when you are fuming."

Voldemort laughed, pulling her close to him and kissing her hair. "I fancy you the most when you've been duelling, when you're laughing and taunting your opponent with your raw and amazing power."

Bellatrix smiled, glad that they were friends again.

"There is one thing more you need to do though," Voldemort told her, suddenly serious again. "You need to face the world."

"Oh," Bellatrix muttered.

"Sooner the better, don't you think?"

"I am sure you always know best, husband," Bellatrix replied cautiously, not willing to disrupt the peace.

"So put on some make up and your best robes and we will take a little trip to Knockturn Ally. I do need to pay my friend Burke a visit, put him in his place once more..."

Bellatrix didn't miss the excited smirk on his lips. With a loud sigh, she nodded, knowing that it was best to face everyone now and not hide from it. After all, she wasn't going to be much help to the Dark Lord cowering under her bed for the rest of her life.

x-x

Bellatrix was back to her normal self by the time they had reached the shops. She had done her hair, applied her normal red lipstick and was wearing decidedly Slytherin coloured robes, just in case anyone was wondering where her loyalties lay.

Most people knew who she was as they saw her, and they all seemed very surprised to see her out and about on _this_ day, of all days. Bellatrix ignored them outwardly, acting as carefree as she could, but inside she wished that they would just leave her alone. Voldemort was right though, this time tomorrow the whole thing would be old news and it wouldn't touch her again.

Voldemort had left her outside of a jewellery shop, telling her to choose something pretty for him to buy her when he returned from Borgin and Burke's. She was staring through the window, deep in thought and hardly noticing all the jewellery before her when someone approached from behind.

"Bellatrix Black?"

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix turned around to face a woman not much older then herself, wearing smart robes and thick glasses, clutching hold of a notebook and quill. "You are?"

"Morgain Star, journalist with the Daily Prophet," she responded smilingly.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix snapped, unable to believe that she was being stopped by journalists now, who were usually too scared to come near her.

"Just a quick few words from the eldest Black daughter," Morgain said swiftly, without any trace of terror in her voice as there usually was from strangers.

Bellatrix frowned. "You do realise I am wanted?"

"Oh, yes," Morgain replied lightly, looking down at her book and scribbling something down. "Miss Black, what has been the reaction of your family to the elopement with a muggle born by your sister Andromeda?"

"I only have one sister, Narcissa," Bellatrix responded stonily.

"Is it true that Andromeda has been blasted from the famous Black family tree?" Morgain persisted, hardly noticing Bellatrix's blank answer.

"There is no current Black with that name," Bellatrix responded, rolling her eyes again.

"If you could see your sister now, what would you say to her?"

Bellatrix sighed. This woman was unrelenting. "I would tell her to run and hide and watch herself, and her pathetic scum of a husband."

Morgain gasped. "Is that a threat to Andromeda?"

"No, it's a promise," Bellatrix snarled.

Suddenly she could see Voldemort by her side. She wasn't sure where he had come from. "Is everything alright?" he murmured to Bellatrix.

Morgain's eyes were like saucers as she stared at Voldemort. "Is this You-Know-Who?" she asked in a hushed tone, her mouth hanging open.

"Don't be absurd," Bellatrix snapped before Voldemort could speak. "The Dark Lord, here? This is my bodyguard."

Morgain began scribbling again. "Miss Black, when will your parents decide to marry you? Are you betrothed?"

Bellatrix sighed. "Interview over, thank you," she said, walking away as quickly as she could.

"Bodyguard?" Voldemort whispered in her ear. "Honestly, you went with _bodyguard_? Do you realise Rosier will be on about this for ages now?" They rounded the corner before disapparating back home.

"What would you have preferred me to say?" Bellatrix asked him playfully.

"Sexy boyfriend?" Voldemort said soberly.

"Well, you aren't," Bellatrix told him firmly. "You are my husband and the Dark Lord and if Evan makes fun of you then you can leave him to me."

"You are very fearsome," Voldemort said, chuckling. He leant forwards and kissed her on the lips. "And beautiful and clever."

"As are you," Bellatrix replied with a smirk. "With emphasis on the fearsome."

Voldemort cupped her cheek. "Are you happy?"

"Mostly," Bellatrix responded, moving into his arms and kissing his robed chest. "I am now." Voldemort laughed, and Bellatrix didn't think she could feel this blissful ever again.

x-x

**Yes, it's short, but it's an update that you nearly didn't get! I'm slow updating because I'm kind of running out of ideas. I know where the plot is going, but getting there isn't quite so easy. Ideas are, as always, welcome! **


	28. Chapter 28

**In answer to a few questions and comments... **

**RosalieLestrange: The dream might have just been a dream... Or it might have been a vision :) I haven't decided yet! **

"**Guest" 2: Yes I have read the books and seen the movies and I do know quite a lot about Harry Potter... And I don't care for your opinion. If you don't like, don't read; I'm just trying to satisfy all those fangirls/guys out there who need some Bellamort goodness. **

**Guest 1, Lady Altrariel, Lloyd & Nanalew: Thank you for your suggestions, they really helped and I will be using and developing some of them! Some of them I already have for later chapters. **

**x-x**

Bellatrix was lounging on the sofa, reading a book about political history when Voldemort walked in, followed by Evan and Lucius. She was wearing her sexiest nightdress that she had fallen asleep in last night and couldn't be bothered to get dressed for the day.

"Oh merlin, Black!" Evan said loudly when he spotted her, his eyes wide.

Lucius looked her up and down disdainfully before he sat down as far away from her as he could. Voldemort crossed his arms, his expression not exactly pleased.

"You never said we were having company," Bellatrix said, shutting her book and putting it on the table. "I am not psychic."

"For god's sake, go and put some clothes on," he hissed at her. "And hurry up."

Bellatrix glared at him, stomping into the bedroom and grabbing a set of robes, throwing them over herself before she went back into the sitting room. Ignoring her husband, she sat down next to Evan, across the room. Evan busied himself with not looking at her. Lucius was carefully studying his nails. Voldemort was glaring at her.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix asked after a few moments.

Voldemort continued glaring and Lucius hadn't looked away from his nails. Evan cleared his throat. "Some of the lads went out for a bit of fun this morning, in a shopping place... Full of muggles..."

"Where the hell was my invitation?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you," Evan muttered. "They were only there ten minutes, when about a hundred auror's turned up. They were outnumbered, so outnumbered. Only Selwyn got away, and he's in a right state. Needs to be in St Mungo's really, but that's no option. He'll be on the next trip to Azkaban."

"How many have we lost?" Bellatrix said quietly, feeling agitated. She looked over to Voldemort, who was not longer glaring quite so venomously at her.

"Nineteen," her husband told her.

Bellatrix gasped, suddenly standing up and moving towards the window. There were a lot of Death Eaters. She knew that. But to loose nineteen of them, all at once, seemed awful to her.

"No more risking lives for fun," she snarled, turning around again just as suddenly. She looked at Voldemort. "Agreed?"

"That isn't going to go down well," said Evan quickly.

"Then make it," snapped Bellatrix. "This isn't a game. This is about _winning_."

"I agree, Bella," Voldemort said softly, nodding to her. "Rosier, filter it down to the men. You as well, Lucius. Make it clear that it is a direct order and if anyone disobeys, they will be given to Bellatrix as a target to practice on." He paused. "And, Rosier, speak with Selwyn. Find out who was orchestrating the attack. Ascertain that Selwyn was not deliberately left alive, otherwise we may have cause to doubt his loyalties."

"My Lord." Evan bowed and left the room swiftly.

"And Lucius, the situation at the Ministry?"

Lucius looked up. "My Lord, the Minister grows weaker and wearier every time I see him. He doesn't enjoy office any more. Crouch is already preparing for the election, he doesn't believe that the Minister will last the year."

"Go and give Moonler a surprise visit," Voldemort said after a while. "Get him started. Then you will need to publicly give your support to him."

"Moonler, my Lord?" Lucius asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, my candidate," Voldemort responded coldly, raising an eyebrow at Lucius.

"I thought..." Lucius trailed off, and for the first time ever Bellatrix saw him looking slightly hurt.

"You supposed I would choose you?" Voldemort said, laughing icily. "You, nothing but an overly ambitious Malfoy; I would prefer to keep you where I can see you." He stared at Lucius for a moment, and then spoke again when Lucius's face was as red with embarrassment as a tomato. "Of you go," he said abruptly.

Lucius fled from the room.

Bellatrix finally let out her giggle, as soon as the door was shut.

"I wouldn't laugh, Bellatrix, I am not impressed with your conduct either," Voldemort told her coldly. "You may find it amusing to tease others with what is mine, but I do not."

"It wasn't deliberate," Bellatrix mumbled, her heart racing.

"I don't care!" he shouted, suddenly loud and angry.

"I think that my husband is over-reacting," Bellatrix snapped, turning away from him.

Voldemort grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him. "I beg your pardon?" he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I said, you are over-reacting! Do you honestly think I would _want_ my _cousin_ and my _brother-in-law_ to see me dressed like that?" she shouted at him.

"Bellatrix..." he hissed through gritted teeth. "Do not push me..."

"Why are you so jealous?" she asked him, ignoring his words. "What in the world could they possibly have that you do not?"

"You are _mine_!" He released his hold on her wrist and grabbed her face. "You will cover yourself up unless I am present, I will not have any man get any ideas about you! And you will not encourage them!"

Bellatrix suddenly found that she had pulled out her wand and was now pressing it into his stomach. Voldemort didn't move, but he smirked as he felt it, his eyes glimmering in anticipation.

"Go on, I _dare_ you," he said mockingly. "_Try it,_ see what happens. Selwyn will be looking healthy by the time I am done with you."

Bellatrix stared at him, wondering if he really would seriously hurt her. She took in his smirk, his tousled hair, his shining eyes and she startlingly realised that she _needed _him... Now. She threw her wand to the floor, grabbing his face and kissing him as hard as she could, standing on her toes to reach him properly. To her utmost surprise, Voldemort was kissing her back, his hands moving from her face, down her back, settling on her arse and squeezing.

Hastily, she tugged at his robes, their lips still attached, pulling them from around him. She felt him doing the same, she could feel cool air hitting her heated skin. She reached down, feeling his warmth and gently wrapping her hand around it. She moaned into the kiss, pressing him against herself in a frenzied attempt to find some more friction, to satisfy her need.

He slid a couple of fingers inside of her, testing her moistness. It was enough. He grabbed her hair, pushing her backwards onto the sofa and falling on top of her. He pushed her legs apart and in one fluid motion, he was home.

A sigh left both of their lips as they began to move in harmony, Bellatrix couldn't remember anything ever feeling so good. She could rapidly feel her pleasure heightening, she was sure she was going to begin to see stars in the next few seconds -

There was a hasty knock on the door, which opened almost instantly. Evan followed. Voldemort stopped moving in surprise.

"My Lord-" He stopped, his eyes wide as he realised what he had walked in on. "Oh sweet merlin, never mind!" He pulled back, shutting the door behind him. "I'm so sorry, my Lord!" he shouted from the corridor, and Bellatrix could hear heavy footsteps as he ran for it.

Bellatrix grabbed her husbands biceps. "Keep going!" she hissed, almost laughing as she saw the expression of shock on his face. "I'm so close, don't stop!"

Voldemort began to pound her again. "I'm not sure you deserve it," he told her, watching in desire as her face changed to that of pleasure once more.

"Too late!" Bellatrix breathed, feeling the familiar pleasure wrack her body. She moaned softly, feeling him erupt inside of her.

"That will teach Evan," Voldemort muttered, catching his breath and moving off Bellatrix. He sat up next to her, brushing hair from her face.

"Are you still cross with me?" Bellatrix teased, running her hands over his thighs.

Voldemort laughed softly. "No, you know I can never be cross with you after that... There is my weakness..."

"Do you still want me to be robed completely head to foot?" Bellatrix continued, smirking up at him.

"Shut up," Voldemort whispered with a smirk on his face, as he moved back down to kiss her.

"I cannot wait to see Evan blush next time I see him!" Bellatrix said, grinning from ear to ear as she thought about it. She tightened her grip on her husband, glad he was with her at the particular moment.

x-x

_Bellatrix,_

_Abraxas doesn't have long to live. Please come as soon as you can, bring your husband too. _

_Narcissa_

Bellatrix felt stunned. She knew Abraxas wasn't well, but to think of him dying upset her.

She grabbed her wand, and headed towards the office, knowing that Narcissa really needed her there, and knowing Lucius probably wanted to see the Dark Lord too.

As she pushed the door to the office open, she realised that there were at least ten people in there. The room wasn't really big enough for ten people, and everyone in the room was trying to keep their distance from the Dark Lord which meant it was a little crowded.

Voldemort had decided that he didn't want Bellatrix going out on the same assignments as Rodolphus, and the one he was currently planning was too big and dangerous for Bellatrix to go out on and lead, so he said. Bellatrix didn't mind; she was far happier going out with Evan. They made a brilliant team and thought in the same way. Rodolphus definitely didn't think like either of them.

Moving forwards, Bellatrix noticed that Regulus was also in the room, standing next to Rabastan Lestrange, who she was certain was checking her out.

The Dark Lord stopped speaking as soon as he saw Bellatrix, frowning slightly at her. Silently, Bellatrix pressed the note into his hands, beckoning to him to read it. After a moment of reading, Voldemort handing to back to her with a nod.

"My presence is needed elsewhere," Voldemort said smoothly to the men in the room.

Turning to Bellatrix, he grabbed her wrist and disapparated them from the room.

They reappeared outside of the Malfoy manor. "Lucius has been waiting for this," Bellatrix murmured as he relaxed his grip on her wrist and held her hand instead.

"I know," Voldemort responded coolly, walking with her to the front door.

He raised his hand to the door, which opened instantly. They stepped in, and were greeted almost instantly by Narcissa. Bellatrix put her arms around her sister, who looked pale and tired.

"Thank you for coming so soon," she said, as Bellatrix squeezed her. "He has been asking for both of you."

"Lead the way," Voldemort responded quietly.

They were lead up the stairs to what appeared to be Abraxas's bedroom, although it was only on the first floor and not at the top of the house where the grand bedrooms normally were. "He had to change rooms," Narcissa whispered as they stood next to the door. "Can't make it to the fourth floor now..."

She pushed the door open and entered. Bellatrix followed her. Lucius jumped up as soon as he saw Voldemort enter, a look of fear appearing on his features for a brief moment before he wiped his face clean. Abraxas was laid in the bed, and Bellatrix realised he looked much thinner and paler then she had ever seen him before.

"We'll leave you..." Bellatrix heard Narcissa mutter to Voldemort, leaving the room with her husband.

Voldemort moved closer to the bed, Bellatrix hung back. She felt sure Abraxas didn't really want to see her. She knew from the memory she had seen that Abraxas was the only person left alive, apart from herself, who knew of the Dark Lord's true identity.

"I don't have long..." she heard Abraxas wheeze. He sounded truly terrible, as if he couldn't gather enough air into his lungs to breathe.

Voldemort didn't speak. Bellatrix was sure he didn't actually care that Abraxas was near death. He didn't care about very much.

"Those... Healers... Cannot find anything the matter with me..." Abraxas continued, wheezing all the way. "Nothing... To cause... This..."

"I caused it," Voldemort said, all of a sudden cold. Bellatrix jumped, staring over at her husband in shock. She couldn't see Abraxas's face but she was sure he was as surprised as she was.

"...You...?" Abraxas muttered, then coughed roughly, struggling for breath.

"Yes, I." Voldemort moved closer to the bed. "You are the only one that remembers me from the old days... I cannot have that. I need you silenced, gone."

Abraxas continued to cough, every time he inhaled Bellatrix had to fight the urge to be sick from the sound. "I would... Never..."

"Perhaps... But I need to be sure." Voldemort glanced over to Bellatrix for a moment, catching her gaze. She looked back into his eyes, unafraid, knowing it had to be done. "I cursed you on the day of Lucius's wedding. You've been getting progressively sicker ever since that day and soon you will die."

Abraxas didn't look remotely surprised that he was close to death. He knew it was coming, he'd known for quite some time, Bellatrix was sure.

"Why then?" Abraxas asked suddenly, choking down his coughs, grasping for oxygen.

"Lucius safely married... The Malfoy heir through and through, everything ready to go to him." Voldemort smiled coldly. "He is going to be very useful."

Abraxas coughed again. "You must not hu... Hurt him..."

"If he pleases me, he shall be rewarded, of course," Voldemort responded. "But if he finds out about... This... Then I will hurt him. And I will know if you have told him."

"Well... Played..." Abraxas muttered.

"Your death needed to look natural, this has gone perfectly."

"And... Bellatrix?" Abraxas asked suddenly. "She knew?"

Voldemort looked over to his wife, beckoning her forwards. Bellatrix moved closer to the bed, seeing Abraxas even paler then he was before with a thin sheen of perspiration on his skin.

"I didn't know, Abraxas," she murmured.

He nodded and coughed again, wheezing. "I think... You should leave... Me now..."

"Of course," Voldemort said coolly. "Just remember... Lucius must not know. Your death will be a merciful one compared to his should he be told."

He took a step backwards before turning to Bellatrix, taking her hand and leading her from the room, closing the door softly behind him. They descended the stairs. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting at the bottom.

"He is resting now," Voldemort said quietly.

Lucius nodded. "Thank you for coming, my Lord," he said softly.

"Not a problem," Voldemort replied. "I must return to my meeting now though."

Lucius bowed slightly as Bellatrix moved forwards and kissed her sister goodbye before they left the house. Bellatrix didn't dare speak until they were back at home. As soon as they entered their rooms again, Bellatrix turned to her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a hushed tone. She wasn't angry that he hadn't told her, just surprised as he generally told her everything.

"I couldn't have risked it," Voldemort replied, holding her tight. "I have struggled this past year not to tell you..." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Bellatrix pulled back from him. "Do you have to do that?" she snapped.

"Do what?" Voldemort asked in surprise.

"I've spent ages making myself look good for you this morning and now you've ruined my hair," she said, moving over to the mirror to look at the damage. She tutted as the tidied it.

"Oh, Bellatrix, is that all you can think about?" Voldemort said, laughing to himself. "You've just found out I've been slowly killing someone you thought was my friend for over a year, and you're worried about your hair?"

"Do you not realise how difficult it is for me? I'm expected to look perfect at every moment, and then you go and ruin it?" she snapped.

Voldemort continued to laugh. "You're in a strop, is it your time of the month or something?"

Bellatrix turned around to look at him. "Just go to your meeting and leave me alone," she hissed at him. "You're worse than a child."

Even as he left the room, she could hear him laughing at her. She was right though, he hated it when she looked anything less then perfect, anything less then his queen, she spent hours making sure her hair was curled just as he liked it to be and it annoyed her when he couldn't leave it alone.

And making comments like that? Horrible, sexist comments that he thought he could get away with. It wasn't her time of the month, and she would make sure he knew that before she denied him sex. How dared he put his stupidity down to it being her hormones making her snappy with him.

She poured herself a drink before sitting down on the sofa, thinking angrily about his comments for a while before a thought dawned on her... When was her last period? She remembered it being the week before Andromeda had eloped, which was almost six weeks ago.

Panic overtook her. There was no way she was ready to become a mother. She knew this was terrible timing, neither of them would have time to be parents with the war about to become so serious...

Hastily, she stood up and headed towards the office where she knew he was having his meeting. She was about to open the door and go in when she realised breaking this news in front of however many death eaters he was with was not the way forward. She moved back, pacing in front of the door, her mind racing.

_Pregnant?_

She had been careless with taking her weekly contraceptive potion. There had been a couple of times she'd taken it a days late, but she honestly hadn't even thought about it. Her husband loved sex, more then she did, she couldn't remember a day gone by when they hadn't since their wedding. He was always considerate with his pleasures, she always went away as satisfied as he was. That being said, there was quite a high chance that she _was_ pregnant.

It wasn't the first time her periods had been late, she'd never exactly been regular. Five weeks wasn't strange for her. Except recently, everything had been the same pretty much every month...

What was the Dark Lord going to say? Bellatrix couldn't decide. She didn't expect him to get angry. She half expected him to laugh and tell her to stop trying to be funny. Part of her didn't want to tell him yet, although she remembered what happened last time she didn't tell him something straight away... There was no way she was going to be able to hide this from him. Could she leave it just a few more hours... To gather her thoughts?

She was inching towards the inclination of not telling him right now and heading back to the bedroom to have a quick lay down when the door in front of her opened. Five men walked out, one of them was holding onto his head which appeared to be dripping blood. None of them spoke, or even looked at her as they came past. Bellatrix assumed she had irritated him more then she realised earlier in their rooms and that he had taken his frustration out with a cutting curse, as he seemed to favour at the moment.

A few seconds later, the door opened again and Voldemort came out. He looked surprised to see her there.

"Bella?" he said gently, making her wonder if it was because of her that the man she'd just seen was bleeding.

Hearing voices below coming upwards, Bellatrix hastily grabbed his hand and pulled him into the office, locking the door behind her.

"Should I be excited?" he asked with a suggestive smile, moving towards her and putting his arms around her.

"No, Tom!" she snapped. "It hasn't been my time of the month for five and a half weeks now!"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Bellatrix would seriously have laughed at the shocked expression on his face as her meaning dawned upon him.

"What do you mean...?" Voldemort asked, his eyes wide.

"I think..." Bellatrix moved away from him, needing to see his eyes properly. "That I need a pregnancy test."

He didn't seem to hear her. His eyes had glazed over and he was staring at her blankly.

"Tom," Bellatrix muttered. "The spell won't work until I am fourteen days late. That is in four days."

Voldemort nodded, taking her hand and pulling her tightly into him. "I know," he said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous," Bellatrix responded. "It would be terrible timing for us to have a baby now."

"It would be," Voldemort said, after a moment. "But we would manage."

Bellatrix looked up at him. "You mean we would keep it?"

"If you wanted to, my love, it would be your choice." Very gently this time, he ran his hand down her hair. "I will always support you."

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Bellatrix buried her head in his chest, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions.

The next few days couldn't go by soon enough.

x-x

**Aaaand that's all for now folks! :D **


	29. Chapter 29

_His laugh was so icy cold..._

Sometimes, she wanted to shiver from it. Here was a different man to the one who slept beside her, so heated from passions and desires and from love-making. Often she wondered exactly what was going through his mind at moments like this, when he was sat down, surrounded by his most faithful followers, the reigning monarch. And even as those men sat there, so certain that they were safe, she knew that they were not safe. At any moment he could turn on them: a raise of his hand; a flash of green light and they would be dead, no one able to do a thing about it.

How they all laughed as they carelessly watched the scene in front of them unfold, as muggle men and women from all across the country had been brought to the manor, each one begging and pleading with their captors before they were tortured and played with and then murdered. All for what? she wondered. To ascertain their power? Because they thought it was a most excellent game? Every man in the room seemed to be enjoying himself.

The men seated, the important ones, continued their conversations with one and other as if they were in a club; drinking liqueur, smoking their cigars and watching the resident women dance together. The one with the coldest laugh, the one with the red eyes was clearly the leader; he held himself with such grace and dignity it was clear to all. He drank his wine the slowest, each sip he savoured as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever tasted. Every so often, his gaze slipped away from those around him, or those before him, towards the darkened corner of the room, his smile changing slightly to a frown of disdain.

Bellatrix found to be enjoying herself, apart from the crowd, watching her husband in all of his glory. She suspected he was not so pleased she had chosen to stay away, she knew it was her duty to be beside him but for once taking a step back seemed so natural and right; here was her chance to watch from the wings, to see her husband from an older perspective, from a distance she could not remember seeing him from for long years.

What was this? There was someone approaching her. Someone sent by him. She drew herself to her full height, holding her wine glass up, narrowing her eyes as she looked back toward the muggles. It was Rodolphus. He looked sorry for himself, and she felt sorry for him. His love for her was driving him mad, her husband knew this and used it; and then enjoyed it and made everything worse.

But wasn't that his prerogative? The Dark Lord could easily do as he pleased, he was all-powerful now. He could freely reward and punish and none could go against his wishes. Here, he was God.

_Her God. _

Rodolphus was beside her now. She could see the golden broach presented to him that evening on his robe shining in what light there was where they stood.

"The Dark Lord wishes for you to sit with him," Rodolphus told her quietly. "I wish it too."

It was Bellatrix's turn to laugh, scorning him and his foolish words. "You think I should care what you wish?" she asked spitefully.

Rodolphus merely stared at her for a few moments, his gaze completely cool. Then, as if he had no care in the world, he grinned. "No, but I should think you would care for what the Dark Lord wished." He turned on his heel and began to walk away from her.

Bellatrix returned her gaze to the muggles before her. Those lesser men, the ones torturing and playing, were clearly hoping to impress. Little did they know... There would be no more rewards tonight. The favours had been handed out. She glanced down at the glittering necklace about her neck, her reward: giant emeralds dipped in silver, each one growing progressively larger until they met in the middle. It was there that a silver mould of the same mark that was burned onto her arm hung. Silver was naturally a more favoured colour in this sphere since it was the second colour of her husband's ancestors, the Slytherin's; a family in which every man of power in the room favoured and respected.

Slowly and deliberately, she raised her gaze back to where her husband was sitting. He was staring at her now, but looked away when he realised she had seen. She smiled to herself as she walked across the room to him and his highest. As she reached him, she dropped down into a curtsey, knowing she must be respectful of him when he was in a mood such as this. The weight of the jewel encrusted necklace hung heavily about her neck, much heavier than the golden dark mark broaches all of the men sitting around the Dark Lord now wore.

The inner circle, as they were now to be known. The Dark Lord's most valued, trusted and loyal 'friends'; a word Bellatrix knew he used without much meaning behind. They were not traditional friends. They were servants, made to believe that they were much more important than they actually were. Tonight was the night that their great reward had been revealed to them, a night where they could enjoy their new found power. Bellatrix was not so naive. She knew her husband well enough to know what this really was. Artistic coercion, hidden pressure. Enough to make a man want more and to go to any lengths to do as required to gain more.

Part of her wondered if that was what he had done to her, although as she straightened up and glanced back at him, she saw his eyes had changed. They were warmer. It only lasted for a split second, but she knew his eyes didn't lie.

"Well?" Voldemort questioned, looking about him. "Isn't anyone going to offer the lady a seat?"

Bellatrix didn't look away from him, even as she moved towards the chair next to her husband that had now been vacated for her. Slowly, she sunk down, sitting her glass on the small table that was next to her. She noticed that his broach was silver too, and the eyes of the snake were made from gleaming emeralds, just like her necklace.

"You are quiet this evening, Bella," Voldemort said softly, so only those closest could hear, even though the din in the room continued.

"I have been... Thoughtful, of my new responsibilities, my Lord," she responded, her fingers touching her necklace once more.

"Aahh." He smiled coolly. "You are fond of your newest trinket?"

"As fond as I am of any trinket give to me by my most gracious Lord," Bellatrix replied, smiling fully towards him now. "I hardly feel deserving of it."

His laugh echoed from the walls and bounced from the ceiling, as cold as it had first been during the evening. "Undeserving, Bella?" he said, continuing to laugh. "Aah, my friends, do you hear this? Do you agree she is undeserving?"

Bellatrix looked around her: Lucius was unmoving; Evan was laughing too; Rodolphus stared like a love sick puppy. The others were shaking their heads and talking in surprise to each other.

Voldemort moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I wanted it to be a crown, my love... My wife... How little they know, foolish men, so easily manipulated..." He moved back from her, smirking in pleasure for a moment. Bellatrix smiled back, so she had been right.

"And how well I know you, husband," she whispered back. "My Tom."

He pressed a finger against her lips for a second. "Have care," he told her sharply.

Bellatrix moved forwards, biting the tip of his finger for a moment. "Always," she breathed back.

Voldemort chuckled, sitting back in his seat, picking up his glass and swirling the burgundy liquid around, apparently loosing himself in his thoughts once more. Bellatrix couldn't take her eyes off him, he was so elegant, with long fingers curled loosely around the expensive crystal and thick eyelashes lining his ruby eyes, making him the epitome of sexiness.

A short while later, she realised the room was silent of screams. She looked up, noticing the final muggle had fallen dead. Bellatrix laughed softly. "We appear to have run out of entertainment," she remarked.

Voldemort fell from his reverie, glancing around him and seeing the torturers standing together now, two of them comparing knife blades, the others watching with interest.

"Then, Bella, perhaps you should make us some entertainment," Voldemort told her.

"What would you have me do?" she asked, feeling confident she knew what he wanted.

"I could think of a thing or two..." someone behind her sneered.

"Silence, Mulciber," Voldemort hissed, not even turning around. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder to see the man's eye's widen as he realised the Dark Lord had recognised him from just those few words.

"If you wish to get laid there are some dead muggles over there," Bellatrix told Mulciber, a small smile upon her lips. She turned back to the front. "I doubt you'll find anyone else willing to do the deed with you." Most people laughed at her comments. Mulciber didn't. Bellatrix was not inclined to care.

"Are you even old enough to do magic outside of school?" Mulciber retorted angrily, enraged at being outwardly insulted by a woman.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She could see Voldemort gripping his wand. She looked him in the eye for a split second before turning back around to Mulciber.

"Have I offended you in some way?" she asked with sarcasm. "Or are you naturally a sexist pig?" Mulciber opened his mouth to retort but Bellatrix hadn't finished. "It's just that you, and not just you, all of you, make such sexist comments, all of the time... Quite bewildering really... Perhaps... Is it because I could beat any one of you in a duel and make you want to fuck me at the same time? Or is it because I have pleased the Dark Lord in ways that you can not, no matter how hard you try?"

Even Voldemort was looking at her in surprise.

"Now, entertainment..." She looked over to the two men comparing knife sizes and flicked her wand towards them, silently. Their knives flew from their hands, somersaulted a few times before they landed blade down, impaling their skulls. Each man fell to the ground, bleeding, dead.

Voldemort stood up, the rest of the group sitting followed, Bellatrix included. "Enough!" he called sharply. "I grow weary. It is late, the sun will rise once more within minutes." He turned to Bellatrix, holding his hand out to her, which she took gladly. The gesture was not missed by anyone. He was making it clear who his favourite was, clearer than the crystal from which they all drank.

Without another word, he led his wife from the room.

"You are in a strange mood this evening, Bella," he said just as soon as they were safely in their rooms. "What is the matter?"

Bellatrix turned toward him. "I feel numb," she murmured.

"Why?" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I am bleeding," she told him bluntly. "No need for a test tomorrow. I am not pregnant."

Voldemort's face didn't change, he didn't move. "Not pregnant."

"No."

There was silence. Bellatrix hadn't dared think about it all night. She couldn't decide if she was pleased about this fact or not. It would have been awful timing, but over the last few days she had started to warm to the idea, even though she could feel no sign of life within her. Now she knew she was not, she wondered if there would ever be a good time for them to have a child.

All of a sudden, she felt his strong arms around her. She felt tears rushing forwards, her chin wobbling as she tried to keep her emotions at bay and then quite suddenly she exploded, crying openly into his chest. Every thought came forwards, this scare, Abraxas, those stupid death eaters constantly putting her down, Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda, her mother... Everything wrong caught up inside of her was coming out in the only way it knew how to, through salty tears.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his robes. "I've worried you, all for nothing!"

"Hush," he murmured, unusually tender. He hated tears, especially her tears, because her tears made him _feel_. And when he felt, the remaining soul inside of him rose up, as if it was trying to escape through his chest, breaking bones and ripping his flesh open. Everything about her was so human, everything she had within her was what he had destroyed from himself in his search for power.

"You are too young to be a mother, my beautiful wife, I didn't want it for you now, not for years yet, my darling," he told her, his breathing deepening as he could feel the swirling inside of him increase. _This isn't remorse_, he told himself. This was not remorse. It was reflection. It was this strange love he had for her. He needed it to stop, so he pushed her away from him slightly. Seeing her tear stained face caused another jolt through him. He hated it.

"I love you, Tom," she told him, unaware of what she was doing to him.

Her eyes were threatening to spill over again at any moment. He knew he shouldn't even _think_ it, let alone say it, but he had too, he needed too... "I love-" But he couldn't. It hurt too much, inside. He placed a hand on his chest, gasping for breath, certain that he had pushed this tiny piece of soul too far and that it was all over - he was dying.

"Tom?" Bellatrix whispered, looking up at him, tears falling once more. "Why can't you say it?" When he didn't respond, she continued to speak. "You don't love me, do you? I've always wondered it, alwa-"

"Bella!" Voldemort gasped, staggering backwards. "Stop it!"

"Stop what!" Bellatrix asked shrilly.

"There is a reason I have never explained the Horcrux's to you," he told her quietly.

"What do those have to do with this?" she said, watching him in confusion.

Voldemort moved slowly across the room and sat down, hating this weakness. "I have told you before, have I not, about how I should not love you?"

Bellatrix slowly nodded, before following him and sitting down next to him.

"It should... Break me, inside out... And just then, I think it almost did." He leant towards her. "I would say it every minute if I could, but I dare not, I dare not even think it."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. Bellatrix leant into his touch, closing her eyes. "Then don't," she said simply. "I would be a fool not to know it."

They stared at each other, and Bellatrix realised her life with him was never going to be a simple one.

x-x

Bellatrix was stood in a midnight meeting a few days later, fearing for her life. Her husband, sat like the God he was in his throne, had already killed two people in the last ten minutes and she was wondering who was going to be next.

The expression on his face was frightening, although Bellatrix found it to be a rather sexy as well. His features were blank but his eyes glittered angrily, he hadn't moved or spoken for the last few minutes, he just stared towards the door, deep in contemplation. Every so often, someone in the room would twitch nervously, looking across the circle to where someone had dropped down dead from the Dark Lord's fury.

He was in one of those moods where no one in the room was safe, and Bellatrix was quite sure that included her at that moment. Every time she dared look up at him, she quickly lost all confidence and looked back to the floor.

Quite suddenly, a beam of green light sped across the hall and hit someone dead in the chest. Bellatrix jumped as whoever it was fell to the floor with an audible thump. She inhaled sharply, peeping up through her eyelashes to her husband, who was allowing his anger to show on his face now. His mouth was clamped tightly shut, his eyes glowing such a bright red, Bellatrix was sure he would be able to light up a darkened room.

Bellatrix glanced to Evan to see his reaction, and realised his gaze hadn't left the floor and neither was it going to.

She must have blinked and missed the green light, because the man next to Evan was now on the floor. Evan was visibly shaking, still not daring to move even though the dead man's hand was on his foot.

There was another green light flying towards someone opposite her, and then an unspeakable pain racked her body, causing her to cry out and fall to the ground. As she tried to look at her husband, she realised everyone still left alive in the room was also on the floor, some screaming and some silent.

And then the pain was gone once more, and the Dark Lord was on his feet, moving towards them like a predator coming for his dinner.

No one had dared get back up; no one wanted to be the first on his feet and risk drawing attention to themselves.

"You are all _fucking_ useless," she heard Voldemort say sharply. She rolled over slightly, looking up at him, feeling scared now. She knew her husband hated profanities, he was really very angry. "Disrespectful." She saw him kicking someone over onto their back before the hastily looked away from him. "Those men I have killed are the one's with the least use to me. They have served as a lesson to all of you who are fortunate enough to be of value."

She felt her stomach fluttering with desire, just the sound of his voice in this situation was about to make her wild for him.

She screamed again, and wasn't the only one, as sharp pain overtook her entire body, hoping with every fibre this meeting would be over in the very near future.

"How dare you come to me with news of failure!" Voldemort shouted coldly. "I am inclined to think, after this sorry show this evening, that not one of you has any good news to share with me. It is not acceptable!"

Bellatrix could see him coming towards her now, she wasn't sure what do and in panic she ended up looking straight into his eyes. She regretted it instantly, breathing heavily as she knew he had seen the desire in her eyes. She looked away, anywhere but where he was. He passed on from her.

"And after I honoured so many of you, in this room, with a place in my inner circle. I reward you with power and influence, and this is how I am repaid?"

The room was completely silent, apart from the gentle clicking of his footsteps as he toured the room.

"There will be no more reward until I see some results. I have been lenient. I am a merciful Lord."

His footsteps had stopped. Bellatrix opened her eyes carefully, seeing him stood in the middle of the circle.

"On your fucking knees, all of you," he snarled suddenly angry again. There was a mad scramble as everyone tried to kneel as quickly as they could. Bellatrix pulled herself up, sitting on the back of her legs, staring directly at the floor. "I will be respected!" he continued. "I will see each and every one of you on your knees before me more often! It is time you all remembered who your master is."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence in the room now. No one dared move, not even Bellatrix. After a couple of minutes of wondering when this was going to end, Voldemort finally spoke once more.

"Get out of my house, all of you," he said, his tone clipped.

Panic overtook Bellatrix once more. This was where she lived, she couldn't just get out because she had no where else to go. She couldn't apparate inside of the house, room to room, the wards didn't allow it. Everyone around her was disapparating, Evan had already gone without so much as a word. The room was pretty much empty within about ten seconds, Bellatrix made to stand up and run for it when her husband spoke.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, his tone slightly warmer although by no means back to normal.

Bellatrix jumped, looking up at him momentarily before she dropped back to her knees. "I thought you wished to be alone, my Lord. You said all of us were to leave."

Voldemort was moving closer to her, she could just sense it. "'All' does not include you, Bella." He walked around her very slowly, and Bellatrix was certain he was now inspecting her ruined hair with displeasure. It was his own fault, she decided, and then regretted that thought entering her head when he could so easily read her thoughts. Luckily he didn't appear to have.

"My apologies, my Lord," Bellatrix muttered, shaking nervously.

"Perhaps your apologies shouldn't be for that fault," Voldemort said softly, coming to a stop directly in front of her. "Perhaps your apologies should be for being aroused when you are being punished by me."

Bellatrix's gaze snapped up to his in surprise. "But was _I_ really being punished, my Lord?" she asked quietly.

Voldemort chuckled. "No, I suppose not. You always please me."

He took a step closer to her, filling up most of the distance between them. As she felt his hand in her hair, she suddenly realised that his crotch was now directly in front of her face. She swallowed, her stomach somersaulting once more.

"Master, you cannot blame me for being aroused," Bellatrix murmured, knowing that the use of the word 'master' was going to turn him on instantly, if he wasn't already.

"Who should I blame then?" he asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already and knowing what she was trying to do. She needn't have bothered.

"Yourself," Bellatrix responded, wondering if she was pushing him a bit too hard for his present mood.

"Myself?" Voldemort said coolly, and Bellatrix was suddenly aware of his robes parting. "So fucking disrespectful, Bella..." She could hear a zip moving and then suddenly she found herself being lifted slightly by her hair. "Open your _fucking_ mouth," he hissed, slapping her face with his free hand.

Bellatrix did as she was told, and she moaned when she found her mouth to be full of _him_. His grip on her hair was tighter, he pulled her forwards and back a few times before he released his hold on her, knowing she didn't need any help in pleasing him. It didn't take long for her to finish the job, he'd been full of desire ever since he saw the look in her eyes.

With a final lick, Bellatrix pulled away from him, looking up at him, wondering if he was feeling better. Her husband smiled down at her, and Bellatrix was relieved. She stood up, the movement quite painful after two bouts of the cruciatus curse. Hardly thinking, she looped her hands around his neck and kissed him, so hard and so passionately, but there really was no other was of expressing her love for him.

"You are too sexy, Tom Riddle," she informed him breathlessly.

"So you tell me," Voldemort responded, grabbing her by the head and pulling her in for another kiss.

An owl suddenly flew through the open window, dropping a letter and flying back out again. Voldemort picked it up and read it, his expressing becoming serious once again.

"Abraxas is dead," he told Bellatrix quietly.

Bellatrix glanced to the ground, feeling sad for her sister as Bellatrix knew she had spent the last few months caring for Abraxas and had grown fond of him, but at the same time knowing she mustn't feel remorseful about it as her husband had needed to get rid of Abraxas.

Voldemort was smiling. He tilted her chin up and kissed her once more. "And so, it is done. I have nothing to fear."

He kissed her for the last time, before he took her by the hand and began to lead her from the room. "Come, Bella, we must celebrate."

Bellatrix felt very surprised at how callous he was being about the whole affair, but didn't dare say a word; after a meeting in which five men had died for no apparent reason she didn't think it wise.

x-x

**See I was kind and updated quickly... **


	30. Chapter 30

**Firstly, there have been a lot of reviews telling me not to give up on this fic... I promise I won't give up on it, I absolutely love writing it but sadly I have a life and a degree to finish as well so this has to be put in second place. **

**Secondly, check out my new fic! It's linked to this story, and it's all from Lucius and Narcissa's point of view, including new scenes. **

**Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**x-x**

The day of Abraxas's funeral had arrived. They were walking, in a very large group, through the graveyard in which the Malfoy tomb was. Narcissa and Lucius were leading the group which comprised of ministry officials and workers, and family. Lucius had apparently bribed someone in a high place not to arrest Bellatrix during the funeral, and so far it was working.

Voldemort was next to her, his eyes unfortunately blue. He looked very gorgeous in his robes of black velvet though, so she wasn't complaining too much. She wondered how he could so normally attend today, knowing he was responsible for the death.

They appeared to have reached the tomb. Only Malfoy's could enter, so everyone was left outside while Lucius and Narcissa went inside, Abraxas's coffin floating ahead of them.

Voldemort sighed quietly, looking around him. Bellatrix looked too, noticing that most people had joined smaller groups to talk. She caught sight of her mother, who ignored her and struck up a conversation with her sister.

"Are you sure we can't find a reason to kill my mother?" Bellatrix muttered to her husband.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped back.

"Says the man who is at the funeral of someone he killed," she mumbled.

"Enough backchat," Voldemort told her firmly. "I am not in the mood."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to retort and then promptly closed it again, knowing she would only regret it later.

"Glad to see you've learnt some restraint," Voldemort said with a sneer.

"Would you honestly be happy if I never answered you back?" Bellatrix asked him softly.

"Difficult to say, I've never had that luxury before," Voldemort responded coolly. They glared at each other for a moment, before Bellatrix noticed everyone moving forwards. Narcissa and Lucius had come back out again.

"You're being very cruel today," she muttered as they moved forwards too. She must have sounded quite hurt because her husband put his arm around her and squeezed her briefly, before letting her go again.

"I wouldn't be happy," he murmured into her ear.

Bellatrix smiled for a short moment, knowing he was just grumpy because he didn't want to be there.

Lucius was holding his wand up to the doors of the tomb, slowly bringing the blue light around to seal the entrance. This was, so Bellatrix had been told, the tradition of the Malfoy's. The oldest son would seal the tomb, readying it for his own funeral.

A bell then resounded through the graveyard. This was the signal of a minutes silence, to think back over the life of the deceased. Most people had bowed their heads, but Bellatrix noticed the Dark Lord was staring impassively towards the tomb, unmoving.

Bellatrix had genuinely liked Abraxas. She had conspired with him to make sure Narcissa and Lucius got married. She wasn't sure it would have happened without her input. Narcissa could have ended up being married to Rodolphus Lestrange then. She shuddered, glancing over to him briefly. He had a cigarette in one hand, ready to smoke just as soon as he could. Abraxas was also one of the few people to know about her marriage, one of the few actually there. It was a strange feeling, to know that she would never see him again.

The bell chimed once more, signalling an end to the silence. The people that had come with flowers would now step forwards and place them at the bottom of the steps. Bellatrix didn't bring any flowers, she thought it would be vulgar to buy them with the Dark Lord's money.

They stood back, watching as people slowly moved forwards, stopping by the tomb for a few moments. Some of the women were crying. Bellatrix wondered if any of them were Abraxas's mistresses, unrecognised as being part of the Malfoy family, unable to say goodbye properly.

"We need to leave," Voldemort murmured in her ear.

Bellatrix nodded. Lucius may have bribed someone, but if the Aurors turned up they would be done for and she would definitely be arrested if caught. Then the Dark Lord's cover might be blown and that was at the bottom of her list for things to happen. Before they disapparated, Bellatrix took one more glance at the tomb. She really was going to miss Abraxas.

x—x

Bellatrix first went to Madam Malkin's to collect her new robes. Narcissa had shown them to her, they were very tailored and made a lady's waist look very thin indeed. She decided she wasn't going to tell Voldemort how much they were as she thought he might have a heart attack. It wasn't like they were ever going to run out of money though; she'd seen his many vaults, each one bursting at the door.

Then she headed to Voldemort's favourite lingerie shop and bought a couple of things from there, hoping that some vigorous sex might shake him from this mood that had descended upon him over recent days.

After that she decided to head to Knockturn Alley and browse in a book shop for anything Voldemort might like. He loved learning new things, he was always pouring over a new book, hungry for new magic and information. She had only been in the shop for two minutes when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She grabbed her wand, concerned it was a friend of Dumbledore's and whirled around, completely shocked when she realised it was Posey.

"Bellatrix!" Posey said in excitement, hugging her friend.

Bellatrix smiled, squeezing her tightly back. "So good to see you!" She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the woman on the counter glaring at them for making too much noise. "Shall we get a coffee?"

Posey nodded. "Yes, we need to catch up."

They left the bookshop and went to the coffee shop across the road. Bellatrix couldn't believe she was with her best friend from school again, they hadn't seen each other since Bellatrix's eighteenth and now she was going to be twenty in a few days.

"Are you working now?" Bellatrix asked, when they had ordered and were seated.

Posey nodded. "I work for the Prophet. I'm only an assistant to one of the junior editors, but I love it so much."

"You always did want to work for the Prophet, that's so good that you got in there. It's normally impossible without other work experience first."

"What about you, Bellatrix? How is married life?"

Bellatrix smiled. "It's amazing. My husband... He's the best, I couldn't have hoped for anyone better."

"And Narcissa?"

"Oh, very happy with Malfoy..." Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, not liking to think about it.

Posey smirked. She never liked Lucius very much either and was always the first to jump to Bellatrix's defence whenever Lucius said anything rude to her.

"Any man in your life?" Bellatrix asked in interest.

Posey blushed a little bit. "Well, sort of... But it's very new and I wouldn't like to say too much, you know." Bellatrix nodded. Posey was very careful about what she said when something was new and unsure. She didn't press any further. "I heard about Andromeda."

Bellatrix jumped a little at the name. "Oh. Her." She paused, unsure what to say on the subject. "Well, she's probably happily married to that Gryffindor idiot."

Posey flinched a little, and Bellatrix was not sure why. Then she remembered Posey was never a hater of anyone just because they were in another house, although she would not ever have crossed the line with one at school. "You haven't seen her?"

"I have no interest in seeing a blood traitor," Bellatrix remarked coolly. "She is not my sister."

Posey nodded slowly, clearly not sure what to say. They moved onto lighter subjects, talking about Posey's new job and their time at Hogwarts. Suddenly aware that time must be ticking on by now, she glanced down at her new watch and then panicked at the time.

"Ah, shit, Posey I have to run. I'm going to be late and..." She trailed off, not willing to say that Voldemort would be angry with her.

Posey nodded. "It was wonderful to see you, Bellatrix." They stood and embraced each other once more.

"Posey... My husband, and my work, are very demanding. I don't have time for friends any more." She paused, searching for the words. "I miss you."

"I understand, Bellatrix. I am happy for you. I already told you that you're on a path I cannot follow you down." Posey smiled. "Now, you better go!"

Bellatrix smiled back, glad Posey understood why they hadn't seen each other in so long and glad her life was good.

She left the coffee shop and disapparated, appearing a moment later back in her bedroom. Hastily she dumped her bags of shopping on the bed and headed back towards the door, glancing at her watch again. Twenty five minutes past the hour now showed. She hurled herself out of the door of the sitting room and down the stairs into the main part of the house, glancing left and right as she did. To the left there was a group of Death Eaters walking her way. She turned right, ignoring them. The Dark Lord had been very difficult since the funeral and she didn't want to make things worse. Normally she knew how to pull him out of these moods but in the last two days, her efforts had completely failed.

"Bellatrix?" one of the men behind her called, slightly unsure of himself.

She turned around to see a very tall, extremely muscular man who she didn't know in front of the Carrow's and Nott.

"Yes?" she responded coolly as he sped up to get closer to her. She didn't recognise him.

"Wow... You're looking good..." he murmured, looking her up and down. "You don't remember me." Bellatrix shook her head, curious now. "I was a few years above you at Hogwarts, I'm Exodus Knightsby."

Bellatrix nodded and smiled. "You were on the Quidditch team."

"Yeh, I was a beater." Knightsby paused. "Did you just come out of the Dark Lord's rooms? There aren't many people allowed in there from what I've heard."

"Yes," Bellatrix responded. "There's a few of us allowed." One of the people behind them made a condescending snort but Bellatrix ignored it. "Actually, I'm a bit late for him, need to get to his office."

"Oh right, well, we're headed that way," Knightsby said, beginning to walk along again.

"Have you been given a job?" Bellatrix asked, wondering where they were going.

Knightsby grinned. "Yep, we've got something _special_ to pick up."

Bellatrix knew what that meant alright. Someone was living on limited time. She didn't ask who though, sometimes it was best not to know.

"Apparently the Dark Lord's had some good news today, any idea what it is?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "Not seen him yet," she responded softly.

"Ah well, sure we'll find out soon enough." Bellatrix could sense his eyes on her, she didn't dare look back. "So, Bellatrix... I can't believe you're here, one of us."

Bellatrix laughed. "Why, because I'm a girl?"

Knightsby shook his head. "I don't know... I just remember thirteen year old you, in the common room surrounded by giggling girls. You never giggled though. You were the boss. Always thought you'd do well for yourself."

Bellatrix smirked. "I've done okay here, first woman, youngest initiate..."

Knightsby put his arm around her shoulders just as they rounded the corner of the corridor, apparently about to say more when he stopped. Bellatrix was about to remove the arm when she noticed the Dark Lord walking toward them. Generally he ignored people he saw in the corridors, sweeping past them impassively. Ever since the meeting a few days ago, when Voldemort had killed some of his own followers for failing him and tortured the rest, everyone was a lot more terrified of him. Now everyone dropped to their knees upon the sight of him.

The first thing she saw was the darkening of his expression. He looked furious that someone else was touching her. She felt Knightsby let go of her and could sense him, and the others in the group, sinking to the ground. Bellatrix found she was frozen to the spot, staring at him as he slowly advanced towards her.

"Bellatrix," he snapped as he reached her. He came to a halt half a metre away from her, looking her up and down briefly as if to check she was not damaged. "I was expecting you half an hour ago."

"I was delayed," she told him quietly. He glared at her again. "My Lord," she added on hastily.

He continued to glare for a moment, before he spoke again. "So I see." Bellatrix winced. He looked down to Knightsby then around to Amycus, Alecto and Nott. "I thought Crabbe and Goyle were to be joining you, Knightsby," he continued coldly.

"They are, my Lord," Knightsby began, his voice quivering slightly. "We... We are going to them now."

"Well, ensure you do not come back to me empty handed," Voldemort snapped. He looked back to Bellatrix. "And Bella, make your way to my office now. Perhaps that will ensure you are not late again." With a final glare at Knightsby, Voldemort stormed past the group and continued his journey. No one moved until his steps could no longer be heard on the wooden floor.

The group on the floor stood up. "Pet name, even when you're late?" Knightsby said in surprise.

Bellatrix shrugged. "That's just what he calls me."

"Wow, you really are his favourite," Knightsby responded with a grin.

"We all know why that is," Amycus muttered.

Knightsby frowned and turned around to look at Amycus. "What are you saying, Carrow?" he asked coldly.

"That Bellatrix does not have her own room here and that she sleeps in the Dark Lord's bed every night," he snarled. "Of course she is his favourite."

Bellatrix smirked. "Jealous, Carrow?"

Amycus's face turned red in anger but he didn't say anything else. His sister looked quite embarrassed to her credit.

"Is that true?" Knightsby asked, his face paler now.

Bellatrix shrugged. "We live in the same rooms... I look after his _needs_ when he wishes it..."

"He has just seen me touching you. He is going to kill me." Knightsby had paled even further.

"I doubt it... If you please him this afternoon," Bellatrix replied. "But you are correct, the Dark Lord is a possessive man." She shivered involuntarily, sometimes she found it quite baffling that she was the wife of the most powerful man in the world and yet for the most part it was so normal. "I better go, don't want to be late again..."

As she walked away, she smirked over her shoulder at Amycus, laughing to herself. Some of the Death Eaters really could be funny, so jealous of her power and of her relationship with the Dark Lord.

She entered the office and sat down in Voldemort's comfortable armchair, leaning back. She could smell his scent on the red fabric and that made her smile. Then there were footsteps outside and the door opened. The Dark Lord looked in at her, his face torn between amusement and anger as it so often was when he looked at her when she was doing something she should not be. He shut the door behind him, stepping towards her.

Bellatrix stood up and allowed him to have his seat back, sensing he wasn't in the mood.

"How was shopping?" he asked her coolly, staring at her with those piercing red eyes.

"Good," Bellatrix responded. "I actually ended up going for a coffee with Posey."

Voldemort nodded but didn't comment. Bellatrix could see he was still pretty furious.

"And then I dropped my bags off in our rooms and then I was coming to you when I saw someone else from school."

"Knightsby is a little old for you, don't you think?" Voldemort snapped at her.

Bellatrix looked at him in surprise before she snorted. "What?"

"He is at least five years older then you, I hope you didn't -"

"Tom!" Bellatrix snarled, suddenly angry at his opinion of her. "Why do you assume I have slept with every boy at school? I've told you, I haven't had that many boyfriends."

Voldemort was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "He seemed very familiar with you."

"He remembered me, from when I was about thirteen. I hardly remembered him." Bellatrix took a deep and calming breath. "It's very flattering, of course. He won't touch me again. I've explained now."

"What have you said?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"He thinks I am your sex toy," Bellatrix hissed back, unable to believe how difficult he was being. "Like every one of the Death Eaters, he now thinks I am your slut."

She turned away from him, taking a deep breath once more. She didn't care what the others thought of her. She knew they were married and that there was nothing wrong with what they did every night. No one could know the truth, not until they were completely safe. That was hard. She wanted to tell the world that she was married to the heir of Slytherin, the Dark Lord, the most gorgeous man on the planet. Instead she was judged and occasionally disliked for it.

"Is this beginning to upset you, Bella?" Voldemort asked her softly.

"It frustrates me."

"It frustrates me as well," Voldemort told her quietly. "When foolish men dare to touch what is mine."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. He was very good at making everything about himself. "You're so unnecessarily jealous sometimes."

"If you did as you were told and came to me when I asked you to then we would not have had a problem," Voldemort informed her coolly.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's half an hour, what could possibly be so imperative?" Bellatrix shrieked at him, loosing her temper.

"They've called the election, Bella," Voldemort told her quietly after a few seconds of staring blankly at her.

"What?" Bellatrix murmured, hardly believing that this moment had finally come for them.

"I've sent your _friend_ Knightsby to destroy the old minister. I do not wish for his input to put the election in Crouch's favour, as Lucius claimed he would."

"Is there anything you need from me, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked quietly.

"No," Voldemort replied coldly, looking down at some papers on his desk.

"Please stop being so cross," Bellatrix said after a few moments of watching him.

A smile finally reaching his lips. "Cross?" he asked.

"That was a polite way of saying difficult."

"Difficult?" He laughed, and Bellatrix was pleased to hear he didn't sound anywhere near as cold as he had just a few seconds ago. "Come here."

She did as she was told, moving slowly towards him. He pulled her onto his lap. "These are trying times, sweetheart."

"You think I don't know that?" Bellatrix asked him. "I think I know it best out of everybody. Marrying Dark Lord's is a trying business."

"Marrying beautiful women who attract every man isn't easy. Perhaps I should make you wear a scarf over your face."

Bellatrix laughed. "Then you wouldn't see my face nor be able to show it off."

"True." She felt his hands slide around her hips and she smiled, leaning closer to him.

"How long before the election?"

"A couple of months I should imagine," Voldemort replied. "Lucius owled to say he had heard." He paused. "You know how the election works, don't you? The one hundred and one benefactors of the Ministry vote on who they want to take the position of Minister."

Bellatrix nodded. "Wasn't Abraxas one?"

"Yes," Voldemort replied. "That has passed down to Lucius. It passes generation to generation. The only thing we shall have to be careful of is keeping Lucius out of trouble, I cannot afford to loose him."

"Is the voting anonymous?"

"No and so Lucius will have to vote for the candidate going against Moonler to keep himself clear of implication should Moonler loose and have his true loyalties discovered," Voldemort explained. "But then as soon as Moonler does win, there are going to be some sweeping changes."

"When do I get my crown?" Bellatrix asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not so far away now, my love," Voldemort whispered in her ear. "I have one more to defeat, then this world will be ours."

Bellatrix nodded. "Dumbledore and Hogwarts."

"You're very good at this, did you have some extra tuition or something?" Voldemort asked, laughing quietly.

"I had the best and sexiest teacher, ever," Bellatrix replied, turning around and kissing him. "And you know it."

"Did you buy anything I might approve of today?" Voldemort whispered in her ear. "Anything you might need help trying on?"

Bellatrix giggled, pressing her hands against his firm chest. "As a matter of fact, yes I did."

"Lead the way, Mrs Riddle," Voldemort responded, feeling very cheerful that his wife knew exactly how to please him, in absolutely every sense. He did not know what he would do without her and knew that if she ever left him, he would be in trouble.

x—x

**Don't forget to check out the new fic, you'll find it on my profile page.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The second half of this chapter is a bit different, but I'm pretty sure you're all going to love it! I loved writing it! I would love to know if you would like to see the story writen this way more often. **

x—x

Bellatrix looked back upon the last few crazy days contemplatively. Voldemort's predictions on when the election was to be held were wrong. Five days after it had been called, it had happened. Bellatrix had spent those five days with Voldemort, Lucius and Moonler, planning and briefing and practising with him. And now, they were awaiting the results.

It looked like it was going to be close. There were three of them standing, Moonler, Crouch and a mudblood Bellatrix had never heard of. Apparently he was only a deputy in the magical transport department. She didn't think he was worth worrying about, but Voldemort wasn't going to dismiss anyone.

Voldemort was staring out of the window. He hadn't moved for an hour. Bellatrix was sitting down on the sofa next to him, trying to read her book but she couldn't concentrate. This could be it. This could be the moment in which Voldemort gained more power, soon everyone would know about their marriage. She could scarcely breathe, she wanted the world to know so badly.

The door opened. Bellatrix shut her book, looking up.

"My Lord." It was Lucius. He looked paler than usual but his face was blank, not giving anything away.

Voldemort turned around sharply. "Well?" he snapped.

"My Lord." Lucius inhaled quickly. "Moonler lost to Williams."

"By how many?" Voldemort hissed back. "How many, Malfoy!"

Lucius swallowed, looking quite nervous now. "By one, my Lord."

"By one?" Voldemort snarled back. "By your vote?" Bright red sparks shot from Voldemort's wand. Bellatrix didn't dare remove it from him.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, bowing his head in fear now.

Voldemort whirled around, kicking his chair over and pushing everything from his desk onto the floor with one sweep of his arm, apparently blinded by fury. Bellatrix was relieved that he wasn't taking it out on Lucius, or herself for that matter.

"Get the fuck out!" Voldemort screamed at Lucius. "Out! Now!"

Lucius hastily bowed and exited the room, closing the door sharply behind him. Bellatrix could hear his footsteps moving hastily away.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly, slapping his palm against the wall, then leaning on it angrily.

Bellatrix moved towards him, running her hands down his back comfortingly. "My Lord," she whispered, holding him tightly. "It's not the end of the world."

Voldemort ignored her for a few minutes. Then he turned around to face her, his eyes so dark with fury they were almost black. "I want control and I am tired of waiting for it."

"It will be just a short while longer... We'll find something on this new Minister and get him out. There is no way that Moonler will come second again." Bellatrix felt he was actually listening to her, and so continued. "We should think about Hogwarts... Consider what must be done in this extra time we now have."

They stood in silence for a while, but Bellatrix was aware of how much her husband was relaxing beside her. Slowly he moved away from her, towards the window, beckoning her to follow. Bellatrix stood next to him, resting her head on his shoulder silently, gazing out to the green grass and tall trees as she did. She could see Lucius and Narcissa together, walking arm in arm. Narcissa looked so beautiful, her hair was being lifted by the breeze and her robes blown across her body, clinging to her figure. She was laughing. Clearly Lucius had decided he should remain here, just in case he was needed. Bellatrix thought that was actually rather brave of him, most people ran for the hills when they had just delivered bad news to the Dark Lord.

For a moment, Bellatrix wondered what it would feel like being that carefree. Narcissa had nothing to worry about, she was so innocent and naïve as to what a Death Eater's life was actually like. Lucius was happy to keep her on the dark, and so was Bellatrix.

Voldemort tilted his head, looking down on her. Bellatrix didn't even notice, she was too busy thinking about how life would be if she could be unburdened for once. She was nineteen, and already she knew all of the Dark Lord's problems, and took them onto herself. Bellatrix knew that now she had all of that, she didn't want to loose it. The thought of being free like Narcissa sounded appealing, but she would be so very bored.

"Are you happy?" Voldemort asked her softly, not moving.

Bellatrix glanced up at him sharply, before realising he'd probably been listening to every thought that had entered her mind in the last few minutes. She looked into his red eyes, and couldn't stop the smile that reached her face.

"My Lord," she murmured after a moment. "Narcissa is living the life my parents planned for all three of us... It feels strange, even after all this time, to be..." She paused, searching for the right word. What was she doing with her husband?

"Working?" Voldemort supplied for her.

Bellatrix nodded. "I suppose that's what it is."

The Dark Lord turned her body away from the window, putting his arms around his wife. "That would be such a waste," he told her quietly. "You are everything and more I thought you would be." He held her tightly for a while longer, before pulling back so he could see her face. "Are you happy?" he repeated. "Does this unexpected life please you?"

With a smile, Bellatrix leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. "How could I be anything else?" Half a smile reached his lips as he looked into her eyes. "I am every bit the supportive wife." After a pause, in which the Dark Lord pressed a kiss on the top of her head, she spoke again. "I must admit, you have more problems than the average husband."

Voldemort laughed loudly. "Yes, I do. But I think our reward, when we succeed, will be worth all of these problems." He bent over, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it, his eyes still on her face. "_My Lady_."

Bellatrix smiled, before laughing herself. She moved forwards, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. "I am happy," she told him, centimetres away from his lips.

"Good," Voldemort replied, grabbing a handful of her hair and pushing her face towards his so that he could kiss her again.

When he finally pulled away from her, he turned back to the window, his arm still tightly around her waist.

"This will be our world," he told her. "Just as soon as I win that election."

Bellatrix watched Lucius and Narcissa again. They were sitting down on a bench, watching the sunset together.

"Will you wait another three years until re-election?" she asked him after a moment.

Voldemort sighed. Bellatrix could see he, too, was watching the Malfoy's together, and she wondered what thoughts were going through his mind about them as well. "I do not believe so," he responded after a few minutes. "It's just a question of working out how to kill him. Ministers... They are always paranoid, they always have the best security and wards around them."

"He must have a weakness," Bellatrix replied shortly. "He is only a mudblood."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Don't be naïve and think that mudblood means less power, Bellatrix," he told her coolly.

Bellatrix tore her eyes away from her sister to look up at him. He never called her Bellatrix any more, unless she had annoyed him.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix murmured.

Voldemort moved away from her, righting the fallen chair and sitting down at his desk.

"I need to think, Bella," he murmured.

Bellatrix nodded. "Tom, when this is over, when this is sorted... I think you need a break. We should go away for a few days."

Voldemort finally smiled. "Go and buy yourself something pretty. We'll eat when you return."

Kissing him, Bellatrix left the office and left him to his thoughts.

x—x

Voldemort glared down at the parchment in front of him. The new minister, Matthew Williams, was making changes already – on his first day in office no less. He had made sure that he ordered checks on each of the ministirial candidates and felt certain that if anyone was going to beat Moonler it would have been Crouch, especially considering Williams was a mudblood. Apparently it wasn't something the benefactors cared about any more. He scowled.

There was something odd about Crouch though, he had only got twenty two votes. He wondered why. Pondering, he decided he would set Lucius on it, and from there work out a way to get Moonler more votes when the got rid of this damned mudblood.

He looked back to the parchment. Lucius's elegant handwriting explained that Williams was going to be changing various heads of department in coming weeks. If Moonler was demoted, he would have missed his chance. _That must not happen,_ he told himself.

The door opened and Bellatrix breezed in, followed slightly by Evan though he lingered by the door.

"Hello, darling," Bellatrix said, coming to him and kissing him lightly. Voldemort watched as she moved to the other side of the room and picked up some writing paper, scribbling something down and then attaching it to the owl. She was so beautiful.

His gaze flickered back to Evan. "You can come in, Rosier," Voldemort said, slightly amused that even after all of these years they had known each other, Evan was still terrified when he was sober. Which wasn't very often these days. Of course, the killing spree he had embarked upon the other evening probably wasn't helping with Evan's terror.

Evan moved further forwards, shutting the door softly behind him as the owl was let out of the window and the window was shut again.

"Who are you sending a letter to?" Voldemort asked his wife coolly as she moved and stood behind him. He could feel her fingers running through his hair.

"Just my sister, I saw a delightful pair of shoes which will go beautifully with her new robes," Bellatrix responded lightly, resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing his hair.

Voldemort wondered how much richer he would be right now if he had never met his wife. But then, she did have an image of perfection to uphold and he was more than happy to pay for it, especially when she clearly enjoying making herself look good for him.

"I am sure Mrs Malfoy will enjoy your help," Voldemort replied, smirking.

"I am sure," Bellatrix said, kissing him again.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Voldemort said coldly, irritated now that Bellatrix had been forced to move away from him.

Rodolphus walked in, which annoyed Voldemort even more. If it had been his way, Rodolphus would have been long dead, but his wife was adamant that they needed him to win the war. Perhaps when the war was won, Voldemort could get rid of him in a particularly gruesome fashion. Rodolphus bowed, his eyes flitting to Bellatrix and Evan for a moment before back to the floor.

"What is it, Lestrange?" Voldemort snapped.

Rodolphus still didn't look up as he spoke. "My Lord, you wished to hear of our progress..."

"With?"

Chewing nervously on his lip, Rodolphus glanced to Bellatrix and Evan, who were both staring plainly at him. Voldemort sighed impatiently as he saw that Rodolphus didn't want to say what he had to say in front of the two of them, as if he thought it should remain a secret.

"You may rest assured that my wife and her cousin can hear of your work, Lestrange," Voldemort said, his irritation badly concealed.

"Of course, my Lord," Rodolphus responded quickly. "We have not yet found anything on this new Minister. We are anxious to tread lightly."

Voldemort nodded, in absolute agreement that this needed to be treated delicately. If there was any speck of dirt surrounding Moonler then he would not become minister.

"There is a problem," Voldemort said softly after a moment. "In that Moonler may not remain as head of his department as it appears our delightful new mudblood minister is ready to change the entire ministry to his liking."

"Moonler is good at talking," Bellatrix said suddenly.

Voldemort looked at her. "So are you," he said with a smirk.

Bellatrix tutted impatiently, walking towards him. "I mean, he could request to see this mudblood. If Williams thinks that Moonler is just as popular with the benefactors as he is, he'd be stupid to get rid of him. He might even make Moonler his deputy if he gets there quickly."

Voldemort smiled at her, wondering how he hadn't thought of that. She was clever, enough to match him and complete him. _Absolute perfection_, he thought. He forced himself to look away from her.

"Lestrange, keep me updated," he said coldly, waving Rodolphus away. He bowed and left the room, avoiding the gazes of Bellatrix and Evan completely.

"I will see what Lucius thinks, Bella," Voldemort said a few moments later.

Bellatrix scowled. Voldemort knew that an explosion was coming. "Anyone would think you were married to him," she snapped at him. Evan looked uncomfortable.

"Lucius knows exactly what is going on there, who is seeing who and when. I would be a fool not to ask for his opinion," Voldemort told her coldly. He knew Bellatrix hated Lucius more then she hated Rodolphus, but he could not let that affect him. Lucius was absolutely vital as he knew the workings of the ministry so well since he used to spend every summer working with his father there. Bellatrix knew this.

"Just make sure he knows it was my idea," Bellatrix hissed at him. "I am going to train those imbeciles you call followers," she snapped over her shoulder as she left the room.

Voldemort sighed, looking at Evan. "Evan, promise me you'll never get married."

Evan laughed. "My Lord, I swear it. Marriage seems like a full time job, and I've already got one of those."

"Bella will be calm within a few minutes, she sees red quickly but then it fades quickly too."

Evan nodded. "She had a foul temper as a kid."

It was Voldemort's turn to laugh. "I do not doubt it." Then he sighed again. "Evan, when she looks a bit calmer, tell her to come back here."

"Won't take long, my Lord, she's teaching the cruciatus curse today," Evan replied with a grin.

Voldemort smiled to himself as Evan left the office. His wife really had become an expert with that curse. Perhaps he would allow her to try it on him, so he could get a feel for her power himself.

He looked back to Lucius's letter and decided no amount of glaring at it was going to change what the mudblood was doing. He stood and moved to the French window, staring out into the garden. His mind wandered. To the right he could see the forest, very helpful of his ancestors. On the left there was the lake, which was small but he still liked it there. Stretching in the distance behind that was the edge of the forest. All of the flowers that grew in the gardens had been there for hundreds of years, charmed to grow continually so that there was always a delightful fragrance. This house was beautiful, he could not deny it.

He decided that as soon as the Ministry was his that he would take all of his work there. If anyone wished to see him, they could find him on the top floor, in the minister's office. He would have it redecorated. He would most certainly make sure there was a bed in an adjoining room as well, his sex life with his wife was still passionate and she was still insatiable. It was not strange for her to come to him in the day and sit on his lap, and as soon as she was that close to him there was no going back. He wondered how they'd only been walked in on the once, by Evan.

If no one else needed to come here to see him, they would have a lot more privacy. Though she never said anything, Bellatrix disliked being unable to walk through the corridors of her own house dressed only in her skimpy dressing gowns, to go and see her husband first thing in the morning. Sometimes, he felt an overwhelming desire to claim her in front of the lot of them, to show them who she belonged to. He'd only done it once here, and twice when they were out. It wasn't enough. And sometimes, he wanted to walk hand in hand with her through the flowers and by the lake, but he could not risk being seen doing something as romantic as that.

Voldemort scowled as he realised exactly what he had just thought. _Romance._ His wife seriously had changed him. She bought sexy underwear for him, always something new as she hated to be seen in the same thing more than once. There was always a different colour, just last week she'd been wearing hot pink underwear. He hastily pushed the image of her in that from his mind, feeling his trousers twitch appreciatively. In return for this ever pleasing attire, Voldemort bought her flowers and chocolates, alarmingly even enjoyed doing so... He couldn't understand it. Never had he felt the need to do that before.

He thought briefly of the Horcruxs. He'd re-read a lot of the books he had first read back when he'd created them, and as long as he didn't feel any remorse for the people he'd murdered and then... His stomach lurched slightly as he recalled how he had actually created each one. He wasn't sure Bellatrix was going to take very kindly to that bit of it.

He just had to be careful.

The door opened and Bellatrix came back in. He turned to face her as she shut the door. "Mrs Riddle," he said coolly.

Bellatrix appeared to be trying to glare at him, but found she could not. "Mr Riddle," she responded, hiding her smile very badly.

"Come here," he said softly, now allowing the image of the hot pink panties to come back to him. Bellatrix did as she was told, her eyes not leaving his.

Slowly, he put his hand on the back of her hair, loving how silky her hair felt against his skin.

"I'm going to punish you."

Bellatrix laughed, breathless. "Please don't, Tom." He knew she didn't mean that.

"Yes," Voldemort responded, feeling his trousers stirring once more as she used his forbidden real name. That sound, from her lips... It was delightful. His grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her forwards for a hard, bruising kiss. Then he unbuttoned her robes, very slowly, until he could see a glimpse of red lace encasing her breasts.

"My favourite," he told her. Bellatrix smirked, she knew that very well.

He quickly moved his hand away from her and put a locking spell on the door. They were not going to be disturbed now he had discovered her choice of colour for today.

x—x

**If you liked Voldemort's POV and would like some more, let me know! **


	32. Chapter 32

Having used Bellatrix's mark to summon the inner circle, Voldemort sat down in his throne at the end of the room. Bellatrix was nearby, standing to his right. She looked absolutely amazing, wearing a set of blood red robes, which clung to her in all of the right places. He knew that when she told him she was going to change into her black robes that he should not have stopped her, as she was going to be distracting to everyone in the room, including himself, but he could not bear the thought of her taking them off herself. He wanted to take them off – At a time where he could make love to her after.

Now she was smirking up at him, knowing what he was thinking. It wasn't like she could read his thoughts, like he could, but that she could read his face.

"My dear husband, is there something on your mind?" she asked him, pushing her breasts out seductively.

Voldemort smirked back. There were several things on his mind, such as were the giants going to join him? How were they going to get rid of Minister Williams? How was he going to destroy Dumbledore? But somewhere, near the front of all of those worries, was certainly something about getting Bellatrix back to the bedroom. Then again, there normally was.

"No," he replied though, he didn't want to be too distracted by her right now. Not since anyone could apparate in at any moment. It was lucky that he did reply that, as the first few people began to arrive.

Bellatrix averted her gaze. She knew better then to try and play with him during a meeting like this one. These were generally the meetings where people died, the ones where everyone stood.

Lucius arrived. He bowed low, glancing to Bellatrix for just a moment before he too looked to the ground. Voldemort wondered if they were going to continue hating each other forever. Sometimes, he wasn't sure who hated whom the most. True, Bellatrix loved to flaunt it in Lucius's face that she had been the one that brought his marriage to Narcissa about. Lucius hated it, especially since it was not the entire truth. But he must really love Narcissa if he was willing to keep the pretence up and Voldemort was definitely not going to tell Bellatrix that the whole thing had been planned all along. He generally didn't keep much from her, but there was no way he was going to tell her now. She would be furious and then feel stupid and then he probably wouldn't get any for a week. And she would probably still hate Lucius, probably more than she did now.

There really was no winning with a woman. He had learnt that in the last couple of years. Bellatrix was now completely unafraid of him. She argued outright. Sometimes in front of other people, although so far not during one of these meetings. He hoped it would never happen, because he would have to punish her in front of everyone. She could not be exempt; it would make him look weak.

He glanced back to her. She was looking at him from under her eyelashes, a smug smile on her lips. Luckily the last person arrived and he could begin. The subject first on his mind was the Ministry.

"Firstly," he said coldly. "We must congratulate Moonler on his promotion to deputy," he continued, nodding to Moonler who bowed. "But we are still far away. Lestrange." He beckoned Rodolphus forwards, suppressing the familiar urge to simply raise his wand and destroy him there and then.

"My Lord," Rodolphus said, bowing. "There is constantly someone following Williams, day and night. He is loyal to his wife and goes to work every day."

Voldemort drummed his fingers in irritation. It would be so much easier if he was having an affair or was not seen to be attending to his duties enough.

"Very well. Lucius, did you check his school record?"

Lucius stepped forwards and bowed as Rodolphus stepped back. "My Lord, there is not even anything on his school record. A few detentions, nothing more." He paused, sighing lightly. "We have run out of records to check. This man is so clean, my Lord, there hardly are any records. I am afraid we appear to have run out of options, bar killing him off."

Voldemort smiled slightly. "That is not an option, it will be obvious that Moonler is my candidate when he wins and is not killed as well."

"Does it matter?" Bellatrix asked, looking up at him. Voldemort met her challenging gaze, hoping she wasn't going to forget herself. "As soon as Moonler is elected they're all going to notice anyway, when things start changing."

Voldemort inclined his head in her direction. She was right to a certain extent, but not quite. "These changes will not happen overnight, so yes, it does matter." He was about to turn back to Lucius when she spoke again.

"I disagree. We will have taken this long to remove Williams, surely the changes will be implemented by the same time with Moonler," Bellatrix responded, her tone challenging as well as her gaze.

There were murmurs around the room as Voldemort turned back to her, his heart pounding. How could she be so stupid? She seemed to know that she had overstepped the mark as well; she was looking up at him pleadingly, biting on her lip.

"I mean... my Lord, I..."

He held up a hand to silence her. She knew what was coming. "I do not think your opinion to be at all relevant to this, Bellatrix," he hissed. She flinched at the use of her proper name. "This does make a difference and I will not have this entire operation ruined just because you do not agree!" She was gaping up at him, apparently unsure if his words were simply for show or if he really meant them. "Crucio!"

He watched, not in satisfaction, as she dropped to the floor screaming. His curse hurt, he knew that. She managed to tilt her head up to look at him, and he was certain he had not imagined a tiny gleam of lust in her eyes as she did. The rest of her was pleading for him to stop. He was sure he had heard his name somewhere between her cries. He knew that she could not be blamed entirely for babbling, it was normal under the curse, but he could not risk her saying too much so he stopped it.

"Get out of my sight," he snarled at her, as if to make up for not holding the spell as long as he should have.

Bellatrix picked herself up, avoiding his gaze. She curtseyed, a tiny curtsey that he probably would have missed if he had blinked, and then left the room, glaring at everyone around her and slamming the door closed behind her.

Not even bothering to hide his irritation, Voldemort continued his conversation with Lucius and continued around the room to speak with the people that had anything of interest for him. There wasn't much. Times were hard; everyone in the country was suspicious of everyone else, groups of friends torn apart by fears that there were death eater spies amongst them. There was not much gossip, no one dared. Voldemort knew the time had come when he needed to be in a position of power, in the outside world, but at present that was not possible since it seemed near enough impossible to destroy this nobody who had become minister for magic.

He dismissed everyone, and made his way to the bedroom, expecting to find Bellatrix sobbing on the bed.

Instead, she was sat in bed reading a book, perfectly composed, without her make up and, more annoyingly, without that dress. She was now wearing her dressing gown and he knew she had done it on purpose, because he had told her explicitly he wanted to remove those robes himself. As he came in, she ignored his arrival.

Voldemort stared at her for a few moments before he spoke. "You cannot speak to me like that in front of everyone," he told her quietly, his voice slightly cool. "You know that you cannot."

"I think you are wasting time," she told him, not looking up. "Just trying to do you a favour."

Two years ago, Voldemort probably would have killed her. Now, he was used to her and definitely did not want to kill her. Instead, he went and poured himself a large drink and downed that. Considering what had happened, he knew what he needed to do.

He went back to the bedroom and got undressed, sliding into bed beside her. She shifted away from him, as expected. Then he turned out the light, leaving them both in darkness, which also meant she couldn't see the book.

"Do you mind?" she snapped.

"Just doing you a favour, that's an awful book," he responded coldly, turning away from her. "Take my advice, Bella, and if you want to go and sit in a room with a light on, I suggest you take it to the sitting room. I am ready to sleep."

Bellatrix slammed the book onto the table next to her and laid down flat. "And of course, whatever you say goes, as usual."

Voldemort sighed. She really could be such a handful when the mood was upon her. The rest of the time, she was absolutely perfect, any man's dream. Not right now, that was certain.

"Yes, it does," he replied coldly. "And if you don't do something quickly to get back into my good graces then I shall really exert my authority over you."

She was silent for a moment, but eventually he felt her turning over so that she was facing him. "You didn't have to curse me," she mumbled reproachfully.

"Yes I did," he told her sharply. "You know better." She sighed but didn't reply. Voldemort smirked to himself as he thought about her lustful eyes. "It made you wet though."

"No it didn't!" she snapped back, a little too quickly and defensively and Voldemort knew she was lying to him.

"My wife is _such_ a bad liar," Voldemort told the ceiling as he turned over onto his back. He tilted his head to look at her. She was half smiling. "Say you're sorry and I will do it again."

"No," Bellatrix replied shortly, looking away from him.

"Say it," Voldemort repeated, moving closer to her and placing his hand under her silky dressing gown, onto her lace panties. He ran his fingers over the material, smirking to himself. Bellatrix arched her back slightly and shifted closer.

"Tom..." she murmured, her voice betraying her arousal.

He lifted his hand and slapped her. "Say it!"

Bellatrix whimpered but Voldemort wasn't stupid enough to think that meant she didn't like what he'd just done. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly, spreading her legs for him. "Please..."

Voldemort withdrew his hand and moved away from her. She practically screamed in frustration, which brought a smile to his lips. _Now_ he was satisfied. "You don't deserve it," he said silkily.

She composed herself and then rolled over so she was almost on top of him. "I deserve punishment," she whispered to him, and he felt his arousal grow at those words. She knew him so well. "I've been so bad, my Lord…"

"You have," he agreed, keeping his voice strong enough so he wouldn't betray himself to her. "You had better work out how to redeem yourself."

He smirked in satisfaction as she pressed a kiss on his lips and began to make her way under the duvet to please him. Perhaps after she had done so to his liking then he would consider doing what she wanted. He really didn't think that he stood a chance of simply going to sleep and leaving her unsatisfied, he didn't think she would ever speak to him again if he did. _These women do have such power,_ he mused to himself as she started to toy with him and tease him, just as he had done to her. As much as he hated to admit it, he really did love his perfect wife.

x—x

Bellatrix awoke on her birthday, very happy. She didn't expect Voldemort to be there when she woke up, during the week he never was. She didn't mind; he usually left her little notes to tell her where he was. Today was no exception. She picked the parchment up, reading through groggy eyes.

_Bella,_

_Join me for breakfast when you wake up. My office._

_Tom._

Bellatrix gasped as she saw how he had signed the letter… _Tom. _He had never done that before. Grinning to herself, she slid out of bed and began to get ready. Every day he seemed to get a little bit more comfortable with her knowing all that she knew about him, and seemed to accept that she was going to use the forbidden name more often now that she was getting more comfortable with him. She wasn't scared of him usually, although sometimes the look in his eyes did move her more to be scared then it did to be lustful of him. That was not often now. After their two years of marriage and one year of courtship, if it could be called that, they were the best of friends, and their intimate encounters had not lost any passion at all.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she finished applying her make up. She was still pleased with what she saw; her skin was flawless, her eyes bright and her lips full. Now she was twenty years old, and she looked older than she was. She knew she must look different to how she had when she had first met her husband, when she was just a girl of sixteen. Now she had grown effortlessly into a woman and she knew she had her husband to thank for that. With a final smile for the mirror, she turned away and left the room, making sure she had her wand.

Whilst she and her husband were generally the best of friends, there were still trying times. They would irritate each other and she liked to keep her wand on her at all times to make sure she could deflect any spells that came her way from him. Usually, it was playful, but she still didn't like to take the risk of him beating her.

Bellatrix let herself into the office, smiling as she saw her husband.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, standing up and holding her close to him.

"Happy anniversary," she responded, tilting her head back and kissing him on the lips, smiling happily.

Voldemort looked at her, smiling one of his more genuine smiles. "You look beautiful."

Bellatrix smiled back. "So do you."

Voldemort kissed her again, before he led her to sit down next to her at his desk. With a wave of his hand, a large selection of breakfast foods appeared before them. Bellatrix poured them both coffee as Voldemort helped himself.

"Any news?" she asked after a moment, taking a sip of coffee.

Voldemort nodded slowly. "Lucius says he has found something but he's busy all day, so we will have to be patient."

Bellatrix sighed. "I bet it's nothing."

"He seems very sure and did not want to put whatever it is in a letter…" Voldemort shrugged, smiling at her again. "It can wait until tomorrow. Today is our day."

He stood up and moved to the bookshelf. He picked something up from the shelf and sat back down, placing the box before Bellatrix. She grinned, knowing this was her present. It was quite a big box and as she opened it she realised that there were three compartments to it. She opened the top one, which was a very long box. Inside was a necklace, silver with a heart pendant. It was a large enough ruby, cut to shape.

"Turn it over," Voldemort murmured to her. Looking up at him briefly, Bellatrix did as he said. Inscribed in curly letters were the words '_You have my heart. Yours forever, Tom.'_ .

She gasped, for the second time that morning. She looked up at him, shock showing on her face. He had never said anything that romantic before, it was difficult enough sometimes to get him to say he loved her… This was something else. "You've never…" she trailed off, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly to her own.

Voldemort squeezed her hand back, smiling gently at her. "Recent events… Have… Shown me, that you are irreplaceable in every aspect. You are everything I hoped for in my wife."

Bellatrix could hardly believe her ears. She knew he cared and loved her to a certain extent, and had never expected more. She never thought about it because she knew he physically _couldn't_ express his love for her sometimes and had never considered asking him for anything more. He was everything she hoped for, he was gentle when it mattered but rough when it didn't. He was challenging and she was never bored with him. He was so handsome and just the sight of his smouldering red gaze on her was enough to make her come. He was so possessive of her, it would be impossible for her to even think that he didn't want her or care for her… In fact, she never thought he could be more perfect for her. But now, here he was, being even more perfect.

"Oh, Tom," she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his lap and Bellatrix could fear tears brewing in her eyes. "I am not enough for you… You are too perfect…"

She heard him laugh, but it was warm. "Stop. I never want to hear those words leave your lips again. You are perfect."

Bellatrix pulled back and kissed him, enjoying the softness of his lips against her own. Voldemort shifted the box across the table so that she could reach it. "Open the others," he told her gently.

"I hope these don't make me cry as well," she muttered to him as the opened the smaller box on the left. There was a pair of red and silver chandelier earrings, again made from rubies and diamonds. They were incredibly heavy so Bellatrix knew that they were real. She hoped he had a lot of money put away somewhere, because she was certain these presents must have cost him thousands. Of course, as the eldest daughter she would inherit Cygnus and Druella's money when they died, but that was a long way off yet.

In the next box there was a huge matching bracelet, very thick and encrusted with rubies and diamonds. It too was very heavy; she wasn't sure how her arm was going to feel having worn it.

Bellatrix turned back to Voldemort, smiling happily. "Thank you."

"It is always my pleasure," he responded, tightening his arms around her. Slowly, she could feel his arm moving more around her. She felt him unclasp her robes so they fell away from her. Grinning, Bellatrix turned herself around so that her knees where either side of his legs and was facing him. "I got you something else too."

"Really?" she murmured, moving forwards and kissing his neck. He appeared to have forgotten about breakfast. Bellatrix really didn't care. She felt him unzip her dress and pull it from her. He ran his fingers across the swell of her breasts, and then down across her stomach and to her panties. She felt him slip his fingers inside of them and tug them down before throwing them to the floor.

"Don't move," he told her, moving forwards and Bellatrix thought she could hear the sound of him opening a drawer. Then he pulled back, and Bellatrix was suddenly aware of a buzzing sound behind her. She jumped in surprise as she felt something cold touch her sensitive folds but then moaned as she realised whatever it was he had, it was _vibrating_ against her – Hard.

"What is it?" she asked him, breathing suddenly quite heavily.

"Muggle device, which I charmed," he responded silkily. "Do you hear that, Bella? I went into muggle London for you."

Bellatrix groaned; the feeling was so intense. "How did you not kill anyone?" she asked, trying to keep her voice together so that he wouldn't think he was causing her too much pleasure.

Voldemort chuckled, tightening his other arm around her again so that she moved against his chest. Bellatrix kept herself quiet by pressing her mouth against his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent. Then he let go of her and pressed his free hand against her, sliding a couple of fingers inside of her. Bellatrix moaned loudly against his skin, causing him to laugh again. She buckled her hips against his fingers, moaning and whimpering because it felt so good. She felt herself tense as she came, moaning out his name as she did. After a moment, he stopped the thing from vibrating and removed his fingers. Bellatrix slumped against him, unable to move.

"Did you like that?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"No," Bellatrix muttered in response.

Voldemort laughed again. "Terrible liar."

Bellatrix found some strength and pulled back, pressing a kiss against his lips. Then she unclasped his robes and pulled them from him, reaching down she opened his trousers and freed what was clearly a lot of desire from his pants. "This thing gets better every time I look at it," she told him, moving upwards and sitting on it.

Voldemort moaned, and Bellatrix felt satisfied. He wasn't usually very vocal when they were intimate, unless he was really turned on before it happened. Apparently he was that was this morning. Bellatrix began to grind her hips against his and it wasn't long before they both came again. Bellatrix was still high from her previous orgasm and Voldemort clearly was extremely horny.

He squeezed her tightly to him after a moment. "Happy birthday," he murmured.

Bellatrix kissed his neck again. "Happy anniversary," she repeated, smirking at him. She lay against his chest, enjoying the rhythm of his chest rising and falling. "You know, you've never mentioned when your birthday is," she murmured, knowing that mentioning his past was generally a dangerous thing to do. She felt him stiffen slightly.

"It's not exactly a day I feel the need to celebrate," Voldemort responded quietly. "You recall what happened on the day I was born."

"It doesn't have to be celebrated," Bellatrix responded softly. "Just, perhaps, marked…"

He was still beneath her. Bellatrix wondered if she had said too much.

"I do not wish for it to be marked," he said, his voice slightly louder now.

Bellatrix swallowed, tightening her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she murmured a moment later. "I shouldn't…"

"I shouldn't expect you not to ask," Voldemort cut in, his voice calm. "Of course you wish to know everything about me, as I wish to know everything about you."

"I do," Bellatrix agreed, kissing his neck again. "But only if you want to tell me."

Voldemort was silent for a moment. She knew he was considering carefully. Finally, he spoke. "I was born on December the thirty-first, nineteen-twenty-six," he said quietly. "Bella, promise you won't-"

"I'm not going to throw you a big surprise party and invite all the death eaters," Bellatrix interrupted, grinning. "This is our secret now, and I promise that from now on, you will have the best birthdays ever, which so much sex neither of us will be able to walk."

Voldemort smiled back, apparently relieved, and Bellatrix was sure he was also quite excited at that thought.

"Only if you bring that thing with you," Bellatrix said, laughing now. "You really know how to please me."

"You're easily pleased," Voldemort responded lightly, running his fingers through her curls. He gently bent forwards and picked up her pants, handing them back to her. Bellatrix stood up and dressed herself again, before sitting back down in her own chair and returning to her breakfast, smirking over at him. Voldemort returned to his as well. "I thought we could go to dinner tonight."

"I hoped so," Bellatrix responded, grinning. "Merlin knows I would enjoy a steak, a chocolate pudding and a bottle of wine."

"Agreed," Voldemort said. "Well, it's already booked."

"Good," Bellatrix responded quickly. "I think I'm going to kidnap you for the rest of the day."

"What are you going to do to me?" Voldemort asked, smirking.

"Rape you," Bellatrix replied nonchalantly. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Voldemort said, laughing again.

Bellatrix swallowed her mouthful, watching him for a moment. She was so lucky, he was, for the most part, a perfect gentleman and treated her like a queen. And when he wasn't treating her so well, she loved him just as much, because the angry glow in his eyes was so damned _hot_. Today was going to be a very good birthday and anniversary.

x-x

Voldemort was holding Bellatrix's hand as they walked through the restaurant. That was new as well. Apparently, he was feeling very confident of whatever Lucius had discovered and thought they were close to getting there.

He had bought her a dress for tonight, made out of soft black lace. Bellatrix was also wearing her new jewellery and shiny red shoes to match. It wasn't until they were almost to their usual table, at the back of the room, did she notice two heads of blond hair. She looked up at Voldemort who was smirking at her.

As they approached the table, Bellatrix saw Lucius, Narcissa and Evan sitting together. They stood up.

"Hello!" Bellatrix said in excitement, first hugging her cousin and then hugging her sister. She cast Lucius a cold and warning look, hoping that he was going to spill the beans on whatever it was he had discovered. "This is a nice surprise."

Voldemort looked at her. "Sorry my company alone bores you so much," he said, a very small smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Bellatrix responded lightly, taking her seat in between her husband and cousin.

They looked at each other once they were sat down, both trying to hide their smiles. "You'll regret saying that," Voldemort said after a moment.

"Not scared," Bellatrix retorted, picking up her menu. "You promised me wine, where is the wine?"

Evan laughed. "Bellatrix, are you shaking from your withdrawal symptoms?" he asked, smirking. Voldemort laughed at that as well.

"It's my birthday!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"So, what did you get?" Narcissa asked.

"You're looking at it," Bellatrix responded, smiling. "The jewellery, the dress."

"It's very beautiful," Narcissa replied, as Bellatrix held out her hand so Narcissa could see the bracelet.

"Anything else?" Evan asked, his tone a little bit too innocent for her liking.

Bellatrix looked at Voldemort, who was clearly trying not to laugh out loud. Apparently Evan was in on the _other_ present. "Don't think so," Bellatrix replied, glaring at her cousin. How did Evan manage to turn Voldemort into a giggling child at every opportunity?

The waitress arrived with some wine for them and Bellatrix was very aware of her looking at Voldemort longingly. She couldn't believe someone was outwardly gawking at her husband but couldn't really say any thing, as no one knew that they were married. Instead, she glared, until the waitress noticed and backed off hastily. Bellatrix topped her glass up, taking a sip as they placed their orders. Voldemort ordered her the salmon to start and then the steak, cooked rare. Bellatrix put the menu back on the table, wondering how he managed to work out exactly what she wanted, and getting it right every time. He turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"Magic," he said, grinning. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Bellatrix glowered. "Get out of my mind… I don't go looking into yours so I can order for you."

Voldemort laughed mockingly. "As if you could."

Bellatrix looked up to Evan, noticing Lucius and Narcissa were chatting quietly. "Aww, poor Rosier, he's come without a date," she said, grinning at her cousin.

Evan smiled. "Actually I did meet someone but I didn't think the best situation for a date was dinner with the Malfoy's, my crazy gorgeous cousin Bellatrix and her husband, the feared Dark Lord."

Bellatrix laughed. "What's she like?"

"She's hot," Evan said, nodding. "Very important."

"Can she count to ten?" Voldemort asked, his voice very serious.

"_Yes_," Evan said indignantly. "She's very clever. She was actually a year below me at school and did very well in her exams." He leant forwards. "I think she could be the one, you know."

"When do I get to meet her?" Bellatrix asked, actually quite interested.

Evan scoffed. "When we get married," he replied. "You would definitely tell her things."

Bellatrix laughed. "Evan, I wouldn't ruin things for you."

Their starters were delivered, and Bellatrix was pleased to see the waitress didn't even look at her husband now. Apparently she had just worked out who they all were.

"So come on then, Malfoy," Bellatrix said, when she was gone. "Spill the beans."

Lucius looked up at her, clearly about to say something scathing, but then he looked to Voldemort, apparently thinking better of it. Then he looked away.

"Lucius," Voldemort said softly, causing Lucius to look back again. Bellatrix could see an expression of concentration on his face for a moment, before he looked away, smirking. He looked to Bellatrix, clearly having just been inside Lucius's head. "Good news, my queen," he murmured. "Good news indeed."

Bellatrix smiled, knowing he would tell her what later. Dinner passed, the meal was delicious as usual. She enjoyed her steak and chocolate cake immensely, not to mention the red wine. Bellatrix had a wonderful evening, and she was pleased when Voldemort invited the others back to their house. As they left the restaurant, he was holding her hand again. She didn't think any one around them noticed, but it really wasn't the point. Ahead of them, she could see Lucius had his arm tightly around Narcissa's thin waist. Although she hated Lucius, she was pleased that her sister was happy with him. For all of his arrogance, Lucius was very good at what he did and Bellatrix wasn't sure what would happen to them without him.

Bellatrix gave Voldemort another bottle of wine to open as soon as they all reached the sitting room. He opened another bottle of white for Narcissa, who wasn't such a fan of red, and they all sat down together.

"Tell me, then," Bellatrix said, looking to Voldemort and Lucius. Evan, sitting next to her, looked interested as well.

Lucius sipped on his wine. "I left something in my office and had to go in for it late last night," he began quietly. "My office is right next to the Minister's and I have to walk past to get to it. He has a glass window in his door."

"What did you see?" Bellatrix asked, breathless with excitement.

"There was a woman on his lap, and it definitely wasn't his wife because she is blonde and this woman was dark," Lucius said, glancing to Narcissa. Clearly he hadn't shared this news with her yet, although she seemed to take it well. Bellatrix knew Lucius kept anything serious to do with the Dark Lord away from Narcissa, for her own protection.

Evan was smirking. "Good news," he said. "We just need to work out how we can get someone from the Prophet to find out."

"All it takes is an anonymous leak from someone," Voldemort said quietly. "And they'll all be trying to take a picture of him at it."

Bellatrix smiled gleefully, leaning over and kissing her husband. "Congratulations, my Lord," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're early, Moonler hasn't won again yet," Voldemort responded, but he too was smiling.

"I was wrong about us acting faster."

"I know," Voldemort replied, laughing at her now. "I told you."

Bellatrix jumped up. "Cissa, come and see my new purchases," she said.

"Her name is Narcissa," Lucius snapped coldly at her as Narcissa stood up.

Bellatrix glared back. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Be quiet, both of you," Narcissa said lightly, leaving the room with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix opened her wardrobe as if nothing had happened. "How is life without Abraxas then?" she asked, rummaging through.

Narcissa was sat on the bed. "I miss him, we both do… But the house does feel more like our own now, you know?"

"Yeh, it must have been a bit weird _doing it_, with Abraxas there."

"Bellatrix, why does your mind always think about that?" Narcissa asked and her expression was slightly disgusted.

"Probably because we spent all day at it today," Bellatrix responded, finding the dress and pulling it out.

Narcissa glanced around her and then hastily stood up, as if she'd just realised that meant they'd been doing it in the very bed she was sat on. Bellatrix smiled to herself; clearly marriage hadn't stopped Narcissa from being such a prude.

"Oh, that's nice," Narcissa said, admiring the green dress Bellatrix was showing her.

"I was going to wear it tonight, but To… the Dark Lord bought me this one instead." Bellatrix wanted to kick herself; she'd almost called him 'Tom' in front of someone else. She didn't think Narcissa had noticed.

"It's pretty," Narcissa said, moving across the room to look out of the window. "Your husband is very good at buying you things."

Bellatrix laughed, putting the dress back. "He is. Doesn't Lucius buy you things?"

"Yes, of course," Narcissa responded. "But not clothes." Bellatrix could feel Narcissa looking at her. She turned around to face her. "Lucius isn't what you think he is," she said quietly. "He's really kind to me. He really loves me and I love him. I wish you would be more accepting of him."

Bellatrix crossed the room. "I know he makes you happy. Lucius and I have never got on and you know that. He and I are very different."

"You are so unkind to each other sometimes," Narcissa muttered. "I love you both. I don't want you to fight."

Bellatrix sighed gently. "Cissa, we live in a very competitive environment here. Lucius is my husband's closest adviser, friend even. We are on the same side; the four of us all care for each other. The bickering doesn't mean anything; we're just trying to ascertain power over each other. I would be very sad if anything were ever to happen to Lucius, as he would be for me. And although I don't like him, I would do anything to save him if it ever came to that."

Narcissa looked up, her eyes slightly watery. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Bellatrix responded, knowing that her words were true, even if she really did hate Lucius.

"That is comforting. Lucius never tells me anything… And I know why, I understand… Sometimes, I get worried." Narcissa wiped her eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about. Lucius is very well thought of and needed by my husband. Promise." Bellatrix hugged Narcissa to her. "Come on, shall we go and make sure they aren't drunk?"

Narcissa nodded and together they went back into the sitting room. Voldemort was smiling as he saw her. "Come and sit, beautiful," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Evan looked disgusted. "I think I'm going to go and find some single people," he said, standing up, though he was grinning. "Clearly I am the fifth wheel here."

Bellatrix laughed. "Why don't you surprise your future wife with some flowers," she said.

"Not a bad plan, _beautiful_," he said, smirking at Voldemort who laughed, standing up to get himself another drink. "I'll see you on Friday for practice?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Bellatrix responded, waving at her cousin as he left. She stood up and moved to Voldemort, watching as he sipped on his wine. She put her arms around him and kissed him hard and passionately, closing her eyes and loosing herself in the kiss. She could taste wine on his lips and that made her want to kiss him all the more. When they finally pulled apart, Bellatrix could see he was breathless. "I've been naughty," she murmured. His eyes widened slightly, apparently shocked that she'd said such a thing with other people in the room.

"What have you done?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her hair. Bellatrix was glad the night was almost over otherwise she would have been cross with him for ruining her curls.

"I almost said your name in front of Narcissa," she whispered back.

Voldemort nodded. "You'll regret it," he told her, before he winked and moved away, sitting back down. Bellatrix hastily followed him and sat back next to him.

"We're going to go too," Narcissa said, standing up. Bellatrix thought she still looked a bit upset. "Thank you for a lovely evening." She smiled, first kissing Bellatrix on the cheek and then Voldemort.

"Thank you for coming!" Bellatrix called out as they left the room.

She felt Voldemort's hand on her arm. "Ready for your punishment?" he asked, smirking.

Bellatrix moved closer to him. "Oh, yes," she replied, grinning from ear to ear. It had been a very enjoyable evening, and she knew it was about to get even better.


	33. Chapter 33

**PLEASE READ!**

**I had a very upsetting review recently, from someone apparently quite annoyed and angry I haven't updated in a while. From this review, I almost decided not to continue updating this story but then I realised I couldn't do that to the patient people who understand why I take so long in updating. **

**The reason is: I have a life. I have a boyfriend; two adorable cats; a job and a degree to finish and I do not have enough time to dedicate to updating regularly. If that is not a good enough reason for anyone reading, I advise you to stop reading. I am not going to apologise for it. **

**And now to "guest", if you are reading. For the reasons stated above, yes, it does take me a while. If my chapters are so "shitty" then why have you read any of them? As for reviews, you were the three hundred and thirtieth reviewer and at that point I had written thirty-three chapters… So that's an average of ten reviews per chapter which I'm actually pretty happy with! I am very doubtful I will loose all readers. I haven't ruined anything for myself, I write this story just for myself, not for people like you. Thank you so much for the friendly :) at the end of your nasty little review. It really made what you said hurt a bit less. **

**I am absolutely disgusted at what I have read from this reviewer and I hope that it is not just me that feels so. I had just received some bad news when I got the email saying this so it made a horrible day even worse. **

**In other much nicer news, I have written a lot at for the end of this story. I've written the last chapter, which is kind of sad, but I also cracked something that's been playing on my mind since I started this story, the issue of the Horcrux's. I won't say much as it'll spoil it but something JKR's editor said was really bugging me! I feel as if I have done it justice though! **

**I have a much clearer vision for this story now then I had before, thanks to a HP movie marathon! It's amazing how many ideas a movie can give you. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who knows what a review should contain. I love you guys, I really mean it! **

x-x

Bellatrix smirked in satisfaction as she looked at today's paper. The front page was a cracker, the best she'd seen in a while and she was ecstatic at the news. She glanced up at her husband, who was smirking across the table at her as well.

"You like?" he asked her.

"I love," Bellatrix responded, grinning cheekily at him.

"Worth getting up early for?"

"Of course," she said, standing up and kissing his hair. "Where is Malfoy? I want to kiss him."

Voldemort laughed. "Then I really will kill him."

"No way, he's your golden boy now if he wasn't before," Bellatrix replied, going to her owl and stroking her. She glanced back to the headline of the paper. 'NEW MINISTER CAUGHT AT AFFAIR IN OFFICE', complete with a photo of Minister Williams and the woman who was not his wife, in a very passionate embrace. Below was a smaller heading: 'Benefactors calling for removal in light of scandal.'

Voldemort strode over to her and caught her in his arms. "I love you," he told her softly, pressing a kiss on her lips.

Bellatrix smiled at him, though slightly taken aback. "I love you too," she responded, wondering why he'd said it.

"Another couple of years, my love, and we will be there… You and I will govern this world." He looked so happy.

"Yes," Bellatrix breathed, kissing him back. "Yes, Tom…"

"So now we have to wait and see. I imagine they won't go through the re-election process so close to the previous election. I think they will choose Moonler as he came second," Voldemort said, stroking her hair. "I think we're there."

There was a gentle tap on the door. Bellatrix pressed one more kiss on his lips before moving away from him and opening the door. It was Moonler. He smiled at Bellatrix as she beckoned him in and he dropped to his knees before Voldemort. Bellatrix shut the door and moved to the back of the room, watching the scene before her.

"My Lord," Moonler said softly.

"You have been given a second chance, it seems," Voldemort said softly.

"Yes, my Lord," Moonler responded softly. "You are most kind and merciful."

Voldemort laughed coldly. "Yes," he said after a moment. Moonler looked uneasy and Bellatrix felt quite sorry for him. "Just remember… Williams has been removed in a cloud of scandal. You are going to be watched a considerable amount more than he ever was." He moved around to his desk and sat down. "You may stand."

Moonler did as he was told, stepping forwards and bowing his head. Voldemort was silent for a while, his chin resting on his fingertips.

"We must consider that Crouch is not going to be happy about all of this. To be defeated once is one thing, but for it to happen twice is another. You should expect him to be watching, he will have seen this unfold and will see no reason for it not to happen again if there is cause."

"My Lord, I will not fail you again," Moonler responded, still not looking up.

"I am sure," Voldemort replied, his voice lightly amused now. "I do not wish to have much contact with you at present. That would be dangerous. I would like you to report to Lucius and he will to you, from me. If your mark burns and it is impractical for you to come to me then do not come."

Moonler bowed. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you for your faith in me."

Voldemort smiled thinly. "Yes," he said once more. Bellatrix shuddered; he was so sexy when he was being difficult and unhelpful like this. Actually Bellatrix couldn't remember a time when she hadn't thought him sexy, but there was something different about it when they were in company with people who did not know they were married. "You may go," Voldemort said after another moment of contemplation, waving his hand dismissively.

Moonler bowed and made for the door.

"And Moonler…" Voldemort said, before Moonler could leave.

He turned and waited, looking sort of nervous.

"Good luck."

Moonler bowed slightly once more. "Thank you, my Lord," he responded lightly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Bellatrix stepped forwards and put her arms around his neck. "I'm glad we're married," she said, kissing his hair. She leant her chin on his head, inhaling his scent.

"Why is that?" Voldemort asked, his voice full of insinuation.

"Because I get to tell you when you're being a complete and utter-"

Voldemort turned and kissed her to silence her. "Delight?" he supplied for her a moment later.

"Er, no. Whatever the opposite of that is," Bellatrix said, smiling at him.

Her husband smirked and kissed her again. "You are very evil."

"Well, I have learnt from the best," Bellatrix told him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'll leave you to it for a while."

"Alright, sweetheart. Are you going to see Narcissa?" he asked, picking up some parchment.

"Yes, I prefer to go when I know Malfoy is busy and won't be disturbing," she said, rolling her eyes as she thought of Lucius. "I will never understand what she sees in him."

Voldemort chuckled as she kissed him goodbye. "I'm sure he thinks the same about me."

Bellatrix ignored his comment as she left the room and disapparated straight to Malfoy manor. As soon as she appeared inside of the entrance hall she could hear loud female voices coming from the parlour. She hesitated, wondering what was going on.

Then the door opened and Narcissa appeared. She turned white seeing Bellatrix there. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, crossing the hall. "Bellatrix, you cannot be here!"

"What's the matter, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked sharply, feeling very confused.

"You know I have a ministry wives tea morning every Wednesday!" Narcissa hissed back. "Seriously, you are wanted. You have to go."

Bellatrix felt vaguely hurt. She might be a criminal now but she was still Narcissa's sister and there wasn't anything they could do about that. She was about to retort when there was another pop next to her. She spun around and saw it was Lucius.

"Shouldn't you be at the ministry?" Bellatrix snarled at Lucius. "You know, _quite_ an important day and all that."

"Mind your own business," he snapped back, moving to Narcissa and kissing her.

"Lucius, it's my tea morning," Bellatrix heard her mumble to her husband.

"I know, darling. I'll go and say hello while you get rid of her." Lucius cast a smug look over his shoulder at Bellatrix before he sauntered into the parlour. "Good morning, ladies," she could hear him say. "Terrible business today…" she heard again before the door closed.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa hissed. "Please."

Bellatrix scowled at her sister. "Fine," she snapped. "Fine, I see how this is."

"No you don't," Narcissa replied, moving closer so she could whisper. "Lucius and I live a double life. You must understand that, I have to be a ministry wife as well as a death eater wife." Narcissa was looking at her pleadingly. "For Merlin's sake, Bellatrix, say you understand! I can't bear you looking at me as if I've betrayed you."

"I understand," Bellatrix said quietly, turning away. "I'll leave you. Perhaps I will come tomorrow if I have time." She moved away from her sister and disapparated back home, still smarting from being kicked out like that. It was like Narcissa was ashamed.

She slowly made her way up to the office, knowing in her heart that Narcissa secretly wished she had nothing to do with the Dark Lord and his followers. She knew she had to keep that to herself though, she'd seen what it was like when Voldemort wanted to kill Rodolphus and stopping him caused a great deal of problems.

She cleared her mind as she entered the office again. Voldemort looked up, slightly startled to see her. "You ok?" he asked, sitting back in his seat to look at her.

"Yes, Narcissa was having her silly ministry wives tea morning," Bellatrix replied, moving towards him.

"Really?" he said smirking. "Well, I am very busy."

"That's a terrible shame for your work," Bellatrix said, slowly walking around his desk. She dropped down slightly and pressed gentle, suckling kissed on his neck.

"Why?" he asked softly, tilting his head back.

"Because it's not getting any of your attention right now." She pulled away and moved to the side of his seat. Very slowly she began to undo her dress, smiling to herself when she saw how he couldn't remove his eyes from her. His eyes flickered to her face and must have seen her smile because a moment later he was on his feet and had slammed her against the wall.

"I suppose you think you are funny," he murmured, holding her wrists together with one hand and pulling her dress from around her with his other. "Distracting a very busy man from his work like this."

"Not at all," Bellatrix responded, her eyes wide and innocent. "I don't know what you mean!"

His free hand trailed down her stomach. "Of course you don't," he replied disbelievingly. He let go of her hands and ripped the dress from her completely, leaving her standing in her black undergarments and high heels. "You are a slut," he murmured, pressing his fingers against the thin material of her panties and finding it moist.

"Fuck you," Bellatrix bit back, buckling her hips against him.

She found his other hand making contact with the soft flesh on her cheek, forcing her head away from him. The skin he'd hit was burning but it made her want him even more. "Manners!" he said sharply.

Bellatrix tilted her head back to look at him. "Fuck you, _Master_," she hissed back.

Voldemort chuckled and grabbed her hand, pressing it against his hardness. "I'm sure you would love to," he said, grinning at her. "And if you are good, I might let you."

Pressing her hand harder against him, Bellatrix reached up with her other hand and tugged at his robes. "Merlin, you are sexy," she muttered as the material dropped from his body. She stared at him in satisfaction.

He grabbed her arm and flung her over the desk, pushing her down with one hand at the top of her spine. Bellatrix glanced at the door, suddenly concerned.

"You've not locked us in!" she said suddenly, tilting her head to try and look at him.

"No matter," Voldemort told her, his fingers toying with the top of her panties. "Everyone knows we are constantly at it."

"Yes but there is a difference between seeing and knowing," Bellatrix retorted quickly. She was silenced by a hard smack on her bottom.

"Be quiet," he ordered, smacking her once more. "Where are your manners, slut?"

Bellatrix clamped her mouth shut and turned her head back so she was looking straight ahead. She could feel a finger sliding further downwards.

"Perhaps I should remind you who your master is," he continued, removing his hand. Suddenly she felt him hit her once more and she yelped loudly. "Say thank you."

When she didn't reply he smacked her again. "Ow!" she said loudly, trying to wiggle away from him. He held her down firmly and smacked her again. "Ow, thank you, Master!"

"You are very welcome, slut," Voldemort replied silkily. He pulled her panties down around her ankles and from one leg. "Spread," he said, tapping the inside of her thigh. She did as she was told. Then the drawer next to her was opened and she heard the unmistakable sound of vibrations. She moaned in anticipation, excited about the immeasurable amount of pleasure she was about to receive.

She moaned again when he pressed the vibrating item against her clitoris and with his other hand plunged two fingers inside of her. "Oh, Tom!" she breathed out, feeling herself tense. He withdrew his fingers and slapped her bottom again, although replaced them straight after. She could quickly feel herself reaching her orgasm and a few moments later she could feel herself loosing control. As she did, he removed his fingers and plunged his hardness inside of her in one movement. She cried out loudly, her fingernails clawing at the wood of the desk.

When she stopped, he stopped the vibrations and slowly began to move in and out of her. She continued to moan, enjoying every little bit of him. After a while he sped up, moving at an alarming pace that felt better and better every time he slammed home. He reached forwards and grabbed a handful of her hair, lifting her head up and forcing her to arch her back. A couple of thrusts later, Bellatrix could feel herself loosing control once more and a moment later she was clenching around him, climaxing for the second time. Apparently this was too much for Voldemort as he exploded inside of her.

They were both panting as he pulled out, slid down into his seat and pulled her into his lap with him. She turned and snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent. "Now you should really lock the door," she mumbled.

"It's already locked," he told her, his voice sounding smug. "As if I want anyone else to see what is mine."

Bellatrix laughed softly, pressing a kiss against him. "Did I mention I love you?"

"Yes," Voldemort responded, squeezing her tightly to him. "You are very good at sex."

"But I didn't do anything!"

Voldemort chuckled. "True… But I do like being in control so maybe that's why."

There was a tap on the door. Bellatrix giggled, standing up and retrieving her panties and pulling them back on. She threw Voldemort his robe and grabbed her dress, pulling it over her head and running to answer the door. It was Lucius and his expression changed to one of slight disgust when he saw the state of her hair and wonky dress.

"Bellatrix…" he muttered, glaring at her. She smiled back, looking over her shoulder to check Voldemort was dressed and composed.

"Come in," she said, letting him pass and closing the door behind him.

"My Lord," Lucius said, bowing. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, we had just finished," Voldemort replied, smirking up Lucius.

Lucius wrinkled his nose. "Excellent," he said coldly. "Well, my Lord, it is official. Moonler is minister."

"Wonderful news," Voldemort replied, smiling across the room to Bellatrix who smiled back, relieved. This was the news they'd been awaiting all day. "He knows what to do. I have asked him to report anything of interest to you, Lucius. I do not wish for him to get caught writing or coming to me."

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius said, bowing once more. "I must return to the ministry."

Voldemort nodded, waving him away. As Lucius left, he shot Bellatrix another nasty glare but she didn't particularly care. She was untouchable now.

"Congratulations!" she squealed once Lucius was gone, moving across and hugging him. "You are minister in all but name!"

"Yes," Voldemort said, squeezing her back. He pulled her into his lap once more. "But we still have a long journey ahead of us… And Dumbledore still lives…" He sighed lightly.

Bellatrix nestled into him once more, vowing to herself she would do whatever it took from now onwards to destroy Dumbledore – And then victory would be theirs for good.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews in the last chapter. I feel so lucky to have such amazing readers! I am going to warn you all now not to expect an update any time soon. Second year of university is very different to first year, and not in a good way either! I have so much work to do in less than two months before deadlines. **

**You guys should be aware that there are many, many more chapters to come. This story is not even half finished yet, I don't think. **

**Enjoy the chapter :) **

x-x

Bellatrix was stood in one of the many grand hallways of the manor, staring out of the window at the torrential rain that had been pouring down for the last week. It was only September and yet it felt like February. She knew why, though. It was rarely sunny any more. Voldemort even had control of the weather now and liked to keep it dark and depressing.

A year had passed since Moonler had become minister. Voldemort was still anxious to keep the fact he had taken control of the ministry quiet, and instead the whole building was absolutely chaotic which Voldemort completely revelled in. It was best that way; no body trusted any one else in uncertainty. No body knew who supported Voldemort and so everyone minded their own business and kept themselves to themselves.

The Auror department had unfortunately not succumbed to this chaos and was still being led by Barty Crouch Sr. There was nothing they could do about it without making it obvious who was really pulling the strings at the ministry and so Aurors had become segregated from the rest of the ministry and were their unrelenting target. The Aurors also went out of their way to protect the muggles and to keep them in the dark, however that was not always a success. The only reason the ministry benefactors were not doing anything about the situation was because Voldemort was paying them off through Lucius. A few of them had even gone as far as to join Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was recruiting heavily. Most people that were approached joined instantly, apparently to terrified to do much else. A couple had refused. Her cousin, Sirius, was one of them but that was a no brainer. She told Voldemort not to bother but he went ahead and tried anyway. Sirius's best friend, James Potter, and his new wife, Lilly had refused also. They were the first Gryffindor's that had been approached and Bellatrix had convinced her husband to stop there. It was too dangerous trying to recruit from clear members of the Order; the last thing they needed was infiltration.

It had been a mostly successful year, except for the problem with the giants. Voldemort had got them on side and started to use them immediately, but the Auror's not going to allow the giants to win. It was the last thing they wanted, apparently, and so most of the giants had been obliterated. Few had survived, and those survivors had retreated far, far away.

Bellatrix was idly toying with her long hair as she broke out of her thoughts. She began contemplating about going to find something to do but too bored to go and do it. She felt so useless sometimes, so unhelpful even though she had studied hard to be the Dark Lord's most faithful, best supporter. On days like these, there was just nothing she could do to be of assistance to her husband.

Glancing to the side of her, she looked up at the portraits above. Salazar Slytherin's wife gazed back down, smirking coldly. She had the same complexion and eyes as the Dark Lord had before his transformation, but her hair was much darker, almost the same colour as Bellatrix's.

"Is that what it is like; being the wife of one of the most powerful men ever to walk the earth?" she asked the portrait quietly.

The Lady Slytherin nodded her head, almost instantly. "I am afraid so. You are one of the lucky ones. He accepts your help more than most Slytherin men before him."

Bellatrix sighed and looked back into the garden through the window. "Not enough," she muttered.

"He is a man, you must have patience," the portrait told her sternly.

Bellatrix would have replied if she had not heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She turned and looked and saw Lucius coming towards her. At a respectable distance, he bowed slightly to her, fully aware of just how powerful she had become and how she was very much above him in every respect now.

"Lucius," Bellatrix greeted coldly. It was a fact that this brother and sister in law would never get on.

"Bellatrix," Lucius responded in a similar tone. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

"Of course he does," Bellatrix replied in a sweet tone with a sarcastic smile. "My husband always wishes to see me."

Lucius scowled. "He wants to see you _now_, so you'd better get a move on." Tilting his head curtly to her, he turned on his heel and walked away without another word.

Bellatrix looked up at the portrait once more, smiling. "Patience indeed," she said, going to the large mirror that was behind her and tidying her hair, smoothing her eyebrows down and rubbing her lips together. She straightened out her beautiful creamy coloured robes before walking down the hallway to the office. She never strayed far, in case she was needed.

She entered the office without knocking, as was her custom now. Voldemort never minded. Her antics amused him and she always remained respectful enough to him. Bellatrix was powerful in her own right now and his top Death Eater's were always allowed some privileges.

The first thing she laid eyes on was her beautiful husband, who looked up as she entered; his red eyes glittering like rubies.

"Bella," he said, the word rolling off his tongue like honey.

"My Lord," she responded, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her, her eyes never leaving his.

There was another man in the room, more of a boy really. His hair was dark blonde with brown eyes, and Bellatrix recognised him instantly. "Crouch," she said, smirking with raised eyebrows, slightly surprised. Of all the people that could come and join, it was the son of one of their greatest enemies.

"Ah, so you do remember him," Voldemort said, as she sat herself down, arranging her robe so it fell nicely around the seat. "He was so sure you never noticed him at school."

Bellatrix laughed loudly, her gaze fixed firmly on Voldemort's for a few moments before she spoke. "It was my duty to notice everything and everyone," she replied with a wide smile. "Especially the son of such an important man."

"Clever girl," Voldemort murmured, staring at her appreciatively.

"Taught by the best," Bellatrix replied with a smirk.

"Indeed," Voldemort said, sending one of those rare smiles her way. He loved her confidence; it was so sexy to him. "Bartemius wishes to join us," he continued.

"You seem unsure, Master," Bellatrix replied, smirk still present on her features. She loved to toy with people.

"Eager for your opinion," Voldemort said smoothly. Bellatrix looked back to Barty, who seemed slightly nervous, though not as nervous as most who sat before the Dark Lord, being questioned and probed before their fate was sealed.

"He was always mean to the Gryffindor girls, I remember," Bellatrix said, smiling mockingly. "I suppose he's too young for me to have seen him doing something truly evil. I always thought he was a cute boy. Too thin, but cute."

Barty looked up in shock, staring first at Bellatrix, and then to Voldemort, who laughed coldly. "My girl is always truthful," he said, beckoning to Bellatrix to continue.

"Mummy's boy, though it's hardly a surprise with such an awful father. Spoilt." Bellatrix grinned, leaning back in her seat. "But then again, so am I and I am doing pretty well for myself."

Her bluntness always unnerved people, and Barty was just that. There was one thing playing on her mind about him though. She looked at him, and spoke _to_ him for the first time since she'd entered the office. "Your father hates us more than anyone else, why would you join us?"

Bellatrix could see many freckles on his face, giving him the appearance of someone much younger then he actually was.

"I don't share his beliefs," Barty said quietly, looking down to his folded hands in his lap, toying with his expensive robes.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, staring at him.

"Blood should be kept clean. We should not hide ourselves from Muggles, they should hide from us!" Barty said quickly, looking up at her suddenly. The passion was clear in his voice. Bellatrix believed him instantly. "We are the ones with the power. My father is too soft."

"You don't like him then?" Bellatrix asked casually. Voldemort chuckled.

"I hate him," Barty said, slowly and clearly, with venom. Bellatrix didn't doubt what he was saying for a moment. "I hate that I share his filthy name, the name that he has disgraced. And he hates me."

Voldemort looked mildly impressed, but didn't speak, nodding to Bellatrix for her to continue.

"But he is still your father, you must feel something kindly for him," Bellatrix said, and for her this answer would make up her mind about him fully. She sensed that Voldemort still had some doubts about him.

"He is my father in name and nothing more," Barty replied firmly. "And I wish I had a different father. I wish I could kill him."

A smile lit Bellatrix's face. She leant forward to Voldemort. "I vote yes."

"I have my doubts," Voldemort replied softly, looking into her eyes. "He's a spoilt child."

"He's cute," said Bellatrix. "And he is the son of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Send him to Rodolphus. I bet he's a smart kid." She glanced to Barty, who had blushed bright red. "How many OWLs did you get, cutie?"

"Twelve," he muttered defiantly, looking back down. "I'm not cute."

"_Twelve _OWLs?" Bellatrix said in disbelief. She couldn't quite believe that Barty was more interested in being called cute than boasting about his impressive OWLs. "_Twelve_?" She looked back to Voldemort. "Better than me. Shame he didn't stay on for NEWTs."

"Waste of time," Barty snapped suddenly, his head back up once again, eyes narrowed at Bellatrix.

"Chill out," Bellatrix said, smirking. "I like you."

"I feel sorry for those you don't then," Barty responded coldly, and Bellatrix was surprised that he had dared to speak to her like that in front of the Dark Lord, when she was clearly in very high favour.

Bellatrix simply let the comment bounce off of her with a smile. She looked back to the amused Dark Lord. "I think you should send him to Lestrange and see what he thinks. He's too cute to kill."

"Alright, he can have a chance, if you think so," Voldemort said with a nod. "If all he has said is true, then he will be useful."

"My Lord, you will not regret this," Barty said, standing up and bowing deeply. "I will be your most faithful servant."

Bellatrix let out a low laugh, but she didn't comment, she didn't need to.

"We shall see. Report to Lestrange. He will be in the room at the bottom of the stairs," Voldemort said, waving his hand dismissively at the lad. Barty bowed once more, ignoring Bellatrix, before leaving the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Bellatrix removed herself from her chair and sat down on her husband's lap. "I have my doubts," Voldemort repeated, his eyes on hers.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, leaning her head against his.

"He's too spoilt."

"So am I," Bellatrix replied with a grin.

"And I put up with you because you are a very sexy woman." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is that why you spoil me?"

Voldemort smiled. "I spoil you because you work hard."

"It's because I am absolutely crazy in love with you," Bellatrix said with a grin, kissing down his jaw line. "Tom, you have nothing to worry about with Barty."

"Training with Rodolphus will tell me what he's made of, personally I think he's weak minded. We shall see." Voldemort watched Bellatrix carefully, contemplating.

"We shall indeed," Bellatrix said, smirking at him. "And when I am proven right, what will I get?"

Voldemort suddenly picked her up and laid her down on the desk, pushing various books off and straddling her waist. Bellatrix laughed, looking up at him. "Don't you dare get ink on these robes," she said, whacking his hand away from her breast. "They cost me a fortune."

"You?" Voldemort asked incredulously.

"You," Bellatrix responded, laughing again.

"So technically, they're my robes?" Voldemort said, grinning.

"Technicalities get in the way." Bellatrix grinned up at him. "So how was I with Barty?"

"Absolutely disrespectful to me, of course," Voldemort said, stroking her tummy lightly with a smile. "But it works; you really manage to get these new recruits to open up a bit, once you wind them up enough." He paused. "What am I going to do if another female decides to join me though? These men respond to your beauty, but a woman won't be quite the same."

"Even easier," Bellatrix replied with a grin. "Whoever it is will surely hate me."

Voldemort bent his head and pressed his lips against hers before climbing off of her and sitting back down in his seat. "What have you done today?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "Nothing." She sat up and swung her legs around the desk so she was sat in front of him, her smile vanishing.

"Find something then."

"Like what?"

"Go shopping."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "I risk getting arrested every time I leave this place, do you think I am going to go shopping?"

Voldemort smirked. "You'd be in prison for about an hour before I came and killed everyone who dared try and lock up my wife."

"You are kind," Bellatrix replied, smiling at him. She leant forwards and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll leave –"

She was cut off as the door to the office banged open. She stood up and turned around, ready to curse the hell out of whoever had dared come in uninvited. She lowered her wand when she saw it was Narcissa, and she could see Lucius just behind her.

"Cissy!" she cried, moving around the desk. "Whatever is the matter?" she continued, seeing her sister's face.

Lucius shut the door and Bellatrix could see him casting Voldemort an apologetic look. Neither of the men spoke.

"It's Andromeda…" Narcissa began, her voice shaking. "I just saw her."

Bellatrix cursed loudly. "What happened?" she urged.

"N… Nothing," Narcissa said, her voice faltering. "She had a little… A little girl with her…"

Bellatrix recoiled slightly, unsure if Narcissa was saying what she thought she was.

"As soon as she saw me I turned and tried to get away but she was calling after me," Narcissa whispered, her eyes brimming with tears now. "She shouted after me that I was an aunt and I should care about my niece..." A tear spilt over the edge. "Oh, Bellatrix, she is right! And I do! If I had known…"

Bellatrix moved away. "I have only one sister," she said coldly. "This changes nothing."

Narcissa was staring at her. "How can you say that?" she shrieked in shock. "How can you say such a thing about our own little niece and our sister!"

"Easily," Bellatrix replied icily. "Like you should be able to."

Lucius grabbed hold of his wife. "Narcissa, we should go home."

"How can you brush your family aside so easily?" Narcissa shouted at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned to face her husband, who was watching impassively. "I have all the family I need here," she said over her shoulder.

"Narcissa," Lucius said sharply. "Come. Before you say anything you will regret." Bellatrix knew he wasn't referring to upsetting her, but more her husband. Bellatrix knew Voldemort would never lay a finger on her sister, knowing it would upset and anger her too much. He knew when to keep out of an issue. It wasn't until she heard the door open and shut again that Bellatrix let out a breath.

"She thinks we have a choice," Bellatrix muttered.

"She isn't as clever as you," Voldemort replied quietly. "She doesn't know everything you know. Do not be too hard on her."

Bellatrix snorted. "Since when did you care for mercy?"

"When I married you five years ago things changed, Bella. There are certain things I have to avoid to keep the peace," Voldemort told her, standing up. "My work can wait. You look like you need a drink."

Bellatrix nodded, feeling relieved. She didn't feel like being by herself. Narcissa didn't blow up very often but when it happened, Bellatrix knew about it all right and any sense of propriety vanished from Narcissa's mind. It made her want to destroy Andromeda for good.

x—x

Bellatrix was browsing through a rail of long evening dresses in a lovely shop in London when she felt her dark mark burn slightly underneath her robes. Glancing around her, she lifted the sleeve and looked down at her now blackened mark with a smile. She loved feeling _his_ mark burning into her skin and it was a very rare occurrence nowadays. Normally if he knew she was at home he would send someone to find her.

She looked down at the purple dress in her hands. Was it worth buying it and keeping her husband waiting for a few more minutes, when he possibly now could be in a sour mood? Probably not. She put the dress back on the rail and regretfully left the shop. Once outside, she disapparated just outside of the office, excited to see her gorgeous husband again.

Bellatrix pulled the door handle down and went inside of the room, grinning at Voldemort. He was sitting behind his desk with another man on the other side. "My Lord," Bellatrix said, smiling at him and ignoring the other person as she moved further into the room.

"Bella," Voldemort responded, his eyes moving down and then back up her body. Bellatrix finally looked at the other man in the room, and then her jaw dropped in surprise.

"_Wilkes_?" she said, unable to believe that her ex-boyfriend was here, sitting in the very same room as her husband, who also happened to be the very possessive Dark Lord.

Wilkes was eyeing her up and down too. "Hello, Bellatrix," he said, smirking at her.

Bellatrix swallowed nervously as she looked at her husband, whose red gaze was smouldering as he looked back at her, and who had apparently already worked out what was going on.

"Wilkes is our newest recruit," Voldemort said coldly to her, hardly looking at her. "I was going to ask you to assess his duelling complacency but I think I shall request that Rosier does instead."

Wilkes was looking at Voldemort in confusion but didn't seem to have the confidence to ask why.

"Whatever you wish, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, bowing her head to him.

That seemed only to irritate Voldemort further as he glared at her. Then he turned his attention back to Wilkes. "So go now to the ballroom down the stairs and ask for Evan Rosier."

Nodding hastily, Wilkes stood up and bowed slightly to Voldemort. "Thank you, my Lord." He glanced to Bellatrix and smiled slightly before he turned to leave the room.

"Wilkes," Voldemort called after him coolly. Wilkes turned back around to face him. "You would do well to remember you are no longer at school and Bellatrix is no longer an equal to you. She is my highest and most loyal follower, and as such I expect you to treat her with respect."

With wide and nervous eyes, Wilkes bowed once more in a markedly much deeper gesture than previously before fleeing from the room.

There was silence in the room after the door shut. Bellatrix surveyed her shoe, suddenly glad that she had put the purple dress back. After a moment she glanced up at him and saw he was bent over the desk writing.

"Shall I leave you?" she asked quietly.

"Stay where you are," he snapped back, still not looking up.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She didn't see what his problem was. She had been dating Wilkes before Voldemort even had met her. Still, she knew better than to try and push him and tell him so when he was clearly irritated so she did as he said and stayed put.

Finally, he put down his quill and looked up at her. "How long were you seeing him for?"

"A couple of months," Bellatrix said shortly, glaring at him.

"When?"

"Sixth year, if you must know," she snapped back. "I don't see why this is relevant."

Voldemort ignored her second comment. "Did you sleep with him?"

Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest defensively, glaring back venomously.

"Crucio," he hissed. Bellatrix gasped as the spell hit her, it completely took her breath away from her as she stumbled backwards, feeling agonising pain take over her body. She was strong enough to take it for a while without falling over now and Voldemort ended the spell before she hit the ground. Panting, Bellatrix stepped forwards, gripping the edge of the desk. "Tell me."

"Yes!" Bellatrix snarled at him. "Yes, and then I met you and he didn't matter."

Voldemort slammed his hands down onto the desk in anger before standing up and moving away from her. "How many were there?"

"I can count my conquests on one hand, I doubt you can do the same!" she shouted back at him. "How dare you question m…"

"How dare I?" he hissed, turning around to face her. "I will do as I please and you, Bellatrix, you will _answer me_!"

"Apart from you, my _dear _and _darling_ husband, there have been three others," she told him, feeling frustrated. "Is it your intention to kill all of them? Because all three would readily join you and I hardly think you are in a position to be declining supporters."

"You will not speak to him," Voldemort told her, his face contorted in anger. "Or I _will_ kill him."

"Kill him if you want to," Bellatrix told him, her voice quieter now. "It really makes no difference to me. I'm stuck with you for life now."

She turned away from him, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I am sorry you feel that way," Voldemort said quietly, a few moments later.

"Well I am sorry you are unable to trust me," Bellatrix retorted, scowling.

The room was silent once more. Bellatrix couldn't help but feel a bit hurt; she didn't understand why he was so jealous and possessive when the only person she thought about was him. She was sure he knew that she felt that way.

"I don't trust _them_," Voldemort told her softly. "They are dangerous men, Bella."

Bellatrix turned around, glaring at him again. "Then what am I?" she snapped. Voldemort didn't reply, but she knew what he was thinking. "I'm just a woman, aren't I? That's where you think I am weaker than they are."

"Physically they are stronger than you," Voldemort admitted, nodding. "If anything happened to you… If anyone laid a finger on you…"

"I know wandless magic, Tom," Bellatrix told him. "You know this. You are happy to let me go out and duel with members of the Order, or Aurors, but when it comes to your own men, I am not to go near them?"

"I am never happy when you go out," Voldemort told her. "I sit here and I worry about you, until you are back with me."

"Then what has been the point in the training and the duelling?" Bellatrix retorted, shaking her head.

"I never thought I would fall for you like this," he mumbled, so quietly Bellatrix could hardly hear him.

"Oh, that's just great!" Bellatrix said loudly. "So when we started this, you didn't mind if I lived or died?"

Voldemort crossed the room and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Don't twist my words, you ungrateful bitch!"

Bellatrix wrenched her hand from his and reached him, smacking him hard across the face. He turned his head away from her, pressing his hand on his cheek for a moment before looking back to her in shock. He didn't seem to be at all angry, just absolutely stunned.

"You don't scare me any more," she told him coldly. "You've done your worst before and I'm still here."

Voldemort chuckled softly. "That was not my worst, dearest. That was nothing compared to some of the things I have done."

Bellatrix stared at him, wondering if she really wanted to continue this marriage with him if he was going to be this jealous over nothing every other week. It was tiring. Did all of the good times make up for the bad?

"Would you kill me if I asked for a divorce?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"I would never consent," he responded, glaring back at her. "Is that what you really want?"

"I don't right now, but if you carry on being this much of a prat then _yes_, I probably will," Bellatrix snapped.

Voldemort suddenly smiled. "_What_ did you just call me?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Bellatrix snorted lightly. It was quite funny when she said a word that was new to him; it was hardly a surprise considering their age difference. "It means idiot," she said, smirking at him. Suddenly she found she could not longer be annoyed with him. She sighed loudly. "I don't really want a divorce."

"I know, sweetheart," Voldemort said, pulling her into a cuddle. Bellatrix smiled as she inhaled his scent. He was too beautiful, sexy and perfect to be divorced but the problem was, he knew it.

"But you can't be so possessive. I didn't even know you when I was going out with Wilkes," she continued, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I try to forget you have been with others," Voldemort murmured, stroking her hair. "I should not have cursed you."

"Oh…" Bellatrix smirked into his chest. "Well, you know I don't mind that…" She felt him squeeze her tightly to him. Then she remembered hitting him and she pulled away, standing on her toes to get to eye level with his cheek. It was slightly pink but didn't appear to be bruised or damaged in any way. "Sorry for smacking you."

"I am sure I deserved it," Voldemort said, smirking down at her. "So, Bella… You say you aren't scared of me any more?"

"Oh, well…" She rested her head against his chest again, smiling. "You're a soft kitten really."

Voldemort laughed quietly, squeezing her again. "I am glad you think that."

Bellatrix laughed too, feeling very glad that their argument was over and that they could return to normal. This was the problem with a husband and wife both had short and hot tempers. Their fiery arguments just meant that the make up sex they had was absolutely amazing, and Bellatrix was sure he was going to remind her _just_ how amazing any moment soon.


End file.
